un nuevo comienzo, nuevos amores
by LadyCaos2013
Summary: las tortugas conocen a unas 4 hermanas. Lo que no saben es que a medida que se iran conociendo, descubriran algo mas fuerte que solo una amistad. Disfrutenlo y dejenme sus rewiews please XD!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo N°1 ''4 apariciones'' 

Era un día común, corriente y aburrido en la ciudad de Nueva York, pero en las alcantarillas se encuentran 4 tortugas mutantes, ninjas y hermanos. Cada uno concentrado (o al menos eso aparentaban hacer) en la actividad que estaban haciendo. Leonardo, hermano mayor y líder, estaba sentado mientras meditaba en el gimnasio. Donatello, el genio del grupo, estaba en su laboratorio trabajando en un nuevo invento. Rafael, el más fuerte y agresivo, intentaba matar su aburrimiento golpeando su saco de arena y Miguel Ángel, el menor e ingenuo, estaba en el sofá cambiando a cada segundo tratando de encontrar un buen programa para ver en la televisión.

Todos ellos estaban concentrados en lo suyo pero por una extraña razón se sentían vacios por dentro, como si algo les faltara pero la pregunta era ¿Qué cosa es? ¿Porqué se sentían así, vacios e incompletos? Splinter, maestro y padre, observando la situación entra en ese ``circulo silencioso´´

Splinter: buenos días, hijos míos  
Las tortugas: buenos días maestro Splinter (dijeron al unísono con una reverencia)  
Splinter: sus rostros no mienten. ¿Qué es lo que les pasa?  
Leonardo: maestro, por una extraña razón no estamos muy bien.  
Rafael: leo tiene razón, a pesar de que pateamos el trasero de lata de shreder hace 6 meses, creemos que nos falta algo  
Donatello: (saliendo del laboratorio y acercándose) esto no tiene sentido. Deberíamos estar felices, derrotamos a shreder e impedimos que llevara  
a cabo su plan.  
Rafael: entonces Einstein explícanos porque nos sentimos así (cruzándose de brazos)  
Miguel Ángel: oigan ustedes! Podrían hablar más bajo? Estoy tratando de ver televisión (dice algo molesto a sus 3 hermanos)  
Leonardo: creo que mikey no se siente asa..  
Rafael: (habla en voz baja con tono burlón) ahora veo porque tan callado.. (Los 3 se ríen un poco)

El maestro Splinter, al ver que ese silencio se rompió, se retira a su habitación a meditar

En eso la puerta principal se abre y escuchan una voz muy familiar

Abril: hola chicos! (sonriente) cómo están?  
Donatello: hola abril (fue el primero en contestar)  
Leonardo y Rafael: hola!  
Miguel Ángel: Abril, que estás haciendo? No deberías estar en la tienda de antigüedades? (volteándose a verla)  
Abril: si, lo sé pero no se preocupen está muy bien segura. Además no quería estar ahí todo el día, es aburrido así que se me ocurrió venir a visitarlos. Vine en un mal momento?  
Leonardo: no, no claro que no. Verdad chicos?  
Rafael: no abril, estamos bien.  
Miguel Ángel: no te preocupes  
Donatello: cambiando de tema, quieres ver el nuevo invento que estoy haciendo?  
Abril: claro! (asiente con la cabeza)

Abril estaba siguiendo a Donatello camino al laboratorio, cuando pasa por donde estaba miguel ángel, miró por la televisión a 4 chicas adolecentes. Al notar eso ella se detiene y va directamente hacia donde esta mikey corriendo

Abril: espera mikey! Vuelve el canal! (dice muy entusiasmada)  
Miguel Ángel: abril, te sientes bien?  
Abril: solo haz lo que te digo! (algo alterada)  
Miguel Ángel: pero cual? (dice mientras cambiaba los canales bastante nervioso)  
Abril: dame eso! (le quita el control remoto de las manos y se sienta en el sofá)  
Miguel Ángel: oye abril ahora que bicho te pico? (se levanta del sofá algo molesto y sorprendido)  
Leonardo: (interviene) cual es el problema?  
Donatello: abril que estás haciendo? (preocupado)  
Abril: en donde están? En donde están? (dice ansiosa mientras cambiaba los canales)  
Rafael: hermanos, creo que abril se volvió loca!  
Leonardo: mikey, que le dijiste?  
Miguel Ángel: nada, estaba cambiando cuando de la nada se puso así  
Donatello: esto es extraño...  
Abril: aja!! Las encontré! (decía muy contenta mientras ponía el volumen bastante alto) oigan chicos, (voltea) vengan! Siéntense!  
Miguel Ángel: es seguro? (algo asustado escondido detrás de Leonardo)  
Abril: si, estoy bien. Vengan

(Los hermanos, por ``precaución´´, se colocan detrás del sofá estando de pie)

Leonardo: que quieres que veamos, abril?  
Abril: ya lo verán (sonríe)

(Todos estaban viendo la televisión bastante extrañados por el comportamiento de su amiga. Después de varios comerciales, pasaron a las 4 hermanas por televisión, al parecer iban a tocar)

Donatello: hermanos, algunos de ustedes saben quienes son esas chicas?  
Leonardo, Rafael y Miguel Angel: no ni idea (niegan con la cabeza)  
Abril: shhh! ya van a empezar

(Canción: seven, grupo: {yo: solo por esta vez ^^U} las hermanas Williams)  
Seven (Vagiant)  
Well this is a letter  
To everyone who thinks that they know better  
To every girl that thinks that I won't get her  
If she's rough with you  
There's nothing that I'd rather do than fight

This is a warning  
To everyone who thinks that I'm in mourning  
You know they're wrong in fact  
I'm reassuring you that I'll be true  
Won't let no one mess with you tonight

(Prechorus)  
So it's gonna be  
Heads up, heads up  
They're gonna get  
Messed up, messed up  
For making you cry  
And please don't you  
Get down, get down  
Cause you were no  
Let down, let down  
I won't say goodbye

(Chorus)  
I got your back until I die  
I don't care if you don't want me sticking by  
I'll keep ten feet behind just to walk you home  
And I'm gonna protect you till I die  
I won't let nobody hurt you again  
I'll fu** up your next girlfriend if she breaks your heart

This is forever  
I'm done pretending that it's now or never  
Got no other motives what so ever than to talk to you  
Make sure that you're gonna be all right

So I'll see you later  
If you meet someone go ahead and date her  
And if she's good to you then I won't hate her  
I won't fuck her up  
But if she's bad to you well then I might

(Mientras que la canción sonaba, abril no pudo resistirse a cantarlo)

Las tortugas estaban asombradas tanto por la reacción de su amiga tanto por las chicas que estaban tocando. No sabían porque pero cada uno fijaron sus miradas en cada hermana  
Miguel Ángel se quedo algo atontado mirando a la baterista, Donatello sorprendido por la bajista, Rafael muy maravillado por como tocaba la guitarrista y por último, Leonardo perplejo por la voz de la cantante principal

(Terminada la canción...)  
Abril: wuuuuuuu!! (Muy feliz y satisfecha) son grandiosas estas chicas!!  
Leonardo: abril, quienes son esas hermanas?  
Abril: qué? (muy sorprendida) no las conocen?  
Las tortugas: (niegan con la cabeza)  
Abril: ellas son las hermanas Williams, son unas estrellas del rock! Son unas adolecentes de aprox. la edad de ustedes. Cada una con personalidad diferente pero con un gusto en común, la pasión por la música  
Leonardo: vaya... Se ve que eres fanática (rascándose la barbilla)  
Abril: claro que sí! ellas son geniales! Tendrían que escuchar una vez sus canciones  
Rafael: y... cómo se llaman cada una?  
Abril: Lara, Denisse, Rebecca y Mariah. He oído que ellas van a venir a Nueva York! Como me encantaría verlas (con brillo en los ojos)  
Donatello: mmm... (Pensando) que extraño...  
Leonardo: que cosa?  
Donatello: sus nombres...  
Rafael: que tiene de raro? Son nombres de niñas  
Donatello: no me refiero a eso ¬¬U  
Miguel Ángel: entonces explícate genio  
Donatello: sus nombres, tontos. Piensen  
Miguel Ángel: sigo sin entender  
Rafael: mikey, tu nunca entiendes nada ¬¬  
Abril: oigan, creo que doni tiene razón.  
Leonardo, Rafael y miguel ángel: qué?  
Abril: si, solo escuchen. Mariah (señala a miguel ángel), Rebecca (señala a Rafael), Lara (señala a Leonardo) y Denisse (señala a Donatello)  
Leonardo: es cierto. Sus nombres empiezan iguales que los nuestros  
Miguel Ángel: será alguna coincidencia?  
Donatello: no lo sé pero voy a investigar (se dirige al laboratorio)  
Rafael: esas niñas intentaron copiarnos (algo molesto)  
Leonardo: rafa, ellas no saben que existimos. Ni nos conocen  
Miguel Ángel: el líder tiene razón  
Abril: lo que dice leo tiene sentido pero tiene que haber una explicación  
Miguel Ángel: dejémosle eso para el geniecito, vamos a comer (dijo alegre)

Después de comida, plática y televisión, abril se despide de los muchachos ya que se estaba haciendo tarde.  
Los 3 hermanos estaban comiendo unas palomitas acompañadas con gaseosas hasta que...

Donatello: chicos, buenas noticias.  
Miguel Ángel: inventaste algo para embellecer a rafa? (bromista y recibe un golpe en la cabeza) auch!  
Rafael: gracioso ¬¬  
Donatello: aaaahhhhhh... no. Tengo información sobre estas chicas y descubrí algo muy particular (se sienta en el sofá y sus hermanos se le acercan) según mis datos, estas hermanas se parecen mucho a nosotros  
Rafael: qué? Alguna vez me viste usar maquillaje?  
Donatello: no, pero... (Es interrumpido)  
Miguel Ángel: o pintarnos las uñas?  
Donatello: tampoco, pero... (Otra vez interrumpido)  
Leonardo: o de estar hablando de chicos todo el tiempo?  
Donatello: quieren callarse!? (Algo molesto) lo que quise decir es que se parecen a nosotros por la personalidad de cada una, lean esto (le muestra la información en la computadora portátil)  
Miguel Ángel: veamos... yo leeré... Denisse: es la más tranquila y algo callada de sus hermanas, pero también el cerebro del equipo. Es de naturaleza tranquila, se rehúsa a usar la violencia pero si el deber la llama, no duda ni un segundo en unirse a sus 3 hermanas. Es muy educada, respeta mucho a sus mayores y al parecer, la más madura de las demás. Le encanta la tecnología y construir cosas, es la bajista del equipo y le encanta la moda.  
Rafael: Denisse es igual a Donatello, solo que en versión femenina  
Donatello: cállate ¬¬  
Miguel Ángel: también dice que cuando se enamora es muy tímida, se pone muy nerviosa o tartamudea cuando está hablando con el chico que le gusta  
Leonardo: bueno... doni es todo lo contrario a eso...  
Rafael: se pone muy cariñoso...  
Miguel Ángel: sin mencionar que él es el que tiene más suerte con las mujeres  
Donatello: oigan ya basta! (algo sonrojado y molesto)

Los 3 se ríen

Rafael: mi turno... a ver... Mariah: es la más simpática e inquieta de las 4. Suele ser algo ingenua y despistada a veces, en especial con los videojuegos. Quiere ser útil todo el tiempo, en especial con su hermana Denisse cuando está trabajando en un nuevo invento y llamar la atención. Le gusta mucho los animales y la enloquecen los juegos de video. Frecuentemente les hace bromas a sus hermanas, las cuales reaccionan mal algunas veces y recibe un buen sermón de parte de su hermana mayor, Rebecca. Es amigable, sociable, quiere mucho a sus hermanas y toca la batería.  
Donatello: jajaja (se ríe) Mariah me recuerda mucho a mikey jajaja  
Rafael: en especial por los videojuegos  
Miguel Ángel: ¬_¬  
Leonardo: rafa, lee como es cuando se enamora (divertido)  
Rafael: ok... dice que es muy enamoradiza, siempre se enamora a primera vista. Cuando se tiene que acercar al muchacho que le gusta, se acerca de manera juguetona y con una gran sonrisa, pero según sus hermanas se vuelve muy torpe.  
Leonardo: igualita a mikey (divertido)  
Miguel Ángel: ù.ú  
Leonardo: mmm... veamos a Rebecca: es reconocida por ser la más fuerte del grupo, es impulsiva, agresiva y tiene un sentido del humor muy peculiar. Es impaciente, no le gusta esperar, quiere que se dé todo en el momento y no dejar el asunto para después. Es algo marimacho, no le gusta las cosas demasiado femeninas, detesta la falsedad y las mentiras y en especial las faldas. Sabe escuchar a las personas y no quiere se metan con sus hermanas, ni mucho menos con ella. Es muy buena amiga y le gusta ayudar a las personas. Tiene un cierto abismo por darle un buen sermón a Mariah, su hermana menor. Toca la guitarra eléctrica y le encanta dar solos de guitarra.  
Rafael: no digan nada!  
Miguel Ángel: Rebecca seria la hermana gemela de rafa. Leo, doni ustedes que dicen?  
Leonardo: (asiente con la cabeza)  
Donatello: sin duda alguna  
Rafael: (no dice nada pero se queda de brazos cruzados)  
Donatello: por ultimo nos queda Lara: hermana mayor y líder del equipo. Es algo reservada, no le gusta hablar de sus problemas con sus hermanas por miedo a preocuparlas. Le encanta aprender nuevas artes marciales y su pasatiempo es meditar. Suele ser algo maternal, se preocupa por la salud o por la protección de sus hermanas en ocasiones. Es muy valiente y siempre va de frente, es capaz de arriesgar su vida por sus seres queridos. Es paciente y le gusta escribir canciones. Le encanta muchísimo los dulces, en especial el chocolate y las cosas brillantes. Toca varios instrumentos pero prefiere cantar. Muchos chicos han intentado conquistarla pero sin razón alguna ella los rechaza.  
Miguel Ángel: tenias mucha razón, cada una se parece a uno de nosotros  
Leonardo: Lara no se parece tanto a mí  
Rafael: ¬¬ leo...  
Leonardo: de acuerdo, se parece pero a mí no me gustan tanto los dulces  
Donatello: dice que cuando se enamora decide conocer más a esa persona, quiere saberlo todo. Prefiere conocer profunda y sentimentalmente a esa persona antes de tener una relación. Siempre deja que él se acerque a ella, nunca lo busca.  
Rafael: Lara esta chaparra a la antigua  
Leonardo: ¿qué tiene de malo? Al menos no es como las adolecentes de ahora (ante ese comentario sus hermanos lo miran un poco sorprendidos)

(Leonardo al sentir esa mirada de parte de ellos por una extraña razón se ruboriza)

Leonardo: (ruborizado) o... oigan... no me mal interpreten... yo solamente digo lo que pienso, nada mas... (Desvía la mirada)

(Donatello, Rafael y miguel ángel se miran entre ellos bastante extrañados)

Donatello: (levantándose del sofá) bueno hermanos, ya supimos quienes son estas chicas. Ahora tenemos que entrenar o el maestro Splinter se enfadará  
Miguel Ángel: no puede darnos un día libre? No le cuesta nada... (Recibe un zape en la nuca)  
Rafael: perezoso ¬¬. Deja de quejarte y vamos a entrenar.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo Nº 2: ''Sensaciones'' 

Con esto dicho los 4 se ponen a entrenar con su maestro Splinter como guía. Al cabo de varias horas de entrenamiento, los hermanos se disponen a descansar  
Los 4 hermanos se van a dormir, ya que era de noche pero Leonardo se detiene y decide salir a la superficie después de que sus hermanos y su padre se fueran a dormir. No sabía porque pero algo le decía que tenía que estar allá afuera, en el mundo exterior.

Leonardo sale de las alcantarillas al mundo de los humanos preguntándose por unos instantes que fue lo que le ínsito a salir de su escondite. Escala hasta el edificio más cercano, llega hasta el tejado para poder sentarse y meditar y también para pensar porque había salido al mundo exterior pero alguien se le adelantó  
Con la sombra reflejada en el individuo y en el piso por la luz de la luna, no podía ver si lo que estaba frente a sus ojos era amigo o enemigo pero si pudo distinguir que era una mujer o, mejor dicho, una joven

Estaba de espaldas frente al ninja, de pie y de brazos cruzados pero con una sensación de calidez. Traía puesto un jean de color azul oscuro y una remera mangas largas algo holgadas en sus brazos pero ajustado en la parte de su cuerpo de color marrón claro con detalles de color plateado y con una cabellera larga y rubia sujetada con un lazo de color blanco.

Leonardo sintió curiosidad por aquella joven y comenzó a dar unos pequeños pasos al frente con cuidado y silenciosamente para no asustarla.

La chica estaba bastante tranquila observando la luna hasta que siente una presencia y se pone en posición de combate volteándose rápidamente

¿?¿?: Quien anda ahí? Responde! (dijo valientemente)  
Leonardo: tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño  
¿?¿?: Porque tendría que creerte? Como se que no me lastimaras? (dice desconfiada) Dame una buena razón y te creeré  
Leonardo: no tengo malas intenciones, no te haré daño si tú no me dañas a mí. Solo vine aquí para meditar, eso es todo... (Dijo tranquilamente)  
¿?¿?: Me estás diciendo la verdad? (dice aun con la guardia en alto y desconfiada)  
Leonardo: mentir no es mi fuerte. Eso sería un deshonor para mí...  
¿?¿?: Bien dicho... (Baja su guardia) tus palabras son sinceras. Porque no sales de ahí? (pregunto la joven ya que en la parte donde se encontraba Leonardo estaba oscuro)  
Leonardo: no puedo... (Fue lo único que dijo)  
¿?¿?: Porque no? (pregunto nuevamente)  
Leonardo: es que... No soy como tú y no creo que sea una buena idea (dijo algo triste)  
¿?¿?: A mí no me importa eso. Quiero conocer el rostro de mi desconocido.  
Leonardo: está bien pero yo te lo advertí... (Poco a poco sale de su escondite)

Los ojos de la joven no podían creer lo que veían. Estaba sorprendida al ver que el visitante era un mutante, una tortuga. Pero esto no la ínsito a salir corriendo o gritar de miedo, fue todo lo contrario, su instinto la hizo quedarse, sin conocer la razón, en donde estaba y la lleno de curiosidad por saber su nombre, sus costumbres y demás.

¿?¿?: Oh vaya... (Dice un poco sorprendida  
Leonardo: te dije que no era buena idea (dice triste y se dispone a marcharse)  
¿?¿?: Espera! (la voz de la joven lo detiene) si te vas... Al menos quisiera saber tu nombre...  
Leonardo: mi nombre es Leonardo. Ahora yo quisiera saber el tuyo  
¿?¿?: Me llamo Lara, es un honor conocerte (hace una reverencia)  
Leonardo: lo mismo digo (hace lo mismo y se acerca a ella) que estabas haciendo aquí tan sola?  
Lara: estaba mirando la luna (voltea para verla). En realidad me dirigía al hotel donde me hospede con mis hermanas pero cuando la vi decidí quedarme a contemplarla (voltea de espaldas a Leonardo) Cada vez que la veo (mira el cielo) no lo sé... Me tranquiliza...  
Leonardo: (camina hasta quedar al lado izquierdo de ella) Sé a lo que te refieres...  
Lara: me alegra que nos entendamos (le sonríe)

Leonardo no sabía porque pero la sonrisa de aquella joven le pareció cálida y especial que se ruborizo en un segundo. Por temor a ser descubierto por la chica de los ojos celestes dirige su mirada a otro lado

Lara: (se sienta) ven, siéntate.  
Leonardo: (se sienta también) eres Lara Williams verdad?  
Lara: si, porqué?  
Leonardo: una amiga mía es fanática de ustedes, ya te puedes dar una idea. (Media sonrisa)  
Lara: (se ríe un poco) si.  
Leonardo: es difícil ser una estrella de rock?  
Lara: un poco. Siempre tenemos que esquivar los paparazis, son muy molestos. Pocas veces tenemos privacidad  
Leonardo: te entiendo, mis hermanos algunas veces me interrumpen cuando estoy meditando.  
Lara: tienes hermanos?  
Leonardo: si, somos 4 en total.  
Lara: que coincidencia! nosotras también somos 4 (sorprendida y sonríe)  
Leonardo: eres la mayor?  
Lara: si, así es y tú?  
Leonardo: también  
Lara: (muy sorprendida) oh wow...  
Leonardo: disculpa la pregunta pero... que se siente ser famosa?  
Lara: se siente genial, desde que era niña quería ser cantante. Me siento muy feliz al saber que soy reconocida por lo que hago, hacer algo que siempre me gustó y sé que mis hermanas se sienten igual que yo. No hay nada mejor que escuchar a los fans gritando y aplaudiendo  
Leonardo: ya lo creo (sonríe)  
Lara: pero por otro lado... (Dice algo triste)  
Leonardo: ah?  
Lara: por una extraña razón me he sentido triste últimamente, siento que algo me falta (pone una mano en su pecho) puede ser que lo tenga todo... Fama, fortuna, amigos, familia pero... (Una pausa) mi corazón me dice que estoy incompleta (mira al cielo) siento un espacio vacío que no puedo llenarlo con lo que tengo, ni siquiera con el calor de mis hermanas (lo mira) quizás lo que necesito es el calor de alguien más...  
Leonardo: estas buscando esa persona?  
Lara: (niega con la cabeza) no (mira el cielo) sé que esa persona aparecerá cuando menos lo espere. No me importa cuánto tiempo tenga que esperar, pero yo esperaré. Tarde o temprano él aparecerá y yo seré la chica más feliz del mundo

Leonardo, en un cierto modo, se sentía igual a ella, vacio e incompleto pero... porqué no podía dejar de mirarla? Aquella humana lo había llenado de tanta curiosidad que quería quedarse con ella, estar a su lado y seguir preguntándole más cosas. Solo con mirarla se sentía tranquilo y muy cómodo.

Lara: oye leo (se incorpora) ya me tengo que ir.  
Leonardo: (se pone de pie) tan pronto?  
Lara: qué?  
Leonardo: (corrige) perdón! quise decir yo también [porqué habré dicho eso? quedé como un tonto!] (Se decía para sus adentros algo molesto)  
Lara: vives cerca de aquí?  
Leonardo: si... (Mirando un poco a la alcantarilla) muy cerca...  
Lara: que bueno... Entonces nos vemos mañana? (preguntó la joven de ojos celestes)

Leonardo se había perdido en esos hermosos ojos que tardó un poco en reaccionar y responder

Leonardo: (volviendo a la realidad) ah? que?... si! sí, claro! (dijo algo nervioso y rápidamente)

Lara se le acerca a la tortuga a su rostro y le da un beso en la mejilla izquierda

Lara: buenas noches... (Dijo la chica dulcemente y se retira saltando de un edificio a otro)

La joven tortuga estaba parado como una estatua pasmado por lo que ocurrió. Aquella humana de esos bellos ojos celestes lo había besado. Un rubor surgió en sus mejillas. No podía creerlo, por primera vez en toda su vida había sentido una calidez en su rostro y solo se limito a pasar su mano por la mejilla que esa joven había depositado un beso, tratando de recordar ese momento y tratando de guardar su calor

Leonardo: wow... (Fue lo único que dijo casi en un suspiro)

Leonardo vuelve a su hogar en el drenaje algo alterado y un poco atontado por lo ocurrido

Por otra parte...

Rebecca: en donde se habrá metido Lara? (dice la hermana de unos 19 años de una cabellera rubia de cabello corto llegando menos a la altura de sus hombros casi tirando a un castaño claro con ojos celestes algo preocupada y molesta)  
Denisse: me dijo que solo iba a contemplar la luna y ya volvía, si hubiese ido a otra parte nos habría avisado no crees? (contesta la otra hermana de unos 18 años de cabello más o menos llegando a su cintura de rubio un poco más claro que el de Rebecca con el mismo color de ojos tratando de calmarla)  
Mariah: no se preocupen chicas, seguramente se entretuvo con un chico guapo en el camino (dice la menor de 17 años de cabello rubio más claro que el de sus hermanas llegando a la altura de sus hombros también del mismo color de ojos sonriente y algo picarona)  
Rebecca: tú siempre pensando en los muchachos Mariah... ¬¬ cuando no?  
Mariah: que tiene de malo? Al menos no soy un marimacho como tú (le enseña la lengua)  
Rebecca: que me dijiste? (enojada)  
Mariah: ya me oíste  
Denisse: ay no! no otra vez... (Dijo resignada levantándose de la silla y poniéndose entre ellas dos)  
Rebecca: ahora veras! (dijo enojada lanzándose a su hermana y tirándole el cabello)  
Denisse: Rebecca, tranquilízate! (tratando de separarlas)  
Mariah: me doy, me doy pero suéltame!

Se estaba armando un gran alboroto en la sala hasta que aparece la hermana mayor y restante por la ventana y justo a tiempo

Lara: hermanas, ya llegué! (dice entrando por la ventana)

Las jóvenes dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo al escuchar la voz de Lara

Denisse: Lara! hermana!  
Mariah: lari!  
Rebecca: en dónde estabas? Ya nos estábamos imaginando lo peor  
Lara: lo siento, me entretuve en el parque (no quiso comentarles nada sobre Leonardo aunque no sabía porque)  
Mariah: seguramente con un muchacho, verdad? (pregunto con picardía)  
Rebecca: o esos ninjas morados te atacaron? (dijo molesta)  
Denisse: lari no nos asustes  
Lara: tranquilas chicas, solo fui al parque para ver si tenía mejor visión para ver la luna, eso es todo (dijo tranquilamente tapando a Leonardo)  
Mariah: aahhh... (Suspira) que bueno...  
Rebecca: ahora si podemos ir a dormir, Denisse? ¬¬  
Denisse: si, yo no quería ir a dormir si no estábamos todas, rebe ¬¬  
Lara: bueno, entonces vamos. Tengo sueño

Las 4 hermanas se dirigen cada una a su habitación.

Todas estaban durmiendo en sus camas salvo una chica. Ese aquel encuentro con esa tortuga a Lara no la dejaba conciliar el sueño. Por más que lo intentaba no podía, daba vueltas en la cama pero sin ningún resultado, lo único que pensaba e imaginaba era en Leonardo. Se levanta de su cama y se dirige a su balcón observando la luna y las estrellas vestida con un camisón blanco y con la luz del satélite natural se traslucía un poco dejando ver su hermosa figura. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿Por qué quería volver a ver a Leonardo? ¿Por qué quería estar con él? Todas esas preguntas, aun sin respuestas, vagaban en su cabeza. Trató de no pensar en ello y se fue del balcón de vuelta a su alcoba

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo Nº3: ''Esta es la lección'' 

Al día siguiente...

Fue una mañana típica y normal para las tortugas pero uno de ellos seguía bastante sorprendido por lo de anoche. Aun le costaba trabajo creer que ella lo había besado, por unos segundos él pensó que gritaría o que saldría corriendo de solo verlo como todos pero no fue así, ella se quedo a su lado como si lo conociera de toda la vida hablándole y sonriéndole. Ahora Leonardo no podía dejar de pensar en Lara, en ese beso, en esa larga cabellera dorada y en esos hermosos ojos celestes

Se levanto muy temprano como siempre a la misma hora para hacer su caminata de todas las mañanas.  
Sus hermanos seguían durmiendo plácidamente, cada uno en sus respectivos cuartos. Leonardo sabía muy bien que ellos no se levantarían por nada del mundo a las 5 a.m de la mañana. Tomo sus katanas que estaban cerca de la cabecera de su cama y sale a hacer su recorrido

Mientras que saltaba de un edificio a otro, se pregunto si volvería a ver a Lara, la joven cantante que le había dado un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla. Con solo pensar en eso, Leonardo volvió a ruborizarse

En un edificio ocurría lo mismo con una chica. Sus hermanas estaban profundamente dormidas y ella sale del apartamento para ir al campo a entrenar como todas las mañanas

Lara: ellas saben a dónde voy a estas horas, no es necesario que les avise (dice parada enfrente del edificio)

Lara sale caminando tranquilamente camino al campo. Mientras iba caminando sus pensamientos se concentraron en aquella tortuga de anoche. En el fondo se preguntó porque habrá hecho eso, es decir, besarlo. No era común en ella que haga eso cuando apenas conoce a alguien, pero lo hizo. Se pregunto `` ¿Porqué habré hecho eso? Luego se preocupó con la siguiente pregunta que se hizo. ¿Se habrá molestado porque lo besé? No lo hice con malas intenciones... Bueno, eso se lo preguntaré hoy cuando lo vea´´

En unos metros y edificios más adelante estaba el ninja de cinta azul entrenando con sus katanas. Cuando se detiene y decide descansar para recuperar las energías, ahí estaba ella. Se puso bastante contento en cuando la vio pero también se sonrojó. Todavía recordaba esa mirada tan dulce de esa joven al momento de besarlo, con tan solo recordarlo, él se ruborizó aun más!  
Cuando ella pasó por el edificio en donde se encontraba él, Leonardo se pregunto a donde se dirigía con esa túnica y empieza a seguirla silenciosamente

La cantante se sintió por un segundo sintiéndose observada y perseguida y decide detenerse. Observó detenidamente cada edificio unos cuantos minutos con cara de desconfianza

Lara: que extraño... (Observa) por un segundo creí que alguien me estaba siguiendo (sigue caminando) tal vez fue mi imaginación...

Leonardo se sintió muy aliviado después de que ella dejara de observar los edificios y que, lógicamente, no lo haya descubierto. Dejo escapar un gran suspiro de alivio por lo nervioso que estaba y vuelve a seguirla

Al llegar al campo, Lara toma la funda de un rastrillo como arma y empieza a hacer maniobras de todo tipo, ataque, defensa, etc.

Leonardo la observaba detenidamente a unos metros en una rama arriba de un árbol pensando que era muy buena y a la vez que se veía linda

Lara aun seguía entrenando que no se percató de la presencia de Leonardo ni mucho menos de las niñas que se estaban reuniendo

Lara: haaa! (haciendo un ataque con el rastrillo)  
Las niñas: haaa! (también lo mismo)

Lara preguntándose de donde salió ese grito voltea

Lara: ¡hola pequeñas! (el perrito que estaba al lado de ella comenzó a ladrar) tranquilo tommy (acaricia su blanca cabeza y éste se calla) ¿qué están haciendo? (dijo apoyando el rastrillo en el suelo)  
Niña 1: queremos ser como tú, Lara Williams! haaa! (con su caña de bambú hace el ataque que hizo Lara) haaa! (hace lo mismo pero cambiando de posición) haaa! (hace una patada en el aire y se cae)

El resto de las chicas se ríen

Leonardo también lo hace

Lara: jajaja (se ríe) pero si yo sigo aprendiendo  
Niña 1: (aun en el suelo y suplica) por favor!

Todas empiezan a suplicarles al mismo tiempo pidiéndole que por favor les enseñara

Lara: bueno, ya, ya (las niñas se detienen) creo que no les hará daño un poco (es interrumpida)  
Niña 1: (a sus compañeras) Lara nos va a enseñar a dar patadotas! (dijo alegremente)

Las niñas empezaron a festejar por la noticia

Lara: jajá (se ríe) oigan, oigan, tranquilícense! (todas se detienen) esa lección es la nº 2, lo primero y principal es poder ser tranquila y gentil como el cielo y al mismo tiempo ser fuertes y rápidas como un relámpago  
Niña 2: ¿cómo puedo ser fuerte y gentil?  
Niña 1: si! quiero ser fuerte!  
Todas: si!!  
Lara: yo sé que eso no suena nada fácil pero el mundo se compone de opuestos y ustedes igual. Y para ser guerreras deben poder equilibrarlos

Las niñas la miraron bastantes confundidas por lo que dijo. Lógicamente no sabían a qué se refería y no entendieron nada de lo que dijo

Lara: mmm... (Hace una pequeña mueca y se rasca la barbilla pensando) creo que tengo un ejemplo (se arrodilla) {yo: como todo dibujo animado aparece la música de ambiente ^^}

Tierra (con la mano izquierda señala el suelo)  
Sol (con la mano derecha señala el cielo)  
Si (la mano izquierda)  
No (la mano derecha)  
El silencio (en voz baja)  
Y tu voz...

Una sola no es capaz (camina un poco)  
Hay que hacerlo juntas (señala a dos gemelas, las cuales se miran y agarran la mano)  
Como el frio y el calor (toma el rastrillo con el pie izquierdo haciendo que quede suspendido en el aire por unos segundos. Salta, lo toma, lo hace girar al igual que ella y aterriza de pie haciendo un ataque)  
Esta es la lección (mirando a las niñas y sonriendo)

Todas toman una caña de bambú y escuchan atentamente sentadas

Con valor, haaa! (puño izquierdo) haaa! (puño derecho junto con el bastón) si hay que pelear, haaa! (puño izquierdo) haaa! (puño derecho)  
Sin temor (pone el bastón en frente de ella sujetándolo con las dos manos) hay que seguir, haaa! (horizontal) haaa! (vertical)  
Veloz (hace un movimiento rápido con la funda) reaccionar (las niñas admiraron el movimiento que hizo) actuar, haaa! (salta golpeando con el bastón) haaa! (cae de pie con el rastrillo en la mano derecha apoyando en el suelo) sin dudar...

Todas se pusieron de pie y repetían los mismos pasos y letra que había cantado y mostrado Lara solo que con unos ``defectillos´´ por suerte Lara los corregía

Con valor, haaa! (puño izquierdo) haaa! (puño derecho junto con el bastón) si hay que pelear, haaa! (puño izquierdo) haaa! (puño derecho)  
Sin temor (pone el bastón en frente sujetándolo con las dos manos) hay que seguir, haaa! (horizontal) haaa! (vertical)  
Veloz (hace un movimiento rápido con la funda entre dos niñas) reaccionar actuar, haaa! (salta golpeando con el bastón) haaa! (una de ellas casi golpea a dos compañeras porque no veía por el flequillo) sin dudar... (Las dos chicas miran a la del flequillo un poco molesta y ésta lo único que hace es sonreír inocentemente)

Niña 1: listo Lara, yo puedo! (dijo con una sonrisa confiada y parada como una guerrera)  
Lara: aja, pero te falta equilibrio (empujándola con un solo dedo la pequeña se cayó) eso es solo la mitad (se sienta y deja a un lado el rastrillo)

Las demás también lo hacen y la observan

Equilibrio lograr (medita) (se pone de pie y hace formas de Tai Chi, las pequeñas se levantan y la siguen observando) el bambú flexible puede ser.  
Busca bien esa paz en tu interior (en un momento un pequeño grillo salta a la cabeza de una chiquita y ésta se asusta tapándose los ojos) es normal tener temor (dijo sonriente, acercándose a la asustada y poniendo su dedo para que el grillo se parara ahí mismo) (la chica todavía estaba asustada pero al ver que el grillo no estaba más en su cabeza y ver que estaba en el dedo de Lara, toma valor y lo toca)

Todas las aprendices se sientan y meditan. Lara estaba observándolas sentada alrededor

Equilibrio lograr (meditan) (se pone de pie y hace formas de Tai Chi como lo había hecho Lara) el bambú flexible puede ser.  
Busca bien esa paz en tu interior (con los ojos cerrados) es normal tener temor...

Lara las lleva a una loma elevada haciendo técnicas y formas de Kung Fu mientras que el perrito las seguía

Una sola no es capaz, hay que hacerlo juntas (las demás hacen y dicen lo mismo en un coro) (luego las lleva a un lago con algunas rocas que sobresalían del agua. Lara iba saltando de roca en roca haciendo técnicas de Kung Fu cantando) como el frio y el calor... (Acto seguido, las niñas la seguían haciendo lo mismo que ella)  
Como el frio y el calor... (Coro y un momento después)  
Como el frio y el calor... (Coro y a lo ultimo)

Antes de que pudieran terminar de saltar y cruzar el lago, una de ellas se cae y se dispone a llorar. Tommy, ya que estaba con las demás, apareció y le lame su cara para que no llore. La pequeña no llora y se ríe acariciándolo sonriente y agradecida  
Esta es la lección... (Dijeron todas sus compañeras)

Lara estaba afuera del lago a unos metros más adelante parada con los ojos cerrados y cruzada de brazos  
Las chicas habían hecho 4 grupos de 10 alumnas cada una. Dos filas se centraban en la fuerza y las otras dos en el equilibrio. Todas cantaban al unisonó en coro

Equilibrio lograr, el bambú flexible puede ser... (Decían los grupos 1 y 3 apareciendo haciendo tomas de Tai Chi una al lado de la otra)  
Con valor haaa! haaa! si hay que pelear, haaa! haaa! sin temor hay que seguir haaa! haaa!... (Decían los grupos 2 y 4 apareciendo con la caña de bambú en manos y repitiendo los mismos movimientos que Lara les había mostrado una al lado de la otra)  
Volarán!! (Interviene saltando tomando impulso con el rastrillo)  
Busca bien esa paz en tu interior, es normal tener temor... (Grupo 1 y 3)  
Veloz, reaccionar. Actuar haaa! haaa! sin dudar... (Grupo 2 y 4 todas cantando al unísono y coro)

Lara la habían rodeado en un circulo de todos los grupos dejándola unos 3 metros de distancia mientras que los grupos 1 y 3 se movían a la izquierda y el resto a la derecha todas con la caña de bambú en la mano

Ya comenzó!! (Sostiene la nota)  
Esta es la lección! Es la lección! Es la lección! Es la... Esta es la lección! (terminaron de cantar saltando y golpeando con la caña de bambú guiadas por Lara)

Leonardo estaba boquiabierto y muy sorprendido. No lo podía creer, le pareció increíble y muy creativa la manera de enseñarles a las chicas a pelear y lo que más llamo su atención fue que lo dominaron en pocos segundos

Leonardo: (muy asombrado) nunca lo hubiese imaginado, les enseña lo básico por medio del canto. Qué manera de enseñar tan original, dudo mucho que el maestro Splinter nos enseñé así (dijo burlonamente)

Luego de haber ``entrenado´´ con las niñas, todas se sientan para recuperar energías y también para entrevistar a Lara

Lara: y ahora que hacen? (pregunto divertida)  
Niña 1: (se pone de pie) en general todas nosotras la admiramos mucho y queríamos preguntarle si querría ser nuestra maestra  
Lara: yo? su maestra?  
Todas: si! por favor!! (Dijeron al mismo tiempo en una súplica)  
Lara: mmm... (Piensa) [Qué haré? aun no estoy lista para llevar el nombre de maestra, aun me falta entrenamiento y practica pero... (Las mira) no puedo negarme a esas caritas, realmente quieren aprender y que les enseñe. Es más, todas me llamaron la atención al ver que dominaron en pocos segundos lo que les enseñé] de acuerdo

Todas las pequeñas empezaron a festejar y la abrazan

Lara: (se sienta) hay alguna pregunta que quieran hacerme? (pregunto nuevamente en cuando sus ``alumnas´´ la soltaron y se sentaron)  
Niña 1: (levanta la mano) si! como fue que se convirtió en un haz de artes marciales?  
Lara: buena pregunta. Podríamos decir que todo comenzó con mi padre, él era un gran maestro y una maquina de artes marciales. Él me enseñó todo lo que sé... Pero (algo triste) cuando cumplí 7 años, mi padre se marchaba, nunca me dijo la razón del porqué se iba pero me hizo prometerle que me haría cargo de mis hermanas, que las cuidara, que las protegiera de cualquier peligro y más que nada... (Una pequeña pausa) que nunca las abandone  
Niña 1: (algo triste) nunca debí preguntar eso... Perdóneme maestra (se inclina muy triste y avergonzada)  
Lara: (sonríe y acaricia su cabeza) no te preocupes por eso... (Se pone de pie) alguna otra pregunta?

Todas levantaron la mano

Lara: veamos... (Dice mientras camina y observa) tu (la señala)  
Niña 2: es difícil ser la hermana mayor?  
Lara: si, un poco. Tengo que cuidar, vigilar y proteger a mis hermanas a todas horas aunque ahora ellas se cuidan solas. Cuando alguna mete la pata siempre me culpan a mi ¬¬ o también a veces tengo que resolver sus conflictos. Pero la verdad es que me gusta ser la mayor, tengo muchas responsabilidades y sé que ellas estarán ahí cuando las necesite... (Pequeña pausa y sonríe) otra pregunta?

Todas levantaron la mano excepto una

Lara: tienes alguna pregunta que hacerme? (sonríe)  
Niña 3: si, es que...  
Lara: vamos, que no te de pena  
Niña 3: no sé si estará bien que lo pregunte...  
Lara: anda, tranquila estas entre amigas  
Niña 3: está bien... Alguna vez ha besado a un chico? (esta pregunta llego a los oídos de Leonardo)  
Lara: porque me preguntas eso? (algo sorprendida y tratando de no sonrojarse)  
Niña 3: por nada en especial, curiosidad supongo ^^U  
Lara: no, nunca. Admito que me he enamorado varias veces pero nunca mi amor fue correspondido. Siempre me decían que tenían novia o que gustaban de alguien más  
Niña 3: entonces es significa que tampoco tuvo novio?  
Lara: exactamente, nunca tuve... (Pequeña pausa) bueno alumnas, deba seguir con mi entrenamiento así que vayan a casa corriendo como el rio (dice sonriendo haciendo olas con sus manos)  
Todas: aaaaaawwwwwwww..... (Dicen tristes y se van)  
Lara: nos veremos otro día! (las saluda alegre)  
Todas: nos vemos maestra!! (Dicen sonrientes mientras se iban)

Lara vuelve al lugar de antes, ya que todavía se encontraba en esa loma elevada. Al regresar ella se coloca debajo de un árbol, se sienta y comienza a meditar. Pasan unos cuantos minutos y siente que alguien la observa así que se pone de pie y se acerca más al árbol. Lo observa un rato bien largo detenidamente pero luego se cansa y cree que nada mas fue su imaginación así que camina unos cuantos metros más adelante y se sienta nuevamente.

Leonardo sintió un enorme alivio de que no lo haya descubierto y cree que ya es suficiente observación y se retira sin que Lara se percatara de ello


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo Nº 4: ''Rescate y nuevo sentimiento nacido'' 

Leonardo, mientras iba saltando de un edificio a otro de regreso a la alcantarilla ya que eran las 8:30 a.m de la mañana, recordó esa ``lección´´ que le había cantado Lara a las niñas aun con la idea que le pareció muy creativo

Cuando vuelve al drenaje sus hermanos y su padre ya se habían levantado y estaban desayunando todos en el comedor

Miguel Ángel: oigan todos, miren quien llego! (dice comiendo un poco de pan tostado)  
Donatello: Leo! Al fin llegas  
Rafael: que tal estuvo la caminata? (dice tomando algo de café)  
Leonardo: mmm... Bastante bien  
Splinter: buenos días Leonardo  
Leonardo: buenos días maestro (se inclina)  
Splinter: hoy tardaste más que lo de costumbre. Sucedió algo mientras estabas afuera hijo mío?  
Leonardo: (le llega una imagen de Lara enseñándole a las niñas) lo siento maestro Splinter, me distraje con algo. No volverá a suceder (se inclina arrepentido)  
Miguel Ángel: (interviene) te distrajiste con algo o con alguien? (pregunta con algo de picardía)  
Leonardo: (otra vez imagina a Lara) claro que no! (dijo algo nervioso y un poco ruborizado)  
Donatello: ahora porqué te pusiste nervioso? (preguntó intrigado)  
Leonardo: por nada... (Desvía la mirada para disimular su sonrojo y una vez más imaginando a Lara)  
Rafael: (se acerca a leo y lo mira) mmm... No sé pero apuesto a mi caparazón que nos estas ocultando algo  
Leonardo: eso no es cierto (retrocede un poco)  
Miguel Ángel: yo creo que si  
Rafael: anda leo dinos  
Leonardo: ya! déjenme en paz! (se queja y un poco alterado)  
Donatello: muchachos lo están presionando mucho. Ven leo, tienes que desayunar  
Leonardo: si [gracias don, me salvaste!] (Piensa muy aliviado)

Por otra parte...

Lara había vuelto de su entrenamiento al edificio pero no pasó por desapercibida por el horario que había regresado. Sus hermanas ya estaban bien despiertas y esperando a su hermana mayor para que pudieran desayunar

Denisse: lari, que pasó? (algo preocupada)  
Mariah: porqué vienes a esta hora?  
Rebecca: normalmente eres puntual con la hora, es raro que aparezcas a las 8:47 (mira el reloj de pared)  
Lara: les parecerá una locura lo que voy a decirles pero primero voy a tomar un baño

Después de la ducha, Lara estaba desayunando con sus hermanas en el comedor contándoles todo lo que pasó

Denisse: (muy sorprendida) vaya! increíble!  
Mariah: qué manera tan original de enseñar! (sonriente)  
Rebecca: les enseñaste lo básico cantando, realmente a mi nunca se me hubiera ocurrido... Buen trabajo (comiendo una factura)  
Lara: al principio creo que no entendieron con las palabras así que se me ocurrió explicarles lo esencial cantando (dejando la taza en el plato)  
Denisse: ahora ellas te consideran su maestra? (dándole una tostada con mermelada)  
Lara: si (asiente con la cabeza y la toma)  
Mariah: creo que no fue correcto que te preguntaran sobre... ya sabes... (Se sonroja un poco)  
Lara: tranquila, no me molesto  
Rebecca: laru, quiero hacerte una pregunta... (Dice acomodándose en la silla)  
Lara: dime...  
Rebecca: tengo la sensación de que algo mas te paso ayer a la noche, mi pregunta es... estuviste con alguien?  
Lara: no (dijo un poco nerviosa)  
Mariah: lari, somos tus hermanas cuéntanos (dijo con algo de picardía)  
Lara: de acuerdo pero me tienen que prometer que no se lo dirán a nadie  
Denisse, Rebecca y Mariah: lo prometemos!  
Lara: esa noche yo estaba contemplando la luna como siempre y conocí a Leonardo  
Mariah: Leonardo? y quien es él? (pregunto por picardía)  
Lara: si se los digo pensaran que estoy loca  
Rebecca: vamos, que tan malo puede ser? (dijo sin darle mucha importancia)  
Lara: él es una tortuga...

Cuando Lara dijo eso hubo un minuto de silencio, luego sus hermanas se miraron y comenzaron a reírse

Denisse: qué? Lara es científicamente imposible que una tortuga te haya hablado  
Rebecca: parece que observar tanto la luna le ha afectado la cabeza (bromista)  
Lara: es que esa es la verdad, sé que suena extraño y ridículo pero créanme  
Mariah: (pone su mano en la frente de Lara) que extraño... No tiene fiebre.  
Lara: (le saca su mano de la frente) chicas, no estoy loca! lo vi con mis propios ojos (dijo alterada y un poco enojada)  
Denisse: tranquila laru, no tienes que ponerte así (dice tratando de calmarla)  
Rebecca: si, cálmate. Nos cuesta creer que estuviste hablado con una tortuga, eso es todo (dice tomando de su tasa)  
Mariah: como lo conociste?  
Lara: él apareció como por arte de magia, estaba contemplando la luna y sentí una presencia. Me di vuelta con la guardia en alto por si era un enemigo y el estaba ahí. Al principio no quería dejarse ver creo que tenía miedo o es tímido, no lo sé... Pero lo más curioso fue que no me asusté cuando lo vi, no grite ni tampoco salí corriendo, todo lo contrario. Me quedé hablando con leo toda la noche sin ningún temor

Sus hermanas no sabían que decir con ese relato que les había contado. Les pareció que seguramente estaba fingiendo pero conociéndola, es decir que a Lara no le gustaba mentir, le creyeron y estaban totalmente muy sorprendidas

Mariah: (aun sorprendida) estuviste con el...  
Denisse, Rebecca y Mariah: toda la noche!? (Sorprendidas)  
Lara: si (dijo tranquilamente y asiente con la cabeza) me dijo que es el mayor de sus 3 hermanos  
Mariah: también tiene hermanos?  
Rebecca: genial ¬¬ mas fenómenos verdes... (Dijo de mala gana)  
Denisse: Rebecca! (la reprende)  
Mariah: oye y que tal es leo? (pregunto bastante intrigada)  
Lara: por lo poco que me contó de él, creo que es muy buena persona  
Rebecca: (le corrige) querrás decir tortuga ¬¬  
Denisse: Rebecca, basta! (la vuelve a regañar)  
Mariah: le dejaste algún... como decirlo?... Recuerdo? (pregunto con un poco de picardía)

Lara se sonrojó ante la pregunta de Mariah y también al recordar ese beso

Lara: (cierra sus ojos y sonrojada) si...  
Mariah: que le diste? (picarona)  
Denisse: o que le dijiste? (también con algo de picardía)  
Rebecca: le diste algo? (arquea una ceja y hamacándose en la silla)  
Lara: (bastante sonrojada) un beso...  
Rebecca, Denisse y Mariah: QUEEE!!!?? (En eso Rebecca se cae hacia atrás)  
Mariah: que romántico! (dijo muy sonriente y con un brillo en los ojos)  
Denisse: no puedo creerlo (en estado de shock)  
Rebecca: (estupefacta) hiak! qué asco! cómo pudiste besar a una tortuga? (dice levantándose del piso y sentándose de nuevo)  
Denisse: hablando de eso... (Analiza) laru tu nunca besas a alguien apenas lo conoces... ¿porque con él sí?  
Lara: no me mal interpreten pero yo tampoco sé la razón. Ni yo misma sé porque lo hice  
Mariah: se habrá molestado cuando lo besaste?  
Lara: no lo sé pero eso se lo preguntaré hoy  
Rebecca: lo volverás a ver?  
Lara: si, quedamos que nos volveríamos a ver hoy a la noche  
Denisse: en caso de que lo haya molestado, pídele disculpas  
Lara: si, lo sé deni, lo sé  
Denisse: (se pone de pie y agarra la billetera que estaba en la cartera poniéndosela en su bolsillo) bueno chicas, ahora vengo (se dirige a la entrada)  
Rebecca: deni, a donde vas?  
Denisse: (voltea con una mano apoyada en el picaporte) no recuerdan lo que pactamos la semana pasada?  
Mariah: ah! cierto! dijimos que turnaríamos para hacer las compras un día cada una de menor a mayor, ayer fui yo  
Denisse: así que hoy me toca a mí. Ahora vuelvo, no tardo (se va)

Por otro lado, las tortugas decidieron salir a la superficie para ver el sol por las mañanas. Todos tomaron caminos diferentes para explorar el área y vigilar que todo estuviera en orden.  
Donatello iba tranquilo saltando de un edificio a otro pensando en sus cosas hasta que ve a una joven de cabello rubio más o menos de la misma edad que el. No sabía porque pero en su interior le decía que tenía que estar con ella, tenía que vigilarla porque algo estaba por ocurrirle a esa chica, algo nada bueno. Por otra parte le pareció que era bonita aun sin conocerla  
Con ese instinto marcado, decidió seguirla aun sin conocer realmente el motivo.

Denisse estaba caminando tranquilamente en dirección al supermercado para comprar las cosas de de comer hasta que siente que 3 hombres de aproximadamente de la edad de Lara o mas empiezan a seguirla. Ella se asusta y acelera el paso tratando de perderlos de vista. Los hombres también hacen lo mismo y Denisse empieza a correr.  
Cuando dobla la esquina se lleva puesto a otro hombre también de la misma edad que los otros y, al parecer, era el líder de la banda. La joven sabe defenderse pero en ese momento la había invadido el pánico que no la dejaba pelear y solo se limitó a retroceder unos pasos

Hombre 1: (la sujeta fuertemente de la muñeca) hola preciosa, a donde ibas? (dice con una sonrisa malvada)

Denisse no le contesta y solo forcejea un poco para que la liberara

Hombre 2: (se le acerca) oye, tranquila jeje (acaricia su rubia cabellera)  
Hombre 3: esta chica es muy suculenta, verdad jefe  
Hombre 4: tranquila no te lastimaremos... mucho jajaja

La chica al escuchar esas palabras le da un buen pisotón al hombre que la sujetaba de la muñeca. El sujeto después de sentir ese pisotón, en un descuido la suelta y ella aprovecha ese tiempo para escapar.

En un error de cálculo y por mirar hacia atrás mientras corría por sus perseguidores deseando que no la alcanzaran, ella se encierra en un callejón sin salida

Denisse: oh no! Estoy atrapada! (dijo desesperada)  
Hombres: exactamente jajaja (reían maliciosamente)

Ella voltea y observa que cada uno estaba armado; Dos con cuchillos y los otros con pistolas. La joven lo único que hizo fue cerrar sus ojos fuertemente por el miedo que tenia, esperando que alguien viniera a su rescate y también un golpe de parte de los agresores hasta que siente un ruido bastante fuerte y el líder cae inconsciente con un chichón en la cabeza.  
Los ladrones intentaron atacarlo pero fue inútil, el defensor era muy bueno y golpeo a los agresores fácilmente dejándolos inconscientes en pocos minutos.

Denisse se preguntó porque no la atacaron , abre sus celestes ojos y encuentra a sus perseguidores desmayados. Logra ver una silueta y va con él para darles las gracias. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, su salvador da un gran salto y se va.

Denisse: oye, alto! Vuelve! (trata de detenerlo pero se va) ya se fue... que lastima... Solo quería darle las gracias por rescatarme... (Dice algo triste) Lara tenía razón, en verdad existen esas tortugas, pero creo que ese no era Leonardo, tenía un bastón como arma y una cinta violeta... (Una pequeña pausa) bueno... tengo que salir con las compras... (Sale del callejón)

Luego de hacer las compras y almorzar con sus hermanas, Denisse trató de concentrarse en el nuevo invento que estaba haciendo pero en lo único en que pensaba era en su salvador, esa tortuga de cinta violeta que había salvado su vida.  
Ella quería volver a verlo, quería darle las gracias pero ¿De qué forma? Un apretón de manos no basta pensó la adolecente.  
Después de tanto pensar ya supo de que manera agradecérselo pero no sabía si se animaría a hacerlo. Pensó que tal vez era muy pronto y muy brusco de como demostrar su agradecimiento pero el sentimiento que había surgido hacia esa tortuga era bastante fuerte y decidió no hacer caso a su pensamiento


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo Nº 5: ''Un beso bajo la lluvia''  
  
Mientras que en las alcantarillas...  
Donatello fue el último en regresar y les cuenta a sus hermanos que fue lo que le pasó allá afuera ya estaban algo preocupados por el sentados en el sofá

Leonardo: ahora entiendo porque te tardaste tanto  
Rafael: cuantos eran?  
Donatello: eran 4 sujetos, no eran tan fuertes como aparentaban, la habían acorralado en un callejón  
Miguel Ángel: ella logro verte?  
Donatello: mmm... (Pensando) no estoy seguro, pero creo que no. Intentó darme las gracias pero temí que se asustara al verme y decidí irme  
Abril: (interviene) si llegas a salvarla de nuevo, te lo agradecerá de una manera muy especial (dice con una sonrisa picarona)  
Leonardo: a que te refieres con eso?  
Abril: aaahhhh... (Suspira) chicos, se nota que no conocen a las mujeres  
Rafael: ¬¬ no, la mente femenina es muy peligrosa (irónico y burlón)  
Abril: que dijiste? (algo molesta)  
Rafael: nada, nada (fingiendo inocencia)  
Miguel Ángel: te lo agradecerá con un apretón de manos, clásico (dijo sin darle tanta importancia)  
Abril: mmm... No (niega con la cabeza)  
Leonardo: porque sigues diciendo que no abril?  
Abril: ya sabrán a que me refiero... (Después de decir eso se marcha)

Las tortugas se miraron bastante extrañados preguntándose qué quería decir abril con esas palabras

Rafael: cada vez entiendo menos a las mujeres...

Luego de almorzar, los 4 comenzaron con su entrenamiento.

Rafael estaba en el gimnasio golpeando su saco de arena, Donatello estaba entrenando junto con Miguel Ángel y mientras que Leonardo meditaba alejado un poco de los demás.  
Leonardo estaba totalmente tranquilo y buscando su centro, su paz interior pero en un momento sus pensamientos tomaron otro rumbo. Sus pensamientos se centraron en aquella humana, en aquella joven de los bellos ojos celestes color cielo llamada Lara. Recordó cuando la conoció y pensó que se veía muy linda con la luz de la luna reflejada en su rostro y en todo su cuerpo.  
Todavía le quedó grabado las palabras que le había mencionado ``...quizás lo que necesito es el calor de alguien más...´´ Se preguntó que habrá querido decir con eso pero no le dio mucha importancia.  
Al recordar e imaginar su dulce mirada cuando estaba por besarlo se ruborizó y al sentir sus suaves labios tocar su verde piel se ruborizó aun mas.

Esto llamó la atención de sus hermanos, dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se acercaron silenciosamente para observarlo más de cerca con miradas picaronas

Cuando Leonardo despierta de sus pensamientos se encuentra con 3 miradas que lo observaban detenidamente y éste salta del susto

Leonardo: muchachos me asustaron, que están haciendo? (algo nervioso)  
Rafael: la pregunta es que estabas haciendo tu (algo picaron)  
Leonardo: (algo ruborizado) de que estás hablando rafa?  
Donatello: leo, has estado bastante nervioso en estos últimos días  
Miguel Ángel: el genio tiene razón, parece que el sabio y gran líder nos está ocultando algo ( dice algo picaron)  
Leonardo: que te hace pensar eso? (aun ruborizado y un poco nervioso)  
Rafael: mmm... por ejemplo que anoche llegaste un poco más tarde, hoy a la mañana también y hasta unos segundos mientras meditabas estabas bastante rojo...  
Leonardo: (un poco mas ruborizado) claro que no! (dice un poco alterado)  
Miguel Ángel: claro que si, como ahora.  
Donatello: anda leo, cuéntanos  
Leonardo: no hay nada que contar (se levanta, va al gimnasio y golpea el saco de arena)  
Rafael: que le pasa? No es común esa actitud en el.  
Donatello: no lo presionen, él en algún momento nos dirá que le pasa  
Miguel Ángel: no puedo creer que diga esto pero mientras tanto sigamos entrenando.

Así lo hicieron, Leonardo seguía esquivando a sus hermanos por miedo a que descubrieran lo que le pasó anoche, es decir ese beso. En el fondo sabía que no podía seguir evadiendo el tema y esquivar a sus hermanos para siempre, se sentía bastante mal por no decirles lo que le pasaba pero decidió contarles cuando esté listo y cuando sea la situación adecuada. Por otro lado se preguntó porque se había puesto tan nervioso cuando le preguntaron todas esas cosas y también porque no podía dejar de pensar en Lara, la joven de los ojos celestes. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Porque no podía sacársela de su cabeza? ¿Porque quería verla otra vez? Todo eso aun sigue siendo un enigma para el joven ninja Leonardo...

Por otra parte...

Denisse estaba de regreso a casa después de varias horas devorando libros en una biblioteca pública. No se había dado cuenta de la hora y ya se había hecho de noche rápidamente.  
Había leído libros de matemáticas, química, biología y economía, dos enciclopedias completas y una biografía entera de su ídolo, Albert Einstein, cuyo nombre algunas veces la llaman sus hermanas.  
Ella seguía caminando y los hombres de la vez anterior la atraparon en el mismo callejón aprovechando que ella estaba hablando con su celular y con la guardia baja.  
El día estaba bastante nublado y en pocos minutos empezó a llover.  
La arrinconaron y le aplicaron una llave agarrando su brazo y llevándolo hacia atrás. La joven intento zafarse pero el dolor le impedía y también por un arma que tenía apuntándole en la cabeza dejándola con mucho miedo. Mientras que estaba de espaldas, los agresores aprovecharon para robarle sus pertenencias y también para ''jugar'' con ella. Le tocaron su cabello rubio, su espalda, ambos brazos y hombros, sus piernas, su cintura y cadera.  
Denisse gritó en un intento desesperado pidiendo ayuda y deseando que la tortuga de la vez pasada viniera a rescatarla y su suplica fue respondida y acertada.  
Su salvador saco a los delincuentes agarrándolos de sus camperas y arrojándolos hacia unos botes de basura. La chica estaba muy agradecida de que le estuvieran salvando la vida de nuevo pero se pregunto si era quien realmente quería que fuera ya que en donde se estaba llevando a cabo la pelea no se podía ver nada por las luces quemadas.  
Todo ocurrió en un segundo, el golpeaba a los ladrones con su arma fácilmente un poco serio y molesto sin saber la razón, tal vez se debía a que no le gustaba que se aprovecharan de las mujeres indefensas.  
La pelea había terminado y Denisse avanza unos pasos para agradecerle pero él nota que se le está acercando, retrocede y se va otra vez.

Denisse: espera! (ella camina hacia unas escaleras ''corredizas'' que conectaban a los balcones de cada habitación de un edificio esperando a ver si su salvador apareciera)

Donatello tenía miedo que gritara o que se desmayara al verlo y por eso se había escondido pero también sabía que estaría mal de su parte dejarla plantada e ilusionada así que se agarra de una escalera ''corrediza'' apareciendo cuando ella estaba de espaldas y se preguntó si podría llegar a verla cuando este cerca de ella y viceversa.

Donatello: (apareciendo detrás de ella de cabeza) tienes talento para meterte en problemas (dijo burlonamente)  
Denisse: (se asusta y voltea) aahhh... y tú para salvarme la vida. Parece que me sigue un héroe.  
Donatello: solo pasaba por aquí  
Denisse: (su mirada se vuelve cálida) eres... Increíble...  
Donatello: muchos no creen eso de mi (dijo un poco triste)  
Denisse: pero... lo eres...  
Donatello: creo que tengo una admiradora  
Denisse: me dejaras darte las gracias esta vez?

Ella empieza a acercarse a él con una mirada muy dulce y tierna e intenta colocar sus manos en su rostro tratando de encontrar su cabeza ya que estaba oscuro

Donatello: espera (ella se detiene por unos instantes pone cuando encuentra su cabeza pone sus manos alrededor de su rostro)

Denisse acercaba su rostro a la de él con sus ojos celestes cerrándose poco a poco a medida que se acercaba. Ella estaba muy segura de lo que estaba por hacer y sucedió...  
Donatello estaba paralizado, perplejo, congelado, inmóvil... No esperaba esto de ella. Pensó que solamente le daría un apretón de manos pero se equivoco, lo estaba besando en sus labios de tortuga.  
Era una sensación extraña pero muy agradable, sintió que su corazón latía más rápido que nunca, estaba completamente rojo como un tomate y cerró sus ojos verdes igual que ella dejándose llevar por el momento.

La joven desde que lo conoció quería darle su agradecimiento. A partir del primer rescate surgió un sentimiento nuevo y muy especial hacia esa tortuga. Al principio no sabía que era pero no podía dejar de pensar en el. Cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos llego a la conclusión de que le gustaba, realmente le gustaba mucho y quería demostrárselo de una vez.

Dejaron de besarse y ella trata de recuperar un poco el aliento mientras que el aun estaba congelado y muy rojo. Tardo en reaccionar y se fue rápidamente muy alterado dejando a una Denisse muy contenta.  
Ella estaba mirando a la tortuga irse mientras que dejaba que el agua de la lluvia la mojara. Dentro de ella se había formado una emoción tan fuerte que no podía contener y lo dejo escapar con un grito de felicidad.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo Nº 6: ''Preocupaciones y segundo encuentro'' 

En las alcantarillas...

Leonardo, Miguel Ángel y Rafael estaban preocupados por lo que Donatello no regresaba. Les había dicho que volvería en un segundo ya que había sentido que algo le iba a pasar a alguien pero nada bueno. Ese segundo se había transformado en una hora y media y ellos pensaron que los ninjas del pie lo habían capturado. Su padre les ordenó ir a rescatarlo pero en ese momento, antes de que salieran en su búsqueda, se escucha un elevador descender

Donatello entró a su hogar caminando como un zombi, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma y sus ojos estaban mirando al vacio con una expresión de sorpresa

Leonardo: (dándole una toalla y colocándoselo en su cuello) Doni, en donde estabas? Como se te ocurre salir con esta lluvia? (lo regaña)

Donatello no le contesta

Miguel Ángel: hey don, estas bien?

Sigue sin responder

Rafael: hola? La tierra llamando a Donatello! (le mueve la mano en frente de sus ojos)

Donatello sigue sin contestar

Leonardo: hey don, despierta!! (Le grita a su oído)  
Donatello: (despertando) ah? q-qué? que paso? (pregunta nervioso)  
Rafael: la pregunta va para ti  
Leonardo: parece que hubieras visto un fantasma o algo así  
Miguel Ángel: tal vez se espanto al ver la cara de rafa (bromea y recibe un zape en la nuca de parte de Rafael) auch!  
Donatello: lo siento tortugas... Necesito recostarme (se dirige a su habitación y se encierra)

Donatello se tira en su cama y comienza a recordar aquel momento. Esa chica le había dado su primer beso. Paso su mano sobre sus labios tratando de recordar los suyos, se preguntó porque lo hizo, nada mas la rescato dos veces.  
No cabe duda que ahora estaba muy sorprendido pero en el fondo había descubierto algo, quería volver a ver a esa joven, quería estar a su lado y volver a sentir sus labios otra vez. Ese beso le había gustado, de eso no hay duda, pero luego se preguntó si alguna vez la volvería a ver, no pudo ver su rostro por la poca iluminación que tenía en ese entonces pero pudo percibir y sentir que era una adolecente de aproximadamente de su edad.  
Sintió un calor intenso, una sensación de dulzura y calidez invadió su cuerpo y su corazón de tortuga, estaba emocionado y confundido al mismo tiempo. Esto era un sentimiento nuevo y que nunca antes había sentido por alguien jamás.

Lo mismo le ocurría a Denisse pero a diferencia de Donatello ella pudo ver su rostro y reconocía sus sentimientos. Lo admitía, se había enamorado de esa tortuga, ese mutante se había robado su corazón humano y quería volver a verlo. Quería volver a besarlo, es su más grande deseo, pero una verdad la estremeció.  
Sabía que lo suyo nunca podría ser... Ella es una humana y él una tortuga... Deseó que no existiera esa diferencia pero no podía hacer nada, solo seguir pensando en el, seguir deseándolo.  
Ojala existiera algún método para estar con él pero no lo había. Daria cualquier cosa con tal de estar a su lado para siempre.

Su comportamiento llamó la atención de sus hermanas y en especial de Lara. Ella sabía que algo le había pasado pero por la expresión de su rostro no podía ser nada malo, era como si hubiera visto la luz, se había iluminado su rostro.  
Cuando termino de llover, Lara sale del edificio para encontrarse de nuevo con Leonardo

Ya había llegado al edificio donde lo conoció por primera vez y solo faltaba esperarlo, mientras tanto contemplaba la luna como siempre.  
Estaba contenta que lo vería otra vez pero no sabía porque. Quizás era porque había descubierto un buen amigo en el pero luego su rostro se torno algo preocupado, pensó que tal vez Leonardo estaba molesto con ella por besarlo sin su permiso  
Aunque en el fondo ella lo volvería a hacer aun sin conocer la razón.

Ella estaba viendo la luna la luna mientras lo esperaba. Traía puesto un jean de color gris oscuro con detalles en los bolsillos traseros y una remera color negra liza con el cabello totalmente recogido del lado derecho con una trenza atada con una cinta celeste.

Leonardo: veo que otra vez contemplas la luna (apareciendo)  
Lara: así es (voltea) me encanta mirarla (sonríe) escucha leo... quiero disculparme... (Dijo algo triste)  
Leonardo: disculparte? porque? (pregunto extrañado)  
Lara: (voltea y mira la luna) por haberte besado anoche...  
Leonardo: ah... eso (se le acerca) está bien.  
Lara: no, no está bien. No te culpo si estas molesto conmigo (se sienta)  
Leonardo: pero si no lo estoy, laru. Te puedo llamar así?  
Lara: si, no hay problema.  
Leonardo: de hecho me sorprendió que lo hicieras (se acerca un poco más y se sienta a su lado)  
Lara: porque lo dices? (preguntó curiosa)  
Leonardo: porque si fueras como los demás, habrías hecho lo contrario, habrías salido corriendo o te asustarías con solo verme. Mis hermanos y yo no queremos eso, queremos una vida normal como cualquier adolecente pero sin ocultar e ignorar lo que somos. (Algo triste y una pequeña pausa) Algunas veces me gustaría salir como una persona normal, como tú. Pero los humanos nos temen tanto que siempre nos juzgan por lo que somos por fuera, no por lo que somos por dentro y la única salida que tenemos para salir a la superficie es por las noches...  
Lara: donde no abundan tanto las personas... (Termina su frase) No sabía que te sintieras así y que tuvieras una vida tan dura (dice con pena)  
Leonardo: estoy cansado de vivir ocultándome. Quisiera tener amigos de mi edad, salir por las mañanas pero mírame (se señala y se muestra) soy un monstruo... (Dijo casi en un suspiro y muy tristemente)

Lara sentía mucha lástima y pena por la vida tan dura que llevaba su amigo y lo abraza. Es que no se le ocurrió otra forma de consolarlo

Leonardo sentía que se le hervía la sangre, se había sonrojado de tal manera que se había congelado y llenado de timidez, sin embargo sintió un calor que lo invadió por completo, entendió cual fue su intención y corresponde de la misma forma, es decir, abrazándola.

Leonardo: gracias por escucharme... (Dijo con una voz suave y sonríe mientras la abraza )  
Lara: fue un placer... (Sonríe también)

Pero en un momento Lara despierta del ''encanto'', se sonroja y lo suelta rápidamente

Lara: (ruborizada) lo- lo siento, no quise... no fue mi intención. Ay no! otra vez lo volví a hacer sin tu consentimiento. Perdóname (agacha la cabeza apenada)  
Leonardo: (sonríe) tranquilízate, no me molesto en lo absoluto.  
Lara: en serio? (levanta la cabeza)  
Leonardo: no y te agradezco que me hayas escuchado, realmente necesitaba esto y además, tu eres la primera en saberlo.  
Lara: hey, siempre ayudo a mis amigos. No me gusta verlos cuando están mal y siempre busco la forma de animarlos.  
Leonardo: pues a mí me animaste  
Lara: me alegra oír eso (sonríe)  
Leonardo: cambiando de tema, estoy algo preocupado por Donatello  
Lara: Donatello?  
Leonardo: si, mi hermano.  
Lara: aaahhhh... Preocupado? Porque?  
Leonardo: por su extraño comportamiento. Hace unas horas, cuando llego pareció que había visto un fantasma o algo parecido.  
Lara: mmm... (Pensando) continúa... (Hace un gesto con la mano)  
Leonardo: estaba muy sorprendido por algo que le pasó pero también estaba contento, quizás no lo demostraba pero pude percibirlo  
Lara: ya sé lo que le puede estar pasando, gusta de alguien.  
Leonardo: dices que está enamorado? (algo sorprendido)  
Lara: no estoy segura pero es lo más probable  
Leonardo: pero de quien?  
Lara: eso sí no tengo idea. Pero no lo fuerces a que te lo diga, dale tiempo para que él mismo se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos. Cuando esté listo te lo dirá pero por ahora se paciente.  
Leonardo: tienes razón.  
Lara: sabes porque te estoy diciendo esto?  
Leonardo: (niega con la cabeza)  
Lara: porque lo mismo le está pasando a mí hermana, Denisse.  
Leonardo: oh vaya...  
Lara: (se pone de pie) leo, me encantaría conocer a tu familia alguna vez  
Leonardo: en serio? (se incorpora)  
Lara: si (asiente con la cabeza)  
Leonardo: hay un pequeño problema... (Dijo un poco triste)  
Lara: cual?  
Leonardo: vivo en el drenaje.  
Lara: que tiene eso de malo? No te avergüences de dónde vives (sonríe)  
Leonardo: no te molesta? (algo sorprendido)  
Lara: para nada.  
Leonardo: está bien... de- de acuerdo. Te gustaría ir ahora?  
Lara: no esta vez. Mis hermanas se preocuparían y me matarían si voy sin avisarles, será para otra ocasión.  
Leonardo: ya veo. Está bien, no te preocupes.  
Lara: nos vemos mañana? es que... ya me tengo que ir. Tengo que practicar para el concierto que daremos dentro de poco.  
Leonardo: cierto, abril me había hablado de eso. Si le llegara a contar que conozco y que estoy hablando con Lara Williams frente a frente, se moriría de envidia (dijo burlonamente)  
Lara: (se ríe) entonces dile que le tendremos asientos de primera fila cuando vaya a vernos.  
Leonardo: de veras?  
Lara: si y... También para ustedes 4. Me encantaría que vayan a vernos pero se les será muy difícil.  
Leonardo: de algún modo vamos a ir, aunque todavía no se me ocurre de que manera.  
Lara: (se le acerca y le dice dulcemente...) bueno Leonardo, que descanses (le da un beso en la mejilla derecha)

Leonardo otra vez se volvió a ruborizar mientras observa a la joven de los ojos celestes marcharse saltando de un edificio a otro. En el fondo le gustaba que ella le diera esos besos pero al darse cuenta de eso se sintió muy avergonzado pero aun así lo admitía.  
Al poco tiempo el también se va todavía recordando ese beso pasando su mano por la mejilla que le había besado.

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo Nº 7: ''Picnic entre amigos''  
A la mañana siguiente...

El día estaba soleado y algo caluroso, era perfecto para salir y descansar. Las hermanas ya se habían levantado, desayunado, hicieron sus cosas y decidieron tomarse el día libre después de haber ensayado en el momento que Lara volvía de su encuentro con Leonardo hasta las 4:00 hs de la mañana, estaban muy cansadas después de haber tocado y cantado cerca de 15 canciones.

También sucedía lo mismo en las alcantarillas, las tortugas habían entrenado tanto hasta quedar completamente exhaustos, eso fue un castigo de parte del maestro Splinter por haberse retrasado en sus entrenamientos y también por la llegada tarde de Leonardo de la noche anterior.  
Los muchachos ya estaban sospechando de él, es decir, si solamente sale a la superficie a ''meditar'' como él dice... ¿Porqué se tarda tanto allá afuera? Obviamente estaba ocultando algo y no quería decirles y además es raro de él salir todas las noches para eso.  
Esto les molesto y entristeció un poco; Si son hermanos no tiene que haber secretos entre ellos; Debe haber confianza y siempre se cuentan todo a pesar de la situación. Por otro lado los lleno de curiosidad por saber si lo que decía era verdad o solo lo dijo porque se encontraba con alguien por las noches, esto los condujo a seguirlo cuando cayera la noche y cuando él este afuera sin que los vea.

En un momento inesperado, por una extraña razón, Splinter reflexiona y les da solo por esta vez un día libre. Es decir un día libre no le hace daño a nadie, no?

Ya era mediodía, todavía no habían almorzado y las chicas habían decidido hacer un picnic por este perfecto y hermoso día, comer al aire libre. Hasta que a una de ellas se le ocurre una idea

Mariah: oye Laru, porque no invitas a Leo para que nos acompañe? (dice mientras guardaba unos emparedados en la canasta)  
Denisse: no, mejor también a sus hermanos, sería interesante si los 4 vinieran con nosotras y no me parecería justo que el solo fuese el invitado (dice a lo lejos buscando los vasos)  
Rebecca: (dejando un contenedor que mantiene fría las bebidas en el piso) qué? están locas? quieren que nos acompañen esas cosas verdes parlantes en la comida?  
Lara: Rebecca, no seas grosera! (la regaña un poco molesta) además ni los conoces.  
Denisse: así que no los juzgues sin conocerlos primero (le sigue el juego a Lara)  
Mariah: y siempre es bueno conocer gente nueva (lleva la canasta dejándola en una silla y sonriente) y quién sabe? quizás sean buena onda.  
Rebecca: como sea... (Cruzándose de brazos) pero no quiero que después se quejen ¬¬ (se dirige a buscar un mantel)  
Lara: ¬¬ no lo haremos... (Se dirige a la ventana) iré a avisarle a Leo, ustedes adelántense yo las alcanzo.  
Mariah: vas a saber dónde estamos?  
Lara: si, van a ir al campo donde voy a entrenar (sonríe)  
Denisse: cierto. Nos veremos allá (salen las 3 con las cosas y cierran la puerta con llave)

Lara va saltando de azotea en azotea hasta llegar al edificio donde se encontraba con Leonardo por las noches con una sonrisa, estaba contenta que por fin cumpliría una pequeña parte del sueño que le había dicho su amigo, también porque conocería sus hermanos y porque sus hermanas estaban de acuerdo en que los invitara.

Leonardo estaba en el mismo edificio en donde se encontraba con la joven de ojos celestes meditando. Sus pensamientos se centraron en ella sin ninguna razón, recordaba su hermosa cabellera larga y dorada, sus ojos celestes color cielo, su cuerpo definido y sus suaves labios. Todos esos pensamientos y características de la chica lo hicieron ruborizar muy alterado.

Leonardo: [Que atrevimiento pensar y recordar en todo aquello! en que estas pensando Leonardo?! concéntrate!] (Se decía para sí mismo algo molesto y avergonzado)

Estaba tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no se dio cuenta que la chica de sus pensamientos había llegado y que estaba detrás de él

Lara: hola Leo (le dice a su oído)  
Leonardo: (deja de meditar y salta del susto) ohh... Ho-hola Lari (algo nervioso)  
Lara: leo, tú y tus hermanos están ocupados?  
Leonardo: no. Mi maestro Splinter nos dio el día libre solo por hoy, porqué? (se pone de pie y curioso)  
Lara: mis hermanas y yo haremos un picnic, quieren venir?  
Leonardo: (bastante sorprendido) en serio quieres que vayamos?  
Lara: si. Descuida, no dirán nada, ya les conté sobre ti y tus hermanos. Y si llegan a decir algo que los ofenda, las regañaré

Leonardo no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, no sabía si estar molesto con ella porque les comento de su existencia a sus hermanas o si saltar de alegría porque alguien los había invitado a un picnic como si nada.

Leonardo: está bien, espérame aquí ahora regreso! (dice mientras saltaba del edificio a su hogar)  
Lara: de acuerdo!

Mientras que en el campo...

Denisse: (comiendo un sándwich) parece que Laru no tuvo suerte (dijo un poco triste)  
Rebecca: (buscando en el contenedor) mejor, así tenemos más para comer  
Mariah: no lo creo glotona, por qué crees que Lari hizo comida extra?  
Denisse: ahora veo porque trajiste una segunda canasta... (Observa)  
Rebecca: si llegan a venir, espero que tengan tanta hambre como yo (abre una botella de gaseosa y la bebe)  
Mariah: chicas, miren! (señala hacia donde esta Lara)

En un poco más lejos...

Miguel Ángel: viejo, realmente necesitaba esto! (muy alegre) un día libre y un picnic!  
Donatello: seguro que no hay problema que las acompañemos?  
Lara: no, tranquilo como se lo dije a Leo, si dicen algo que los ofenda, avísenme y las regañaré  
Rafael: espero que tengan comida porque tengo mucha hambre  
Leonardo: Rafael!  
Lara: (se ríe y voltea) no te preocupes, hoy prepare comida extra  
Las tortugas: cocinas?  
Lara: si (sonríe) soy la mayor y además me encanta cocinar  
Miguel Ángel: que buena noticia, tienes una novia que sabe cocinar (le susurra a Leonardo divertido y con picardía)  
Leonardo: ella no es mi novia! (le susurra a miguel ángel algo molesto y sonrojado)  
Lara: de que tanto están murmurando ustedes dos? (pregunto nuevamente)  
Leonardo y miguel ángel: de nada (dijeron un poco nerviosos y rápidamente)

Las 4 tortugas observaron que había un mantel de color azul con cuadros blancos tendido en el pasto con 3 chicas. Una de ellas estaba escuchando música con su mp3 y recostada (Rebecca), otra estaba leyendo un libro apoyada su espalda contra un tronco del árbol del que estaban debajo (Denisse) y la última comía un sándwich y saludaba alegre (Mariah)

Los 8 jóvenes estaban comiendo, bebiendo, hablando y riendo de varios anécdotas.  
Rebecca y Rafael parece que hacían una competencia por saber cuál de los dos era el más detestable. Mariah y miguel ángel hablaban de videojuegos mientras decían cada uno sus opiniones sobre los juegos que había jugado. Denisse estaba mostrándole el libro que estaba leyendo a Donatello y también algo sonrojada, ya que sabía que era él que había besado la noche pasada. Y los hermanos mayores observaban como se llevaba cada uno con la familia del otro mientras hablaban de vidas pasadas y de las peleas que tuvieron.  
Todos se llevaban muy bien, incluso Rafael y Rebecca, parecía que se conocían de toda la vida y a las hermanas se les habían olvidado que estaban hablando con tortugas mutantes. Los hermanos de Leonardo creyeron que gritarían o que saldrían corriendo pero se equivocaron, ellas los trataron de personas comunes y corrientes y de chicos de la misma edad, es decir adolecentes. Cada uno estaba bastante cómodo con cada joven y decidieron no decir nada del pensamiento que se les cruzo por la cabeza en ese momento.

Mariah: chicos ahora vuelvo (se levanta y va a unos arbustos)  
Leonardo: a donde habrá ido?  
Rafael: seguramente al baño (dijo sin darle importancia y toma de su bebida)  
Denisse: no porque si no hubiera ido más lejos (cerrando su libro)  
Rebecca: tiene razón  
Mariah: ya regrese (teniendo algo en las manos)  
Lara: (un poco molesta) Mariah, porque trajiste mi guitarra sin mi permiso?  
Donatello: tocas guitarra? (pregunto intrigado)  
Lara: si, así es  
Miguel Ángel: tócanos una canción! (dijo alegre y entusiasmado)  
Rebecca: si, Laru toca para eso está la guitarra.  
Mariah: si te negaras sabrías que tu voto no cuenta, porque todos queremos que toques y somos la mayoría.  
Denisse: Mari tiene razón  
Lara: de acuerdo pero canten conmigo ustedes 3  
Leonardo: vamos chicas, total no diremos nada

Mariah le da la guitarra a Lara, se sienta y los 7 forman una ronda mientras que ella empieza a tocar

Lara: no puedo olvidarte, no puedo no pensar en ti. Tu voz, tus ojos, tu mirar. Tu sonrisa que no está.  
Denisse: que daría por tenerte, conmigo un segundo más. (Con Lara) daría todo por saber que también pansas en mí.  
Rebecca: y aunque el viento te alejo. Y tu cara ya no este y me quede frente al mar  
Lara, Denisse y Mariah: tú solo como un pez (acompañantes)  
Rebecca: ojala que al despertar, trates de pensar en mí, porque yo no te olvide  
Las 4: y es que... Tú eres todo para mi, todo lo que tengo yo. Y sin ti no seguiré viviendo. Tu si es que puedes entender, yo jamás te dejaré. Aunque traten de alejarte de mí.  
Mariah: si estoy loca, que me importa. De alguna forma voy a hacer, que me devuelvan de una vez una tarde junto a ti  
Mariah y Denisse: una risa, una foto, una película después. En la mañana te diré como duele el corazón  
Rebecca: de solo pensar que estas (Lara acompañante: que estas ahí...) escondido en un rincón (Lara: en un rincón...) preguntándote porqué (Lara: porqué, porqué...)  
Las 4: Tú eres todo para mi, todo lo que tengo yo. Y sin ti no seguiré viviendo. Tu si es que puedes entender, yo jamás te dejaré. Aunque traten de alejarte de mí.

Lara: (introducción)

Las 4: Tú eres todo para mí, todo lo que tengo yo. Y sin ti no seguiré viviendo. Tu si es que puedes entender, yo jamás te dejaré. Aunque traten de alejarte de mí.  
Denisse: yo no te olvido (las 4 juntas) yo no te olvido, yo no me olvido...  
Las 4: Tú eres todo para mí, todo lo que tengo yo... (Lara: y sin ti no seguiré viviendo... Tu...)

Terminada la canción, los muchachos estaban boquiabiertos por unos segundos pero al rato empezaron a aplaudir

Leonardo: que canción tan romántica (dice sintiéndose extrañamente identificado)  
Donatello: nunca la habíamos escuchado  
Lara: la inventamos hace poco y... (Es interrumpida)  
Miguel Ángel: es muy buena (sonríe)  
Rafael: demasiado cursi para mi gusto (dijo de mala gana cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos)  
Rebecca: tú que sabes verde anti- romántico (contestando de la misma manera)  
Rafael: (se pone de pie) que me dijiste rubia odiosa? (molesto)  
Rebecca: (se pone de pie y se lo dice en la cara) verde anti- romántico o qué? Estas sordo? (dice sarcástica)  
Rafael: normalmente no estoy acostumbrado a pelear con mujeres... (Es interrumpido)  
Rebecca: ay! que caballero (dice burlándose) será porque les tienes miedo?  
Rafael: no le temo a nada, muchísimo menos a una niña (saca sus armas)  
Rebecca: (se le acerca más poniendo su rostro a la altura de él con sus manos en la cintura) pues esta niña no le tiene miedo a una tortuga parlante (en ese momento se había perdido en los ojos verdes de Rafael aun estando molesta)  
Rafael: eso ya lo veremos (dice también perdiéndose en los ojos celestes de Rebecca aun estando bastante molesto)

Todos se miraron y sabían que esto iba a terminar mal así que deciden actuar rápido y detener a los ''gruñones'' de cada familia

Leonardo: rafa, tranquilízate (pone una mano en su hombro)  
Lara: lo mismo va para ti rebe (la toma de los brazos haciéndola retroceder un poco)  
Denisse: chicos no arruinen el único día libre que tienen (dice con pena)  
Rebecca: el empezó (sentándose) díselo a él  
Rafael: qué? (también sentándose) tú fuiste la que empezó todo en primer lugar. (Señalándole con el dedo y guardando sus armas)  
Rebecca: aahh... Claro (sarcástica) ahora la culpa es mía  
Rafael: pues sí. Para empezar nunca me hubieras llamado verde anti- romántico.  
Rebecca: es que eso es lo que eres, no me culpes por ser sincera  
Rafael: (bastante enojado y levantándose) quieres ver lo anti- romántico que puedo ser?  
Rebecca: me encantaría (dice enojada y levantándose)  
Donatello: (interviene) dejen de pelear los dos!! (Un poco enojado)  
Lara: cielos! (agarrándose la cabeza) parecen perros y gatos.  
Mariah: (tratando de llamar la atención) hay un dicho que dice que los que se pelean se aman... (Dice con algo de picardía)  
Rafael y Rebecca: estás loca!! (Dijeron al unisonó bastante molestos y un poco alterados por ese comentario)  
Miguel Ángel: parece que no, creo que ambos se gustaron con la primera mirada... (Picaron)  
Rebecca: [si claro! como si yo me fuera a enamorar de este fenómeno verde!] (Se decía para sus adentros algo molesta sentándose de nuevo con los brazos cruzados)  
Rafael: [pero que se ha creído esta chica!? Yo? gustar de esta niña marimacho!? Se le zafó un tornillo o qué?] (También volviéndose a sentar cruzándose de brazos a espaldas de Rebecca molesto)  
Leonardo: (suspira tratando de calmarse) aaahhhh... Estos dos...  
Denisse: cambiando de tema... Chicos Lara les comento que haremos el concierto la semana que viene?  
Lara: de hecho es mañana  
Todos: mañana!? (Muy sorprendidos)  
Rebecca: se suponía que haríamos ese concierto la otra semana el viernes que pasó?  
Mariah: porque ese cambio de fecha?  
Lara: el hombre de la disquera me llamo a última hora anoche, me dijo que quería que hiciéramos la gira este verano. Después de que toquemos en dos ciudades más, empezaremos la gira  
Denisse: chicas, eso quiere decir que no tendremos vacaciones!! (Desesperada)  
Las hermanas: oh, noooooo!!!! (Resignadas)  
Leonardo: que mala suerte  
Donatello: no pueden hacer nada?  
Lara: no (agacha la cabeza indignada) tenemos que obedecer todo lo que la disquera nos diga  
Rebecca: (se levanta de golpe y muy enojada) saben lo que le hare a ese sujeto!! (Es interrumpida)  
Mariah: que ni se te ocurra rebe ¬¬  
Denisse: ya olvidaste lo que pasó la última vez?  
Miguel Ángel: que fue lo que pasó? (pregunto intrigado)  
Lara: cuando estábamos haciendo un videoclip a Rebecca no le gustaba una parte  
Mariah: tenía que estar rodeada de muchachos y ellos tenían que tocarla  
Denisse: cuando terminamos Rebecca golpeo a los bailarines, al coreógrafo y al director cuando lo edito por televisión  
Las tortugas: uuhhhh....  
Rebecca: se lo merecían! Nunca dejaré que ningún sujeto me toque sin que yo se lo conceda (se cruza de brazos y se sienta de golpe)  
Lara: concuerdo con Rebecca  
Denisse: yo también pero creo que podrías haberlo solucionado hablando antes de haber usado la fuerza bruta no crees?  
Leonardo: deni tiene razón, esa es la forma más civilizada de resolver las cosas.  
Rebecca: eso ya pasó. No se puede volver el tiempo atrás.  
Mariah: pero corrimos el riesgo de que nos despidieran por ese ''incidente''.  
Donatello: bueno, al menos eso no pasó  
Miguel Ángel: eso me recuerda, lari porqué no le avisaste a tus hermanas?  
Lara: como querías que les avisara si estaban durmiendo como troncos?

Este comentario hizo reír bastante a los muchachos

Mariah: oye para que lo sepas yo no ronco! (se queja un poco molesta)  
Lara: no, la que ronca como carcacha descompuesta es Rebecca  
Rebecca: eso no es cierto!! Yo no ronco! (enojada)

Los demás vuelven a reírse

Miguel Ángel: mari eres la coreógrafa del equipo verdad?  
Mariah: si porque?  
Rafael: oigan tengo una idea! Ya que los dos son bailarines, porque no bailan juntos?  
Leonardo: buena idea rafa  
Lara: harían una excelente pareja... (Con algo de picardía)  
Rebecca: y los dos harían buen dúo ya que son medios tontos  
Mariah y miguel ángel: oye!! (Se quejan)  
Denisse: vamos bailen!! (Entusiasmada)

Todos estaban aclamándoles que bailaran juntos pero había un problema... No había música, a no ser que Lara tocara con su guitarra  
Lara se las ingenio para tocar una buena canción para que bailaran los otros. Era folclore {yo: me encanta el folclore XD} chacarera doble y a esto se le complico a miguel ángel ya que él nunca había bailado un ritmo así.  
Mariah le explico paso por paso pidiéndole a su hermana mayor que sacara por unos segundos la música. Paso unos cuantos minutos y al fin empiezan a bailar.  
Los muchachos observaron que cada uno tenían un gran talento, les pareció muy interesante y nuevo, era la primera vez que veían a miguel ángel bailar con alguien y también con ese ritmo que no es característico de el

Terminada la canción ambos se dieron un saludo agarrándose de la mano y haciendo una reverencia.  
Era como si los muchachos hubieran descubierto un mundo nuevo, zapateo, zarandeo, vuelta entera, giro, contra giro... Todo muy interesante y al mismo tiempo muy lindo

Miguel Ángel: vaya! nunca antes había bailado eso (sorprendido)  
Mariah: (sentándose y dándole una bebida) que? no me digas que no conoces el folclore?  
Miguel Ángel: no, es la primera vez que lo bailo (tomando la botella y sentándose)  
Lara: Mariah baila de todo, en especial hip- hop  
Denisse: ella nos guía siempre, es nuestra coreógrafa favorita  
Rebecca: lo que ustedes vieron hoy es apenas una parte, mari es una maestra del baile  
Mariah: (sobándose la cabeza) basta chicas, harán que me sonroje (algo apenada)  
Leonardo: que más saben hacer ustedes?  
Lara: Denisse sabe tocar el piano  
Denisse: si, es cierto  
Mariah: Rebecca sabe dibujar. Sus dibujos son grandiosos! (dice alegre)  
Rebecca: es verdad pero no son la gran cosa  
Rafael: claro que no, viniendo de ti (dijo de mala gana)  
Rebecca: ven? es el que empieza! (lo señala)  
Leonardo: rafa podrías dejar de discutir con ella, por favor! (casi en una súplica y regañándole)  
Donatello: es como si sacaras una excusa para provocarla y hacerla enojar  
Rafael: (algo ruborizado) eso no es cierto!  
Rebecca: oye, si no te gusta mi compañía puedes irte. Nadie te detiene (le dice de mala gana)  
Lara: Rebecca, basta de una vez! (la regaña) Dejen de discutir o qué? lo hacen para ver la reacción del otro? (un poco de picardía)  
Rebecca y Rafael: por supuesto que no!! (Algo molestos y un poco ruborizados)

Todos empiezan a reírse, al parecer Lara tenía razón.

Miguel Ángel: qué hora es?  
Denisse: (mira su reloj) son las 17:45  
Leonardo: tan rápido? (algo sorprendido)  
Donatello: la hora se fue volando  
Mariah: seguro... Con ellos dos discutiendo todo el día... ¬¬  
Rafael y Rebecca: cállate!  
Lara: chicas, tenemos que ensayar para mañana. Creo que ya tuvimos descanso suficiente  
Leonardo: muchachos, nosotros también tenemos que regresar, estuvimos todo el día afuera y es posible que el maestro se enfade y nos esté buscando.  
Rebecca: ayúdenos a guardar las cosas, así será más fácil  
Rafael: con tal de no ver tu cara, haré lo más rápido posible  
Rebecca: lo mismo va para ti, fenómeno (algo molesta)  
Rafael: marimacho ¬¬  
Rebecca: busca pleitos ¬¬

Así lo hicieron, mientras que los más fuertes y agresivos de cada familia discutían, todos ayudaron para guardar las cosas.  
Luego de una última charla todos se despidieron y regresaron a sus respectivas casas


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo Nº 8: ''Tercer encuentro''   
{yo: este capitulo me encanta, espero que les guste. ahi va!!! dejenme sus rewiews por favor!! T-T}  
Luego de pasar toda un mediodía con las tortugas, cada una de las chicas descubrió que no eran malas compañías.  
Cada uno con personalidad diferente y todos ellos eran agradables a su manera, realmente no creyeron que se llevarían tan bien. Desearon volver a verlos porque encontraron un buen amigo en cada uno y sintieron un cierto cariño por cada tortuga pero eso no será posible. Ellas tenían una carrera por delante y sabían que sería imposible que los muchachos las siguieran porque no eran como ellas, es decir, personas, seres humanos.  
Cada hermana se entristeció un poco por esa certeza pero eso no las detuvo a dejar lo que tenían con ellos, una amistad.

Al caer la noche las chicas ya habían ensayado y decidieron hablar de este tema en el cuarto de Lara

Ahí dentro...

Lara: (sentada en la cama y agarrando una almohada) y chicas que les parecieron los muchachos?  
Mariah: (pintándose las uñas) me cayeron muy bien (sonríe)  
Rebecca: (hamacándose en una silla) pero ese Rafael es un pesado ¬¬  
Denisse: (cambiándose de ropa) mentira! te la pasaste todo el día hablando con él! (dice con algo de picardía)  
Mariah: tiene razón (sonríe)  
Rebecca: (deja de hamacarse) solo eran discusiones! (se defiende algo sonrojada y molesta) y tu Mariah? con Miguel Ángel? (dijo picarona)  
Mariah: eh? que? el nada... Solo es un amigo (algo ruborizada)  
Rebecca: si, un amigo que le enseñas a bailar (picarona)  
Lara: (sonríe) tendríamos que decirles que dentro de poco es nuestro cumpleaños?  
Denisse: (termina de cambiarse y se sienta en la cama) yo creo que sí, me gustaría que vinieran a nuestra fiesta  
Rebecca: si porque quieres ver a Donatello  
Denisse: eso no es cierto (un poco ruborizada)  
Mariah: y nuestra gran hermana también a Leonardo (con una sonrisa y voz picarona)  
Lara: claro que no! Leo es un buen amigo (un poco alterada y ruborizada)  
Rebecca: si, al que le das muchos besitos (dijo burlonamente y con algo de picardía)

Entre ellas comienza una pelea de almohadas por un rato bien largo. En realidad no saben porque empezaron a darse almohadazos pero realmente necesitaban eso, divertirse entre buenas hermanas y recordar un poco la niñez. La guerra sigue hasta que cada una cae rendida de cansancio y de la risa. Las 3 hermanas se van de la habitación de Lara y se dirigen cada cual a su alcoba dejándose atrapar por el sueño.

Una de ellas se escapa por la ventana y se va para ver a su buen amigo

Mientras que en las alcantarillas...

Los muchachos estaban más exhaustos que nunca, el maestro Splinter los había puesto a entrenar en el momento de su regreso con las hermanas.  
Decidieron tomar un pequeño respiro en el sofá

Miguel Ángel: (se tira en el sofá) estoy muerto!!  
Leonardo: (se tira también) el maestro está siendo muy estricto con nosotros...  
Donatello: eso nos pasa por retrasarnos  
Rafael: (tocando su estomago) creo que comí demasiado en el picnic  
Leonardo: eso me recuerda, que tal las chicas?  
Donatello: son muy agradables  
Miguel Ángel: esa Mariah si que sabe bailar  
Leonardo: al parecer mari quería enseñarte mas (algo picaron)  
Donatello: te hubiese gustado bailar con ella verdad? (también con picardía)  
Miguel Ángel: ella no está a nivel (dice con aire superior)  
Rafael: (le da un zape en la nuca) presumido ¬¬  
Miguel Ángel: (sobándose la nuca por el golpe) creo que a raphita le cayó muy bien Rebecca (sonríe con picardía)  
Leonardo: te la quedaste viendo muy fijamente en sus ojos (algo picaron)  
Rafael: eso no es verdad! (se defiende sonrojado y algo molesto)  
Donatello: por un segundo creí que se iban a.... (Es interrumpido)  
Rafael: ya basta! (se queja y se dirige al gimnasio a golpear su saco de arena)  
Donatello: ya se enojo ¬¬  
Leonardo: déjalo, ya se le pasará (se levanta y se dirige a la salida) chicos, enseguida vuelvo (dice mientras camina)  
Miguel Ángel: (se levanta del sofá) hey leo, a donde vas? (rafa deja de golpear el saco y se acerca)  
Leonardo: (se detiene y voltea) voy a afuera para meditar un poco, eso es todo (se retira usando el elevador)  
Rafael: ustedes creen que fue para eso?  
Miguel Ángel: aaammmm... No  
Rafael: hermanos...  
Donatello, Rafael y Miguel Ángel: a seguirlo!

Sus hermanos lo siguen silenciosamente preguntándose a donde iba. Al parecer sus sospechas eran ciertas, notan que Leonardo estaba en el primer edificio justo cerca de donde estaba su hogar.  
Los muchachos se pusieron en el edificio de atrás, ya que era el más cercano para observarlo y al parecer estaba con alguien.

Lara estaba en la azotea vestida con un jean corto de color blanco, una remera de color azul marino y con el cabello suelto con una media cola atado con un lazo de color rojo. Estaba ella como siempre contemplando la luna y solo por esta vez había traído su guitarra

Leonardo: no te cansas jamás verdad? (aparece detrás de ella)  
Lara: (voltea) hola, buenas noches primero no?  
Leonardo: cierto, hola buenas noches (sonríe)  
Lara: hola y no (voltea mirando el cielo) no me canso de ver la luna (se sienta y se coloca su guitarra)  
Leonardo: (se acerca y se sienta al lado de ella) para que trajiste tu guitarra? (preguntó curioso)  
Lara: quiero enseñarte algo, esta canción la escribí hace poco (dice un poco triste)  
Leonardo: sucede algo malo? (un poco preocupado)  
Lara: solo escucha mi canción, de acuerdo? (le sonríe aunque con una sensación de tristeza)  
Leonardo: (asiente con la cabeza)  
Lara: (empieza a tocar) Me siento sola. Estoy tan triste. Me falta todo, no sé en donde estas. Ya no hay palabras. Que me contengan. Sueño con verte, solo una vez más. Noche tras noche. Lloro en mi cuarto. Busco tu abrazo, en la oscuridad. Y allí se rompe. Mi alma en pedazos. Ya no te puedo encontrar... (Leonardo la miraba con mucha lástima y pudo percibir que estaba triste) Porqué a mi? Porqué a mi? Por qué me toca sufrir así? Te fuiste un día. Sin avisar. Y fue así, que te perdí. Porque a mí? Porqué a mi? Me duele tanto vivir así. Quiero que vuelvas. Que vuelvas ya. A estar conmigo, PAPÁ (termina de tocar y queda con una mirada triste mirando el vacio)  
Leonardo: (con pena) lari, es una canción muy triste... [Tonto! no la hagas sentir peor!] (Se decía así mismo bastante molesto)  
Lara: si lo sé (se quita la guitarra dejándola a un lado y lo mira de reojo) esta canción va dedicada a mi padre, refleja lo que siento por él.  
Leonardo: lo extrañas verdad?  
Lara: si... Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo (mira al vacio hacia abajo)  
Leonardo: qué fue lo que pasó?  
Lara: mis hermanas y yo tuvimos que aprender a sobrevivir solas. Mi madre... (Le llegan recuerdos de ella siendo iluminada por un rayo de luz disparado del cielo y elevándola) murió cuando Mariah nació (miente) y a partir de ese entonces, tomé la responsabilidad que protegería y cuidaría de mis hermanas cueste lo que me cueste. No me importa si tengo que arriesgar mi vida por ellas. (Lo mira) No quiero perderlas, son todo lo que tengo...  
Leonardo: (se le acerca más) yo también haría lo mismo...  
Lara: cuando cumplí los 7 años, mi padre se marchaba. Me dijo que sea valiente y que nunca me rinda. Me hizo prometerle que cuidaría de mis hermanas, que las proteja de cualquier peligro y lo más importante... (Una pausa y lo mira muy triste) que nunca las abandone... (Agacha la cabeza y aprieta un poco sus puños)

Leonardo sintió como un pinchazo en el corazón, sentía que se le rompía en pedazos por ver a Lara tan triste y por la vida tan dura que tuvo en el pasado y no sabía que decir en ese momento para levantarle el ánimo. Lo único que se le ocurre es abrazarla pero temía que ella se enfadara con el por hacer eso si no quería pero dejo de lado ese pensamiento y la abraza.

Lara al principio creyó que trataría de decirle algo que la animara pero al sentir su abrazo entendió cual fue su intensión y decide no decir nada. Estaba bastante cómoda estando en sus brazos pero no sabía porque, le gustó que la abrazara y sentir su calor.

Lara: gracias... (Fue lo único que dijo con una pequeña sonrisa)

Leonardo no dice nada; solo sonríe con calidez y la sigue abrazando.

Esto es obviamente visto por 3 buitres o mejor dicho, 3 tortugas que los observaban muy detenidamente por unos binoculares.

Leonardo deja de abrazarla porque cree que es suficiente y porque también siente que alguien los están espiando

Lara: (se incorpora) leo...  
Leonardo: si lo sé, debes irte porque mañana tienes que dar ese concierto (se pone de pie)  
Lara: ehh... si! así es! (un poco nerviosa y sorprendida)  
Leonardo: voy a ver si puedo ir a ese concierto mañana  
Lara: a las chicas y a mí nos encantaría (sonríe)  
Leonardo: si no llegamos a ir, les deseamos buena suerte.  
Lara: gracias...

Se le acerca a Leonardo, le da un dulce y profundo beso, algo largo, en su frente.

Leonardo estaba bastante ruborizado. Ese beso lo hizo poner nervioso y que se le acelerara el corazón rápidamente, también al sentir sus suaves y algo gruesos labios tocar su piel y la presión al besarlo.

En el edificio de atrás...  
Miguel Ángel: (perplejo) vieron eso?  
Rafael: si mikey... Con que ese era su secreto, el líder tiene novia  
Donatello: y no es cualquier chica, es nada más y nada menos que Lara Williams.  
Miguel Ángel: cantante y líder del grupo  
Rafael: también la mayor de sus hermanas.  
Donatello: vamos a casa... (Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa)

Miguel Ángel y Rafael entendieron cual era su plan y regresan los tres de vuelta a la alcantarilla esperando a Leonardo con las luces apagadas.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo Nº 9: ''Burlas y una gran noticia''   
{yo: discúlpenme por no haberla subido, ayer tenía que estudiar para dos pruebas y se me hizo imposible T-T Les dejo este capítulo, espero que les guste ahí va!!! XD}  
Leonardo vuelve al drenaje poco después que Lara se marcha algo alterado y un poco embobado por lo que pasó, ese beso fue bastante profundo y sintió como una especie de cosquilleo dentro de su estomago. No sabía porque los sentía pero no podía detenerlos, aparecieron durante ese beso que le dio la joven de ojos celestes. Trató de fingir que no los sentía pero no pudo disimularlo, parece que era más fuerte que él y su ritmo cardiaco se acelero un poco tras recordar su color de ojos y sus suaves labios.

Al llegar a la entrada le pareció muy extraño que estuviese todo tan silencioso o tranquilo y en especial por las luces que no estaban encendidas pero no le dio demasiada importancia y entró.  
Pensó que todos estaban durmiendo plácidamente en sus camas pero para su desgracia fue todo lo contrario...

Apenas puso un pie en la guarida, las luces se prendieron y estaban un Miguel Ángel, Rafael y Donatello sentados en el sofá con una mirada y sonrisa picarona.  
La pesadilla de Leonardo se había hecho realidad, sus hermanos de alguna manera supieron de lo que pasó entre él y Lara y ahora venia lo peor: la burla total.

Leonardo entró tratando de aparentar lo más tranquilo y distraído posible

Leonardo: muchachos, que hacen levantados a esta hora? (preguntó algo nervioso)  
Miguel Ángel: lo mismo queríamos preguntarte... (Pequeña pausa) Casanova (dijo con picardía)  
Leonardo: perdón? (algo sonrojado)  
Donatello: con quien estabas en la azotea? (pregunta con algo de picardía)  
Leonardo: [ay no! ahora que les digo? piensa, piensa!] con nadie (miente) estaba solo... (Bastante nervioso y con algunas gotas de sudor)  
Rafael: (camina a él y pone su brazo alrededor de su cuello) Leo, ya no puedes ocultarlo, te vimos.  
Miguel Ángel: estabas con Lara... (Picaron)  
Donatello: y la estabas abrazando (dice burlonamente y abraza a miguel ángel como ejemplo mientras que el hacia ojito)  
Rafael: (lo suelta) y hay algo mas...  
Donatello, Rafael y miguel ángel: te dio un besito de buenas noches (dijeron al unísono con un tono algo afeminado y burlonamente)

El pobre Leonardo no sabía que decir ni que cara poner, estaba rojo como un tomate ante las burlas de sus hermanos y también algo molesto con ellos porque lo habían seguido.

Ante el temor y mal entendido que pudieran llegaran a tener los entrometidos, Leonardo les explica todo lo que pasó y la verdadera razón del porqué la había abrazado.

Leonardo: (sentado en el sofá ya más tranquilo) y eso fue lo que pasó. Entendieron?  
Donatello: (un poco sorprendido) vaya... no sabía que laru se sintiera de ese modo...  
Miguel Ángel: entonces porque crees que canto esa canción? Es lógico, extraña a su padre.  
Rafael: él es lo único que le queda desde que perdió a su madre. Porque ese maldito las abandono cuando apenas eran unas niñas!? (Dijo enojado)  
Leonardo: no tengo idea, lari me dijo que su padre nunca la explico la verdadera razón de porque se tenía que ir.  
Donatello: debieron tener una infancia muy dura (dijo con lastima)  
Miguel Ángel: si eso es verdad, como hicieron para sobrevivir? como fue que llegaron a hacer tan famosas?  
Leonardo: todo eso es un misterio mikey.  
Rafael: cambiando de tema... Leo porque dejas que Lara te bese? (dice con un poco de picardía y algo curioso)  
Leonardo: (ruborizado) aahhh... Bueno... (Es interrumpido)  
Miguel Ángel: es obvio raphita, el líder está enamorado de ella (le da unas palmaditas a Leonardo en el caparazón y sonriente)  
Donatello: es cierto eso leo?  
Leonardo: (aun mas ruborizado) claro que no! ella es una amiga y me agrada (dijo algo alterado)

Leonardo en el fondo se pregunto... ¿Realmente le gustaba aquella joven o era nada más porque la veía bonita? No sabe, pero lo que era seguro es que sentía un cierto interés por ella y también una comodidad cuando estaba a su lado.

Rafael: oye leo... (Tratando de no ruborizarse) que se siente?  
Leonardo: que cosa rafa?  
Rafael: ya, no te preguntes si? (desvía la mirada) sabes a lo que me refiero.  
Leonardo: bueno, se siente extraño pero también agradable. Estas nervioso la primera vez, sientes que te late más rápido el corazón (es interrumpido)  
Donatello: sientes miedo pero al poco tiempo estas tranquilo, transpiras, tartamudeas. Sientes que te hierve la sangre pero después estas muy contento y satisfactorio.  
Leonardo: (muy sorprendido) si, así es. Pero dime, como sabes todo eso?  
Donatello: ya que estas contando de lo que te pasó con Lara, creo que ya es hora de que lo sepan, necesito hablarlo.  
Rafael: pues dilo, desahógate.  
Miguel Ángel: si. Para eso están los hermanos.  
Donatello: recuerdan esa vez que había vuelto bastante distraído, el día de lluvia?  
Leonardo, Rafael y miguel ángel: si  
Donatello: les había comentado que a esa chica la había salvado y que intento darme las gracias. Bueno... ese mismo día, en la noche la volví a salvar, eso creo porque no pude ver su rostro...  
Rafael: ve al grano genio!  
Donatello: de acuerdo, de acuerdo ¬¬. La cosa es que no se desmayo o grito al verme... (Baja la mirada y se ruboriza de sobremanera) hizo otra cosa...  
Leonardo: que cosa doni? (pregunto muy intrigado)  
Miguel Ángel: si, no te detengas.  
Donatello: (se sonroja aun mas) ella...  
Miguel Ángel: ya se! Ella te dio un beso (sarcástico)  
Donatello: (asiente con la cabeza bastante rojo)  
Leonardo: por eso te vas a poner así? Eso es natural.  
Donatello: no fue... En donde ustedes... creen (apenas encontrando el valor para hablar)

Al decir eso los chicos se extrañaron y se sorprendieron.

Donatello lo único que hizo fue ponerse rojo a más no poder y miró a sus hermanos esperando que entendieran la indirecta hasta que...

Miguel Ángel: (perplejo) quieres decir que ella te besó en... (Señalándose la boca)  
Donatello: si... (Dijo casi en un suspiro y asiente con la cabeza roja)  
Miguel ángel, Leonardo y Rafael: (mas sorprendidos que nunca) QUÉ!!?  
Donatello: sshhh! Recuerden que el maestro Splinter está durmiendo! (los regaña en voz baja)  
Leonardo: cierto pero no se asustó? (aun muy sorprendido)  
Donatello: no, fue todo en un segundo. Yo también me sorprendí  
Rafael: sabes quien fue?  
Donatello: no, estaba muy oscuro y no pude ver su rostro pero pude detectar que era una chica más o menos de mi edad.  
Miguel Ángel: increíble... (Todavía algo sorprendido)  
Rafael: el maestro Splinter nunca debe saber de esto  
Leonardo: es verdad, no lo comprendería.  
Miguel Ángel: de acuerdo pero que ninguno meta la pata  
Rafael: espero que tu no lo hagas mikey ¬¬  
Leonardo: vamos muchachos, hay que descansar.

Las tortugas se fueron cada cual a su respectivo cuarto bastantes sorprendidos por la noticia, realmente les había llegado. Donatello fue el primero en caer en el amor y la pregunta era ¿quién será el siguiente en caer en esa red? después Leonardo, Rafael y Miguel Ángel se preguntaron ¿quién habrá sido la joven que besó al más inteligente de los tres? Eso todavía es un misterio…

Continuará…


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo Nº 10: ''¿Celos y nuevos sentimientos?''   
{Yo: les dejo este capítulo por hoy, espero que les guste y que me dejen sus rewiews *-* ahí va!!!}  
A la mañana siguiente...

Leonardo había salido como todas las mañanas para hacer su caminata. Le preocupaba el hecho que sus hermanos empezaran a sospechar que había algo entre él y Lara, la joven cantante de los ojos celestes cielo.  
Fue al mismo edificio donde se encontraban por las noches, ya que ella algunas veces suele pasar por ahí en las mañanas pero por una extraña razón ella no estaba. Le pareció bastante raro no verla pasar en la azotea y creyó que sabía cuál podría ser la razón. Pensó que seguramente estaba molesta porque se había dado cuenta que la noche anterior los hermanos de él lo siguieron y los habían estado espiando.  
No quería que estuviera molesta con él, así que fue al campo donde ella entrenaba por las mañanas a disculparse.

Al llegar al campo, Leonardo la encontró. Estaba entrenando junto con sus hermanas artes marciales. Esto respondía a su pregunta al no encontrarla en la azotea de siempre.

Le pareció muy bien que sepan pelear y defenderse, ya que muy pocas veces las mujeres de nueva york saben defensa personal y siempre piden ayuda, y también creyó que se veía muy linda aún estando observándola arriba de un árbol a unos metros estando transpirada y algo cansada.  
Todo iba bien hasta que por una extraña razón su rostro se torno un poquito molesto y serio. Entre ellas había un muchacho un poco más grande que Lara y, aunque no le gustara admitirlo, era bastante apuesto. Estaba sentado y observando a cada una de las hermanas, en especial a la mayor de ellas.

Leonardo no sabía por qué pero no le gustaba que ese sujeto la mirara tan fijamente a esa joven.  
Por cómo estaba vestido y al portar un cinturón negro en su cintura, al parecer era el maestro de las chicas.  
Quería que dejara de verla con esa mirada fija y, a la vez, algo cautivante. Si él era un maestro, un shinobi, debía saber que hay una regla que dice que el maestro no puede tener una relación seria con una alumna.

Leonardo: [¿Que me sucede? ¿Porque me molesta que ese chico observe tanto a lari? No lo sé pero no quiero que la vea, quiero que deje de verla de esa forma!] (Se decía un poco molesto para sus adentros mientras observaba)

Leonardo aún no lo comprendía de porqué le molestaba tanto pero lo que si sabía era que quería que ese tipo mirara a otra chica, a cualquiera de sus hermanas que no fuera ella.

Luego de varias horas de observación y entrenamiento...

Maestro: (se inclina) muy bien, nos veremos la clase que viene.  
Las 4: (también se inclinan) adiós maestro.  
Maestro: pueden retirarse. Lara! (la llama)  
Lara: si maestro?  
Maestro: ven un momento.  
Lara: está bien (va con él)  
Mariah: (secándose su rostro con una toalla) cielos! Que entrenamiento tan duro! (coloca su toalla alrededor de su cuello)  
Rebecca: (agarra su botella de agua) para mí fue bastante entretenido (toma de su botella)  
Denisse: es lógico que nos exija tanto, ya somos cinturón negro y eso quiere decir (es interrumpida)  
Mariah: que nos gritara mas.  
Denisse: ¬¬ no. Quiere decir que será más estricto con nosotras porque querrá que dominemos a la perfección y lo más rápido posible las artes marciales.  
Rebecca: oigan, han notado que el maestro observa mucho a lari?  
Mariah: creo que está enamorado de ella (dice sonriente)  
Denisse: no lo creo, parece que siempre está tratando de medir su fuerza y habilidad en el combate (mira a donde esta Lara y el maestro peleando)  
Lara: (terminando de pelear y se acerca a ellas) uff!!... Que cansada estoy...  
Denisse: (dándole su botella de agua) no te culpo, es bastante estricto pero también es muy bueno y fuerte  
Lara: gracias (la toma y bebe un poco) si lo sé pero no entiendo porque quiere que entre en combate con él  
Mariah: es obvio, tu le gustas (sonríe)  
Lara: mmm... (Lo mira) quizás sea lindo y fuerte pero es algo orgulloso y un poco presumido  
Rebecca: porque no le preguntas si le gustas?  
Lara: no sería correcto. Además me daría cuenta si le gusto o no, eso se verá con el tiempo y no lo buscaría. El vendrá solo  
Mariah: porque siempre tienes que esperar?  
Lara: porque no me gusta apresurar las cosas, siempre dejo que todo venga a su tiempo. La paciencia es algo que ustedes no tienen ¬¬  
Denisse: (ignorando su último comentario) el te gusta?  
Lara: dije que era lindo no que me gustaba  
Rebecca: chicas, vamos a comer algo? (suena su estomago)  
Mariah: si! muero de hambre.  
Lara: muy bien ustedes vayan a casa, yo arreglaré mis cosas y las alcanzo luego.  
Denisse: de acuerdo, vámonos chicas. (Se marchan)

Lara estaba guardando su ropa común, su libro de canciones y un cuaderno de poesías en su bolso. Se estaba yendo cuando...

Maestro: Lara!  
Lara: (se detiene) maestro, le sucede algo?  
Maestro: quiero hacerte una pregunta (se le acerca)  
Lara: dígame  
Maestro: disculpa mi atrevimiento pero... (Tratando de no sonrojarse) tienes novio?  
Leonardo: [Como se atreve a preguntarle eso!] (Se dice algo molesto aunque algo intrigado por saber si tenía o no)  
Lara: porqué me pregunta eso? (un poco sorprendida)  
Maestro: (un poco ruborizado) nada mas por curiosidad.  
Lara: no, nunca he tenido...  
Maestro: y puedo saber porque?  
Lara: porque todavía no encuentro ese alguien especial que me quiera y acepte como soy, no quiero que este conmigo por mi fama o fortuna.  
Maestro: ya lo has encontrado?  
Lara: no. Sé que esa persona aparecerá cuando menos lo espere.  
Maestro: veo que eres muy paciente. (Un poco nervioso) si no tienes nada que hacer...  
Lara: no maestro, no puedo. Le agradezco pero dentro de poco empezaré una gira y no tendré tiempo libre. Discúlpeme (se inclina) nos vemos (se retira)

Leonardo se había aliviado que Lara no aceptara su invitación y también un poco alarmado, ya que una vez Abril le dijo que cuando un hombre quiere invitar a salir a una mujer quiere decir que quiere conocerla más y acercarse a ella.  
No sabía por qué se había alarmado en ese momento pero luego se sintió bastante tranquilo cuando ella lo rechazó. Se preguntó porqué estaba molesto cuando su maestro le pregunto si tenía novio o cuando estaba mirándola tan fijamente. Pensó que ese motivo se debía a que se había vuelto muy buena amiga suya y que llego a quererla como un miembro más de su familia.  
Trató de no pensar en ello por ahora y comienza a seguirla.

Lara estaba caminando de vuelta a su departamento y siente que alguien la sigue, se detiene y voltea.

Lara: (mirando por todas partes) porque siento que alguien me persigue? hmm, algunas veces pienso que es Leonardo el que me sigue (voltea y sigue caminando)  
Leonardo: (apareciendo detrás de unos botes de basura) no creo que se haya dado cuenta de mi presencia (vuelve a seguirla)

Lara vuelve a su departamento y se dirige a la cocina para hacer el desayuno

En el comedor...

Rebecca: (come un poco de pan tostado) oye lari que te dijo el profesor?  
Lara: no mucho, me pregunto si tenía novio  
Mariah: (deja de tomar el té) cuando un chico te pregunta eso es porque le interesas y quiere tener algo contigo... (Dice con algo de picardía y sonriente)  
Denisse: mari tiene razón, podrías darle una oportunidad.  
Lara: no, el no me atrae. Él es más bien de los que se preocupan por su apariencia ¬¬

Leonardo estaba en el departamento observándolas y tratando de escuchar su conversación pero luego recuerda que tiene que entrenar y de la promesa que le había dicho a su padre así que se retira.

Rebecca: no entiendo, porque rechazas a tantos muchachos? (Agarra otra tostada y la come)  
Denisse: si, tienes más suerte que nosotras (agarra su taza de té)  
Mariah: todos los muchachos están muertos por ti, porque los rechazas?  
Lara: porque conozco cuáles son sus intenciones. Están conmigo porque quieren algo que nosotras tenemos, es decir, fama y fortuna. Otra razón es porque me ven como una chica fácil y eso me molesta (cierra sus ojos un poco molesta)  
Rebecca: bien dicho, estoy totalmente de acuerdo (hace lo mismo)  
Mariah: y yo (asiente con la cabeza)  
Denisse: yo también pero que tal si uno de ellos fuera diferente, como leo.  
Lara: entonces creo que trataría de acercarme más a él.  
Mariah: hablando de Leonardo, qué opinas de él? (pregunta algo curiosa)  
Rebecca: algunas veces lo ves por las noches, te habla de él?  
Lara: no siempre, a veces le hablo de cómo me siento y el también lo hace (a Rebecca) y creo que es una gran persona, sabe escuchar a los demás y siempre trata de resolver los problemas hablando. En resumen me agrada, me cae bien (a Mariah mientras toma un poco de te)  
Denisse: y con el asunto que le das un beso cuando te despides? (pregunta con algo de picardía)  
Lara: (se sonroja un poco y baja la mirada) la verdad no sé porque lo hago. Cada vez que veo la luna, no lo sé... Me vuelvo más tranquila y tal vez algo romántica, quizás cuando estoy bajo ese efecto me dejo llevar y lo beso.

Rebecca y Denisse se miran un poco preocupadas y alarmadas que se ponen de pie al mismo tiempo y de golpe.

Lara: chicas, que les pasa? (un poco extrañada y sorprendida)  
Denisse: Lara, te gusta leo?  
Lara: qué?  
Rebecca: no me digas que te has enamorado de él. Eso es lo último que deseo escuchar (dice un poco alarmada)  
Lara: [que? (mira al vacio) me enamoré?]  
Mariah: yo creo que si (Lara la mira) porque no dejas ni un segundo de pensar en el (sonríe)  
Lara: [que si yo... (Pequeña pausa y mira al vacio hacia abajo) me enamoré de Leonardo?...]


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo Nº 11: ''Bienvenida'' 

Mientras que en las alcantarillas...

Leonardo ya había regresado de su caminata de todas las mañanas pero algo no andaba muy bien con él. Por una extraña razón, su rostro estaba algo serio y tal vez un poco molesto cuando volvió. Esto es visto por sus hermanos y creen tener en claro que le pudo haber sucedido allá afuera.  
Desde que conoció a Lara su rostro se tornaba muy tranquilo y algo armonioso y, quizás también, un poco iluminado cuando la encontraba por las noches. Pero en este caso era distinto, algo lo perjudicó para que tenga esa cara de mal humor y los 3 iban a averiguar que le pasaba aun si él se resistía a contárselos.

Splinter: otra vez! (da una orden golpeando su bastón en el piso)  
Las tortugas: haaa! (saltan haciendo una patada voladora)  
Splinter: otra vez!  
Las tortugas: haaa! (otra vez una patada voladora)  
Splinter: cambio, otra vez!  
Las tortugas: haaa! (saltan haciendo una patada voladora pero cambiando de posición y de pierna)  
Splinter: otra vez!  
Las tortugas: haaa! (una patada voladora de nuevo)  
Splinter: muy bien, hijos míos, descansen

Los 4 hacen una reverencia y caen rendidos del cansancio al piso

Leonardo: (sentado y agitado) estoy... muerto...  
Miguel Ángel: (tirado en el suelo muy cansado) si sigue así, nos matara.  
Rafael: (mira al televisor y se levanta)  
Donatello: cómo es que todavía le quedan fuerzas para levantarse? Yo no puedo mover ni un dedo (sentado en el piso cansado)

En ese momento pasa un anuncio por televisión. Cuando pasaron la canción ``seven´´, cuya canción fue que las vieron por primera vez, los tres restantes se ponen de pie y se dirigen a ver la publicidad, mientras que pasaban imágenes de ellas y partes de un videoclip.

Locutor: así es, fanáticos del rock, las imágenes y el video que están viendo son de estas 4 talentosas jovencitas; la sensación adolecente. Estas hermosas hermanas se presentaran hoy a las 22:30 hs antes de su gira mundial. No se lo pierdan! Reitero, hoy a las 22:30 hs. Si eres un gran fanático del rock y también de ellas, harás lo que sea por ir a verlas y escuchar sus maravillosos éxitos!

Después de eso, comienza una novela.

Rafael: esas 4 están en todas partes (dice mientras cambia el canal)  
Miguel Ángel: abril tenía razón, son famosas. Como me encantaría ir (hace puchero)  
Leonardo: olvidé decirles algo... (Sus hermanos lo miran) lari me dijo que nos reservó asientos de primera fila si llegamos a ir  
Donatello: Lara siempre nos tiene en cuenta, es muy generosa  
Miguel Ángel: es por esa razón que a leo le gusta (dijo bromista y algo picaron)  
Leonardo: (ruborizado) que no me gusta! Solo me agrada.  
Rafael: y hablando de agrado, parece que algo te disgustó hoy a la mañana cuando volviste  
Leonardo: a que te refieres?  
Donatello: regresaste con una cara de pocos amigos, que te pasó? (pregunta con algo de picardía)  
Miguel Ángel: (interviene) parece que su princesa tiene cautivado a alguien más (bromista y picaron)  
Leonardo: (ruborizado y algo alterado) ya basta mikey!  
Rafael: hey leo, tranquilo.  
Donatello: tortugas, quieren ir a ese recital no es cierto?  
Miguel Ángel: yo si  
Leonardo: yo también.  
Rafael: claro que quieres ir, para ver a tu chica (dice un poco picaron)  
Leonardo: (sonrojado) por supuesto que no! Y no me digas que tú tampoco quieres ir a ver a las chicas.  
Miguel Ángel: mejor dicho para ver a Rebecca y perderse en sus ojos otra vez (dijo con picardía)  
Rafael: (ruborizado y un poco molesto) no digas cosas sin sentido! Rebecca es una busca pleitos, es terca, testaruda... (Es interrumpido)  
Miguel Ángel: es bonita, fuerte y no tiene novio.  
Leonardo: esta es tu oportunidad rafa. Aprovecha (dice con algo de picardía)  
Donatello: vamos tigre, anímate. (Dice dándole pequeños codazos en su estomago con algo de picardía y burla)

Rafael se va al gimnasio y golpea su saco de arena algo molesto por los comentarios de sus hermanos.  
No quería aceptar el hecho que realmente se había perdido en sus ojos celestes. A pesar que en ese momento estaban peleando, sus ojos le parecieron muy bellos y que podría haberse quedado viéndolos por mucho más tiempo. También la expresión de su rostro le pareció que se veía linda estando molesta y le llamo la atención que lo haya encarado.

Ella es la primera joven en enfrentarlo, ya que ni siquiera abril es capaz de verlo a los ojos cuando esta de esa forma. Sin lugar a dudas estaba impresionado y se preguntó porque tenía ganas de verla enojada o simplemente provocarla para observar su rostro y sus ojos. Esto estaba haciéndolo perder la razón y concentración e intentó pensar en otras cosas mientras entrenaba.

En ese momento alguien toca la puerta

Miguel Ángel: yo atiendo (se dirige a la puerta)  
Leonardo: me preguntó quién será?  
Donatello: obviamente no es casey o abril, golpearon.  
Miguel Ángel: (abriendo la puerta y hablando en voz baja algo sorprendido) que estás haciendo aquí? que sorpresa, ven pasa.  
Rafael: (saliendo del gimnasio) hey que está pasando?  
Leonardo: alguien vino, esta con mikey en la entrada.  
Donatello: mikey! déjalo pasar!  
Miguel Ángel: (se les acerca) chicos, adivinen quien está detrás de mí? (pregunto sonriente)  
Leonardo: no lo sé.  
Lara: (apareciendo detrás de miguel ángel) hola chicos! (sonríe)  
Rafael, Leonardo y Donatello: lari!? (Sorprendidos)  
Lara: como están?  
Leonardo: bien pero que haces aquí?  
Donatello: si, no se supone que estarías ensayando para el recital de hoy a la noche?  
Lara: si lo sé pero no se preocupen, todavía tengo tiempo para eso.  
Rafael: pues bienvenida a nuestro hogar  
Lara: (observando) que lugar tan lindo (sonríe)  
Leonardo: te gusta?  
Lara: si! me encanta.  
Splinter: (apareciendo y tocando su hombro) disculpe señorita, usted quién es?  
Lara: (voltea) ah?  
Leonardo: maestro, ella es Lara. Es nuestra nueva amiga.  
Splinter: (un poco serio y molesto) hijos míos, que les he dicho respecto de los humanos? Abril y casey eran los únicos que sabían de nuestra existencia y ahora esta jovencita se lo dirá a todos.  
Lara: (interviene) discúlpeme señor Splinter pero creo que me está juzgando muy mal, yo sería incapaz de revelar un secreto. Conocí a Leonardo hace días y no le he contado a nadie más que a mis hermanas de su existencia, ya que a ellas no les gusta mentirles. Es más, si se los contara no me creerían.  
Donatello: tiene razón sensei, ella es de confianza.

El maestro Splinter se le acerca a Lara y la mira fija y directamente a los ojos tratando de comprobar si lo que dijo era verdad.

Splinter: te creo Lara.  
Lara: (se inclina arrepentida) y lamento haber interrumpido su entrenamiento, no quise hacerlo. No fue mi intensión pero no pude resistir más las ganas que tenia de ver su hogar.  
Miguel Ángel: (le susurra a Rafael en voz baja) es muy cierto este dicho que dice que la curiosidad mato al gato.  
Splinter: está bien jovencita, acepto tus disculpas y llámame maestro.  
Lara: (se levanta) de acuerdo.  
Miguel Ángel: laru, quieres ver nuestro hogar entero?  
Lara: si! claro! (acepta con gusto)

Los chicos le enseñaron el laboratorio, el gimnasio, sus habitaciones, etc., mientras que Leonardo disfrutaba de su visita.

Lara: vaya! (sorprendida) cuantas cosas! su hogar se parece al mío.  
Leonardo: (suena su estomago y se sonroja) aahhh...  
Donatello: jajaja (se ríe) parece que alguien tiene hambre.  
Rafael: a quien le toca cocinar hoy?  
Lara: a mí. Quieren que les cocine? (se ofrece gentilmente)  
Splinter: señorita Lara, cocina?  
Lara: si maestro, soy la mayor de mis hermanas y como mi madre no está tengo que cocinar (sonríe)  
Miguel Ángel: perfecto! yo quiero una pizza (dice muy alegre)  
Leonardo: miguel ángel! (lo regaña)  
Lara: jajaja (se ríe) está bien, leo no te preocupes. Ya estoy acostumbrada a que me pidan que quieren que les haga de comer (se dirige a la cocina)

Lara estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo mientras que los demás, excepto uno, estaban en el comedor esperando la comida.

Leonardo estaba en la puerta de la cocina observando a Lara mientras olía un delicioso aroma. Estaba sorprendido por su manera de cocinar, hacía saltar los alimentos de un lugar a otro mientras que los condimentaba. Pensó que era muy buena y también que se veía muy linda con ese delantal puesto.

Lara: (sacando el pollo del horno y lo toma) otro plato bien hecho (dice contenta mientras lo olía). Espero que a los muchachos les gusten. Creo que van a estar muy satisfechos con lo que les preparé (dice mirando los platillos)  
Leonardo: (``entrando´´ a la cocina) que huele tan rico? (sonríe)  
Lara: pues lo estás viendo (sonríe)  
Leonardo: se ve delicioso, a los chicos les encantara  
Lara: eso espero... Leo podrán ir al concierto hoy a la noche?  
Leonardo: no lo sé, tengo que hablarlo con mi maestro.  
Lara: espero que puedan ir. Ya les tenemos reservados sus asientos, para abril y también otro más por si llega a invitar a un amigo suyo.  
Leonardo: está bien, gracias. Se los diré.  
Lara: (suena su celular) leo, podrías sostenerme esto?  
Leonardo: claro (toma el pollo)  
Lara: hola?... Si deni, ya voy para allá. Luego te lo explicaré... Adiós. (Cuelga)  
Leonardo: tus hermanas te están buscando.  
Lara: si así es, lo siento leo pero me tengo que ir. (Un poco triste)  
Leonardo: no te preocupes.

Mientras que en el comedor...

Rafael: (olfatea) mmm... algo huele muy bien.  
Miguel Ángel: tengo hambre, aun no está la comida?  
Donatello: ¬¬ es claro que no. Oigan donde esta leo?  
Splinter: está en la cocina con Lara.

Los hermanos de Leonardo ya se estaban mofándose de él a la vista de su padre, quien no entendía que era lo que pasaba y observan que Lara se estaba yendo.

Miguel Ángel: oye lari, (ella se detiene) a dónde vas?  
Donatello: no vas a comer con nosotros?  
Lara: lo siento amigos no puedo, Denisse me llamo hace unos minutos y las 3 están preocupadas. Me quedaría pero me tengo que ir. Maestro Splinter (él la mira) en verdad lo lamento (se inclina) me dio mucho gusto en conocerlo (se dirige a la salida corriendo) nos vemos después! (dice mientras corría)

Leonardo aparece poco después que Lara se marchara con una pequeña sonrisa y frotándose suavemente su mejilla izquierda.

Splinter: Leonardo, que te paso? (pregunto un poco extrañado)  
Rafael: creo que ya le dieron su recompensa (dijo con algo de picardía)  
Miguel Ángel: vamos a comer! (dijo alegre)

Las tortugas y el maestro Splinter quedaron encantados al probar la comida hecha por Lara. Era el manjar más exquisito que sus papilas gustativas habían probado jamás y todos ellos no paraban de comer.

En el caso de Leonardo era diferente, no le había prestado mucha atención a la comida, esa atención cayó en Lara, la joven cantante de los ojos celestes cielo.  
Se sentía extraño cada vez que ella lo besaba. Nunca se había sentido así, nunca había sentido esto por nadie. Abril algunas veces lo abrazaba pero no era lo mismo. Ese sentimiento, esa sensación siempre aparecía cada vez que ella estaba con él y despertaba aun más cuando lo abrazaba o lo besaba. Esto sin dudarlo era un sentimiento... Nuevo?... Maravilloso?... Mágico?...

Luego de almorzar y esperar la digestión empezaron a entrenar de nuevo


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo Nº 12: ''La gran noche''  
  
Por otra parte...

Lara ya había almorzado con sus hermanas y les había explicado en donde se había metido.  
Sus hermanas se preguntaron por qué había ido al hogar de los muchachos y luego se dijeron que fue seguramente para ver a Leonardo. Todas estaban sospechando de su comportamiento cada vez que ellas lo nombran o cuando él estaba a su lado, era como si se transformara en otra persona. Le preocupaban el hecho que habría una posibilidad que Lara gustara de Leonardo pero ella en ese sentido es un poco distraída, no se da cuenta de sus sentimientos a tiempo. También sabían que entre ellos dos nunca podría existir algo más que una simple y verdadera amistad, para empezar, ella es una humana y él una tortuga, eso los separaba bastante y también hay algo más que los separaba muchísimo pero no quisieron recordarlo y no comentar nada al respecto. Lara lo sabía perfectamente y al parecer, lo ignoraba.

Luego de esperar a que se les bajara la comida, comenzaron a ensayar temprano. Lara había escrito una canción nueva y les pidió que la tocaran hoy en el concierto de esta noche. Sus hermanas estaban tocando y Lara empezó a cantar.

Perdida estoy

No entiendo tu decisión  
¿Porque te alejas de mí?  
¿Porque de repente esa actitud?  
¿Cuál ha sido mi error?

Dime, ¿en que falle?  
¿Que fue lo que hice mal?  
Lo único que me dijiste  
Fue que ya no me amas más

Ahora que te he perdido  
¿Qué rumbo debo seguir?  
No hay un ángel que guie mi camino  
No tengo nada si no estás conmigo

(Coro)  
Perdida estoy...  
Sin tu luz no puedo estar tranquila  
Perdida estoy...  
No encuentro la salida  
Perdida estoy...  
La oscuridad se apodera de mí  
Perdida estoy...  
¿Cómo puedo seguir sin ti?

Este es el fin para mí  
Y no sé como borrarte  
Llegaste con una magia  
Viva, bella y deslumbrante

Cuando estabas conmigo  
Tantas veces en tus ojos me perdí  
Y en mi ingenuidad pensé  
Encontré el sentido a mi vivir

Ahora que te he perdido  
¿Qué rumbo debo seguir?  
No hay un ángel que guie mi camino  
No tengo nada si no estás conmigo

(Coro)  
Perdida estoy...  
Sin tu luz no puedo estar tranquila  
Perdida estoy...  
No encuentro la salida  
Perdida estoy...  
La oscuridad se apodera de mí  
Perdida estoy...  
¿Cómo puedo seguir sin ti?

Nos volveremos a ver  
Eso lo sé muy bien  
Me lo dice el corazón  
Estando a tu lado  
Me gustaba sentir  
Tus besos y tu calor  
``Te amo y siempre te amaré´´  
Eso era lo que me solías decir  
Quien iba a imaginar  
Que todo lo que decías era mentir

(Coro)  
Perdida estoy...  
Sin tu luz no puedo estar tranquila  
Perdida estoy...  
No encuentro la salida  
Perdida estoy...  
La oscuridad se apodera de mí  
Perdida estoy...  
¿Cómo puedo seguir sin ti?

Terminada la canción...

Denisse: vaya... es una gran canción.  
Mariah: no cabe duda que eres una gran compositora (dice sonriente)  
Lara: gracias mari.  
Rebecca: vamos chicas hay que seguir practicando.

Luego de haber practicado y cantado cerca de 9 canciones varias horas...

Mariah: (soltando los palos) uff!!... Estoy agotada...  
Rebecca: si (se sienta) no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que tocamos tantas canciones.  
Lara: (toma un poco de agua) no se olviden, hay que dejar a todos impactados esta noche (dice guiñando un ojo)  
Denisse: (con el bajo en los brazos arrodillándose) chicas, ustedes creen que los muchachos podrán ir?  
Rebecca: no lo creo.  
Mariah: se retrasarían más en sus entrenamientos  
Lara: leo me dijo que tenía que hablar ese tema con su maestro. Trataría de convencerlo.  
Denisse: ojala que tenga suerte.  
Rebecca: (poniéndose de pie) en caso contrario hay que mostrarles que las hermanas Williams (toca una nota con la guitarra) son las reinas del rock!  
Mariah: yo les enseñare mi manera de tocar la batería (sonríe)  
Denisse: y yo con mi querido bajo (lo abraza)  
Lara: creo que los impresionare con mi voz  
Rebecca: que hacemos mientras tanto? Tenemos 5 horas libres  
Mariah: vamos a ver un poco de televisión.  
Denisse: por última vez... (Un poco triste)  
Lara: es verdad, hoy tocaremos y mañana empezaremos nuestra gira.

Las chicas estaban en la sala viendo televisión o al menos eso intentaba hacer.  
Todas estaban muy emocionadas pero también algo tristes. Esa tristeza se debía a las nuevas amistades que hicieron, 4 para ser exactas, ya que ellas nunca tuvieron un amigo de verdad desde que son famosas.  
Muchos eran falsos con cualquiera de las hermanas, fingían ser sus amigos por la fama y fortuna que tenían o también por su popularidad.  
Pensaron que nunca encontrarían amigos de verdad que acepten por lo que son pero se equivocaron, aparecieron esas 4 tortugas y su manera de pensar cambio. En cada uno de ellos descubrieron una gran persona y ahora no querían irse de nueva york, no querían despedirse de ellos. Querían quedarse, estar con ellos y compartir un enorme secreto que las hacían tan ''diferentes'' de los demás.

Lara: (se levanta y se dirige a su habitación) chicas (vuelve con algo en las manos y sus hermanas se voltean) que les parece su grabamos algo? Es para matar el aburrimiento.  
Rebecca: si, suena divertido.  
Mariah: pero que podemos filmar?  
Denisse: mmm... (Piensa por unos segundos) tengo una idea (dijo con una picara sonrisa)

Mientras que en las alcantarillas...

Abril: (muy sorprendida) En serio? No es broma? De verdad conocen a las hermanas Williams?  
Las tortugas: siiiiiiii!!!!  
Rafael: cuantas veces te lo tenemos que decir para que lo entiendas? (dice algo molesto)  
Leonardo: si abril, si las conocemos.  
Miguel Ángel: pareces un disco rayado preguntado lo mismo (bromista)  
Casey: chicos, abril esta que no lo cree.  
Donatello: pues es mejor que crea porque Lara nos invito a nosotros al concierto de esta noche personalmente.  
Leonardo: con asientos de primera fila (agrega)  
Abril: (en estado de shock) De... pr- primera... fila?  
Casey: eso fue lo que dijo ¬¬

En eso Abril se desmaya

Casey: (la atrapa justo antes de caer al piso) Abril! (preocupado)  
Miguel Ángel: que le pasó? (pregunta un poco sorprendido)  
Rafael: le dimos demasiada emoción por un momento que colapso.  
Leonardo: que hacemos ahora?  
Donatello: (se acerca y le toma el pulso) casey, ponla en el sofá.  
Casey: (se dirige y la coloca)  
Donatello: ella estará bien, se despertara en 10 o 15 minutos  
Splinter: (interviene) menos charla y más entrenamiento.  
Las tortugas: si, maestro!

Los muchachos dejaron de charlar y se pusieron a entrenar tal como lo había pedido su maestro con la ayuda de Casey.

Casey: que tal son esas chicas? (pregunta mientras golpeaba el saco de arena sostenido por Rafael)  
Donatello: son muy agradables (hace una patada voladora y Leonardo la esquiva) realmente creímos que eran de las que se le suben la fama a la cabeza pero no lo son.  
Miguel Ángel: saben divertirse!! (Un poco a lo lejos mientras hacía acrobacias con su patineta)  
Rafael: eso lo dice porque mari bailó con él (dijo en voz baja y con un poco de picardía a casey)  
Casey: quien es ella?  
Rafael: es la baterista del grupo, creo que sería la pareja ideal para mikey (dice burlonamente)  
Leonardo: además (esquiva una patada) es la coreógrafa (bloquea un golpe) de las chicas.  
Casey: (se detiene) hey mikey, te gusta mari? (pregunta con algo de picardía)  
Miguel Ángel: qué? (en un descuido pierde el equilibrio y se cae haciendo que la patineta le pegue en la cabeza) auch! (se soba la cabeza)  
Donatello: rafa olvidaste decir que es una gran bailarina  
Rafael: cierto. Esa chica sabe mover el esqueleto.  
Casey: como lo saben?  
Leonardo: porque la vimos. Ellas nos habían invitado a un picnic y a rafa se le ocurrió una idea.  
Donatello: les dijo que bailaran juntos y Lara estaba tocando folclore.  
Rafael: fue increíble y bastante nuevo para nosotros, si tan solo los hubieras visto...  
Casey: mikey, es bonita? (pregunto con picardía)  
Miguel Ángel: (se ruboriza) aahhhh... Bueno...nunca antes lo había pensado.  
Leonardo: es bonita, canta, baila, toca la batería...  
Donatello: es algo ingenua y despistada y también le encanta los videojuegos.  
Casey: definitivamente es la pareja perfecta para mikey y algo me dice que te gusta... (Dijo con algo de picardía)  
Miguel Ángel: (aun ruborizado) claro que no. Pero a leo le gusta una de sus hermanas (dice con una inocente sonrisa)  
Rafael: si porque ella siempre le da un... (No puede terminar la frase porque Leonardo le tapa la boca)  
Leonardo: u- un apretón de manos antes de despedirnos (algo nervioso y sonrojado)  
Casey: por un momento creí que era otra cosa... (Dice un poco desilusionado) y déjame adivinar... mmm... (Piensa unos segundos) es Lara? la que tiene el cabello más largo?  
Donatello: si, como lo supiste? (un poco sorprendido)  
Casey: admito que leo tiene buen gusto (recibe un golpe en la cabeza de atrás) ay!  
Abril: que fue lo que dijiste casey jones? (dice celosa y con las manos en la cintura)  
Miguel Ángel: abril! despertaste!  
Leonardo: como te sientes?  
Abril: bien pero me sentiría mucho mejor si fuéramos a verlas (dijo muy sonriente)  
Casey: (aun sobándose la cabeza) linda, hay un problema... A ellos les será imposible.  
Abril: es verdad. Nosotros no tendríamos problema pero ellos... (Dice algo triste)

Un pequeño silencio.

Abril: (retoma la charla) chicos, les parece si hablamos con el maestro Splinter?  
Casey: buena idea, trataríamos de convencerlo diciéndole que irán bajo nuestra supervisión.  
Leonardo: claro.  
Rafael: vayan, espero que tengan suerte.

Casey y abril se dirigen a hablar con el maestro Splinter ya que él estaba meditando.

Luego de una hora de charla...  
Abril: (con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja)  
Miguel Ángel: (saltando de alegría) si!!! Nos dejó ir!!  
Leonardo: no puedo esperar para ir a verlas  
Rafael: querrás decir ''ir a verla'', habla en singular (dice con algo de picardía)  
Leonardo: (ruborizado) ¬¬ cállate  
Donatello: como sea, qué hora es?  
Casey: (mirando su reloj) son las 20:30 hs.  
Abril: vamos, hay que apurarnos. No me gusta llegar tarde.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo Nº 13: ''¡¡A tocar!!'' 

Faltaba 2 horas para que empezara el recital, las chicas estaban listas y muy ansiosas por demostrar su talento a todo nueva york. Estaban vestidas cada una con un estilo diferente pero con una ''esencia'' de rockeras y también tenían una cierta esperanza que esas 4 tortugas vayan a su concierto antes de despedirse.

Estaban en la limosina camino al estadio.

Mariah: por fin tocaremos!! (Dice muy emocionada)  
Rebecca: me muero de ganas por tocar y dejar a todos impactados con mi guitarra!  
Lara: hay que hacer que esto sea inolvidable!  
Denisse: de algún modo, extrañaré nueva york. Lo digo por los muchachos.  
Mariah: yo también, son muy buenos amigos (dice un poco triste)  
Lara: es una lástima que no puedan venir con nosotras a la gira (dice con una sonrisa triste)  
Rebecca: ya saben las reglas chicas y no puedo creer que diga esto pero yo también los extrañaré  
Denisse: digamos que extrañaras las discusiones con Rafael (dijo con un poco de picardía)  
Rebecca: (algo ruborizada) no digas boberías!  
Mariah: fue bueno mientras duró...  
Lara: hermanas, creen que deberíamos contarles de...  
Denisse: yo creo que sí. (A Mariah y Rebecca) ustedes que opinan?  
Mariah: si, es necesario que lo sepan.  
Rebecca: pero que ninguno de ellos llegue a abrir la boca, si son de confianza no tienen que decir ni una palabra de esto a nadie.  
Denisse: de acuerdo.

La limosina se detiene.

Lara: ya es hora. (Se pone de pie)  
Rebecca: vamos a dejarlos con la boca abierta! (dice entusiasmada)  
Mariah: oigan, no se olviden.  
Lara: (pone una mano en el centro) las Williams...  
Denisse: (hace lo mismo) unidas...  
Rebecca: (también lo mismo) jamás serán...  
Mariah: (junto con sus hermanas y también poniendo su mano en el centro) vencidas!!

Por otra parte...

El estadio era gigantesco, habían venido alrededor de 60.000 fans, adolecentes de todas las edades, la mayoría eran chicos. Todos tenían algo característico de cada integrante del grupo, collares, pulseras, anillos, pendientes, etc. También había miles de carteles de todos los colores y tamaños con distintos mensajes escritos, banderas, remeras... Todo de ellas 4.

Las tortugas habían llegado al estadio y estaban vestidos con algunos accesorios de los fanáticos para pasar inadvertidos mientras que admiraban el lugar, luces, cámaras, gente gritando como loca y demás.

Miguel Ángel: (observando y muy sorprendido) vaya! Miren la cantidad de personas que vinieron!  
Leonardo: y miren, cada uno tienen algo de ellas.  
Donatello: hay que encontrar a casey y abril, en donde están? No los vimos en la entrada.  
Rafael: dejemos de hablar y vamos a sentarnos ¬¬

Los fueron a ocupar sus asientos y encontraron a sus amigos abril y casey ya sentados y esperándolos.  
Entre tanto escándalo y ruido no pudieron comunicarse entre ellos ni mucho menos con sus amigos así que decidieron guardar el sermón para más tarde.  
Por un lado estaban impresionados, nunca creyeron que fueran tan queridas por los adolecentes y tan famosas, muchos de ellos estaban vestidos como ellas, cantaban sus canciones o decían sus frases favoritas. Por el otro un poco triste porque sabían que después de esto tenían que irse y no sabían si volverían a verse algún día, aun así, querían ver y comprobar que si los rumores que decían sus fans y abril eran ciertos.

Del otro lado del telón...

Rebecca: (observando corriendo un poco el telón) wow! oigan, está lleno allá afuera! (voltea)  
Lara: rebe, fíjate si están los muchachos. (Dice mientras conecta el micrófono)  
Rebecca: si (vuelve a correr el telón y observa) mmm... veamos... (Dice mientras divisa entre la gente)  
Mariah: ya veo que no... (Dice algo triste)  
Rebecca: esperen! allá están! los estoy viendo! (un poco sorprendida)  
Denisse: increíble! (sorprendida) vinieron! (se pone el bajo y lo conecta)  
Mariah: genial!! (Dice muy alegre)  
Lara: como hicieron para venir?  
Rebecca: (poniéndose la guitarra y conectándola) eso es lo de menos, ahí están y punto. Ahora hay que demostrarles todo lo que tenemos! (entusiasmada)

Lara, Denisse y Mariah asienten con la cabeza y se colocan cada una en su lugar y en posición esperando que se levante esa enorme cortina.

Miguel Ángel: cuánto tiempo más tendremos que esperar?  
Donatello: deben estar practicando por última vez  
Rafael: entonces que se apresuren porque la gente se está volviendo loca! (dice mirando hacia atrás un poco asustado)

En eso el telón se abre y se va la electricidad. La gente empieza a gritar y aclamar sus nombres.

Leonardo: que pasó? porque se fue la luz?  
Abril: no te preocupes, ellas siempre empiezan con las luces apagadas (sonríe)

Se escucha una guitarra tocar y una luz alumbra a una Rebecca vestida de un jean color negro con unas cadenas en su cintura acompañada con una campera de color negro con algo escrito en color amarillo en la orilla de la capucha, una remera de color rojo con un mensaje que decía ''I love rock & roll'' en color blanco y delineado sus ojos de color negro.  
Entran sus hermanas: La bajista Denisse vestida de un jean de color gris oscuro con detalles en los bolsillos traseros con una musculosa violeta con letras en color blanco, su cabello se lo había puesto raya al costado del lado izquierdo y delineada de color negro en sus ojos y Mariah teñida su cabello de algunos mechones en color negro, vestida de un jean color blanco con una remera tres cuartas de color negro con detalles en color dorado.

La líder se movía acorde de la música esperando el momento que tenía que entrar vestida de un jean color azul muy oscuro con una remera manga corta del brazo izquierdo y manga larga del brazo derecho color negro y rosa, teñida de una franja color celeste en la punta de su cabello y delineada también del mismo color que sus hermanas.

Los muchachos estaban con la boca abierta y muy perplejos, estaban vestidas como unas verdaderas rockeras pero cada una a su propio estilo, pensaron que se veían muy lindas vestidas así y también muy impresionados por la manera que tocaba y se movía cada una sobre el escenario.  
Abril no tardo mucho en unirse al alboroto y bullicio que estaba haciendo los fans gritando y aclamando sus nombres. Casey intentó de calmarla pero también se contagio de esa ''enfermedad'' y se unió a los fanáticos en pocos segundos.  
Las 4 tortugas no sabían que cara poner ni que decir en ese momento y solo se limitaron a observarlas.

Celebrity skin   
Oh, make me over  
I'm all I wanna be  
A walking study  
In demonology

Hey, so glad you could make it  
Yeah, now you really made it  
Hey, so glad you could make it now

Oh, look at my face  
My name is might have been  
My name is never was  
My name's forgotten

Hey, so glad you could make it  
Yeah, now you really made it  
Hey, there's only us left now

When I wake up in my makeup  
It's too early for that dress  
Wilted and faded somewhere in  
Hollywood  
I'm glad I came here  
With your pound of flesh  
No second billing cause you're a star now  
Oh, Cinderella  
They aren't sluts like you  
Beautiful Garbage Beautiful dresses  
Can you stand up or will you  
just fall down

You better watch out  
What you wish for  
It better be worth it  
So much to die for

Hey, so glad you could make it  
Yeah, now you really made it  
Hey, there's only us left now

When I wake up in my makeup  
Have you ever felt so used up as this?  
It's all so sugarless  
Hooker/waitress/model/actress  
Oh, just go nameless

Honeysuckle, she's full of poison  
She obliterated everything she kissed  
Now she's fading  
Somewhere in Hollywood  
I'm glad I came here  
With your pound of flesh

You want a part of me  
Well, I'm not selling cheap  
No I'm not selling cheap

Terminada la canción el público aplaudía y gritaba como locos al igual como abril.

Lara: ahora, necesito que todos canten conmigo esta canción!!!

Fat lip   
Storming through the party like my name was El Nino  
When I'm hangin out drinking in the back of an el Camino  
As a kid, I was a skid and no one knew me by name.  
I trashed my own house party cause nobody came.

I know I'm not the one you thought you knew back in high school  
never going, ever showing up when we had to.  
Is it attention that we crave don't tell us to behave;  
I'm sick of always hearing act your age.

I don't want to waste my time  
Become another casualty of society.  
Ill never fall in line  
become another victim of your conformity  
and back down.

Lara: eso!! Vamos todos!! (Decía muy entusiasmada poniéndose junto con sus hermanas)

Because you don't  
know us at all we laugh when old people fall.  
But what would you expect with a conscience so small.  
Heavy metal and mullets it's how we were raised.  
Maiden and priest were the gods that we praised

Cause we like having fun at other peoples expense and,  
Cutting people down is just a minor offence then,  
Its none of your concern, I guess I'll never learn.  
I'm sick of being told to wait my turn.

I don't want to waste my time  
Become another casualty of society.  
Ill never fall in line  
become another victim of your conformity  
and back down.

Don't count on me, to let you know when.  
Don't count on me, I'll do it again.  
Don't count on me, it's the point you're missing.  
Don't count on me, cause I'm not listening.

Well I'm a no good nick lower middle class brat,  
back packed and I don't give a shit about nothing.  
You be standing on the corner talking all that kufuffin.  
But you don't make sense from all the gas you be huffing.  
Then if the egg don't stain you'll be ringing off the hook,  
you're on the hit list wanted in the telephone book.  
I like songs with distortion, to drink in proportion.  
The doctor said my mom should have had an abortion.

I don't want to waste my time  
Become another casualty of society.  
Ill never fall in line  
become another victim of your conformity  
and back down.  
Waste my time with them  
Casualty of society.  
Waste my time again,  
Victim of your conformity  
and back down.  
Otra canción terminada y otra vez el bullicio y aplausos de la gente  
Lara: que buenos que son!!! (Dice alegre mientras tomaba una guitarra eléctrica y se la ponía) ahora...

Get ready 2 rokk   
hey, pretty boy, it's time to wake up  
it's already after 10 o'clock  
hey pretty boy, put on your make-up  
it's time to leave, it's time to get ready to rock

hey, pretty boy, find something to wear  
there's a party up and down the block  
hey, pretty boy, put some gel in your hair  
it's time to leave, it's time to get ready to rock

I try to wait and I try to be good,  
I try to be patient, I know I should  
I can't be held back when the streets call my name  
I'm all dressed in black and I'm feeling no shame  
it's time for me to rock.

hey, pretty boy, put on a pouty face  
I'm down the stairs I've got the door unlocked  
hey, pretty boy, I want to leave this place  
it's time to leave, it's time to get ready to rock

hey, pretty boy, I can't wait no more  
it shouldn't come as such a shock  
hey, pretty boy, I'm out the door  
it's time to leave, it's time to get ready to rock

hey, pretty boy, it's time to wake up  
it's already after 10 o'clock  
hey pretty boy, put on your make-up  
it's time to leave, it's time to get ready to rock  
hey, pretty boy, I can't wait no more  
it shouldn't come as such a shock  
hey, pretty boy, I'm out the door  
it's time to leave, it's time to get ready to rock

(Solo de guitarra de Rebecca)

Esta canción al público le encantaba porque Rebecca se destacaba mucho. Los muchachos, en especial Rafael, no sabían cómo reaccionar. Sin duda alguna era una diosa tocando la guitarra eléctrica.

I try to wait and I try to be good,  
I try to be patient, I know I should  
I can't be held back when the streets call my name  
I'm all dressed in black and I'm feeling no shame  
it's time for me to rock.  
Otra gran canción terminada, otra gran ovación para las hermanas, aplausos y gritos aclamando sus nombres del público.  
Rebecca: gracias!!! (Dijo alzando la guitarra)  
Lara: sigamos rockeando, hermanas!!! (Dijo muy entusiasmada) Ustedes que dicen? seguimos??!  
Todos: si!!!  
Denisse: no me convence!  
Lara: repito, quieren que sigamos!!??  
Todos: siiiiii!!!

Take it off  
I'm on my second drink  
But I've had a few before...  
I'm tryin' hard to think  
And I think that I want you on the floor  
Uh huh, yeah on the floor!

[Chorus]  
Go on and take it off  
(echo) Take it off!  
You gotta shake it off baby, for me  
C'mon and break me off  
(echo) Break me off!  
'Cause I get what I want and I like what I see

Need your love 1,2,3  
Stop starin' at my D cup  
Don't waste time, just give it to me  
C'mon baby, just feel me up  
C'mon, just give it up

[Chorus]  
Go on and take it off  
(echo) Take it off!  
You gotta shake it off baby, for me  
C'mon and break me off  
(echo) Break me off!  
'Cause I get what I want and I like what I see

(Solo de guitarra de Rebecca alumbrada de un reflector del techo)

Forget the application...  
You're the right guy for the task  
Let me take you on vacation  
Just do it, you don't have to ask!

[Chorus]  
Go on and take it off  
(echo) Take it off!  
You gotta shake it off baby, for me  
C'mon and break me off  
(echo) Break me off!  
'Cause I get what I want and I like what I see  
Take it off  
(echo) Take it off!  
Take it off baby, for me  
Take it off  
(echo) Take it off!  
Take it off baby, for me.

Una vez más, grandes aplausos y ovaciones para las hermanas.  
Leonardo: impresionante! Tienen a todos comiendo de la palma de sus manos.  
Rafael: (aun algo embobado por el solo de guitarra de Rebecca)  
Miguel Ángel: oigan, alguien sabe que le sucede a rafa?  
Donatello: creo que le gustó el solo de Rebecca (dice un poco burlón)

Everything back but you   
Today was the worst day I went through hell  
I wish I could remove it from my mind  
Two months away from you but I couldn't tell  
I thought that everything was gonna be just fine

The postcard that you wrote with the stupid little note  
Something wasn't quite right about it  
It smelled like cheap perfume  
And it didn't smell like you  
And there is no way you can get around it  
Because you wrote  
I wish you were here  
You left out the 'E'  
You left without me  
And now you're somewhere out there  
With a bitch, slut, psycho babe  
I hate you, why are guys so lame  
Everything I gave you  
I want everything back but you

My friends tried to tell me all along  
That you weren't the right one for me  
My friends tried to tell me to be strong  
I bet you didn't think that I would see

The postcard that you wrote  
With the stupid little note  
Something wasn't quite right about it  
I want to see you cry  
Like I did a thousand times  
Now you're losing me you're losing me now  
Because you wrote

I wish you were here  
You left out the 'E'  
You left without me  
And now you're somewhere out there  
With a bitch slut psycho babe  
I hate you, why are guys so lame  
Everything I gave you  
I want everything back but you

(Solo de guitarra de Rebecca)

The postcard that you wrote  
With the stupid little note  
Something wasn't quite right about it  
It smelled like cheap perfume  
And it didn't smell like you  
And there is no way you can get around it  
Because you wrote

I wish you were here  
You left out the 'E'  
You left without me  
And now you're somewhere out there  
With a bitch, slut psycho babe  
I hate you, why are guys so lame  
Everything I gave you  
I want everything back but you

I wish you were here  
You left out the 'E'  
You left without me  
Everything back but you

I wish you were here  
You left out the 'E'  
You left without me  
Everything back but you

Lara: muy bien, no saben cómo la estamos pasando mis hermanas y yo. Ahora (dice mientras deja la guitarra eléctrica y se pone una acústica) vamos a ponernos algo románticos en esta noche (se sienta en un banquito) Me imagino que hay mucha gente enamorada no? (preguntó al público con algo de picardía) veamos... Levanten las manos la gente enamorada...

Casi toda la gente levanto la mano

Denisse: mmm.... hay muchísimos...  
Mariah: que romántico y cuanta gente enamorada!

Miguel Ángel: (en voz baja) hey leo, porque no levantas la mano? (algo de picardía)  
Leonardo: ya déjame en paz mikey! (dijo algo alterado y ruborizado)

Lara: es una canción nueva, va dedicada a todos aquellos... que tienen a un ser querido cerca.

Lara empieza a tocar acordes con su guitarra mientras empieza a cantar.

Tu  
En mi mente estas como una adicción  
Que se siente dulce, tierna y natural  
Pasas el umbral de mi intimidad llegas hasta el fondo de cada rincón  
Me tienes aquí como quieres tu  
Vienes y desplazas a mi soledad  
Me vas atrapando

En mi mente estas palpitando a mil  
Y verte a mi lado es mi necesidad  
El dejarte ir o decir adiós  
Es morir en vida en negarme a mí  
Que mi libertad se termina en ti  
Y sentirte cerca de nuevo es saber  
Que te estoy amando

Tu y de nuevo tu  
Dejas que naufragues justamente en ti  
Tu mi locura tu  
Me atas a tu cuerpo no me dejas ir  
Tu adherido aquí entre cada átomo  
Entre cada célula  
Vives tu, todo lo llenas tu  
Que vienes y pasa como un huracán  
Tu total y pleno tú  
Te has vuelto mis fuerzas y mi talismán  
Tu silente y sutil entre cada átomo  
Entre cada célula vives tu

Vas creciendo en mí, es inevitable  
Caigo en tu mirada soy tan vulnerable  
Desprendes la luz de cada palabra  
Te has vuelto mi espalda tras cada batalla  
Descubrí el amor al llegar a ti  
Y caigo de nuevo en esta conclusión  
Que te estoy amando

Tu y de nuevo tu  
Dejas que naufragues justamente en ti  
Tu mi locura tu  
Me atas a tu cuerpo no me dejas ir  
Tu adherido aquí entre cada átomo  
Entre cada célula  
Vives tu, todo lo llenas tu  
Que vienes y pasa como un huracán  
Tu total y pleno tú  
Te has vuelto mis fuerzas y mi talismán  
Tu silente y sutil entre cada átomo  
Entre cada célula vives tu

Y es que has hecho de mi  
Lo que tú quieras  
Lo que sientes lo que has deseado  
A tu sexo, a tus ganas,  
A tu entorno, a tus afectos  
Tu me has moldeado  
Y en todo vives tu

Tu y de nuevo tu  
Dejas que naufragues justamente en ti  
Tu mi locura tu  
Me atas a tu cuerpo no me dejas ir  
Tu adherido aquí entre cada átomo  
Entre cada célula  
Vives tu, todo lo llenas tu  
Que vienes y pasa como un huracán  
Tu total y pleno tú  
Te has vuelto mis fuerzas y mi talismán  
Tu silente y sutil entre cada átomo  
Entre cada célula vives tu...

Terminada la canción Leonardo se sintió un poco extraño, era como si esa canción lo hubiera tocado y sentido identificado. No entendía porque se sintió así por unos momentos y luego empezó a aplaudir al igual que sus hermanos y la gente que lo rodeaba

Rebecca: ahora la siguiente canción va dedicada a una enemiga que tenemos todas las mujeres. Siempre tiene que haber alguien que nos menos precie por algo y que cree que tenemos algo con su ''novio'' (ironiza)  
Mariah: así que chicas!! Canten con nosotras!!  
Todas las mujeres: siiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!

Boyfriend  
WHATCHA BEEN DOIN´? WHATCHA BEEN DOIN?  
WHOA, WHOA,  
HAVEN´T SEEN YA ´ROUND,

HOW YOU BEEN FEELIN´? HOW YOU BEEN FEELIN´?  
WHOA, WHOA,  
DON´T YOU BRING ME DOWN,

ALL THAT STUFF ABOUT ME,  
BEING WITH HIM,  
CAN´T BELIEVE,  
ALL THE LIES THAT YOU TOLD,  
JUST TO EASE YOUR OWN SOUL,  
BUT I´M BIGGER THAN THAT,  
NO, YOU DON´T HAVE MY BACK,  
NO, NO, HA

[CHORUS]

HEY, HOW LONG TILL THE MUSIC DROWNS YOU OUT?  
DON´T PUT WORDS UP IN MY MOUTH,  
I DIDN´T STEAL YOUR BOYFRIEND,  
HEY, HOW LONG TILL YOU FACE WHAT´S GOIN´ ON,  
CAUSE YOU REALLY GOT IT WRONG,  
I DIDN´T STEAL YOUR BOYFRIEND,

WELL I´M SORRY,  
THAT HE CALLED ME,  
AND THAT I ANSWERED THE TELEPHONE,  
DON´T BE WORRIED,  
I´M NOT WITH HIM,  
AND WHEN I GO OUT TONIGHT,  
I´M GOING HOME ALONE,  
JUST GOT BACK FROM MY TOUR,  
I´M A MESS GIRL FOR SURE,  
ALL I WANT IS SOME FUN,  
GUESS THAT I´D BETTER RUN,  
HOLLYWOOD SUCKS YOU IN,  
BUT IT WON´T SPIT ME OUT,  
WHOA WHOA, HA

[CHORUS]

HEY, HOW LONG TILL THE MUSIC DROWNS YOU OUT?  
DON´T PUT WORDS UP IN MY MOUTH,  
I DIDN´T STEAL YOUR BOYFRIEND,  
HEY, HOW LONG TILL YOU FACE WHAT´S GOING ON?  
CAUSE YOU REALLY GOT IT WRONG,  
I DIDN´T STEAL YOUR BOYFRIEND,  
HEY, HOW LONG TILL YOU LOOK AT YOUR OWN LIFE,  
INSTEAD OF LOOKING INTO MINE,  
I DIDN´T STEAL YOUR BOYFRIEND,  
HEY, HOW LONG TILL YOU´RE LEAVING ME ALONE,  
DON´T YOU GOT SOMEWHERE TO GO?  
I DIDN´T STEAL YOUR BOYFRIEND,

WHOA, WHOA, WHOA HA  
WHOA, WHOA, WHOA HA

PLEASE STOP TELLING ALL YOUR FRIENDS,  
I´M GETTING SICK OF THEM,  
ALWAYS STARING AT ME LIKE I TOOK HIM FROM YA´

[CHORUS]

HEY, HOW LONG TILL THE MUSIC DROWNS YOU OUT?  
DON´T PUT WORDS UP IN MY MOUTH,  
I DIDN´T STEAL YOUR BOYFRIEND,  
HEY, HOW LONG TILL YOU FACE WHAT´S GOING ON?  
CAUSE YOU REALLY GOT IT WRONG,  
I DIDN´T STEAL YOUR BOYFRIEND,  
HEY, HOW LONG TILL YOU LOOK AT YOUR OWN LIFE,  
INSTEAD OF LOOKING INTO MINE,  
I DIDN´T STEAL YOUR BOYFRIEND,  
HEY, HOW LONG TILL YOU´RE LEAVING ME ALONE,  
DON´T YOU GOT SOMEWHERE TO GO?  
I DIDN´T STEAL YOUR BOYFRIEND,

WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, HA,  
WHOA, I DIDN´T STEAL YOUR BOYFRIEND,  
WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, HA,  
WHOA, I DIDN´T STEAL YOUR BOYFRIEND

Cuando terminó la canción todas las chicas entendieron el mensaje y empezaron a aplaudir a aclamar sus nombres al igual que abril

Lara: chicas deberíamos irnos??  
Rebecca: mmm... no lo sé...  
Todos: noooooooo!!!!!!!!  
Lara: qué??  
Denisse: que dijeron??  
Todos: nooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!  
Mariah: aaawwww... quieren que nos quedemos... qué lindo (dice muy sonriente)  
Lara: entonces...

Skater boy   
He was a boy she was a girl  
can I make it anymore obvious!

He was a punk; she did ballet  
what more can I say?

He wanted her, she'd never tell  
secretly she wanted him as well

But all of her friends, stuck up their nose  
they had a problem with his baggy clothes...

He was a skater boy  
She said "see ya later boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth

Five years from now, she sits at home  
Feeding the baby, she's all alone

She turns on T.V., guess who she sees  
Skater boy rocking on MTV

She calls up her friends, they already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show

she takes along, stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down

He was a skater boy  
She said "see ya later boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar  
The limit on his guitar  
Did your pretty face see what he's worth?

He was a skater boy  
She said "see ya later boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar  
the limit on his guitar  
did your pretty face see what he's worth?

sorry girl, but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now

We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends

Too bad that you couldn't see  
See the man that boy could be

There is more than meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside

He's just a boy and I'm just a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?

We are in love, haven't you heard  
How we rock each other's world!

I'm with the skater boy  
I said "see ya later boy"  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at a studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
about a girl he used to know.

I'm with the skater boy  
I said "see ya later boy"  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at a studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
about a girl he used to know.

Todos estaban aplaudiendo y aclamando sus nombres como locos.  
Los muchachos comprobaron que los rumores eran ciertos, muy ciertos para ser exactos y estaban muy impresionados. Todas sus canciones les habían encantado y ahora no podían dejar de cantarlos o fingir que tocaban instrumentos musicales.  
En eso una lluvia de papeles picados y luces de todos los colores invadía el escenario  
Las 4 hermanas: gracias nueva york!!!!!  
Lara: adiós a todos!!!! (Dice mientras saludaba y tocaba las manos de las personas)  
Rebecca: gracias por todo!!  
Denisse: nos veremos pronto!! Adiós amigos!!!  
Mariah: buena suerte!! Gracias a todos!! Adiós!!  
Lara: chicas, último tema!!

Cuando el público escucho una canción muy conocida empezaron a gritar y a cantar más fuerte que nunca. Los muchachos también, con esta canción fueron como las conocieron a ellas 4

Seven  
Well this is a letter  
To everyone who thinks that they know better  
To every girl that thinks that I won't get her  
If she's rough with you  
There's nothing that I'd rather do than fight

This is a warning  
To everyone who thinks that I'm in mourning  
You know they're wrong in fact  
I'm reassuring you that I'll be true  
Won't let no one mess with you tonight

So it's gonna be  
Heads up, heads up  
They're gonna get  
Messed up, messed up  
For making you cry  
And please don't you  
Get down, get down  
Cause you were no  
Let down, let down  
I won't say goodbye

I got your back until I die  
I don't care if you don't want me sticking by  
I'll keep ten feet behind just to walk you home  
And I'm gonna protect you till I die  
I won't let nobody hurt you again  
I'll fuck up your next girlfriend if she breaks your heart

This is forever  
I'm done pretending that it's now or never  
Got no other motives what so ever than to talk to you  
Make sure that you're gonna be all right

So I'll see you later  
If you meet someone go ahead and date her  
And if she's good to you then I won't hate her  
I won't fuck her up  
But if she's bad to you well then I might

So it's gonna be  
Heads up, heads up  
They're gonna get  
Messed up, messed up  
For making you cry  
And please don't you  
Get down, get down  
Cause you were no  
Let down, let down  
I won't say goodbye

I got your back until I die  
I don't care if you don't want me sticking by  
I'll keep ten feet behind just to walk you home  
And I'm gonna protect you till I die  
I won't let nobody hurt you again  
I'll fuck up your next girlfriend if she breaks your heart

And I got your back until I die  
I don't care if you don't want me sticking by  
I'll keep ten feet behind just to walk you home  
And I'm gonna protect you till I die  
I won't let nobody hurt you again  
I'll fuck up your next girlfriend if she breaks your heart

Las 4 chicas: adiós!!!! Cuídense!!!!  
Después de eso, el telón baja y las luces se apagan. La función había llegado a su fin.

Lara: lo logramos chicas!!! (Las 4 se abrazan muy alegres y entusiasmadas)  
Rebecca: dejamos una marca en nueva york!!!  
Mariah: espero que los muchachos lo hayan disfrutado  
Denisse: yo creo que sí. No vieron la expresión de sus rostros??  
Rebecca: si!! Estaban (pone una cara de sorprendida y con la boca abierta)  
Lara: jajaja si es verdad.  
Mariah: esperamos a los muchachos?  
Denisse: mmm... si.  
Rebecca: veamos ahora que tienen para decir de nosotras.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo Nº 14: ''Un pequeño gran regalo'' 

La multitud ya se había marchado y los únicos que quedaban eran ellos 6.

Abril no podía aguantar más las ganas que tenia de conocerlas en vivo y en persona y fue la primera en adelantarse.

Abril: Ho- hola. (Dice un poco nerviosa y subiendo por unos escalones)  
Lara: hola, cómo estás? (le sonríe)  
Rebecca: tú debes ser abril cierto?  
Abril: s- si... a- así es... ^^U  
Mariah: hey, tranquila. No te vamos a comer sabes? (bromista)  
Abril: jeje, lo siento. Es que.... AAAYYYY!!!! (Grita muy contenta) no puedo creer que esté con las princesas del rock en persona!!!  
Denisse: (sonríe) es bueno tener una fan de vez en cuando que nos siga.  
Mariah: y los muchachos? (pregunta nuevamente)  
Leonardo: aquí! (suben por los escalones)  
Lara: que tal nuestro espectáculo?  
Rebecca: no digan que no lo disfrutaron.  
Miguel Ángel: el que más disfrutó fue raphita (bromista y algo picaron)  
Rafael: cállate! (dijo algo ruborizado)  
Casey: se quedó medio embobado cuando hiciste tus solos (dice con algo de picardía)  
Donatello: fue fantástico.  
Abril: pues a Rebecca no por nada le dicen ''la diosa guitarrera''  
Miguel Ángel: fue increíble, te pusiste en frente de todos y empezaste (imita que está tocando una guitarra)  
Rebecca: jeje gracias chicos, y que dicen?  
Denisse: disfrutaron el espectáculo?  
Abril: yo sí y muchísimo!!! (Dice muy alegre)  
Casey: se nota, porque ni yo mismo pude detenerte ¬¬  
Leonardo: muchachos, qué hora es?  
Casey: (mira el reloj de su muñeca) wow! son las 2:45 de la mañana  
Donatello: tan pronto?  
Lara: se está siendo tarde, chicas recuerden que tenemos que irnos  
Mariah: es cierto.  
Miguel Ángel: esperamos verlas muy pronto.  
Abril: chicas puedo pedirles un favor?  
Las 4 hermanas: claro.  
Abril: podrían darme su autógrafo? (dice en una súplica y sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo)  
Lara: con mucho gusto. (Toma su libreta y bolígrafo y la firma)  
Rebecca: hacía tiempo que no hacia esto (también la firma)  
Mariah: me encanta firmar autógrafos a mis fans (dice muy alegre y la firma)  
Denisse: pluraliza mari, no eres la única (también lo firma y se lo devuelve a abril) cuídalo de acuerdo? (le guinea un ojo)  
Abril: muchísimas gracias!!! (Dice muy feliz abrazando su libreta) en verdad... gracias... (Se desmaya)  
Casey: (la atrapa antes de caer al piso) otra vez... (Dice mientras la carga entre sus brazos)  
Rafael: comiencen a despedirse, tenemos que irnos.  
Leonardo: no tienes que decirlo así rafa.  
Rebecca: además de anti- romántico, tampoco no sabe despedirse ¬¬  
Lara: Rebecca! (la regaña)  
Donatello: por favor no empiecen a pelear. (Dijo rogando)  
Miguel Ángel: mejor vámonos porque algo me dice que eso está por ocurrir (comienzan a irse)  
Las 4 hermanas: adiós chicos!!! Cuídense!!!

Luego que todos se despidieron, los hermanos iban saltando de un edificio a otro camino a su hogar.

Miguel Angel: I got your back until I die. I don't care if you don't want me sticking by. I'll keep ten feet behind just to walk you home. And I'm gonna protect you till I die. I won't let nobody hurt you again.  
I'll fuck up your next girlfriend if she breaks your heart (canta mientras salta de un edificio a otro)  
Leonardo, Donatello y Rafael: mikey! (Lo regañan)  
Miguel Ángel: qué? Es pegajosa

Después de su regreso, los hermanos y el maestro Splinter ya están dormidos, excepto uno. Leonardo se preguntó si Lara estaría allá afuera contemplando la luna como siempre y también si después de su gira mundial, la volvería a ver.

No podía dormir por esa pregunta que vagaba en su cabeza y también porque quería despedirse de ella.

Se levanta de su cama, toma sus katanas que estaban en la cabecera de su cama y sale de su dormitorio silenciosamente rumbo al mundo exterior.  
Al llegar pensó que fue una tontería en imaginar que ella estaría afuera a estas horas de la noche y que estuviera contemplando la luna sabiendo que tiene una carrera por delante pero para su sorpresa eso era lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.  
Lara, la joven cantante de los ojos celestes cielo, estaba en la azotea del mismo edificio que se encontraron por primera vez mirando la luna.

Lara: (voltea) Leo...  
Leonardo: Lara, no esperaba verte por aquí  
Lara: (sonríe cerrando sus ojos y voltea) quería ver la luna una vez más, antes de irme... (Una pequeña pausa) Leo, quiero darte algo.  
Leonardo: (se le acerca) que cosa?  
Lara: (en su cuello se saca un collar de una piedra color azul marino) este es un regalo que me dio mi padre hace mucho tiempo, lo tengo desde que tengo memoria (dice mientras contempla el collar)  
Leonardo: se ve que es muy valioso para ti. (Sonríe)

Leonardo nota que Lara se le acerca y coloca el collar alrededor de su cuello. Mientras que ella lo estaba ''abrazando'', él se ruborizó de sobremanera mientras que olía su aroma y sentía un poco su calor.

Lara: quiero que lo tengas.  
Leonardo: no Lara (dice tratando de sacárselo)  
Lara: por favor, quédatelo (dijo deteniéndolo)  
Leonardo: no puedo aceptarlo. Esto es algo muy valioso para ti y no es correcto que yo lo tenga (le explico)  
Lara: está bien leo, es un regalo de mi parte. Por favor, acéptalo (dijo con una voz dulce y una mirada cálida) es lo menos que puedo darte antes de que me vaya...

Leonardo se quedó viendo el collar por unos segundos un poco inquieto e indeciso. Pensó que no era buena idea que aceptara ese regalo que era tan importante para ella, era el único recuerdo que tenía de su padre y creyó que él no es el indicado para aceptarlo pero al ver los ojos de Lara, los cuales indicaban una súplica, no pudo resistirse y lo acepta.

Leonardo: de acuerdo Lara. Lo cuidare con mucho cariño.  
Lara: muchas gracias leo. Quiero decirte que ese collar, a pesar que es un tesoro para mí, es muy especial (dijo con un poco de seriedad)  
Leonardo: a que te refieres con eso? (pregunto intrigado)  
Lara: no olvides estas palabras. Si usas sincera y correctamente este collar, tus ojos a la verdad encontraran.  
Leonardo: eso que quiere decir?  
Lara: con el tiempo lo sabrás... (Dijo finalmente)

Lara se le acerca y abraza a Leonardo tiernamente.  
Leonardo otra vez se ruborizó y se puso bastante nervioso pero al escuchar estas palabras salir de la boca de la joven ``hasta pronto, amigo mío...´´ reacciona y la abraza también mientras le decía ``..Cuídate..´´.  
Lara se desprende de él y le da un beso en su mejilla derecha un poquito cerca de sus labios y se marcha.  
Leonardo se ruboriza bastante al sentir sus labios apenas tocar los suyos pero luego su inquietud cayó en el collar que le había dado. Se preguntó porque se lo había entregado sabiendo que es muy valioso e importante para ella. Quizás tenga sus razones y después se marcha a su hogar pensativo. ¿Que querrán decir esas palabras? ``...Si usas sincera y correctamente este collar, tus ojos a la verdad encontraran...´´

Continuara...


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo Nº 15: ''Visión y respuesta''

A la mañana siguiente...

Leonardo se despierta a la misma hora que siempre para hacer su caminata de todas las mañanas. No pudo dormir muy bien después del encuentro que tuvo con Lara, la joven de los ojos celestes, la noche anterior. Aquellas palabras lo habían puesto muy pensativo y un tanto preocupado. ¿Qué fue lo que le habrá querido decir con eso? ¿Por qué le entrego algo que es tan valioso e importante para ella? ¿Fue un obsequio o algo más? Esas preguntas no lo dejaban tranquilo y mucho menos por algo que le pasó esa misma noche.

Ella casi lo besa en sus labios de tortuga sin ningún temor y asco. Se ruborizó mucho en tan solo recordarlo y eso lo había puesto muy nervioso. Trató de controlarse y decidió salir al mundo exterior pero antes de eso echa una mirada un poco curiosa al regalo de Lara, lo toma, se lo pone y sale.

Se le ocurrió ir al mismo edificio donde se conocieron por primera vez pero al esperar para que ella pasara trotando, no paso nadie. Era lógico que Lara no estuviera después de lo que le dijo en el día del picnic. Le pareció muy tonto de su parte al pensar que ella estaría ahí pero algo en su interior lo incitó a llegar a la misma azotea de siempre. Después de eso, va al campo donde ella va a entrenar.

También fue el mismo resultado, no sabía porque recorría los mismos lugares que ella solía pasar ni tampoco porque razón la buscaba. ¿Será que la estaba echando de menos? Tal vez esa podía ser su respuesta.  
Ella fue la única humana que le hizo sentir como una persona normal, la única que le había dicho unas palabras gentiles, que le había dedicado una sonrisa sincera y que le había dado una gran amistad.

Ya había pasado cerca de 30 minutos y ya se estaba sintiendo bastante extraño, era como si algo le faltara. Sintió un vacio formarse en su corazón y se preguntó a que se debía eso... ¿Tanto la extrañaba? ¿En tan poco tiempo ya se había encariñado de ella?

Por otra parte...

Las chicas ya estaban viajando a su primer destino, Canadá. Para llegar más rápido, ya que tenían que llegar antes de que anochezca, deciden tomar el avión. Mientras que iban volando y sus hermanas disfrutando de los paisajes, Lara se sentía un poco extraña. No era nervios, no era ansias, no era miedo, era otra cosa.  
Era muy obvio y no podía ocultarlo, disimularlo. Extrañaba a los muchachos y, en especial, a Leonardo, el joven ninja de la cinta azul. Donde fuera que ella mirara él estaba ahí, ya sea en su corazón o en su mente.

Estaba algo confundida, no comprendía de porque lo imaginaba en todas partes ni tampoco porque se sentía vacía y algo triste. Sintió una extraña sensación que nunca antes había sentido por alguien jamás, ni siquiera por sus hermanas. ¿Qué cosa era? ¿Compañerismo? ¿Cariño? ¿Afecto? intentó poner sus preguntas en orden y cerró los ojos tratando de encontrar sus respuestas.

Mariah: hola Lara! (aparece de repente)  
Lara: (salta del susto despertando de sus pensamientos) mari! que quieres? me asustaste (dice un poco molesta tratando de incorporarse)  
Mariah: no entiendo porque estas con esa cara.  
Denisse: ella tiene razón lari (aparece detrás del asiento) Deberías estar feliz.  
Rebecca: estamos llegando a nuestro primer destino, vamos a dejarlos a todos con la boca abierta! (dijo entusiasmada)  
Mariah: como lo hiciste con rafa? (pregunta con algo de picardía)  
Denisse: hiciste tus solos de guitarra enfrente de él. Querías llamar su atención o qué? (también pregunta con algo de picardía)  
Rebecca: no sean tontas! (dijo ruborizada algo molesta cruzándose de brazos y poniéndose de espaldas frente a ellas)  
Mariah: entiendo que te guste pero no tienes que alardear con él. (Dijo con algo de picardía)  
Denisse: quizás eso fue lo que quiso hacer hermanita (dijo también con algo de picardía)  
Rebecca: (más ruborizada y molesta) silencio! Ahora verán! (sale a perseguirlas)

Lara sonrió y se rio un poco pero luego su rostro volvió a lo que estaba antes. Dirige su mirada a la ventanilla y mira el cielo, los paisajes y las nubes.

Lara: [amigos, me pregunto que estarán haciendo en este preciso momento...]

En las alcantarillas...

Leonardo ya había vuelto de su caminata pero con una expresión algo triste en su rostro y tratando de ocultar el collar de la vista de sus hermanos. Los 4 se habían puesto a entrenar después del desayuno.

Mientras que Leonardo meditaba, los demás se preguntaron qué era lo que le estaba pasando. Podría ser que su respuesta era que Leonardo extrañaba a las chicas, en especial a Lara. Cuando deciden ir hacia él, notaron que algo llevaba puesto en su cuello y que brillaba. Esto los hizo creer que seguramente era un regalo de parte de ella y los tres ya se estaban burlando de su hermano mayor.

Leonardo se encontraba meditando o al menos eso intentaba hacer. Todavía no podía sacarse esas palabras que le dijo su amiga Lara. ``...Si usas sincera y correctamente este collar, tus ojos a la verdad encontraran...´´. Por más que intentaba pensar y concentrarse en otra cosa no podía, en lo único que pensaba era en eso y también por aquel beso, cosa que lo ruborizó bastante.

Cuando abre sus verdes ojos, se encuentra otra vez rodeado de tres miradas que lo miraban detenidamente.

Leonardo: que es lo que quieren muchachos? (pregunto tranquilamente)  
Miguel Ángel: queríamos preguntarte de donde sacaste ese collar (dice señalándolo)  
Leonardo: [ay no! se dieron cuenta. Me olvidé quitármelo cuando volví, que tonto!] (Se decía a si mismo algo molesto)  
Donatello: estamos esperando leo  
Rafael: no hace falta que lo diga, la respuesta es Lara.  
Leonardo: si, ella me lo regaló anoche.  
Miguel Ángel: (se le acerca para observarlo mejor) yo lo veo común y corriente.  
Donatello: quizás no tenga poder alguno pero creo que tiene un gran valor sentimental porque está muy bien cuidado (observa)  
Rafael: o tal vez lo compro en una joyería como adorno (agregó)  
Leonardo: no, te equivocas (se pone de pie) Lara me dijo que este collar es muy valioso para ella, se lo obsequió su padre hace tiempo.  
Miguel Ángel: estuvo bien que lo aceptaras?  
Leonardo: no quería recibirlo al principio pero insistió tanto que tuve que aceptarlo, me dijo que lo cuide mucho y eso es lo que voy a hacer.  
Rafael: si es algo muy importante me parece bien.  
Leonardo: me dijo algo que hasta ahora me tiene muy pensativo de lo que quiere decir... (Dice mirando el collar)  
Miguel Ángel: te dijo que te ama? (bromista)  
Leonardo: (se ruboriza) no! Es algo más importante que eso.  
Donatello: que fue lo que te dijo?  
Leonardo: me dijo que es muy especial y también dijo que ``... Si usas sincera y correctamente este collar, tus ojos a la verdad encontraran...´´  
Rafael: ah? que quiere decir eso?  
Miguel Ángel: no tengo la más mínima idea  
Donatello: mmm... (Piensa y se le acerca) déjame verlo.  
Leonardo: claro (se lo saca y se lo da)  
Donatello: ``...Si usas sincera y correctamente este collar, tus ojos a la verdad encontraran...´´ (dice mientras lo observa) no te dijo nada más?  
Leonardo: no (niega con la cabeza)  
Miguel Ángel: quiero verlo!  
Donatello: de acuerdo pero no lo vayas a romper. (Se lo da)  
Miguel Ángel: para mi es común y corriente. No le encuentro lo especial.  
Rafael: opino lo mismo que mikey.  
Leonardo: yo no lo veo así (se lo saca) debe tener algún significado esas palabras.  
Donatello: lo que dice leo tiene sentido.  
Leonardo: lo que me gustaría saber es como funciona.  
Miguel Ángel: ya se! pide un deseo (sugiere)  
Rafael: no seas tonto! esa cosa no concede deseos ¬¬  
Leonardo: deseo saber porque se fue el padre de Lara.

Después de decir eso una luz brillante de color blanca casi tirando a un plateado muy brillante se desprende de esa piedra color azul e ilumina toda la guarida dejando a los muchachos sin poder ver y tapándose los ojos

Leonardo: muchachos, que está pasando!? (Pregunta desesperado tapándose los ojos)  
Rafael: sabía que esa cosa no era buena!  
Donatello: nos está llevando a otra dimensión! sujétense!!  
Los 4: (se agarran de las manos fuertemente) AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!

Los muchachos se agarraron de las manos y cerraron sus ojos ya que la luz era más brillante y fuerte a cada segundo.

Cuando finalmente la luz desaparece y vuelve, por arte de magia, al cuello de Leonardo...

Miguel Ángel: (abriendo sus ojos los cuales se llenaron de sorpresa) oigan muchachos... En dónde estamos?  
Leonardo: (abre los suyos también) ah? pero que pasó!? (Dice sorprendido y extrañado)  
Rafael: porque estamos afuera del drenaje?  
Donatello: ese collar nos hizo viajar en el tiempo, hay que encontrar la forma de regresar al nuestro.

Las tortugas estaban muy sorprendidos y muy extrañados preguntándose por que el collar de Lara los hizo viajar en el tiempo.  
Mientras que caminaban y observan el lugar, escuchan voces a lo lejos.

¿?¿?: Hermanas, vamos a jugar afuera!! (Dijo alegre la niña de cabello menos a la altura de sus hombros mientras salía de su casa)  
¿¿¿¿: De acuerdo, espérame!! (Dice la otra pequeña de cabello largo llegando menos a la altura de sus codos saliendo detrás)  
?¿?¿: Recuerden que papá no quiere que estemos fuera de la casa mientras el no está. (Dice la siguiente niña de cabello largo más o menos a la altura de su cintura y saliendo)  
????: Si ya lo sabemos Lara. (Dice la última de cabello más corto, saliendo y cerrando la puerta)

Leonardo: yo escuche mal o esa niña dijo Lara?  
Rafael: no, yo también la escuche.  
Donatello: momento... Esas son las chicas de niñas!! (Dijo un poco espantado)  
Miguel Ángel: entonces viajamos a su pasado.  
Rafael: pero cómo?  
Donatello: por eso (señala el collar en el cuello de Leonardo)  
Leonardo: no puedo creerlo.  
Miguel Ángel: como haremos para regresar al presente?  
Donatello: no lo sé  
Rafael: tú eres el genio don, tú dinos como salir de aquí! (dice un poco desesperado y molesto)  
Donatello: lo único que sé es que ese collar se activó cuando leo pidió su deseo.  
Leonardo: por supuesto, yo deseé conocer la razón de porque el padre de Lara se marchó.  
Miguel Ángel: ahora que haremos?  
Mariah: jajaja atrápame Lara (dice mientras corría)  
Lara: jajaja (dice mientras corría detrás de ella)

Las chicas estaban corriendo alegremente que no se dieron cuenta que estaba un distraído miguel ángel delante de ellas. Miguel Ángel lo único que hizo fue cubrirse pero cuando ellas pasaron, no sintieron ningún impacto, no chocaron con él.

Miguel Ángel: ah? que pasó?  
Leonardo: no te hicieron daño?  
Miguel Ángel: no.  
Donatello: nosotros no existimos en esta época, somos una especie de holograma y ellas no nos pueden ver

Rebecca: chicas, llegó papá!! (Le dice de lejos)  
Lara y Mariah: genial!! (Dicen alegres)

Las cuatro hermanas corrieron rápidamente y abrazaron a su padre. Un hombre de 27 años, moreno de ojos celestes y vestido de una túnica blanca y negra abrazaba a sus hijas con mucha fuerza. A lo lejos, las tortugas observaban la escena con mucha calidez al ver las caritas de las muchachas de felicidad.

Denisse: papá, hoy memoricé una enciclopedia completa.  
Lara: eso no es nada, yo estuve cantando todo el día.  
Mariah: papá, me llevas en tus hombros?  
Rebecca: no, a mi primero!  
Lara: no yo! soy la mayor!!  
Denisse: no es justo, papá!

Las pequeñas ya se estaban peleando y su padre, Eidian, las separa.

Eidian: niñas, no peleen... O sino no las llevaré a dar una vuelta por el parque.  
Las 4: no, nos portaremos bien! (dijeron con una inocente sonrisa)  
Eidian: de acuerdo, ahora vayan a jugar traviesas. (Dijo sonriente)

Las chicas volvieron a jugar mientras que su padre se dirigía a la casa. Mientras que caminaba en un momento su rostro cambio de felicidad a preocupación, lo cual es visto por las 4 tortugas. Se preguntaron qué fue lo que le hizo cambiar tan repentinamente y decidieron seguirlo.  
Una vez adentro, Eidian se sienta en una silla de la sala y su mirada se vuelve muy preocupado y triste.

Eidian: no puedo creer que tenga que hacer esto, cómo se lo diré a mis hijas? Cómo les digo que si no quiero que sufran el mismo destino que su madre tendré que dejarlas?... (Una pequeña pausa) Esta es una decisión tomada, es la decisión más dura que he tomado en mi vida. No sé si tendré el valor suficiente para decírselos... Debo convertirme el rey y el protector del cristal ''lagrima del cielo'' o sino un ser maligno se apoderará de ella. De no ser así, la hermana mayor, es decir Lara, deberá convertirse en la reina y proteger el cristal para proteger al mundo y no quiero que eso le pase. Ella tiene un gran futuro por delante y no quiero que esa responsabilidad caiga en ella tan pronto, es muy pequeña...

Después de eso, eidian se levanta y se va a afuera a jugar con sus hijas por última vez.  
Los muchachos no podían creer lo que escucharon ¿Qué era ese cristal ''lagrima del cielo''? ¿Qué era lo que le había pasado a su madre?... Ahora ellos sabían la verdadera razón de porque tenía que irse, es para proteger a sus hijas y evitar que sufrieran el mismo destino que su madre. Les pareció una decisión muy noble y muy dura al mismo tiempo, ningún padre quiere dejar a sus hijos en sus días de juventud.

Al caer la noche, los muchachos estaban dentro de la casa de las chicas y notan que Eidian, su padre, se dirige a la puerta con una maleta en manos cuando...

Lara: papá? (la voz de la niña lo detiene y voltea) a dónde vas? (baja las escaleras)  
Leonardo: oh no...  
Eidian: Lara, que haces levantada tan tarde?  
Lara: solo iba al baño a tomar un poco de agua... (Una pequeña pausa) que vas a hacer con esa valija? (dice señalándola)  
Eidian: (se arrodilla y la abraza) hija... yo...  
Lara: que sucede papá? Porqué me abrazas? (dice algo triste)  
Eidian: tengo que irme, no sé por cuánto tiempo.  
Lara: irte? porqué?  
Eidian: Lara, hija, escucha... Prométeme que cuidaras de tus hermanas.  
Lara: porqué quieres que prometa eso?  
Eidian: sólo prométemelo (dice agarrando su pequeña mano)  
Lara: de acuerdo, te lo prometo.  
Eidian: cuídalas y protégelas de cualquier peligro Lara, ya que mi responsabilidad ahora cae en ti...  
Lara: por cuánto tiempo te irás? nos volveremos a ver? (dice muy triste y con intensiones de llorar)  
Eidian: no llores por favor. Solo será por un tiempo... (Coloca sus manos en su rostro)  
Lara: nos volveremos a ver?  
Eidian: si mi pequeña... Es una promesa (la abraza fuertemente)

Los muchachos lo único que hacían era observar la escena con mucha lástima y pena, ya que no podían comunicarse con ellos por ningún medio.

Eidian: (deja de abrazarla y se saca algo de su cuello) hija, quiero que tengas esto (ella se corre el cabello y él se lo pone)  
Lara: qué bonito (lo mira) lo cuidaré mucho papá...  
Eidian: (le da un dulce beso en su frente, se pone de pie y se marcha)

Después que la puerta se cierra, Lara se tira arrodillándose en el suelo y comienza a llorar sonoramente.

Lara: (entre sollozos) adiós...

Este llanto hizo despertar a sus hermanas y ellas bajan a ver qué era lo que le pasó a su hermana mayor.

Leonardo: pobre Lara...  
Donatello: su padre era un gran hombre...  
Miguel Ángel: y un gran padre (agrega)  
Rafael: retiro lo que dije de él hace unos días (dice arrepentido)  
Leonardo: él se fue para proteger a sus hijas...

Al decir esas palabras el collar vuelve a brillar otra vez y los teletransporta a otro lugar.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo Nº 16: ''Humanos''

Después de que esa luz blanca y resplandeciente dejara de brillar y volviera el collar al cuello de Leonardo...

Leonardo: (abriendo los ojos) estamos en casa...

Rafael: quien diría que esa cosa tiene el poder de viajar en el tiempo

Donatello: leo, es mejor que lo guardes

Miguel Ángel: no dejes que el maestro Splinter lo encuentre

Splinter: (aparece e interviene) que no encuentre qué?

Leonardo: (se quita y esconde el collar rápidamente) aahhh... nada, no es nada maestro! (dice algo nervioso)

Splinter: Leonardo, sé que algo estas ocultándome... (Se le acerca)

Donatello: claro que no maestro, que le hace pensar eso?

Miguel Ángel: leo no tiene un collar escondido detrás de él (se tapa la boca y sus hermanos lo miran con cara de querer matarlo)

Splinter: (hace una seña con la mano pidiéndole que se lo muestre)

Leonardo: [te voy a matar, mikey!] (Se decía muy molesto dándole el collar a su padre)

Splinter: de quién es? (dice mientras lo observa)

Rafael: es de Lara, ella se lo regaló.

Splinter: (lo observa más detenidamente)

Donatello: le sucede algo sensei?

Splinter: no sé porque pero creo que este collar ya lo he visto hace mucho tiempo...

Miguel Ángel: pero cómo? lari le dijo a leo que ese collar se lo regalo su padre.

Splinter: ni yo mismo sé la respuesta hijos míos, pero algo me dice que ya lo he visto en otra parte...

Después de eso hay un pequeño silencio

Splinter: es mejor que vuelvan a entrenar, luego me gustaría hablar con ustedes de corazón a corazón

Leonardo: de acuerdo maestro, vamos chicos (se dirigen al gimnasio a entrenar)

Mientras que los muchachos entrenaban, el maestro Splinter aun estaba muy pensativo preguntándose porque este collar se le hacía muy familiar. Decidió quedárselo y más tarde hablara con sus hijos por sus extraños comportamientos, le parecía muy extraño que en estos días se hayan retrasado en sus entrenamientos y en especial su hijo mayor, Leonardo.

Desde que conoció a Lara, la joven cantante de ojos celestes, el rostro de él se mostraba contento y tranquilo a la vez. Al parecer, Leonardo le gusta estar con esa chica pero cuando sus hermanos le preguntan por ella se vuelve muy cerrado y nervioso. Él no es así, esa actitud tampoco.

Siempre se ha mostrado abierto a sus hermanos, nunca les ha ocultado secretos ni mucho menos a su padre. Ahora que Lara se fue, se muestra algo triste y un poco preocupado. Parece que la extraña aunque él no se dé cuenta o lo niegue.

Ha descubierto una buena amiga en ella o tal vez algo más... Algo más fuerte que una simple amistad...

Por otro lado...

Las chicas ya habían llegado a Canadá y se encontraban en frente de la mansión donde se hospedaban bajando sus cosas de la limosina.  
Lara lo único que hizo es quedarse parada a unos metros lejos de sus hermanas mirando el cielo y tocando su cuello.

Lara: [que curioso... Me siento extraña sin mi amuleto de la suerte... Espero que Leonardo lo esté cuidando mucho, es algo muy valioso para mí... Es más, no tengo que estar dudando de él... (Pequeña pausa) lo más seguro que sus hermanos lo hayan descubierto y por mi culpa leo está sufriendo la peor de las burlas. No quiero que este molesto conmigo, no lo hice con malas intenciones, es solo que... (Es interrumpida)]  
Rebecca: hey, Lara! que estás haciendo? (dice algo molesta bajando los instrumentos y varias cajas de una camioneta)  
Mariah: no es justo que tu descanses mientras que nosotras estamos haciendo el trabajo duro (se queja mientras recibe las cajas dejándolas en el suelo)  
Denisse: tiene razón. (Dice mientras entra unas cajas más pequeñas a la mansión)  
Lara: lo siento! ahora voy a ayudarlas! (se dirige hacia ellas)

Luego de bajar todas sus pertenencias y entrarlas a la enorme casa, cada cual a su respectivo lugar...

Rebecca: vaya!! (Se tira en el sillón) estoy muerta!!  
Denisse: (llega con unas bebidas servidas en una bandeja) ahora que estamos aquí, que les parece si damos una vuelta por la ciudad?  
Lara: si, no es mala idea. (Agarra un vaso y lo bebe)  
Mariah: dicen que los chicos canadienses son muy lindos!!... (También toma un vaso)  
Rebecca: aaaahhhhh.... (Suspira indignada) nunca cambiará....  
Mariah: tu tampoco.  
Lara: chicas, no peleen ¬¬ (se levanta) iré a hacer la comida, que quieren comer hoy?  
Las 3: pizza!!! (Dijeron alegres)  
Lara: de acuerdo, ahora mismo voy a hacerles (dijo sonriente mientras se dirige a la cocina)

Lara empieza a hacer la comida pero un poco extraña. Sentía que algo le faltaba en el cuello y no dejaba de pasar su mano. Su collar era el único recuerdo de su padre y ahora lo tenía su buen amigo Leonardo. Lo único que deseaba ella era que Leonardo por nada del mundo lo pierda, ya que si lo hace, nunca lo perdonará por eso. Pero luego ese mal pensamiento desaparece por otro recuerdo que llega a su mente, aquel último beso.  
Se sonrojó bastante al saber que lo besó un poco cerca de sus labios y se preguntó cual habrá sido su intensión en ese entonces. Ella sabía muy bien que su relación nunca podría llegar más lejos, para empezar, ella es humana y él una tortuga. También los separaba algo más importante que eso, cosa que esto la hizo poner muy mal. Trató de no pensar en eso por ahora mientras cocinaba.

De regreso a Nueva york...

Los muchachos ya habían almorzado y estaban a punto de entrenar de nuevo cuando...

Donatello: muchachos, vengan. Quiero enseñarles algo

Leonardo: (se les acercan) que cosa doni?

Donatello: (les muestra cuatros relojes)

Miguel Ángel: (se rasca la cabeza) aahhhh... Nos llamaste para mostrarnos esos relojes? (dice un poco desconcertado)

Rafael: que gran invento, genio (dice sarcástico)

Donatello: ¬¬ no son comunes y corrientes, son... Mejor póngaselos (dijo por ultimo)

Los 3: está bien (lo toman y se lo colocan en sus muñecas)

Donatello: ahora solo opriman el botón rojo

Leonardo: para qué?

Donatello: solo háganlo (dijo con una pequeña sonrisa)

Los chicos obedecieron a su petición y cuando lo presionaron se transformaron en seres humanos, jóvenes y adolecentes.

Esto era algo increíble, algo extraordinario; Donatello había inventado algo completamente muy útil y muy raro a la vez y con esto quizás los 4 podrían ver que se siente ser como todos los demás.

Leonardo se había transformado en un apuesto joven de cabello negro azulado largo sujetado en una cola, piel moreno y de ojos verdes.

Rafael también se había transformado en un lindo joven de cabello blanco, ojos verdes, alto, su color de piel era un poco más oscuro que el de su hermano mayor y de contextura un poco más grande.

Donatello tenía el mismo color de piel que Leonardo pero era un poco más bajo que él, lindo, ojos verdes y su color de cabello era negro más o menos tirando a un morado y por ultimo Miguel Ángel que se había convertido en un bello joven de ojos verdes, cabello rubio y corto y era el más bajo de sus hermanos por ser el menor

Leonardo: pero... Como es que... (Dice muy sorprendido mirándose sus manos, las cuales eran humanas y de cinco dedos)

Rafael: doni, que nos hiciste!? (Dice algo molesto y tocándose el cuerpo)

Miguel Ángel: vaya!!... Esto es otra onda!! (Dice alegre y sorprendido)

Donatello: no se preocupen, para volver a la normalidad solo tienen que oprimir el botón azul (dijo tranquilamente transformado en humano)

Los 4 hermanos oprimieron el botón azul y volvieron a la normalidad

Rafael: por fin soy yo otra vez (dice satisfecho y tranquilo)

Miguel Ángel: mmm... No, creo que te veías menos feo transformado en humano (le dice burlonamente)

Después de ese comentario Rafael se enoja y sale a perseguirlo

Leonardo: doni, para que inventaste este reloj? (pregunta curioso)

Donatello: me sorprende tu pregunta leo

Leonardo: qué?

Donatello ¬¬ no me digas que tú nunca has sentido curiosidad por saber que se siente ser un humano

Leonardo: si, de eso no tengo dudas, pero me gustaría saber que si esto lo hiciste... Por las chicas...

Donatello: (se sonroja) no, claro que no...

La verdadera intensión de Donatello era esa, solo que no se atrevía a confesarlo. Por una extraña razón, desde aquel día en el picnic, sintió una extraña sensación cuando estaba con Denisse, la joven bajista.  
Al principio estaba sorprendido al saber que había alguien más que sabia conocimientos científicos avanzados, además de abril, le pareció que era una chica muy inteligente y después de eso descubrió que tenía muchas cosas en común. Pero algo no lo dejaba tranquilo, algo le decía que ella tenía que ver con lo que le paso la otra noche, es decir, la de su primer beso.  
Pensó que eso era imposible, ella es muy tímida y es incapaz de hacer algo así pero en su interior todavía le decía que ella tenía algo que ver y que posiblemente esa joven pudo haber sido la que lo besó...

Splinter: hijos míos, deseo hablar con ustedes

Los muchachos creen que ya es hora de hablar y decirle toda la verdad a su padre. No podían seguir ocultándole esto por más tiempo y sabían de ante mano que el maestro tendría que saberlo tarde o temprano

Luego de haber hablado más de dos horas...

Splinter: porque no me lo dijeron desde un principio?

Leonardo: temíamos que nos prohibiera estar con ellas por retrasarnos en nuestros entrenamientos

Rafael: además, ellas ahora están en una gira mundial y no tuvimos tiempo de despedirnos siquiera

Miguel Ángel: Lara es una de ellas, ya comprobó que es una buena persona.

Splinter: eso es cierto, tiene un espíritu muy sereno y tranquilo pero sin embargo su corazón es muy frágil. Puede mostrarse fuerte y valiente pero su punto débil es su corazón, está muy vacio y desolado...

Donatello: muchos dicen que es cuando no ha encontrado el amor verdadero

Miguel Ángel: entonces creo que leo ya lo encontró (dice algo picaron)

Leonardo: (se ruboriza) ya basta mikey!

Rafael: oye don, que haremos con estos relojes? (pregunta nuevamente)

Donatello: consérvelos si quieren, no hay problema. Yo voy a usarlo ahora! (oprime el botón rojo y se transforma)

Leonardo: ahora que vas a hacer transformado así?

Donatello: voy a ir a afuera, vamos vengan! comprobemos que se siente ser como todos los demás! (dice dirigiéndose a la salida)

Rafael: si! Hagámoslo! (oprime el botón, se transforma y se dirige a la salida)

Miguel Ángel: yo también!! (Hace lo mismo)

Leonardo: oigan, espérenme! (también hace lo mismo)

Una vez que ellos 4 se transforman, salen al mundo exterior con su nueva imagen pero con el mismo carácter de siempre


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo Nº 17: '' Primera experiencia'' 

{Yo: lamento mucho la tardanza T-T es que cierta personita que yo conozco me borró la historia ¬¬, pero estoy de vuelta XD. Disfruten este capítulo y déjenme sus rewiews please *-*}  
Rafael: esto es raro, es decir, que las veces que salimos siempre son por las noches.  
Donatello: tienes razón, es mas... (Se mira las manos y parte de su cuerpo) me siento un poco extraño.  
Miguel Ángel: esto es algo nuevo para nosotros.  
Leonardo: según casey, me dijo que tengamos cuidado con las adolecentes.  
Rafael: el día que ese tonto diga algo sensato, será cuando me crezcan alas (ironiza)  
Donatello: vamos a tener eso en cuenta.  
Miguel Ángel: vamos al centro comercial, oí que allá hay videojuegos nuevos!! (Dijo entusiasmado)  
Leonardo: de acuerdo, vamos. (Se dirigen al centro comercial)

Una vez allí...

Los ojos verdes de los muchachos no paraban de dar vueltas, había de todo. Estantes de videojuegos, ropa, kioscos, joyerías, etc.  
Mientras caminaban empezaron a sentirse cada uno un poco raro, todas las chicas que estaban en el centro los miraban mucho y decían muchas cosas a sus espaldas. Eran adolecentes de la misma edad de ellos y todas, al parecer, querían algo con ellos.

Rafael: (se sienta en un banquillo) oigan, porque nos miran tanto?  
Donatello: tal vez es porque somos los ''nuevos'' en el barrio.  
Leonardo: donde está mikey?  
Donatello y Rafael: (señalan con el dedo)  
Miguel Ángel: (con brillo en los ojos) estoy en el paraíso....  
Leonardo: ese chico nunca cambiara... (Dijo resignado)

Mientras que los muchachos estaban esperando a miguel ángel, encuentran a dos personitas muy particulares caminando juntos y tomados de la mano.

Rafael: chicos miren (señala)  
Donatello: son casey y abril. Vamos con ellos?  
Leonardo: no. Dejémoslo que tengan un poco de intimidad (dijo con algo de pena)  
Miguel Ángel: (volviendo con 5 videojuegos en cada mano) muchachos ya vieron quienes van allá?  
Rafael: si mikey, vamos con ellos (los 4 se dirigen a ellos)

Los enamorados iban caminando y hablando de sus cosas hasta que sienten que 4 jóvenes los siguen, ellos se detienen y casey le pide a abril que se quede detrás de el por si eran unos delincuentes.

Casey: (con la guardia en alto) disculpen muchachos, pero ella viene conmigo. Así que no la molesten. (Dice sobre protector)  
Rafael: descuida casey, ya sabemos que estas casado con ella. No te la vamos a robar.  
Casey: cómo saben mi nombre? y como saben que ya estoy casado?  
Abril: (interviene) espera casey... (Se queda viendo a los 4 fijamente) chicos?.... Son ustedes?...  
Donatello: así es (dijo sonriente)  
Abril: jajaja (abraza a Leonardo) es increíble!!! Perdónenos!! No los habíamos reconocido!  
Leonardo: esperábamos esa respuesta.  
Casey: pero que les pasó? se ven tan... como decirlo?...  
Miguel Ángel: normales?  
Casey: si! exactamente!  
Rafael: esto sucedió gracias a doni (le da coscorrones en su cabeza)  
Abril: vengan, vamos a comer algo.  
Miguel Ángel: si, tengo hambre.

Los 6 estaban en un puesto de comida rápida comiendo hamburguesas acompañadas con gaseosas sentados fuera del establecimiento. Esto sí que era algo nuevo para ellos, nunca habían comido al aire libre por ser tortugas pero con esta nueva imagen, pueden hacer lo que siempre quisieron.  
Mientras que comían, las tortugas empezaron a notar que todas las adolecentes que pasaban o que estaban en el establecimiento los miraban mucho o los saludaban con algo de interés hacia ellos, ya sea haciendo ojitos, saludando con la mano, tirándoles gestos o guineos.

Los 4 se miraban entre ellos preguntándose qué les pasaba o porque los miraban tanto. No conocían su mundo y mucho menos la mente femenina, querían saber porque les hacían ojitos y demás, eso era todo.

Rafael: (justo había pasado una chica por el lado suyo y le guineo el ojo) vieron? Pero qué rayos les pasa a esas chicas?  
Leonardo: la verdad yo tampoco entiendo (dice mirando dentro del establecimiento y las chicas lo miran con cara de misteriosas)  
Casey: ahora entienden cuando les dije que tengan cuidado con las adolecentes?  
Abril: las chicas los encuentran atractivos, es lógico que los vean de esa forma.  
Donatello: pero no somos la gran cosa, no es para que nos estén mirando todo el tiempo.  
Abril: así son las chicas.  
Miguel Ángel: atractivo? encuentran a este desastre de la naturaleza atractivo? (señala a Rafael bromista)  
Rafael: (le da un zape en la nuca) ya verás de lo que este desastre te hará cuando regresemos (dice enojado)  
Leonardo: chicos no peleen, estamos en público.  
Casey: tiene razón, deben mostrar discreción.  
Rafael: de acuerdo.  
Donatello: las chicas ya habrán tocado? (pregunta nuevamente)  
Abril: no tengo idea. Como me encantaría verlas otra vez (con brillo en los ojos)  
Miguel Ángel: mejor no, la última vez te enloqueciste.  
Leonardo: de algún modo, iremos.  
Casey: lo dices porque quieres ver a Lara verdad? (pregunta con picardía)  
Rafael: ella ya le dejo dos ''regalos'' (ironiza)  
Donatello: ese collar (lo señala)  
Abril: ay, qué hermoso es!  
Miguel Ángel: y también un (Leonardo le tapa la boca)  
Leonardo: u- un apretón de manos (dice algo nervioso y sonrojado)  
Casey: porque Lara nunca te da otra cosa.  
Abril: tendrá sus razones no para hacerlo.  
Rafael: créanme, las tiene...  
Donatello: creo que ya le hemos quitado tiempo de privacidad, nos vamos chicos?  
Miguel Ángel: si, ya estoy satisfecho.  
Leonardo: nos vemos después. (Comienzan a irse)  
Abril: cuídense chicos!

Los 4 comienzan a irse del centro comercial y deciden ir a dar una vuelta por el parque.

Ya en el parque...

Los muchachos comienzan a recorrer todo el lugar. Había personas de todas las edades haciendo distintas actividades; deportes, un picnic, andando en bicicleta, rollers o patineta, haciendo ejercicio, tocando y cantando música, vendiendo artesanía e incluso había parejas enamoradas en donde sea que miraran.  
Esto empezó a poner un poco inquieto a Leonardo y mucho más a Donatello, ya que él sabe que es lo que se siente cuando alguien te demuestra lo mucho que te ama. Rafael prefirió no mirar y se pregunto porque sus dos hermanos estaban un tanto incómodos. Miguel ángel, obviamente, no entendía lo que pasaba y decidió no decir nada al respecto.

Siguieron caminando y notaron que había una gran multitud toda reunida, sintieron curiosidad por saber que era lo que pasaba y se acercaron. Al llegar había una banda formada por 4 chicas, estaban cantando canciones de las hermanas Williams y las tortugas sonrieron. Son muy famosas y populares entre los adolecentes y no les sorprendía que las imitaran o tocaran sus canciones todo el tiempo y en cualquier lugar. Ellas 4 estaban vestidas iguales a las muchachas e imitaban sus movimientos.

Pero no pudieron disfrutar de las canciones porque otra vez se sintieron muy observados por las chicas que los rodeaban, trataron de aparentar lo mas distraídos posibles para escapar de ellas pero la suerte no les jugó a su favor. Los habían encerrado en un enorme círculo, ellas intentaron hablar con los 4 hermanos y también conseguir su número telefónico.

Leonardo: (tratando de salir) por favor chicas, déjenme pasar (dijo un poco desesperado)  
Donatello: (una de ellas le toca su cabello) oigan, que creen que hacen? (dijo algo alterado y también tratando de salir)  
Miguel Ángel: hermanos, ahora que hacemos!? (Dijo también tratando de salir y esquivarlas)  
Rafael: (sale del circulo saltando) muchachos salten!

Una vez que ellos salen de ese círculo, comienza la ''persecución''. Ellos estaban corriendo lo más rápido que podían tratando de escapar de las manos de las mujeres que venían detrás de ellos. Ellas iban corriendo pero en unos segundos los perdieron de vista, eran muy rápidos. Cuando las perseguidoras doblan la esquina, los muchachos no estaban, se habían ido.

Los 4 estaban en silencio escondidos en unos arbustos de un jardín vecino recuperando el aliento y las energías con la esperanza que esas mujeres se largaran. Las chicas se cansan de buscarlos y deciden irse.

Leonardo: (aliviado y cansado) por fin se fueron!!  
Donatello: (también cansado) que decías respecto a casey rafa?  
Rafael: (se sienta) de acuerdo, un error lo comete cualquiera no? (un poco molesto)  
Miguel Ángel: ya se fueron, aprovechemos para irnos o volverán.  
Leonardo: si... Suficiente aventura por un día. (Los 4 salen de los arbustos)  
Donatello: vámonos a casa, el maestro debe estar preocupado.  
Rafael: o tal vez molesto.  
Miguel Ángel: shhh! Escuchan eso?

Hay un pequeño silencio y se escuchan unas voces femeninas a lo lejos.

Donatello: vámonos de aquí! (dijo un poco alterado)  
Rafael, miguel ángel y Leonardo: si (asienten con la cabeza y se marchan)

En el camino...

Leonardo: creo que en transformarnos en humanos no fue una buena idea.  
Rafael: tienes razón, no estoy para que un montón de mujeres desesperadas me estén persiguiendo. (Se queja)  
Miguel Ángel: toda esta maratón me abrió el apetito  
Donatello: si, a mi también.  
Rafael: para estar más ''seguros'', vamos a casa.

Los 4 se empiezan a irse un poco sorprendidos del parque de regreso a la alcantarilla. Realmente nunca creyeron que las chicas reaccionaran de esa forma, ni mucho menos que los persiguieran. Después de eso se preguntaron si se veían atractivos, atrayentes con esta nueva imagen, ya que en el pasado ninguna mujer se ha fijado en cualquiera de ellos, siempre fue al revés.  
Lo que más les sorprendía era que las muchachas no eran iguales que las demás, eran diferentes, muy diferentes para ser exactos. Cada una con personalidad diferente pero algo les decía que tenían algo especial que las diferenciaban de las demás adolecentes. No era por sus costumbres, no era por sus nombres, no era por sus cualidades, no era por su manera de expresarse, era algo más. Tenían algo más que las hacían especiales y querían saber que es. Quizás era porque que habrán tenido otra educación cuando eran niñas y eso se debía a sus buenos hábitos, cosa que las chicas de ahora no tienen.

Una vez en las alcantarillas, los muchachos presionaron el botón azul de sus relojes de transformación y volvieron a la normalidad. Empezaron a entrenar después de su regreso, Rafael estaba en el gimnasio golpeando el saco de arena, Donatello intentaba entrenar junto con miguel ángel y Leonardo estaba meditando.

Leonardo otra vez volvió a pensar en Lara, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo en estos momentos y también en el collar que llevaba puesto en su cuello. No se había dado cuenta que desde que ella se lo dio, no se lo ha quitado o prestado a nadie más. Se sentía cómodo y contento al saber que Lara, la joven de los ojos celestes, le había dado un obsequio antes de despedirse. Al darse cuenta que no la volvería a ver por un tiempo, se estremeció un poco y aun mas si no la volviera a ver por mucho tiempo.

Había formado un lazo de amistad tan fuerte con esa joven que ya la sentía parte de su familia. Pero luego se pregunto si lo que sentía por ella era algo más que una amistad, todavía no sabía qué era lo que realmente sentía hacia esa chica. Al principio era curiosidad, luego interés y ahora comienza a agradarle bastante.  
Nunca se había así ni mucho menos por una humana, estaba un poco confundido, desconocía ese sentimiento, era algo nuevo para él.  
Ella era muy amable y generosa, sin duda era una gran chica pero tenía algo diferente de las demás, al igual que sus hermanas, hay algo que las hacían especiales. El collar tenía un poder, el poder de viajar en el tiempo. Se pregunto si ellas tenían un poder al igual que ese collar pero no le dio importancia. Le pareció que eso era imposible y también una tontería.

Trato de concentrarse nuevamente pero no tuvo éxito, lo único que pensaba era en aquella bella joven de los ojos celestes cielo. Se sonrojo al recordar las veces que ella lo había besado y aun más en el último beso, que fue apenas rozando sus labios. Donatello ya les había comentado lo que le pasó esa noche de lluvia, lo que se pregunto es... ¿Que se sentirá cuando alguien te besa?

Algunas veces veía a casey y abril besándose, se escondía para obsérvalos de cerca sin que lo descubrieran y siempre le pareció muy común que los humanos mostraran esa forma sus sentimientos hacia la otra persona pero siempre se pregunto qué era lo que se sentía. Por ser un mutante, una tortuga, nunca tuvo la delicadeza de preguntarle a cualquiera de ellos dos por miedo a que se burlaran de él por semejante pregunta.  
Decidió no pensar más en esas cosas y siguió con su entrenamiento.

Sus hermanos notaron ese comportamiento de parte de su hermano, Leonardo, pero decidieron no ir a molestarlo, ya que algunas veces se enojaba cuando lo interrumpían mientras meditaba y pensaron que la respuesta a su pregunta era que él estaba pensando en Lara.  
Ya les parecía común que pensara en ella pero también algo raro que cada vez que él meditaba pensara en esa joven. Ya era poco común en él, esto empezó a preocuparlos y quisieron preguntarle, un poco más adelante y cuando sea la situación correcta, porque siempre pensaba en ella cuando meditaba y que era lo que sentía respecto hacia Lara.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo Nº 18: ''De compras''  
  
Por otra parte...

Había caído una linda tarde en Canadá, las hermanas deciden dejar la práctica para más tarde y salir un poco. Trataron de salir lo mas distraídas posibles y vestidas con ropa común para no llamar la atención, ya que en todos lados se había corrido la voz de que ellas 4 estaban en el país haciendo unas compras y los fans no querían perder la oportunidad de verlas en vivo y en persona y hacerles una entrevista, para variar.

Ya se acercaba su cumpleaños y las chicas creen que deberían invitar a los muchachos pero saben que les será muy difícil, imposible para venir a Canadá. Mariah propone que a lo primero lo festejaran tranquilas y más adelante a lo grande, idea que a las demás las convenció.

Deciden separarse y buscar por todas las tiendas ropa nueva y que, obviamente, vayan con su personalidad y gusto.

Al separarse, Rebecca entra a una tienda donde vende Cd' s de música, claro que se trataba de rock, punk, heavy metal, etc. Y decide dejar la apariencia un poco más tarde. Siempre le gustó elegir la música para las fiestas y poca veces comprarse ropa nueva.

Rebecca: uff... Como pueden ser tan cursis? Zapatos, vestidos, maquillaje... No pueden pensar en otra cosa? Es lo único que les importa? (se queja mientras miraba los Cd) Los pantalones son mucho más cómodos que esas ridículas faldas! Es por eso que no me gustan. Nunca en mi vida me verán usar una tonta y estúpida falda.

Sus otras 3 hermanas estaban en una tienda probándose distintos atuendos para su cumpleaños. Lara y Denisse ya se habían comprado sus cosas y solo faltaba la hermana menor. Mariah tenía planeado comprarse un lindo vestido, busca unos cuantos de distintos colores y formas y entra al mostrador.

Mariah: (saliendo del mostrador con un lindo vestido de color rosa con blanco) como me veo chicas?  
Denisse: te ves lindísima!  
Lara: si, se te ve muy bien!  
Mariah: (vuelve a meterse y ahora se pone otro vestido de color negro con una franja que dejaba ver su pierna izquierda) que tal este? (dice saliendo y posando)  
Lara: mmm... creo que es un poco descubierto en la pierna.  
Denisse: tiene razón, pero admito que es muy lindo.  
Mariah: si es cierto, voy a ponerme otro (vuelve a entrar al mostrador)  
Lara: esta chica cuando va a estar satisfecha? Ya se ha probado más de 6 vestidos de varios colores!  
Denisse: ya conoces a Mariah, con tal de llamar la atención y verse bien consigo misma es capaz de probarse más de 10 vestidos. ¬¬  
Lara: aahhh... (Suspira) es verdad...  
Rebecca: (entra) sabia que las encontraría aquí.  
Lara: rebe, no te compraste ropa nueva?  
Rebecca: no, preferí comprar esto (muestra los Cd' s)  
Denisse: cuando salga mari, entraras y te compraras.  
Rebecca: ustedes ya tienen?  
Lara y Denisse: (muestran sus bolsas)  
Lara: oye mari, que pasa?  
Denisse: déjanos ver. Llevas unos 5 minutos ahí dentro.  
Mariah: (sale muy sonriente pero vestida con su ropa común) nos vamos chicas?  
Rebecca: milagro! Ya encontró el vestido perfecto para ella! (sarcástica)  
Mariah: ja ja, que graciosa. ¬¬  
Denisse: vamos rebe...  
Rebecca: olvídenlo! (dice cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño)  
Lara: no nos obligues a hacerlo...  
Rebecca: (no dice nada y da unos pasos en dirección hacia la salida)

Sus 3 hermanas se miran entre ellas con una mirada y sonrisa maliciosa y van hacia Rebecca. Le impiden el paso y la agarran de los brazos forzosamente conduciéndola hacia el mostrador.  
Rebecca forcejea con ellas y consigue zafarse, ya que ella era la más fuerte de sus hermanas y aprovecha ese tiempo para escapar. Las 3 jóvenes consiguen atraparla nuevamente y con todas sus fuerzas la llevan al mostrador. Lara y Denisse en ambos brazos y Mariah la llevaba de sus piernas dejando a la pobre chica sin ninguna salida y bastante molesta.

Al cabo de varias horas de quejas y cambios de atuendos...

Rebecca: (saliendo del mostrador un poco sonrojada pero sin decir nada y cruzándose de brazos mirando a otro lado)  
Lara: wow!... (Fue lo único que dijo bastante sorprendida)  
Denisse: (no sabía que decir en ese momento y solo la mira de pies a cabeza a su hermana)  
Mariah: que bonita te ves! (dijo muy sonriente)

Rebecca estaba vestida con un jean de color blanco con algunos detalles en los bolsillos traseros y parte de sus piernas de color marrón claro y con una musculosa de color verde agua con una abertura en forma de pico que dejaba ver su espalda tan fuerte y firme.

Rebecca: no se burlen! (dijo algo molesta y un poco sonrojada)  
Lara: no nos estamos burlando.  
Denisse: estamos sorprendidas que es distinto.  
Mariah: te ves muy linda! Deberías comprártelo.  
Denisse y Lara: si!  
Rebecca: ni que estuviera loca! (se queja)  
Las 3: (la miraban con brillo en los ojos y haciendo puchero)  
Rebecca: de acuerdo, está bien! lo compraré... (Dijo resignada volviendo al mostrador)  
Mariah, Denisse y Lara: si! (dijeron con voz triunfadora)

Después de haber hecho la ultima compra, las 4 hermanas van en camino de regreso a la mansión hasta que...

Chica 1: oigan miren! Es Mariah! (dijo señalándola)  
Chica 2: es cierto!  
Lara: ay no, Mariah te olvidaste tu sombrero en la silla! (la regaña en voz baja)  
Mariah: (se toca su cabeza) tienes razón!  
Rebecca: bien hecho, hermanita. (Le dice molesta)  
Denisse: ahora que hacemos? (dice observando que se estaba reuniendo un montón de gente a su alrededor)  
Rebecca: pues... Piernas para que las quiero!! (Las 4 salen a corriendo)

Las chicas estaban corriendo lo más rápido que les daban sus piernas para escapar de sus fans hasta que a Denisse se le ocurrió una idea. Les dijo que saltaran al árbol que estaba a unos cuantos metros delante de ellas y que se subieran a lo más alto. Una vez hecho, las chicas recuperan sus energías y esperan que los demás se vayan.

Después de varios minutos de búsqueda, los fans se cansan de buscarlas por todas partes y deciden irse un poco desilusionados.

Lara: (aliviada) por fin se fueron!  
Rebecca: recuérdame romperte la cabeza cuando volvamos (dijo molesta)  
Mariah: no lo hice a propósito!  
Denisse: (observando) no hay moros en la costa, bajemos.

Las chicas bajan del árbol y caminan tranquila y cautelosamente de regreso a su mansión.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo Nº19: ''Conclusión definitiva'' 

Luego de haber hecho las compras y de escapar del alcance de sus fans, las chicas están de camino de vuelta a la mansión para no causar más problemas deciden que es hora de ponerse a ensayar y de hablar de un tema pendiente con una de ellas; con el cerebro y bajista del grupo, Denisse.

Ese día a todas les preocupó y les llamó la atención su extraño comportamiento aquel día lluvioso. Les parecía muy raro que ella estuviese afuera ese día, ya que a Denisse no sale afuera cuando el tiempo es inestable y mucho mas esa manera de actuar.

Ella estaba muy contenta; aunque no lo demostraba ni lo decían sus hermanas pudieron percibirlo. Su rostro se tornaba muy feliz y tranquilo al mismo tiempo, sus ojos celestes brillaban como dos diamantes aun cuando estos miraban al vacio, tenía una pequeña pero cálida sonrisa en su cara, su cuerpo estaba algo inmóvil y un poco tenso pero algo tibio a pesar que estaba completamente empapada.

Algo le había pasado, algo nuevo, algo bueno, muy bueno para ser preciso por los ''signos'' que mostraba y las 3 querían averiguar que era, en especial mucho mas la hermana mayor, Lara.  
A ella no le gusta que sus hermanas le oculten secretos porque Lara siempre les dice los suyos a ellas por mas malos o buenos que fuesen, es muy abierta hacia ellas y pensó que no era justo.

Una vez que llegan y dejan lo que compraron arriba de la mesa las chicas notan que Lara empieza a irse.

Rebecca: lari, a donde vas? (ella se detiene y voltea)  
Mariah: no vamos a ensayar? (pregunto algo extrañada)  
Lara: si pero antes voy a meditar un poco, enseguida vuelvo. Mientras tanto practiquen. (Sonríe y se va)  
Denisse: de acuerdo.

En realidad lo usa como pretexto para poder armar su rompecabezas que se le había formado por una duda que tenia. Le había llegado una inquietud de repente y no la dejaba tranquila así que va a su habitación, cierra la puerta, se sienta en su cama y se pone a pensar.

Lara: (comienza a recordar e imaginar a su inteligente hermana) sé que algo le pasó a deni ese día que llovió... A pesar que estaba totalmente mojada, aun así se mostraba sonriente... Esa sonrisa la conozco, ya la he visto anteriormente, es cuando estas enamorada pero me gustaría saber de quién... (Se acuesta y una pequeña pausa) un momento! (se levanta de golpe) Leonardo me contó que su hermano también había salido ese día y supongo que también estaba completamente mojado (dijo un poco sarcástica) a ver... Qué fue lo que me dijo? mmm... (Comienza a hacer memoria y cierra sus ojos) ``... Estaba muy sorprendido por algo que le pasó pero también estaba contento, quizás no lo demostraba pero pude percibirlo...´´ (los abre nuevamente) Denisse también estaba más o menos igual como Leonardo describió a Donatello... Entonces... (Vuelve a pensar) oh no... (Se levanta y se dirige a la puerta) espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando (dijo mientras salía un poco preocupada)

Rebecca: cuánto tiempo más va a tardar?  
Denisse: recuerden que a Lara no le gusta que la interrumpan cuando está meditando  
Mariah: pues no eligió un buen momento para ponerse a meditar  
Rebecca: ella está descansando mientras que nosotras estamos haciendo todo el trabajo (se queja)  
Lara: (aparece) yo no estoy tomando ningún descanso Rebecca (dice un poco molesta)  
Mariah: qué bueno que apareces lari.  
Denisse: lista para empezar?  
Lara: en realidad... Denisse, quiero hablar contigo de algo.  
Denisse: claro (dijo no muy convincente)  
Mariah: nosotras también vamos  
Rebecca: si. Si se trata de algo bueno o malo, quiero oírlo y voy a apoyarte.  
Lara: de acuerdo, vengan.

Las chicas se dirigen al living, todas se sientan en el sofá y empiezan a dialogar

Denisse: de que querías hablarme Lara?  
Lara: quería preguntarte que te pasó ese lluvioso día.  
Mariah: es verdad. Estabas muy extraña en ese momento.  
Rebecca: después de eso, no dijiste comentario alguno. Tú no eres así deni.  
Denisse: (se sonroja) la verdad es...  
Lara: no tiene que haber secretos entre nosotras, siempre nos decimos todo.  
Mariah: tiene razón, vamos dínoslo.  
Denisse: está bien... Se los contare...  
Rebecca: que tan malo puede ser? (dijo sin darle mucha importancia)  
Denisse: ese día unos delincuentes me atacaron. La primera vez fue a la mañana cuando iba a comprar la comida para el desayuno, me acorralaron en un callejón e intentaron robarme pero alguien me ayudo en ese momento. No pude ver su rostro pero aun así quise darle las gracias por salvarme pero cuando me acerque, se fue.  
Lara: que extraño, deni tu sabes defenderte  
Mariah: porque no peleaste con ellos?  
Denisse: me había invadido el pánico, no pude hacerles frente (dice algo triste)  
Rebecca: no te preocupes, sigue contando.  
Denisse: bueno... Esa misma noche, cuando volvía de la biblioteca, esos mismos hombres me volvieron a atacar y me acorralaron en el mismo callejón. Me aplicaron una llave y me dejaron inmóvil, no podía escapar. Tampoco por el dolor que tenía en ese momento y por el arma que me estaban apuntando en la cabeza.  
Rebecca: (bastante enojada) si los llego a pescar, pagaran muy caro lo que le hicieron a mi hermana. Nadie se mete con ellas!  
Lara: cómo lograste salir de eso?  
Denisse: otra vez me volvieron a salvar la vida.  
Mariah: eso tiene sentido pero fue el mismo que te salvo a la mañana?  
Denisse: si. No sé cómo explicarlo pero en el interior algo me decía que era él, era el mismo...  
Rebecca: después del segundo rescate, que hiciste?  
Denisse: (se sonroja bastante) luego de ese rescate, quise darle mi agradecimiento pero cuando él me ve, retrocede y se va. Yo lo sigo y espero a que aparezca... Él aparece, hablamos unos cuantos segundos y... (Se detiene)  
Lara: y? (dijo algo impaciente)  
Mariah: vamos no te detengas, sigue contando.  
Denisse: (mas sonrojada) yo... Lo besé...  
Rebecca: aammm.... Tiempo, tiempo. Acaso escuche bien? Dijiste que lo besaste!?  
Mariah: que romántico!! (Dijo con brillo en los ojos)  
Lara: de casualidad fue... A uno de los hermanos de leo? (cuando dice eso Mariah y Rebecca se quedan heladas)  
Denisse: (se sonroja aun mas y sorprendida) aahhh... Bueno... (Baja la mirada)  
Lara: deni, dinos quien fue (dijo con una voz suave)  
Denisse: (brota unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos) si... Fue a Donatello...  
Mariah: esto es serio (dijo un poco preocupada)  
Rebecca: sabes lo que acabas de hacer?  
Denisse: si pero no me importa, no va a cambiar mis sentimientos hacia él. Cometí un gran error al besarlo porque me di cuenta que lo nuestro nunca podrá ser pero aun así lo amo. Lo reconozco y no me da vergüenza decirlo o admitirlo pero me duele saber que él y yo nunca vamos a estar juntos por estas diferencias... Daria cualquier cosa por estar a su lado... Desearía que no fuésemos tan diferentes! Porque de todos los muchachos que hay en el mundo tuvo que ser el del que me enamore? (dice llorando y baja más la mirada)

Sus 3 hermanas se miran entre ellas con lastima y lo único que pueden hacer es abrazarla, consolarla y darles ánimos.

Lara: tranquila deni.  
Mariah: no llores por favor, está bien que lo ames.  
Rebecca: te vamos a apoyar en esto, no te preocupes.  
Denisse: (entre sollozos y con una pequeña sonrisa) gracias hermanas... Gracias por escucharme, realmente necesitaba decírselos. Ya no soportaba estar ocultándolo...

Pasaron un duro pero dulce momento entre hermanas tratando de consolar, darle fuerzas y ánimos a su más reciente enamorada hermana Denisse.  
Estaba muy sensible y decidieron no comentar nada al respecto. Era una noticia muy buena pero muy preocupante al mismo tiempo pero al ver que ella estaba muy decidida a hacer lo que sea por estar al lado de Donatello la apoyaran y ayudaran en todo lo que puedan. Ella les dijo que Donatello no sabe que fue ella que lo besó. No quiso decírselo en el día de picnic porque tenía miedo que él la rechazara o algo semejante así que guardo silencio y porque también estaban sus hermanos, no quería que el pasara un momento embarazoso por una verdad que ella le iba a decir.

Era la primera vez que sentía algo tan fuerte por alguien. Siempre se había preguntado que se sentía estar enamorado de alguien y ahora que lo sabe, es algo maravilloso y aquel beso... Como olvidarlo... Fue su primer beso con esa tortuga, fue un momento inolvidable, imborrable y que siempre lo llevara consigo pero luego se pregunto si el habrá sentido lo mismo por ella. Ante esa pregunta su rostro se volvió un poco preocupado pensando que le molesto que haya hecho eso. Pero ahora que confesó sus sentimientos hacia él y se los conto a sus hermanas, no le dio importancia, se sentía más aliviada ahora que lo dijo y lo único que podía esperar era que el respondiera a ese mismo sentimiento. Era su más grande deseo, confesarle lo que siente por él y, por supuesto, besarlo una vez más.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo Nº 20: ''Extraño, mágico reencuentro y coincidencia'' 

Por otra parte...

Los muchachos ya habían almorzado, había caído la tarde y estaban entrenando nuevamente por pedido de su maestro. Ahora que ya no había más distracciones les dijo que aprovecharan estos días para retomar y recuperar los entrenamientos y el tiempo perdido.

Todos se preguntaron que estarían haciendo las chicas en este momento pero trataron de no pensar en eso por el momento y volvieron a concentrarse en lo que estaban haciendo. Realmente no sabían porque preguntaban por ellas casi todo el tiempo, tal vez se debía a que ya habían formado un lazo de amistad y debido a eso ya las sentían parte de su familia. Creyeron que a los únicos que considerarían así era a casey y abril, ya que ellos eran los únicos amigos humanos que tenían y que no les temían por lo que eran pero se equivocaron. Aparecieron esas 4 chicas y todo cambio para ellos.

Rafael no quería admitir que extrañaba a Rebecca y también hacerla enfadar, le parecía divertido verla molesta y también discutir con ella pero no entendía porque. Por otra parte también le sorprendió que ella lo haya enfrentado y haberle dicho lo que sentía y opinaba enfrente de todos y en su cara. Obviamente el comentario no fue de su agrado pero aun así era admirable. Puede ser que ella tenía mucho temperamento y carácter pero era comprensible y muy confiable, cosa que esto le empezó a simpatizar.

Miguel Ángel le gustó estar con Mariah, era divertida, algo torpe y un poco despistada, como él pero también muy sociable y de conversación fácil. Alegre y abierta, tenían varias cosas en común y en especial los videojuegos. Pensó que por fin encontró a alguien que le gustara tanto los juegos de video como a él, ya que a sus hermanos no les gustan. Esto empezó a darle mucho agrado y también un cierto interés hacia ella.

Donatello sentía una pequeña atracción hacia Denisse. Creyó que no encontraría a alguien más como abril que fuese tan inteligente como ella pero no fue así. Le pareció increíble que supiera tantos conocimientos científicos y también que construyera nuevos inventos. A pesar que ella es algo tímida se sintió bastante cómodo estando a su lado en el día de picnic pero se preguntó porque se había puesto un poco nerviosa cuando estaba cerca de ella.

Leonardo echaba de menos a Lara. Como toda hermana mayor, ella ponía el orden, controlaba y vigilaba que todo estuviese bajo control. Gentil y generosa, no podía esperar nada más de ella. Se preguntó porque cada vez que se encontraban por las noches se sentía muy cómodo y tranquilo cuando estaba a su lado. Y también porque le había empezado a agradarle bastante, a pesar que no la conocía del todo le caía muy bien. Por otro lado le pareció un poco extraño que ella le haya obsequiado algo que significaba tanto para ella, un enorme tesoro y único recuerdo de su padre pero como él es de cumplir con sus promesas, va a cuidarlo con mucho cuidado y respeto.

El maestro Splinter todavía tenía una duda que no lo dejaba tranquilo, se preguntó porque ese collar le parecía tan familiar y porque ya lo había visto hace tiempo. No entendía porque sentía eso y trato de encontrar una respuesta, pero no pudo. Su hijo mayor le había dicho que ese collar se lo había regalado el padre de Lara hace mucho tiempo pero él cree que ya lo vio anteriormente.

Todo estaba bastante tranquilo hasta que escuchan una puerta abrirse un poco a lo brusco

Casey: (entra corriendo) chicos, tenemos un problema!  
Leonardo: tranquilo casey, que pasa? (deja de meditar y se le acerca)  
Casey: otra vez volvieron!  
Rafael: deja de dar tantas vueltas y dinos! (dijo un poco impaciente y molesto)  
Donatello: quienes volvieron? (ignorando el comentario de Rafael)  
Casey: los ninjas del pie, otra vez están a las andadas!  
Splinter: (interviene) vayan inmediatamente, hijos míos (les ordenó)  
Rafael: vamos a patear traseros morados otra vez (dijo contento)  
Miguel Ángel: como los viejos tiempos jeje (dice sacando sus armas)  
Leonardo: vamos muchachos! (salen los 5 hacia el mundo exterior)

Por otro lado...

Había caído la noche, faltaba pocas horas para que las hermanas tocaran, Lara decide ir a un rio cercano, llevaba consigo unos pasajes de avión y unas invitaciones. Una vez ahí, ella se sumerge y comienza a nadar a un lugar muy particular.

De regreso a Nueva York...

Las tortugas todavía no habían regresado, había pasado aproximadamente 2 horas y esto empezó a preocuparle al maestro Splinter. Se pregunto porque tardaban tanto pero esa preocupación desapareció por un momento cuando toma nuevamente el collar de Lara y lo observa. Todavía no entendía porque le parecía muy conocido y que ya lo había visto con anterioridad. Lo siguió viendo detenidamente hasta que siente un ruido extraño en el agua.

Splinter: (se pone de pie) vamos, sal de ahí (dijo con seriedad y con la guardia en alto)  
Lara: (saca su cabeza fuera del agua) maestro Splinter?  
Splinter: (baja su guardia y se acerca) Lara? que está haciendo aquí?  
Lara: quería darles una sorpresa pero veo que vine en un mal momento  
Splinter: mis hijos ahora están ocupados defendiendo la paz y la justicia  
Lara: ya veo...  
Splinter: que la trajo por aquí?  
Lara: (deshace una especie de burbuja de aire con aspecto de agua y le entrega unos pasajes e invitaciones)  
Splinter: esto tiene una explicación (las toma)  
Lara: lo sé maestro (dice un poco triste)  
Splinter: Tiene la habilidad de controlar el agua?  
Lara: así es, puedo hacer grandes olas incluso hasta un maremoto.  
Splinter: como logro llegar de Canadá hasta Nueva York?  
Lara: además de tener la habilidad de controlar el agua, también me puedo transformar en cualquier animal siempre y cuando que sea marino (nada un poco, sale del agua y se sienta en la orilla)  
Splinter: ya veo, ahora esta transformada en una sirena. (Observa) nado hasta aquí por nosotros?  
Lara: yo daría la vuelta al mundo por ustedes, maestro. Se han vuelto como una familia mas para mí y mis hermanas (dice con una dulce sonrisa)  
Splinter: ustedes para nosotros también y estoy seguro que mis hijos sienten lo mismo que usted.  
Lara: (sonríe) me alegra escuchar eso... (Una pequeña pausa y observa) Disculpe, que tiene en la mano? (pregunto curiosa)  
Splinter: (se lo muestra)  
Lara: es mi collar (dice con una gran sonrisa) me da mucho gusto que Leonardo aun lo conserve, espero que no le haya traído problemas por eso (dijo un poco preocupada)  
Splinter: por una extraña razón, este collar me es muy familiar. De donde lo sacó?  
Lara: me lo regaló mi padre hace mucho tiempo. Recuerdo que una vez fui a la casa de un hombre que también era un maestro de las artes marciales...  
Splinter: de casualidad, sabe cómo se llamaba?  
Lara: (piensa) no recuerdo su nombre pero sé que su apellido era yoshi...  
Splinter: yoshi!? Hamato yoshi!? (Dijo un poco sorprendido)  
Lara: si! Exactamente! Espere un segundo, lo conoció?  
Splinter: él era mi maestro y yo era su mascota, gracias a él aprendí artes marciales.  
Lara: también recuerdo que el tenia una mascota y yo solía jugar con ella, entonces esa mascota... Era usted!  
Splinter: así es. (Se acerca a ella y la abraza)  
Lara: discúlpeme, no lo había reconocido (dice mientras lo abrazaba)  
Splinter: no te preocupes, yo tampoco la reconocí (se desprende de ella) ha crecido muchísimo.  
Lara: jeje gracias... Maestro Splinter, me gustaría que lo que acaba de ver... Lo guarde como secreto entre nosotros dos...  
Splinter: debe tener sus propias razones para que no se los diga a mis hijos.  
Lara: si... Pero no me mal interprete, no es que no quiera... (Es interrumpida)  
Splinter: descuida pequeña, no les diré nada sobre lo que acaba de pasar.  
Lara: (se inclina) muchas gracias, maestro.

Ellos dos iban a seguir hablando pero escuchan unas 4 voces familiares a lo lejos y que se aproximaban a la puerta principal

Lara: (vuelve a meterse en el agua) maestro, puedo pedirle un último favor?  
Splinter: (se pone de pie) por supuesto.  
Lara: podría darles lo que le acabo de dar a los muchachos?  
Splinter: claro que lo hare, ahora vete.  
Lara: si. Gracias, suerte y cuídese (se sumerge y comienza a nadar)  
Rafael: qué bueno que detuvimos a esos tipos (dijo satisfecho)  
Leonardo: no se confíen muchachos, sé que algo están tramando.  
Donatello: es muy posible que ataquen de nuevo y me pregunto porque asaltaron a una joyería  
Miguel Ángel: quien sabe, tal vez para comprarle algo a sus novias (dice mirándolo a Leonardo con una mirada algo picara)  
Leonardo: no, creo que más bien estaban buscando algo...  
Rafael: no nos preocupemos por eso (dijo sin darle mucha importancia) que hace el maestro Splinter allá? (preguntó extrañado)  
Splinter: (se les acerca) que bueno que volvieron  
Leonardo: maestro, porque estaba observando el agua?  
Splinter: por nada en especial, estaba tratando de ser tranquilo como el agua. Llegó esto para ustedes... (Se los entrega a Miguel Ángel y se retira a meditar)  
Donatello: que fue lo que te dio mikey?  
Miguel Ángel: veamos... (Abre el sobre) es una invitación a un cumpleaños! (dice un poco sorprendido y contento)  
Rafael: un cumpleaños? De quién?  
Miguel Ángel: de las chicas! (dice contento)  
Leonardo: cuando es?  
Miguel Ángel: es mañana.  
Donatello: hay un pequeño problema, ellas están allá y nosotros aquí...  
Rafael: a menos que nos crecieran una alas jamás podremos ir a Canadá (dice sarcástico)  
Miguel Ángel: entonces porque crees que también nos enviaron esto? (muestra los pasajes)  
Leonardo: ahí hay uno de más... (Dice contándolos)  
Donatello: tortugas, les parece si invitamos al maestro Splinter para que nos acompañe?  
Leonardo: no es mala idea, vengan vamos a preguntárselo. (Los 4 se dirigen a preguntarle)

El maestro Splinter se encontraba meditando a unos cuantos metros de los chicos. Aun le costaba trabajo creer que Lara era la niña con la que solía jugar y no podía creer en lo que se había convertido: en toda una señorita y una gran cantante famosa. Recordó que algunas veces ella casi todo el tiempo cantaba para su maestro y a éste le pareció que, a pesar que en ese entonces era muy pequeña, tenía una voz increíble. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue que Lara tenía la habilidad de controlar el agua y también de transformarse en cualquier animal marino, esto tenía una explicación razonable y va a esperar a que ella le diga toda la verdad, no es común que un ser humano tenga esas capacidades.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo Nº 21:'' Festejemos juntos''

En Canadá...

Las chicas ya habían tocado y había sido todo un gran éxito. Otra vez volvieron a triunfar como en Nueva york, gritos, aplausos, gente aclamando sus nombres, etc. Esto ya les parecía muy común pero aun así les encantaban que el publico hiciera todo eso por ellas, las hacía sentir muy especiales.

Ahora que se venía su cumpleaños, les pidieron a la compañía de la disquera que por favor las dejaran estar un día más en el país porque al otro día era una fecha muy especial para las 4.  
Al principio les habían dicho que no porque una vez que ellas tocaran tenían que ir directamente al siguiente destino, España.  
Cuando esto llega a sus oídos, ellas hacen que la más fuerte del grupo interviniera. Les habían dicho que si no querían que volviera a pasar como la vez anterior que cumplieran y respetaran la decisión que habían tomado. Al saber esto, la compañía acepto en muy pocos segundos.

A la mañana siguiente en las alcantarillas...

Para que ellos pudieran llegar en un buen tiempo, tuvieron que levantarse muy temprano.  
Leonardo estaba bastante contento ahora que volvería a ver a su buena amiga Lara.  
Rafael le pareció que se venía el fin del mundo cuando se levantó temprano y aun más ahora que va a ver a la gruñona de Rebecca.  
Miguel Ángel estaba muy contento, a él le encantaba las fiestas y no podía esperar para hacerle una pequeña broma a Mariah.  
Donatello estaba algo nervioso, esta es la primera vez que subirá a un avión y por otra parte estaba contento que volvería a ver a su inteligente amiga Denisse.  
El maestro Splinter decidió que iría con ellos más adelante, aun tenía muchas dudas respecto a lo que vio anoche y no quería dejar la guarida sola así que decide quedarse.

Los 4 se habían transformado en seres humanos y estaban en el avión rumbo a su destino, Canadá. Lo único que les restaba hacer era esperar, mientras tanto disfrutaban de los paisajes.

Por otro lado...

Por fin el ansiado día había llegado para las 4 jóvenes hermanas pero el día no les favoreció en lo absoluto. Habían quedado que festejarían su cumpleaños haciendo un día de picnic pero el tiempo les arruino la salida, estaba nublado y no les quedó otra que pasarlo en la mansión.

Lara: es una lástima que los muchachos no estén...  
Mariah: tienen que seguir con sus entrenamientos, hay que entenderlos  
Rebecca: por favor ¬¬... No me digan que sin ellos la fiesta sería muy aburrida?  
Denisse: pues sí. Los sirvientes no son muy animados y festejarlo entre nosotras 4... (Es interrumpida)  
Lara: si, es verdad... Vamos a ver un poco de televisión.

Las chicas se retiran a la sala y deciden mirar un poco de televisión para matar un poco el aburrimiento mientras que empieza a llover.

Mariah: vaya cumpleaños... (Dice un poco triste)  
Denisse: si... (Casi en un suspiro) pero bueno, parece que será el cumpleaños mas aburrid... (No puede seguir porque alguien toca el timbre) yo atiendo (se levanta y va hacia la puerta)  
Rebecca: quien será? (dice mirando hacia la puerta)  
Lara: tal vez será el vecino de al lado al que le caes muy bien... (Dijo con algo de picardía)

Rebecca estaba a punto de replicarle a su hermana de mala manera pero escucha una voz muy familiar con un tono de enojo entrando por la puerta.

Rafael: de que vecino están hablando? (pregunta molesto)  
Rebecca: eh?... (Ve a los 4 hermanos que entran a la mansión)  
Rafael: responde (le insiste)  
Mariah: que... Qué hacen aquí? (dijo muy sorprendida)  
Leonardo: vinimos a saludarlas... Además... (Muestra un pastel) a festejar con ustedes, si quieren claro...  
Mariah: qué bien!! Será más divertido si estamos todos! (dijo muy alegre)  
Miguel Ángel: también trajimos películas por si quieren ver algunas (dice mostrando las películas)

Cuatro de ellos se sientan en la sala a charlar sobre sus conciertos y demás cosas mientras que los más fuertes de cada familia estaban en la cocina preparando un poco de café, así acompañan con algo el pastel.

Rafael: me vas a responder a lo que te pregunte? (dice mientras enciende la hornilla)  
Rebecca: qué? Estas celoso? (dice arqueando una ceja extrañada)  
Rafael: (algo ruborizado) no digas tonterías (le dice mirándola de reojo un poco molesto)  
Rebecca: entonces te diré que mañana pienso salir con el (dijo con una inocente sonrisa)  
Rafael: que!? (Dice elevando la voz enojado y rompe la bolsa de café) ._.U  
Rebecca: (lo mira un momento un poco sorprendida y luego se ríe) jajajajaja tranquilo solo era una broma, solo una broma jajaja...  
Rafael: eres una tonta (dijo un poco ruborizado quejándose)  
Rebecca: si, lo sé (le sonríe) ahora junta lo que tiraste.  
Rafael: ahh... (Se queda viéndola, su sonrisa le pareció muy cálida, encantadora y tarda un poco en reaccionar) si... si... (Vuelve a la realidad y se pone a limpiar)

Mientras que el café se hacía y el resto seguían charlando, Mariah se ofreció a mostrarle su cuarto a Miguel Ángel, quién acepto con gusto

Miguel Ángel: y es muy amplio tu cuarto? (dice mientras sube las escaleras)  
Mariah: jeje no no, solo está lleno de mis ositos y esas cosas. En realidad seria más amplia si no tuviera tantos peluches (le sonríe)  
Miguel Ángel: aahhh... Me imagino que también tienes videojuegos verdad? (dijo un poco entusiasmado)  
Mariah: eso tenlo por seguro (le guinea un ojo y abre la puerta de su cuarto) entra.  
Miguel Ángel: (muy sorprendido) wow! cuantos peluches! no creí que te gustaran tanto (dice entrando a la habitación)  
Mariah: (sonríe) me encantan, creo que dirás que soy una niña mimada...  
Miguel Ángel: en realidad no, todos tenemos nuestros gustos.  
Mariah: mikey, mira esto! (le muestra la consola de videojuegos y la pantalla gigante)  
Miguel Ángel: vaya!!... (Dijo muy sorprendido y algo embobado)  
Mariah: más tarde jugamos de acuerdo?  
Miguel Ángel: siii!! (Dijo saltando de alegría)  
Mariah: veamos quien de los dos es el mejor, claro si estás dispuesto a perder contra una mujer... (Dijo algo confiada y con aire superior)  
Miguel Ángel: (no dice nada y silenciosamente agarra una almohada y se la lanza)  
Mariah: oye!!  
Miguel Ángel: jajajajajaja (se ríe y le muestra la lengua)  
Mariah: que malo eres, ya verás. (Agarra otro almohadón y se lo lanza)

La pelea de almohadas continua por un buen rato largo, ambos se estaban divirtiendo con la compañía del otro y no paraban de reírse y hablar.

En la sala...

Denisse: chicos podrán venir a la fiesta de la semana que viene?  
Leonardo: habrá otra fiesta?  
Lara: si, decidimos festejarlo a lo grande más adelante  
Donatello: es buena idea, creo que no tendremos nada que hacer.  
Leonardo: es posible que vengamos  
Denisse: serán bienvenidos! (dijo sonriente)  
Rebecca: (viene con unas tazas servidas en una bandeja y acompañada por Rafael) de que tanto están hablando ustedes?  
Lara: de la fiesta que haremos la semana próxima  
Rafael: (deja la bandeja en una mesita) wow, habrá una fiesta?  
Denisse: sip y ustedes están invitados  
Rebecca: que te pasó Mariah? (dice un poco sorprendida y mirando a su pequeña hermana la cual bajaba de las escaleras con el cabello todo alborotado junto con el ninja de cinta naranja)  
Mariah: pelea de almohadas jajaja...  
Miguel Ángel: yo gané (dice con aire superior y colocándose la cinta en su lugar)  
Mariah: no es cierto ¬¬  
Lara: (interviene) amigos no peleen... Sentémonos si?

Una vez servido el café, los chicos insisten que las hermanas soplen las velitas. Una vez hecho, reparten el pastel y lo comen junto con el café. Lara fue la que más se sirvió porque el pastel era de chocolate y los demás pensaron que se enfermaría del estomago pero al verla tan contenta y con las mejillas con chocolate solo se rieron y deciden no comentar nada.

Leonardo: bien... Les parece si vemos las películas?  
Mariah: está bien.  
Denisse: de acuerdo  
Lara: si, no es mala idea (se levanta y ayuda a Leonardo a poner la película)  
Rafael: hey rebe, ayúdame a correr el sofá así habrá más espacio (dice mirándola)  
Rebecca: ok ¬¬ (se levanta y corren el sofá, luego todos se sientan en el suelo frente al televisor)  
Denisse: de que es la película?  
Miguel Ángel: es de terror.  
Mariah: de... Terror?... (Dijo un poco nerviosa y asustadiza)  
Donatello: tranquila, no te pasará nada, es solo una película...  
Mariah: está bien... (Dijo nerviosa)

Una vez que Lara llega, todos se sientan mientras empieza la película y como lo había dicho miguel ángel era una película de terror. Algunas escenas asustaban a la menos por lo que abrazaba el brazo de miguel ángel, quién solo la miraba y sonreía.  
Rafael bostezaba a cada segundo mientras que Rebecca, ya que estaba sentada en el sofá a su lado, solo miraba la película. En un momento un relámpago de la tormenta concuerda con una escena algo sangrienta de la película haciendo que ella tome rápidamente la mano del ninja cinta rojo.

Rafael: ah? (Se sonroja, la mira y nota que la chica esta algo asustada así que se limita a soltar su mano pasando su brazo por el hombre de la joven)  
Rebecca: um?.. (Se ruboriza, lo mira y sonríe apoyando su cabeza en su hombro)

Donatello miraba la película pero estaba algo aburrido porque ya la había visto anteriormente. Denisse no le prestaba mucha atención a la película, esa atención cayó en él y a pesar que estaba oscuro lo miraba sin sentir vergüenza. Por un instante el ninja se sintió observado y voltea para ver a la chica. Ante esa reacción, Denisse solo desvía la mirada para disimular su sonrojo provocando que Donatello se extrañara de ese modo de actuar de parte de ella. La mira por unos segundos y nuevamente vuelve a mirar la película mientras que la joven solo suspira aliviada y sigue observándolo.

Lara más bien estaba ocupada comiendo el pastel que mirando la película mientras que Leonardo la miraba divertido. Luego ella se le acerca y le da un poco de su comida haciendo que él abriera su boca. Al comerlo Leonardo estaba bastante ruborizado y mira al suelo un poco apenado y Lara ni se había percatado de ello, solo siguió comiendo.

Finalizada la película, todos regresan a sus posiciones muy avergonzados. Pasan unas cuantas horas de juegos de mesa, de charla, de aperitivos y de canciones. Se había hecho algo tarde y los 4 hermanos se marchan al departamento donde se hospedaban gracias a la reserva que les había hecho la hermana mayor.

Rebecca: fue muy divertido, no lo creen?  
Lara: yo la pase muy bien (dijo sonriendo)  
Mariah: este fue el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido! (dice muy alegre)  
Denisse: si de eso no hay duda.

Todas se retiran a sus habitaciones, después de limpiar la casa. Las 4 muy contentas por el maravilloso cumpleaños que habían tenido

Los chicos por su parte se habían ido a acostar cada cual con una sonrisa en su rostro, esperando al próximo día, donde volverían a ver a las 4 jóvenes hermanas.


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo Nº 22: ''Pequeña practica'' 

A la mañana siguiente...

A pesar que las 4 tortugas no estaban en Nueva York, Leonardo se levanto bien temprano para hacer su caminata de todas las mañanas. Sus hermanos seguían durmiendo profundamente y no iban a levantarse por nada del mundo a las 6: 30 hs de la mañana.  
El ninja cinta azul tomo sus katanas que estaban en la cabecera de su cama, por ultimo toma y se coloca el collar de Lara en su cuello. Todavía se sentía un poco extraño llevándolo consigo porque muy pocas veces suele ponerse algo en su cuerpo un adorno o, en este caso, un obsequio. Siguió viéndolo por un rato, pensó que era lindo y sale.

En la mansión también pasaba lo mismo, Lara se había levantado temprano para hacer un poco de ejercicio por las mañanas como de costumbre y se preguntó si se encontraría con Leonardo ahora que estaba a unas pocas cuadras de la mansión sabiendo que el siempre sale a estas horas. Se puso ropa deportiva y sale a correr.

Leonardo iba saltando de un edificio a otro, decide detenerse en uno y se pone a practicar con sus dos espadas. Mientras que iba haciendo acrobacias y diferentes ataques como todo un espadachín experto se le había pasado por su mente si se encontraría con Lara a estas horas de la mañana y su pensamiento fue acertado. Justo en ese momento pasó ella, la joven cantante de los ojos celestes, enfrente de sus ojos y del edificio donde estaba entrenando. Se puso contento en cuanto la vio, no lo pensó dos veces y decide seguirla desconociendo la razón.

Lara se detiene y se dispone a descansar en un parque cercano. Una vez allí, se sienta en el césped, recupera sus energías y se pone a meditar.  
Leonardo la observaba detenidamente escondido detrás de un basurero para que ella no se percatara de su presencia y pensaba que se veía linda sentada meditando y también estando algo cansada. Mientras que la miraba también lo hizo con el collar que le había regalado, sintió un poco de pena porque tal vez ella extrañaba ese tesoro que él tenía en su poder y creyó que debería regresárselo pero algo lo detuvo. Pensó que si ella se entera de que el la estaba siguiendo se molestara así que piensa que es mejor retirarse y seguir con su entrenamiento.

Lara: (deja de meditar y se pone de pie) ya viste suficiente?  
Leonardo: (no dice nada y se queda inmóvil nervioso)  
Lara: vamos leo, se que estas ahí. Es mejor que salgas (dijo tranquilamente viendo el bote de basura)  
Leonardo: [ay no! Ya se dio cuenta, debe estar molesta conmigo...] (sale de su escondite con una cara de preocupación)  
Lara: como estas? (le dijo sonriente)  
Leonardo: eh? (no esperaba esa reacción de parte de ella) bien! bien! (dice algo nervioso)  
Lara: es bueno verte por aquí. Podrías ayudarme con mi entrenamiento?  
Leonardo: (se le acerca) claro...  
Lara: (se adentra un poco más al parque junto con Leonardo) Listo para pelear? (dijo buscando sus armas, los cuales eran unos dos enormes abanicos)  
Leonardo: pero Lara... yo no...  
Lara: (desafiante) que ocurre? Acaso no te atreves a enfrentarme porque soy mujer? (dijo poniéndose en posición de combate con los dos abanicos en ambas manos)

Leonardo no sabía qué hacer, la verdad era que no quería lastimarla con sus dos espadas y la idea de pelear con ella no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Lara, por su lado, quería ver las habilidades de él ya que es el hijo y mejor estudiante que tenía el maestro Splinter. Lo único que hizo fue seguir insistiéndole hasta que él aceptara y también para saber el nivel que tenía.

Quería demostrarle que las mujeres podían pelear tan bien como los hombres y también para mostrarle el entrenamiento que recibió cuando era niña del maestro Hamato Yoshi

Leonardo: yo... (No quería pelear con ella, pero no sabía cómo decírselo) vamos... (Dijo finalmente)

Se reverenciaron antes de comenzar y se pusieron en posición para empezar a pelear. Leonardo no sabía cómo atacarla porque sus intenciones eran no herirla pero tampoco no quería ofenderla por ser una chica y vio que al parecer era una rival competente.

Leonardo se movió un poco y en ese momento se le lanzo rápidamente a Lara. Ella lo atacó con sus grandes abanicos que ahora parecían dos navajas gigantes, la especialidad que tenia Lara era el equilibrio, lo cual era muy buena. Leonardo se movió como pudo con sus katanas pero la chica tenía mucha fuerza.  
Por la manera de sus movimientos supo que lo ella intentaba hacerle era quitarle sus armas para apoderarse de ellas y dejarlo sin protección; pues bien, era buena idea, pero para alguien experto como él era un método antiguo.

En el último momento cambio de opinión en el instante en que vio que la tortuga se había dado cuenta de su plan. Intento ponerlo en baja defensa y lo consiguió. Lo agarró por desprevenido al ninja y lo arrojo al suelo quitándole al mismo tiempo sus dos espadas elevándolas al aire.

La razón por la cual lo había agarrado con la guardia baja era porque en un fugaz momento el ninja vio nuevamente sus ojos en el momento de su ataque haciéndolo olvidar que estaba peleando. Eso no le jugó a su favor, ya que una vez que estaba en el suelo Lara lo aprisiono con sus dos katanas en su cuello. Era muy buena, lo admitía y reconocía pero le habría ganado de no haber sido por ese descuido.

Lara: suerte para la próxima. (Sonríe mientras le quita las katanas de su cuello y le da su mano para ayudarlo a levantar)  
Leonardo: (la toma y se levanta)  
Lara: claro, si es que la hay.  
Leonardo: a qué te refieres con eso? (le preguntó extrañado)  
Lara: si te sigues distrayendo viendo mis ojos para ver qué es lo que haré, te costara más trabajo concentrarte y eso puede acabar con tu vida. Recuérdalo (le sonríe)  
Leonardo: eh... Sí, claro... (Le sorprendió que ella se haya percatado de ello aunque la verdad no sabía porque se había perdido en sus ojos)  
Público: Bravo!!! (Aplauden, silban, gritan y festejan muy alegres por el espectáculo que acaban de ver)  
Leonardo y Lara: qué?? (Observan a la gente que se había reunido)

La tortuga y la humana estaban tan ocupados y concentrados en la batalla que no se dieron cuenta de que se estaba reuniendo un montón de personas de todas las edades a su alrededor. Ellos dos se miran y saludan a las personas un tanto apenados y nerviosos. Luego deciden irse del parque de regreso a la mansión para reunirse con los demás.


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo Nº 23: ''Una tarde de fiebre''  
  
Lara y Leonardo estaban de regreso a la mansión para desayunar después del pequeño ''espectáculo'' que habían hecho hasta hace unos minutos.

Leonardo estaba impresionado, nunca hubiera creído que Lara, además de ser una famosa y talentosa cantante, sabía artes marciales y defenderse a un nivel muy avanzado. Sin lugar a dudas ella entrenó o entrenaba con un gran maestro porque nadie hace los movimientos que ella hizo. Se requiere de mucho entrenamiento y años de experiencia.

La joven, por su lado, estaba un poco desilusionada. Esperaba que esta fuera un gran combate para poder recordar por siempre pero no fue así, él se distrajo viendo sus ojos, cosa que eso la extraño y sorprendió al mismo tiempo. Pero no iba a dejar que esa diminuta decepción la cambiara de parecer, ella más adelante le pedirá la revancha y sabrá que se llevara a cabo una pelea muy reñida y emocionante.

Lara: leo, vamos al almacén juntos? Tengo que comprar la comida para el desayuno  
Leonardo: me encantaría pero tendré que esperar afuera porque...  
Lara: es cierto... (Le agarra la mano nuevamente) ven vamos. (Se van los dos)

El ninja estaba colorado al ver que ella lo había tomado de su mano de tortuga pero también sorprendido porque no se asusto al agarrarlo; pudo sentir, aunque sea un poco, su calor.  
Ella no sabía porque quiso tomarlo de la mano pero se sentía muy cómoda en cuanto se la agarro, estaba un poco extrañada de sí misma pero disfrutaba de la compañía de Leonardo.

En un edificio...

Los muchachos ya se habían levantado, se encontraban en el comedor desayunando y discutiendo de un tema en especial

Rafael: leo seguramente debe estar con Lara a esta hora (dice mirando el reloj de la pared)  
Donatello: (sirviéndose una tostada) desde que la conoció no deja ni un segundo de pensar en ella  
Miguel Ángel: oigan, tal vez suene algo tonto... (Es interrumpido)  
Rafael: cuando no va a sonar algo tonto de ti... (Dijo burlona y sarcásticamente)  
Miguel Ángel: (pasa por alto su comentario) ¬¬ como decía... Creen que leo se este... Ya saben...  
Donatello: no lo creo, imposible.  
Rafael: si y además el sabe lo que la diferencia de ella.  
Miguel Ángel: deberíamos separarlo de ella? porque se nota que realmente se encariño de Lara.  
Donatello: no, si él no quiere no podemos obligarlo.  
Rafael: (tomando un poco de su tasa) pero si sigue así, será mas difícil convencerlo de que no debe quedarse aquí y pensara que debe estar con Lara.  
Miguel Ángel: buen punto.  
Donatello: leo ya es grande, puede tomar sus propias decisiones.  
Rafael: no se si pueda soportar la decisión que tome, si la elige a ella... Es obvio que no somos nada importante para él.  
Miguel Ángel: no digas eso, leo nos tiene en cuenta todo el tiempo  
Donatello: mikey tiene razón, no deberías pensar de esa forma a tu hermano.  
Rafael: (no dice nada y se queda de brazos cruzados viendo hacia la ventana)

Se había formado un silencio incomodo y frio entre ellos 3. Rafael no quería cambiar de parecer respecto a Leonardo, estaba creído que él la elegiría a ella que a su familia primero. Donatello no sabía cómo hablarle para que cambiara de opinión y Miguel Ángel trataba de animarlo, pero nada de eso dio resultado.

En la mansión...

Lara: (llegando con las compras a la puerta) gracias leo por acompañarme (le sonríe)  
Leonardo: no fue nada.  
Lara: quieres desayunar con nosotras?  
Leonardo: no gracias, debo volver con los demás o se molestaran conmigo.  
Lara: aahh... Bueno, nos vemos después?  
Leonardo: claro, es posible que pasemos por aquí a la tarde.  
Lara: que bien (le sonríe)  
Rebecca: (desde una de las ventanas) Lara, que estás haciendo? tengo hambre! (se queja)  
Lara: (voltea) de acuerdo, ya voy! Hasta la tarde leo (abre la puerta y entra)

Lara entra a la mansión y Leonardo se dirige de camino a su departamento.  
No sabía porque ella lo había invitado a hacer las compras pero reconoce que disfruto de su compañía, aunque fuese por muy poco tiempo. Cuando mira su mano nuevamente se sintió muy feliz cuando ella se lo tomo, no entendía porque se sentía así cuando estaba a su lado, era como si su rostro se iluminara por apenas escuchar su nombre.

Al caer la tarde los chicos estaban nuevamente con las hermanas hablando de varios anécdotas y a Rafael se le ocurre pasar por el gimnasio. Les había preguntado a las demás si tenían un gimnasio porque quería entrenar un poco y ellas le indicaron en donde quedaba

Al llegar Rafael pensó que no habría nadie pero para su sorpresa estaba la más fuerte de las chicas, estaba entrenando duramente haciendo acrobacias y artes marciales. A pesar que ella estaba concentrada en la práctica a Rafael le sorprendió al verla y también le gusto ver que ella era muy atlética. No pudo hacer nada, solo se limito a observarla mientras que ella entrenaba. Pensó que era increíble lo que ella estaba haciendo y que se veía linda con esos fuertes brazos golpeando ese saco de arena.

Rafael: (entra) que raro encontrarte por aquí.  
Rebecca: (deja de golpear) lo mismo digo, me estabas espiando? (dice algo molesta)  
Rafael: si claro como si yo fuera a espiar a una chica tan fea (dice sarcásticamente)  
Rebecca: pues tu tampoco eres nada atractivo sabes? (sarcástica)  
Rafael: (tratando de contenerse) no vas a estar con tus hermanas?  
Rebecca: (vuelve a golpear el saco de arena) por si no te habías dado cuenta, soy diferente a ellas.  
Rafael: porque? (pregunto intrigado)  
Rebecca: porque te interesa saber?  
Rafael: no me interesa, solo creo que deberías ser más abierta con ellas.  
Rebecca: pues yo soy así, si no te gusta no es mi problema.  
Rafael: que carácter!  
Rebecca: (se detiene) pues a que viniste? A entrenar o a perder el tiempo con una fea como yo?  
Rafael: tal vez las dos cosas  
Rebecca: si claro, lo que digas (dijo sin darle mucha importa y vuelve a entrenar)

Rafael estaba a unos metros de ella practicando con sus armas. No sabía porque no podía dejar de mirarla, se había quedado algo atontado viéndola hacer todas esas cosas pero luego se preguntó porque le dijo que era fea, lo cual es lo contrario a eso. No tuvo respuesta pero tenía que decírselo, no sabía porque pero quería verla enojada o empezar a discutir con ella, todavía le parecía divertido verla molesta.

Rebecca trataba de concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo pero al ver que esa tortuga estaba a unos cuantos metros observándola y cerca de ella, no podía concentrarse del todo. La presencia de él no le molestaba pero si la distraía, algunas veces ella disimuladamente se volteaba a verlo. También le parecía genial que por fin haya encontrado a alguien que se parezca a ella y que no la critique por cómo o por lo que es.

Rebecca: hey rafa (él se detiene) ven un segundo!  
Rafael: (se le acerca) que pasa?  
Rebecca: me ayudas a estirar?  
Rafael: claro  
Rebecca: (se sienta en el suelo y Rafael se coloca atrás de ella) ahora empújame la espalda  
Rafael: si (la empuja un poco y ella se estira) no entiendo porque eres tan cerrada a tus hermanas  
Rebecca: preferiría no hablar de eso comprendes?  
Rafael: ellas hacen lo que pueden para estar contigo pero parece que tu no opinas lo mismo (deja de empujarla)  
Rebecca: ese no es el problema  
Rafael: ah no? Entonces cual es? (vuelve a empujarla y ella se estira)  
Rebecca: lo que pasa es que si dejo que me controlen trataran de hacerme más femenina  
Rafael: ese es el problema?  
Rebecca: si, ellas no comprenden que no me gusta actuar femenina  
Rafael: (deja de empujarla) no has hablado con ellas respecto a eso?  
Rebecca: (se pone de pie) millones de veces, pero parece que no quieren entender (se voltea)  
Rafael: (se voltea también y la agarra de sus brazos llevándola a su caparazón) tienes miedo en convertirte más femenina verdad?  
Rebecca: no es miedo, es solo que no quiero  
Rafael: deberías darles una oportunidad y quién sabe?... Tal vez te guste el nuevo tu  
Rebecca: no. A mí me gusta cómo me visto y por lo que soy, deben aceptarme.  
Rafael: solo piénsalo y quizás te verías más bonita que ahora  
Rebecca: (se suelta y casi se cae) que dijiste?  
Rafael: (se sonroja) nada, nada. Olvídalo lo que dije... O lo que creíste escuchar (dice nervioso)  
Rebecca: (se sonroja) me dijiste que soy bonita  
Rafael: no (se sonroja aun mas y niega con la cabeza)  
Rebecca: (no dice nada y solo se voltea a él sonrojada)

La verdad era que Rafael no sabía porque le había dicho eso. Quizás porque era la verdad o porque se le escapo o tal vez las dos cosas...

Rafael: volvemos a estirar? (pregunta nuevamente)  
Rebecca: (no le responde)  
Rafael: oye que te pasa? Porque no contestas?  
Rebecca: (no le responde)  
Rafael: (algo molesto) no me digas que te ofendió lo que te dije (se le acerca) hasta hace unos segundos estábamos bien.  
Rebecca: (sigue sin decir nada)  
Rafael: hey voltea! (le da un pequeño empujón y ella cae redonda al piso) Rebecca! (dice preocupado y va a recogerla) rebe, estas bien? (la toma y le pregunta preocupado)  
Rebecca: (no dice nada y solo respira con un poco de agitación)  
Rafael: (le pone una mano en su frente) tienes fiebre, voy a llevarte a tu habitación.  
Rebecca: (tratando de levantarse) no te preocupes, estoy bien.  
Rafael: (la detiene) por supuesto que no, a donde crees que vas?  
Denisse: (entra al gimnasio con una bandeja con dos bebidas) hola chicos, todo está bien por aquí?  
Rafael: míralo tú misma y dímelo.  
Denisse: (observa a Rebecca que estaba en los brazos de Rafael) Rebecca! (deja la bandeja a un lado) que te pasó? Estas bien? (dice arrodillándose y preocupada)  
Rafael: se enfermo de repente.  
Rebecca: (tratando de salir de los brazos de Rafael) dije que estoy bien, ahora déjenme entrenar.  
Denisse: pero que estás diciendo? De ninguna manera (la regaña)  
Rafael: no seas terca, no puedes entrenar en ese estado. Te voy a llevar a tu cuarto te guste o no (la carga entre sus fuertes brazos)  
Rebecca: oye! qué crees que haces!? Bájame! (dice algo sonrojada, un poco nerviosa y molesta)  
Denisse: (se pone de pie) rafa, tu llévala a su cuarto yo iré a llamar a un doctor.  
Rafael: de acuerdo.

Rafael la llevaba del gimnasio, entre sus brazos, hasta su habitación. Rebecca lo único que hacía era observarlo un poco sonrojada mientras la cargaba, en un momento su vista se nubló por el cansancio y la transpiración que tenia y se desmaya. Cuando ella pierde el conocimiento Rafael la mira nuevamente, era la primera vez que observaba a Rebecca tan de cerca y pensó que no era fea, todo lo contrario, era muy bonita a pesar que estaba bastante mal.

Todos se habían enterado de la noticia y los 5 restantes van rápidamente a la habitación de la chica enferma una vez que llega el doctor.

Doctor: realmente no sé cómo ha sobrevivido a semejante entrenamiento, no cabe duda de que es una chica muy fuerte (dijo un poco sorprendido)  
Denisse: se repondrá doctor? (dijo un poco preocupada)  
Doctor: si pero por algún tiempo no debe hacer actividad física, tiene que guardar cama por las pequeñas heridas que tiene, cuiden de que le baje la fiebre y denle la medicación que les indique.  
Rafael: yo me encargaré de eso doctor (dijo solicito)  
Leonardo: todos nos encargaremos rafa, no eres el único que le importa la salud de Rebecca.  
Mariah: espero que se recupere...  
Doctor: muy bien (junta sus cosas) yo me retiro jóvenes, cualquier cosa llámenme si no se recupera (dice dirigiéndose a la puerta)  
Lara: lo acompaño hasta la puerta doctor (sale de la habitación con él)  
Donatello: rafa, que fue lo que pasó?  
Rafael: no me pregunten porque no tengo idea, lo único que sé es que nosotros estábamos platicando y de pronto ella se enferma de la nada.  
Denisse: maru, ahora que haremos?  
Mariah: es verdad, no podemos ir a España si falta una.  
Lara: (entrando a la habitación) tendremos que decirle a la compañía que nos quedaremos aquí por varios días más.  
Denisse: pero y el concierto?  
Lara: el concierto no es lo importante en este momento, lo único que me importa es que Rebecca se recupere. Para mi es más importante la salud de mis hermanas que un insignificante recital (al decir eso Leonardo la mira y sonríe)  
Mariah: tienes razón, si realmente son nuestros fans esperaran unos días más (dijo seriamente)  
Miguel Ángel: así se habla, ahora dejemos dormir a Rebecca.  
Rafael: yo me quedaré chicos, ustedes pueden irse si quieren (se sienta en una silla y se acerca a la cama)  
Leonardo: está bien, si necesitas ayuda avísanos de acuerdo?  
Rafael: si, lo hare (dijo sin voltear a verlos)

Los 6 jóvenes se retiran y Rafael es el único que queda en la alcoba de Rebecca. Él en ningún momento no dejaba de observarla, estaba realmente preocupado por ella, por su salud y solo esperaba que se mejorara pronto mientras que el la cuidaba. Le secaba la transpiración, le tomaba la temperatura, le habría la ventana para que se refrescara la habitación y le ponía un paño mojado en agua bien fría en su frente para que se le bajara la fiebre. Hizo todo eso en un día y no le importó en lo más mínimo si perdía el entrenamiento que tenía que hacer junto con sus hermanos.

La cuido toda la tarde hasta que por la noche...

Rebecca: (abre sus ojos y se sienta un poco en la cama) por cuánto tiempo he dormido?... (Dice débilmente)  
Rafael: (entrando a la habitación con la medicación y algo de comida servido en una bandeja) vaya, por fin despiertas.  
Rebecca: (refregándose los ojos) Rafael? Que estás haciendo en mi cuarto?  
Rafael: después de que te enfermaste aun lo preguntas? Acaso no es obvio? Te estoy cuidando.  
Rebecca: tu? Cuidándome? (dice extrañada y un poco sorprendida)  
Rafael: si, ahora debes tomarte tu medicina (dice abriendo el remedio)  
Rebecca: ¬¬ odio los remedios.  
Rafael: el doctor dijo que debes tomarlo (dice dándole la medicina)  
Rebecca: no quiero rafa (dice rechazándolo)  
Rafael: no seas necia y tómalo (un poco molesto)  
Rebecca: pero si estoy bien, no necesito ese tonto medicamento.  
Rafael: (pone la mano en su frente) todavía tienes fiebre, si quieres recuperarte debes tomarlo.  
Rebecca: de acuerdo (Rafael eleva un poco su mentón y se lo da)  
Rafael: ves? No era tan difícil.  
Rebecca: mis hermanas donde están? (pregunta nuevamente)  
Las 3: aquí! (dicen desde el pasillo)  
Rafael: tus hermanas sí que se preocupan por ti.  
Rebecca: estuvieron en el pasillo todo este tiempo?  
Rafael: si (asiente con la cabeza cerrando el remedio)  
Rebecca: (ella no dice nada y solo sonríe)  
Rafael: quieres comer un poco?  
Rebecca: si, tengo hambre.

Rafael le sirve la bandeja y después de eso se retira a descansar.  
Rebecca se pone a comer desde su cama un tanto extraña. Había surgido algo nuevo dentro de ella pero desconocía que era.  
Rafael le había dicho que el la estuvo cuidando y se preguntó porque la había cuidado sabiendo que él no la soporta y le había dicho que era fea, lógicamente no le encontraba sentido. Pero luego se preguntó si lo que dijo era mentira porque ella estaba segura de que había escuchado salir de su boca que era bonita... ¿Lo habrá dicho porque se le escapó, por hacerla sentir un poco más segura de sí misma, porque podría ser verdad o por intentarle jugar una broma?... No encontró respuesta alguna y lo único que le quedaba era preguntárselo pero como él es algo orgulloso es posible que se niegue a decirle la verdad.

Aun podía recordar cuando él la tenía en sus brazos, cosa que esto la hizo ruborizar. Mal dijo esa acción que hizo por cargarla sin su consentimiento pero admite que le gustó que la haya ayudado en ese instante y también sentir sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.  
No sabía porque se había puesto tan testaruda en ese momento cuando no quería aceptar su ayuda ni tampoco porque en este preciso instante se estaba poniendo nerviosa y ruborizada al recordar todo lo que hizo por ella. Su corazón estaba latiendo fuerte a un ritmo que jamás le había latido, se preguntó porque le latía de esa manera.  
Por más que intentaba regularizar su ritmo cardiaco no pudo, solo en recordarlo se ruborizo y aun mas al saber que él fue quien la cuido.  
No pudo seguir soportando ese latido, ese nerviosismo así que sale de la cama como puede y se dirige al baño rápidamente encerrándose en el mismo.

Rebecca: (se lava su cara con agua de la canilla) pero que me sucede? Porqué mi corazón esta latiendo de esa manera? (dice tocándose el pecho) me siento... Muy extraña por dentro... Qué es esto? Porque no puedo dejar de pensar Rafael? (Le llegan imágenes de Rafael a la mente y se ruboriza) Esos ojos verdes... Esos brazos... (Comienza a delirar y reacciona) pero en que estos pensando!? Contrólate Rebecca! (se da unos golpes en la cabeza) una ducha me despertara...

Ella comienza a desvestirse, se mete bajo la lluvia y deja que el agua la moje mientras que todavía seguía imaginando a Rafael. Estaba en todas partes pero más bien en sus pensamientos como una sombra que la seguía por donde fuera. No podía dejar de pensar en él y se mal dijo por eso, sacudía su cabeza para probar si podía sacárselo de su cabeza pero lo único que consiguió fue seguir imaginándolo aun mas.  
Este era un sentimiento nuevo pero un tanto molesto para ella, ya que nunca había pensado todo el tiempo en alguien en específico; siempre pensaba en los entrenamientos, en los deportes, en sus hermanas o en los conciertos que había dado y también en los futuros.  
Pero inexplicablemente ahora se encontraba él, el ninja de cinta roja dentro de sus pensamientos y no la dejaba en paz. Quería volver a verlo y verse envuelta de esos fuertes brazos de tortuga; se sentía entre feliz y confundida.

Al terminar de bañarse, Rebecca vuelve a su habitación envuelta en una bata y busca su ropa común para vestirse. Mientras que estaba buscando sus cosas en los cajones, ella se mira al espejo por un buen rato. Se sienta en la silla y de pronto comienza a maquillar sus labios. No sabía porque estaba haciendo eso pero algo la estaba manipulando... ¿Su corazón?... Cuando deja de pintarse, empieza a peinarse y a ponerse un par de aros colgantes. Cuando finaliza ella recuerda las palabras que le había dicho aquel ninja que la cuido en este tiempo``... Solo piénsalo y quizás te verías mas bonita que ahora...´´ al verse una vez más, se dio cuenta que no se veía mal pero de pronto ella despierta de ese ''hechizo'' y se saca todo lo que se había puesto rápidamente preguntándose en que estaba pensando en ponerse todas esas cosas de niñas bobas, como ella solía decirles a las cosas femeninas.

Se estaba empezando asustar y dudar de sí misma y decide que es mejor que se vaya a dormir, eran demasiadas emociones para un día entero y no estaba del todo recuperada para soportar todas esas cosas.


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo Nº 24: ''Celos: 4 nuevas compañías'' 

Al día siguiente...

Rebecca se despierta sintiéndose mucho mejor, ya no tenía fiebre pero aun estaba un poco débil, no estaba recuperada de las heridas que tenia por el duro entrenamiento de ayer. Ella se baja de su cama y empieza a ser una serie de abdominales.

Lara: (entrando a su habitación con el desayuno servido en una bandeja) hola, buenos días (dice sonriendo y nota que ella no está en la cama) donde esta?  
Rebecca: (deja de hacer abdominales) aquí estoy!  
Lara: (deja el desayuno en el escritorio) pero que crees que estás haciendo? (dice un poco molesta con las manos en la cintura)  
Rebecca: pues creo que ejercicio (dice sarcástica y vuelve a hacer abdominales)  
Lara: Rebecca, el doctor dijo que no debes hacer ejercicio por un tiempo, es mejor que te detengas.  
Rebecca: pero si ya estoy mejor mira (mueve su brazo hacia arriba) ay!  
Lara: pero claro que te duele, ven te ayudo a volver a la cama (se acerca a ella y pone el brazo de su hermana alrededor de su cuello levantándola)  
Rebecca: Lara, sabes que no soporto estar sin hacer nada todo el día (dice acostándose)  
Lara: si lo sé, pero si te pones a practicar con esas heridas te pondrás peor. Quieres que eso suceda?  
Rebecca: es obvio que no.  
Lara: te hice el desayuno, come bien y recuperaras fuerzas (dice dejándole la bandeja en la cama)  
Rebecca: si, ya lo sé.  
Lara: avísame para que venga a buscarla después que comas (se dirige a la puerta)  
Rebecca: si (se pone a desayunar)  
Lara: (la mira y cierra la puerta de su habitación)

Rebecca termina de desayunar y deja la bandeja a un lado pensando que estaría haciendo Rafael en este momento, repentinamente ha hecho costumbre de preguntar por él desde que le dijo que la estuvo cuidando. Se pone de pie y sale a su alcoba esperando con una cierta esperanza de que el ninja de la cinta roja apareciera pero lo único que encontró fue a Lara y Leonardo hablando y entrenando juntos. Ella medio sonrió y vuelve a meterse dentro de la habitación.

Denisse y Mariah ya se habían levantado, se encontraban desayunando y también disimuladamente observando a ellos dos entrenar juntos. La más inteligente se imaginaba que eran ella y Donatello entrenando en el lugar de Lara y Leonardo y la baterista estaba sospechando que podría existir la posibilidad de que ellos dos se gustaran, cosa que esto la puso muy alegre.

Cuando ellos dos terminan de entrenar y entran a la mansión...

Lara: (secándose el sudor con una toalla) que buen entrenamiento verdad?  
Leonardo: (también secándose) si, bastante divertido también.  
Mariah: ay que lindos!! Qué bonita es la pareja que se ha formado!! (Dice muy alegre y con brillo en los ojos)  
Lara y Leonardo: (se sonrojan y miran en diferentes direcciones)  
Denisse: Mari, ellos dos no son pareja (le aclara)  
Mariah: ah no?  
Denisse: claro que no.  
Mariah: que lastima… (Dice desilusionada)  
Lara: que mala costumbre tiene mi hermanita.  
Leonardo: mala costumbre?  
Lara: cuando ve a dos personas tanto tiempo juntos ella cree que ya son parejas ¬¬  
Leonardo: entiendo.  
Lara: ven leo, vamos a tomar algo.  
Leonardo: si (se dirigen a la cocina y Lara busca unas bebidas en el refrigerador)  
Lara: ten (le da un refresco)  
Leonardo: gracias (la toma y la bebe) a propósito, cómo está tu hermana?  
Lara: está mucho mejor pero aun está un poco débil, no se ha recuperado de las heridas que tiene.  
Leonardo: Rebecca me impresiona, es una chica muy fuerte.  
Lara: lo sé, ella está acostumbrada a entrenar duramente todos los días. Si no lo hace, se pone de mal humor.  
Leonardo: tiene su propio carácter por lo que veo.  
Lara: cuando no toca su guitarra eléctrica aunque sea por un día, se pone mucho peor ¬¬  
Leonardo: ella me hace recordar a Rafael (dice divertido)  
Lara: hablando de él... Según recuerdo, rafa ayer estuvo muy ocupado cuidando a mi hermana... Ni siquiera fue a entrenar con ustedes.  
Leonardo: ahora que lo mencionas es verdad, es algo extraño... Porque cuando tiene que entrenar, ya sea con nosotros o él solo, nada ni nadie lo distrae.  
Lara: la estuvo cuidando toda la tarde, se nota que es un amigo muy leal (dice con una sonrisa)  
Leonardo: así es, a él no le gusta fallar a nadie. Pero lo que me sorprende y me extraña de él es que haya decidido postergar su práctica por curar a Rebecca...  
Lara: no lo sé leo, pero algo me dice que hay algo entre esos dos... (Dice con una voz dudosa y sospechando)  
Leonardo: no lo creo porque por lo visto ninguno de los dos se soportan  
Lara: entonces porque crees que Rafael abandono su práctica por ella? No creo que haya sido nada más para cuidarla o ayudarla…  
Leonardo: tendrá sus razones (suena su transmisor) discúlpame un segundo, hola? (atiende)  
Donatello: leo puedes venir ahora?  
Leonardo: doni que sucede?  
Donatello: escúchalo tú mismo (pone su transmisor para que escuche a Rafael y Miguel Ángel)  
Rafael: ya te dije que ella no me gusta!! (Dice muy molesto y sonrojado)  
Miguel Ángel: deja de mentir raphita (dice divertido y picaron) Abandonaste el entrenamiento por ella... Que romántico... (Dice burlonamente)  
Rafael: ahora verás! (dice aun más ruborizado y molesto, se lanza hacia él y le aplica una llave)  
Miguel Ángel: suéltame!! Ya entendí, me rindo!  
Leonardo: aaahhhh.... (Suspira) esos dos cuando dejaran de pelear... (Dice resignado)  
Donatello: es mejor que vengas porque yo no puedo separarlos  
Leonardo: si, voy para allá (cuelga)  
Lara: pasó algo grave? (pregunta algo preocupada)  
Leonardo: no, son solo rafa y mikey peleando otra vez... ¬¬  
Lara: no pueden dejar de pelear ni siquiera por un día?  
Leonardo: no. Tengo que irme lari, nos vemos mas tarde (se dirige a la puerta)  
Lara: si, hasta luego!

Cuando cae la tarde, los 4 hermanos creen que deberían salir un rato para divertirse, distraerse y conocer un poco más el lugar, porque desde que llegaron lo único que conocen era la mansión donde se encontraban las chicas.  
Para que nadie sospechara que eran tortugas mutantes y para no causar un gran alboroto entre la gente, deciden usar los relojes y transformarse en seres humanos.

Una vez que salen y se encuentran en el centro comercial, los chicos otra vez vuelven a sentirse muy observados por las jóvenes canadienses que estaban a sus alrededores. Ellos creen que es mejor irse pero para su sorpresa y desgracia las chicas los encierran a cada uno por separado en un círculo acosándolos y seduciéndolos.

Hace un par de días esas chicas los estaban observando y todas concordaban que eran muy atractivos. Decidieron formar un club de fans cada uno con el chico que le gustaba y de esa forma tratar de acercarse a ellos.

Leonardo: chicas, podrían dejarme pasar? (dijo un poco nervioso tratando de salir)  
Rafael: tenemos prisa, háganos espacio! (dice tratando de esquivarlas)  
Donatello: oigan, no me empujen! (dice algo molesto)  
Miguel Ángel: (observa fuera del circulo y reconoce a 4 figuras) hermanos, miren quienes van allá! (señala)

Esas 4 figuras que Miguel Ángel observaba a lo lejos eran las 4 jóvenes hermanas.

Habían decidido salir porque Rebecca no soportaba estar en la cama todo el día, ni las otras 3 tampoco tratando de cuidarla y la llevan al centro comercial, vestidas con ropa común para que los fans no las reconocieran y distraerse un poco. Pero esa distracción se convirtió en molestia multiplicado por 4 cuando pasaron por esos círculos de llenos de mujeres con 4 chicos muy familiares.  
Ellas sabían que esos 4 jóvenes eran los muchachos transformados porque Donatello les había explicado que gracias a los relojes que había inventado podían convertirse en seres humanos.

Leonardo: hola chicas, cómo están? (le pregunta un tanto alegre y desesperado a la cantante principal pero no recibe respuesta) ah?...  
Rafael: oigan, porque no saludan? (le pregunta un poco molesto a la más fuerte y recibe lo mismo) qué les pasa?  
Miguel Ángel: muchachas, estamos aquí! (dice tratando de llamar la atención de la hermana menor y tampoco recibe respuesta) um?  
Donatello: deni? (también recibe lo mismo de parte de la bajista)

Los muchachos estaban muy confundidos y algo sorprendidos por las reacciones de parte de las hermanas. Se preguntaron porque no los saludaron, es decir, no habían hecho nada que las ofendieran.  
Ellos notan que las chicas se habían sentado fuera de un establecimiento después de haber comprado y elegido sus sabores favoritos a tomar un helado en una heladería y los chicos aprovecharon para ir a explicarles lo que pasó.

Leonardo: chicas... Nos podemos sentar? (dice mirando la mesa de las jóvenes)  
Lara: este es un país libre ù.ú (le responde algo molesta y sigue hablando con sus hermanas sin mirar al ninja de cinta azul)  
Rafael: oigan, nosotros no tenemos la culpa. Nunca quisimos tener un club de fans (dice un poco molesto)  
Rebecca: díselo a alguien a quien le importe ¬¬ (dice de mala gana)  
Miguel Ángel: chicas, que les pasa? (pregunto intrigado)  
Mariah: ¬¬ nada (dice entre un tono serio y molesto comiendo de su helado)  
Donatello: Denisse, tú me crees verdad? No fue nuestra culpa...  
Denisse: eh... yo...

Ella miraba al ninja de la cinta violeta muy dudosa, por más enojada que estara, ella sabía que él no le estaba mintiendo por el tono de voz que le había hablado. Sus hermanas la miraban seriamente y los chicos algo preocupados, estaba en un aprieto y sabia que si respondía que le creía sus hermanas se enfadarían pero por otro lado no quería lastimar a Donatello.

Denisse: pues... (Es interrumpida)  
Rebecca: hermanas! (se levanta rápidamente golpeando la mesa) tenemos que ir a ver a los chicos! recuerdan? (las mira seriamente y esperando a que sus hermanas entendieran la indirecta y su plan) recuerdan?? (Vuelve a preguntar y levanta la voz un poco molesta)  
Lara: ah... si!! Si!... Lo había olvidado (se levanta de la silla)  
Denisse: claro! Tenemos que reunirnos con ellos ahora mismo! (también se levanta)  
Mariah: eh? (pregunta confundida y desconcertada)

Lara, Denisse y Rebecca se miran entre ellas indignadas, Mariah obviamente no entendía nada y lo único que hace es seguir observándolas. Ellas 3 llevan a su pequeña hermana llevándosela a otra parte para que pudieran charlar del plan que tenia la guitarrista del equipo.

Una vez que ellas se marchan, dejan a las 4 tortugas con la palabra en la boca. Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que el ninja de las katanas toma la palabra

Leonardo: supongo que ya saben lo que hay que hacer verdad? (dice un poco molesto mirando a sus hermanos, los cuales todavía no habían reaccionado)

Miguel Ángel estaba sorprendido y seguía mirando el camino que habían tomado las chicas. Donatello estaba estupefacto mientras que Rafael trataba de tranquilizarse, idea que no funciono.

Rafael: a seguirlas! (dice algo molesto mientras que ayudaba a sus dos hermanos a arrastrar al genio, quien permanecía en shock)  
Donatello: otro chico...?


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo Nº 25: ''¿Nuevos pretendientes?'' 

Por otra parte, las chicas se habían escondido en unos arbustos charlando del tema y esperando un milagro para corroborar la mentira que había dicho la más fuerte de las hermanas

Lara: porque dijiste eso?  
Rebecca: es lógico, para que vean lo que se siente (dice molesta y poco sarcástica)  
Mariah: quieres decir que tú estabas celosa de Rafael por las chicas que lo estaban rodeando?  
Rebecca: (un poco ruborizada) cállate! (le contesta un poco molesta)  
Denisse: como sea... Pero no existen tales chicos! Si se enteran se enojaran mas con nosotras (dice algo preocupada)  
Lara: pues no nos queda otra que decirles la verdad  
Rebecca: ni hablar! (se niega y sale de los arbustos)

Al salir de ahí, ella no ve a quien pasaba chocando con un chico de la misma edad que ella, alguien alto de cabello castaño y un aro en la oreja

Rebecca: auch! Lo siento, no vi por donde iba (se disculpa sobándose la cabeza y mira al joven nuevamente)  
¿?¿?: Descuida y yo también lo siento, no te vi (se levanta y ayuda a levantar a la joven)  
Rebecca: gracias (se levanta)  
¿?¿?: Oh! Pero que jovencita más bonita tenemos aquí! Soy Spencer, mucho gusto (besa su mano, haciendo que esta se sonroje)  
Rebecca: (sonrojada) yo... soy Rebecca.  
Denisse: Rebecca, que te pasó?  
Mariah: estas bien? (dice saliendo junto con sus dos hermanas y mira al chico) quien es él? (pregunta curiosa)  
Spencer: soy Spencer, un placer (les sonríe) ustedes son hermanas?  
Lara: si, ella es Mariah, ella es Denisse y yo soy Lara. Eres nuevo por aquí?  
Spencer: si, mis dos amigos, mi hermano y yo vinimos hace poco a Canadá (escucha unos pasos y mira hacia atrás) allí están, seguro que les gustara conocerlas.  
?¿?¿: Hey Spencer, donde estabas? (aparece un joven de pelo oscuro con reflejos, de tez algo oscura y ojos claros un tanto preocupado y ve a las chicas, en especial a la hermana menor) vaya! Que linda compañía tienes, yo soy Henry (sonríe y mira a la chica de cabello hasta la altura de sus hombros)  
Spencer: ella es Rebecca, acabo de toparme con ella y las demás son sus hermanas, Lara, Denisse y Mariah  
Henry: Mariah, eh? Qué lindo nombre. (Ante ese comentario, la joven baja la cabeza algo apenada)  
Spencer: mi hermano y Nick?  
????: (Aparece) vaya, al fin te encuentro (dice un poco a lo lejos un joven de cabello negro, algo largo sujetado con una colita, ojos color miel y con lentes) tenemos que ir al... (No termina su frase porque mira a la chica de cabello largo hasta su cintura y se le acerca) un placer linda jovencita, yo soy Nick (le hace una reverencia y sonríe)  
Denisse: (se sonroja) yo... Yo soy Denisse... Ellas son Mariah, Lara y Rebecca, son mis hermanas...  
Mariah: Spencer, el que viene allá atrás es tu hermano? (señala)  
Spencer: (mira hacia atrás) si, el es Ryan.  
Ryan: (aparece corriendo) lo siento chicos, me perdí jejeje (dice el joven muy parecido a Spencer solo que de cabello castaño oscuro un tanto avergonzado, mira a las chicas y se detiene a saludar a la joven de cabello más largo) hola linda flor, me llamo Ryan a sus órdenes.  
Lara: (sonríe y se ruboriza un poco) yo soy Lara y ellas 3 son mis hermanas...

Una vez terminadas las presentaciones, los chicos deben retirarse porque tenían algo que hacer, ellos eran dos años mayores que las chicas y les dicen que si no tienen nada que si no están muy ocupadas las acompañaran a sus casas más tarde y las 4 aceptaron.

Terminada la charla se separan y caminan directo a la heladería. Mientras que caminaban, Rebecca habla con sus hermanas en voz baja.

Rebecca: ellos serán!  
Lara: serán qué? (pregunta un tanto extrañada)  
Denisse: ellos serán los que inventaste?  
Rebecca: así es, solo piénsenlo. Son lindos, amigables y perfectos para lo que dije  
Mariah: pero no estaríamos usándolos? (dice un poco triste)  
Rebecca: ¬¬ miren hacia adelante! (señala y las demás ven a un montón de chicas encima de los 4 hermanos)  
Lara: bien! hagámoslo! (dice algo molesta)  
Denisse: si! (dice cerrando sus ojos un poco molesta)  
Mariah: (asiente con la cabeza)

Cuando ellas llegan a la heladería no cruzaron mirada con las tortugas y en eso la reunión de chicas termina.

Todos salen, ellas iban caminando un poco más adelante de ellos y los muchachos iban siguiéndolas como todo un ninja experto, sin que se dieran cuenta, con una mirada muy seria.

Las cosas empeoran para ellos cuando notan que 4 jóvenes saludaban a las chicas desde la salida de un gimnasio.

Leonardo: y ellos quienes son? (pregunta intrigado)  
Miguel Ángel: no lo sé, nunca los hemos visto por aquí antes  
Rafael: no seas tonto! ¬¬ Nosotros apenas empezamos a conocer este país hasta hace un rato, es obvio que no vimos mucho de Canadá.  
Donatello: (no dice nada pero se queda viendo a Denisse un poco molesto)  
Rafael: bueno, es no importa. Miren! Se están yendo juntos! (avanza con intenciones de reclamarle a la guitarrista pero sus hermanos los detienen)  
Leonardo: rafa, espera. No te precipites.  
Miguel Ángel: tenemos que seguirlos!  
Donatello: [lo mataré] (se decía para sus adentros bastante molesto)

Las 4 tortugas, de muy mal humor, siguen a las chicas y a sus nuevos ''amiguitos''

El camino no fue nada especial, charlas y chistes... Lo normal, así pronto llegaron a la mansión de las muchachas. Los chicos pensaban marcharse de una buena vez pero algo los paralizo y cambio de parecer  
Los nuevos jóvenes, antes de marcharse, depositaron un beso en la mejilla de cada chica. Estas solo se les quedaron mirando hasta que ellos se perdieron de vista

Lara: porque hicieron eso? (dice un poco sorprendida)  
Denisse: no lo sé... Solo espero... (No siguió hablando porque siente un ruido desde atrás)  
Donatello: qué bonito ¬¬  
Rafael: veo que si estabas muy ocupada, Rebequita ¬¬  
Miguel Ángel: chicos, miren la hora  
Leonardo: si, tenemos que ir a entrenar, hasta luego! (dice molesto y los 4 se disponen a marchar)  
Rebecca: (les impide el paso) se puede saber... (Pequeña pausa) que hacen aquí!? (Pregunta bastante molesta)  
Rafael: (nervioso y un poco sonrojado) pues... Na- nada!  
Mariah: Miguel Ángel, estaban siguiéndonos!? (Pregunta molesta)  
Miguel Ángel: (un poco ruborizado y asustado) pues... Yo...  
Denisse: no les enseñaron que no está bien escuchar las conversaciones de otras personas!? (Dice un poco molesta)  
Lara: espero que tengan una buena explicación! Pero ahórrensela, no la escucharemos ahora. Nos vemos mañana, adiós!! (Dice muy molesta entrando con sus hermanas a la mansión y dejando a los chicos afuera)


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo Nº 26: ''Pedir perdón y perdonar'' 

Al día siguiente en un edificio...

Leonardo se levanta como de costumbre muy temprano para hacer su caminata de todas las mañanas pero un poco preocupado y molesto a la vez. Preocupado porque Lara estaba muy molesta con él por haberla seguido ayer y temía que si no se disculpaba ella no le volvería a dirigir la palabra, lo cual no quería que eso pasara y molesto porque no le gusto lo que vieron sus ojos a la tarde del día anterior, un ''amiguito'' nuevo y ese beso de despedida.  
Se levanta, toma sus katanas que estaban en la cabecera de su cama y, por último, su collar y sale.

Lara también se había levantado temprano para hacer lo de siempre pero aun estaba un poco molesta de lo sucedido ayer a la tarde.  
Le pareció increíble que Leonardo la haya seguido, nunca se lo imagino de él, pero también se pregunto porque lo habrá hecho, tal vez fue que él quería asegurarse de que no la lastimaran o algo parecido y pensó que fue lindo de su parte por haberse preocupado pero aun así ella quería que él le diera una explicación como se lo había pedido ayer, así que sale para ver si lo encontraba a esta hora y, de paso, entrenar.

El ninja se encontraba entrenando con sus dos espadas en la azotea de un edificio hasta que ve pasar a la joven de los ojos celestes pasar por su edificio trotando. Se alegro al verla, eso es casi seguro, pero también sintió cierto temor y preocupación. No sabía si ella estaría dispuesta a escuchar su disculpa y perdonarlo pero no perdía nada por hacer el intento así que decide seguirla.

La joven se detiene en un parque cercano y se sienta en el césped para poder meditar pero cuando recuerda a Leonardo y a sus hermanos espiando a ella y sus hermanas le es casi imposible. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en ello y decide hacer un poco de artes marciales para intentar borrar ese mal recuerdo.

El ninja estaba arriba en la rama de un árbol mirándola y pudo observar que Lara estaba un poco molesta por la manera que hacia todas esas acrobacias: un poco a lo brusco. Pensó que se le sería imposible acercarse a ella por la manera en que estaba y cree que es mejor retirarse y continuar con su entrenamiento hasta que...

Lara: (se detiene) leo, se que estas ahí arriba. Porque no bajas?  
Leonardo: (se baja del árbol y aterriza) cómo supiste que era yo?  
Lara: ya me parece común de ti que me sigas cuando estoy entrenando a esta hora de la mañana.  
Leonardo: ya veo...  
Lara: vas a decirme a que viniste? (dijo un poco seria)  
Leonardo: pues... Yo...  
Lara: bueno, como no quieres decírmelo voy a seguir con mi entrenamiento (se voltea con intenciones de irse pero siente que la detienen del brazo) ah?  
Leonardo: se que estas molesta y quiero disculparme contigo, no quiero que por un mal entendido tonto estemos peleados. En verdad lamento por haberte seguido ayer pero no me mal interpretes, yo tampoco se la razón de porque lo hice.  
Lara: no lo sabes?  
Leonardo: no lo sé, tal vez fue para comprobar si ese chico quería lastimarte o algo así.  
Lara: estabas protegiéndome?  
Leonardo: si, eso creo...  
Lara: (sonríe) tu intención fue muy linda de tu parte... (Una pequeña pausa) Está bien leo, te perdono pero no lo repitas otra vez.  
Leonardo: de acuerdo  
Lara: me sorprendió de ti que hayas hecho eso.  
Leonardo: lo sé pero descuida, no lo hare de nuevo.  
Lara: cómo están tus hermanos?  
Leonardo: bueno... Doni está un poco desconcertado, mikey algo inquieto y rafa... (Baja un poco la mirada)  
Lara: está molesto ¬¬  
Leonardo: así es...  
Lara: hoy a la tarde tienen algo que hacer?  
Leonardo: no, porque?  
Lara: porque podríamos juntarnos los 8 para que todo esto se aclare y que cada uno haga las paces.  
Leonardo: buena idea.  
Lara: ven leo, vamos a practicar juntos  
Leonardo: claro (se adentran un poco más al parque)

Ambos estaban más tranquilos y contentos ahora que su pequeña riña había terminado, no les gustaba estar peleados por algo insignificante.  
Leonardo estaba entrenando junto con Lara haciendo tomas de Kung Fu y Taekwondo hasta que solamente se enfoco nada más en verla a ella. Todavía le parecía increíble que supiera tantas artes marciales, lógicamente entrenaba con un gran maestro; pensó que era muy buena y que se veía linda.

Lara: (se detiene) leo, me acompañas al almacén?  
Leonardo: (volviendo a la realidad) ah? que? si! (salen los dos rumbo al almacén)

Al caer la tarde, Lara habla con dos de sus hermanas.  
Denisse no podía estar enojada con Donatello porque lo que sentía por él era más poderoso que cualquier otra cosa y Mariah ya se le había pasado el enojo, era nada mas por unos segundos y después se le olvidaba pero Rebecca... Eso es un asunto diferente...  
Ella es rencorosa y si Rafael quería y estaba dispuesto a amigarse con ella, tenía mucho que hacer, no es de perdonar fácilmente.

La hermana mayor les había comentado que iban a salir los 8 juntos a recorrer toda la ciudad de Toronto, lugar donde se encontraban. Mariah y Denisse les encanto la idea y aceptaron con gusto pero a la mas fuerte no le agrado la idea pero no pretendió arruinar la salida de sus hermanas así que acepta si mucho ánimo.

Lo mismo ocurría en un edificio, Leonardo les había comentado de su reconciliación con Lara y también que los había invitado a que recorrieran los 8 juntos la ciudad de Toronto.  
Donatello pensaba quedarse para investigar más sobre el collar de Lara pero decide dejarlo para más tarde y acepta.  
Miguel Ángel acepto en pocos segundos y con mucho entusiasmo pero Rafael no estaba de acuerdo. Aún estaba molesto por lo que pasó ayer a la tarde y por esa razón no quería verla.  
Sus hermanos le insistieron tanto hasta que él se vio forzado a aceptar acompañarlos porque lo estaban volviendo loco.

Una vez que salen, las tortugas se transforman en seres humanos por medio de los relojes y se dirigen a la mansión para ir a buscar a las jóvenes pero no pudieron llegar porque las habían encontrado a medio camino.

4 de ellos ya se habían amigado pero los más fuertes y agresivos de cada familia no. Rebecca y Rafael ni se habían saludado, no cruzaban palabras ni mucho menos una mirada así que ambos hermanos mayores deciden ir a comer algo en una especie de local de comida rápida cercana para ver si podían hacer que ellos dos se reconciliaran de una buena vez.

Miguel Ángel: chicas, cuando viajaran a España? (dice tomando algo de gaseosa)  
Rebecca: tenemos que esperar a que nos llamen (dice comiendo de su hamburguesa sintiendo la mirada de Rafael)  
Lara: es verdad, después de este entretiempo nos hemos retrasado un poco  
Donatello: la compañía debe entender que decidieron suspender su viaje por algo muy justo  
Mariah: tienes razón, ellos no pueden decidir por nosotras. Los fanáticos sabrán respetar nuestras decisiones si realmente lo son.  
Leonardo: en eso tienes mucha razón.  
Denisse: (come un poco de papas fritas) además, no podíamos ir sin nuestra guitarrera favorita (dice dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda de Rebecca)  
Rebecca: gracias chicas (le sonríe sintiendo todavía la mirada fija del ninja cinta rojo)

Rafael no podía dejar de verla de esa manera, fija y penetrante esperando a que ella pudiera verlo. Ella no le hacía caso en lo mas mínimo hasta que siente un ruido seguido de un reproche de parte de el más fuerte, levanta su mirada y se encuentra con un joven con la cara llena de mostaza.

Rebecca: (sorprendida y levantando una ceja) pero que te pasó? (dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada, lo cual esa no fue su intención pero la situación no la ayudaba)  
Rafael: no te rías! (dice molesto tratando de limpiarse) pero que crees que hacer idiota!? (Dice gritando al ninja de cinta naranja enojado)  
Miguel Ángel: solo le permito a Rebecca un respiro, no la has dejado de mirar desde que nos encontramos.  
Rafael: (no dice nada y solo desvía la mirada sonrojado)  
Rebecca: jejeje, te ayudo? (agarra una servilleta y limpia el rostro de Rafael, el cual estaba rojo a más no poder)  
Mariah: ay, qué lindo! (dice muy sonriente)  
Lara y Leonardo: (sonríen con algo de picardía)  
Miguel Ángel: (se ríe disimuladamente)  
Donatello y Denisse: (observan un poco sorprendidos y también sonriendo)

Una vez que terminan de comer, se levantan y siguen recorriendo la ciudad. La situación ya estaba más calmada, todos ya se habían reconciliado porque Rebecca estaba platicando nuevamente con Rafael pero sorpresivamente no estaban discutiendo como siempre, lo cual llamo la atención de los demás.

El día transcurrió rápidamente, no se habían dado que ya eran las 20:00 hs de la noche y se les había hecho tarde. Los 8 jóvenes, ahora reconciliados, se despiden y regresan cada uno a sus respectivas casas.

Leonardo: me alegra que nos hayamos reconciliados con las chicas.  
Donatello: creen que después de esto, nos dejaran estar en la fiesta?  
Miguel Ángel: yo creo que sí, ya no están enojadas con nosotros  
Rafael: hablando de eso, cuando es?  
Miguel Ángel: mari me dijo que falta muy poco pero no me dijo que día  
Leonardo: ellas nos avisaran, vámonos a dormir  
Donatello: si, después de esta caminata estoy un poco cansado.

Los 4 hermanos se dirigen cada cual a su habitación a dormir después de un día de tanta charla y caminata con las 4 jóvenes hermanas.


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo Nº 27: '' Extraños tatuajes''

{Yo: hola a todos!! soy yo y estoy de regreso!! ^^ Lamento mucho haberme ausentado estos días, es que tenia que rendir materias y la compu se me había roto T-T... Pero ahora que volví voy a recuperar el tiempo perdido!!! Espero que les guste y que me dejen sus rewiews!!!!!!!}

A la mañana siguiente...

Leonardo se levanta como siempre muy temprano para hacer su caminata de todas las mañanas pero ahora de muy buen humor. La pequeña pelea entre él y Lara había terminado y esto lo había puesto muy contento, no soportaba estar peleado con ella por una tontería. Desde esa pequeña riña que tuvieron Leonardo se sentía un poco mal, no le gustaba estar peleado con las chicas, ni mucho menos con la cantante principal. Lo único que quería era amigarse de nuevo con Lara y ahora que lo consiguió, no podía pedir nada más. Toma sus katanas que estaban en la cabecera de su cama, se coloca el collar y sale.

Lara también se había levantado a la misma hora de siempre también de buen humor. Su plan de reconciliar a los más fuertes funciono perfectamente y no podía estar más satisfecha que ahora. Cuando recuerda aquella pelea que tuvieron, se sintió bastante mal por dejar a los chicos con la palabra en la boca y plantados. Eso no fue nada bueno y agradable de su parte pero no pudo evitarlo, estaba tan molesta en ese momento que no le dio importancia y actuó como quiso sin importarle en lo más mínimo que pensaban los chicos en ese momento. Dejo de pensar en ello y sale a trotar.

El ninja cinta azul se encontraba en un edificio y después de haber entrenado con sus dos espadas se sienta a meditar. Mientras que meditaba, recuerda las veces que él se encontraba por las noches con Lara, la joven cantante de los ojos celestes cielo.  
Nunca olvidara la primera vez que se conocieron, ese momento es inolvidable para él y también para ella. Pasan unos cuantos minutos recordando hasta que abre sus ojos y encuentra a la chica de sus pensamientos pasando por el edificio. Una vez más se alegra al verla y comienza a seguirla.

Lara: (se detiene y voltea) buenos días, Leonardo (le sonríe)  
Leonardo: hola Lara, buen día  
Lara: vamos juntos al parque?  
Leonardo: claro.  
Lara: (comienzan a caminar) mi plan dio resultado (dice con voz triunfadora)  
Leonardo: si, ahora rafa esta menos irritante que ayer  
Lara: lo que me sorprendió fue que no empezaron a discutir como siempre  
Leonardo: eso sí que es raro  
Lara: yo todavía sigo creyendo que hay algo entre esos dos...  
Leonardo: quién sabe? Tal vez tengas razón  
Lara: claro que la tengo  
Leonardo: cómo estás tan segura?  
Lara: (con aire superior) intuición femenina  
Leonardo: claro...  
Lara: tú crees que podrían llegar a ser más que amigos?  
Leonardo: (un poco sorprendido) bueno... Jamás lo había pensado de esa forma...  
Lara: si tan solo dejaran sus peleas de lado...  
Leonardo: digamos que es así como ellos se divierten juntos  
Lara: pues para serte franca me parece un poco extraño y algo exagerado la manera en que se divierten ¬¬  
Leonardo: estoy de acuerdo pero si a ellos les gusta no podemos hacer nada  
Lara: tienes razón... (Se detiene) muy bien llegamos, que quieres hacer primero?  
Leonardo: mejor empecemos a estirar los músculos del cuerpo, te parece?  
Lara: si, muchos dicen que si no estiras bien antes de hacer una actividad física después te duele todo el cuerpo y aun más si no estás acostumbrado. Lo digo por experiencia propia (dice divertida y sobándose la cabeza)  
Leonardo: jajaja (se ríe)

La humana y la tortuga estaban haciendo lo que se habían propuesto, estaban estirando los músculos del cuerpo antes de comenzar con el entrenamiento, bíceps, tríceps, cuadriceps, gemelos, etc. Hasta que Lara le pide a Leonardo que le empuje su espalda para poder estirar bien.  
Él acepta y se coloca detrás de ella con sus manos apoyadas en la espalda de la chica hasta que Lara le dice que la empuje.

Mientras que Leonardo empujaba con cuidado la espalda de Lara para no lastimarla y siguiendo la veces que ella se lo pedía observó algo que llamo su atención. No pudo ver muy bien lo que era porque el cabello largo y rubio de la joven ,a pesar que lo tenía sujeto, se lo tapaba pero si pudo ver que era de color azul muy oscuro, casi tirando a un negro.

Lara: (se incorpora) leo, sucede algo malo? (pregunta extrañada)  
Leonardo: qué? No (niega con la cabeza sonriendo) no es nada.  
Lara: (se levanta) ahora que terminamos con el calentamiento vamos a entrenar.  
Leonardo: si, porque no empiezas a entrenar tu primero?  
Lara: porqué?  
Leonardo: porque quiero ver tus habilidades, me dejaste muy impresionado la otra vez cuando combatimos.  
Lara: de acuerdo (le sonríe y camina bajo la sombra de un árbol)  
Leonardo: y además... (Ella se detiene) las mujeres primero.  
Lara: aahh... Pues gracias (vuelve a caminar)

Leonardo la sigue y se sienta junto al árbol para observar a Lara hacer artes marciales pero su mente se enfoco por saber que fue lo que habían visto sus ojos en ese momento. No pude ver si era una figura, una marca o algo así pero si pudo ver que era de color azul. Ahora que sabe que ella tenía algo en su espalda empezó a sentir mucha curiosidad por descubrirlo.

En un momento ella hace una vuelta mortal hacia atrás dejando que se vea por completo su espalda. Mientras que ella estaba suspendida en el aire, Leonardo, en un fugaz momento, pudo ver que tenía una especie de símbolo tatuado en su espalda

El tatuaje tenía 4 gotas de agua que indicaban los 4 puntos cardinales principales el norte, sur, este y oeste; luego tenía unas más pequeñas que indicaban el noroeste, suroeste, nordeste y sudeste y por ultimo en el centro tenía un pequeño circulo

Al ver ese extraño símbolo, Leonardo se pone de pie y olvida por completo lo que estaba haciendo la joven. No podía dejar de verlo y en ese momento surgió una pregunta en su mente... ¿Que significara esa marca? ¿Tendrá algún significado o simplemente lo lleva como adorno? Podría ser cualquiera de esas opciones...

Lara: (aterriza y voltea) leo, estas bien?  
Leonardo: (no le responde)  
Lara: (se le acerca) oye leo, despierta! (le grita un poco preocupada)  
Leonardo: (reaccionando) que? que paso?  
Lara: la pregunta es que te paso a ti, me asustaste  
Leonardo: lo siento, es que me quede recordando mis batallas anteriores  
Lara: entiendo, debió ser muy duro para ti (dice con pena)  
Leonardo: si, así es...  
Lara: ya casi es hora de desayunar, me acompañas al almacén?  
Leonardo: si, claro.

Ambos estaban en camino al almacén pero Leonardo aun estaba un poco sorprendido por lo que vio, no podía quitarse esa marca de su cabeza y pensó que ese símbolo no representaba nada, solo era un adorno que ella tenía y decidió no comentar nada de lo que vio.  
Lara estaba un poco extrañada por su extraño comportamiento que tuvo en ese momento y luego se le vino a la cabeza que Leonardo pudo haber visto la marca que tiene en su espalda, esto la preocupo pero después pensó que estaba exagerando y siguió como si nada.

Una vez que se despide de la joven, regresa a su edificio y termina de desayunar junto con sus hermanos, Leonardo se sienta y comienza a meditar nuevamente en la sala pero lo que vieron sus ojos lo pusieron muy inquieto y curioso, sensaciones que no lo dejaban concentrarse en lo absoluto.  
Decide que es mejor comentárselo a sus hermanos del extraño símbolo que vio marcado en la espalda de Lara, ya que no le gustaba guardarles secretos y porque ellos de alguna forma se daban cuenta cuando estaba ocultando algo.

Miguel Ángel: en serio le viste un tatuaje a Lara?  
Leonardo: por última vez mikey sí.  
Rafael: no le encuentro de particular, muchas chicas de la edad de Lara tienen un tatuaje leo ¬¬  
Leonardo: ya lo sé rafa ¬¬ pero algo me dice que significa algo...  
Donatello: qué aspecto tenía?  
Leonardo: no sé cómo explicarlo pero para ser más preciso, lo dibujare (se levanta, agarra un bolígrafo y un papel y se pone a dibujar)

Rafael: (mira el dibujo) he visto tatuajes más buenos que este ¬¬  
Miguel Ángel: creí que iba a ser un dragón o algo así, como el tatuaje que tiene Hun en el brazo  
Leonardo: oigan, solo dibuje lo que vi de acuerdo? (dice un poco molesto)  
Donatello: (piensa) mmm... Creo que ese símbolo ya lo he visto en alguna parte...  
Leonardo, Rafael y miguel ángel: qué?  
Rafael: estas seguro?  
Donatello: no lo sé pero voy a averiguar sobre ese símbolo.

Con eso dicho, Donatello se devora cada libro que tenía en la repisa de su habitación y sacando cualquier información de su computadora portátil investigando sobre el dibujo que hizo el ninja de cinta azul pero sin ningún resultado. Esto no iba a dejar que dejara de hacer lo que se había propuesto y después buscara otras fuentes de información.

Pasada la hora del almuerzo, Rafael les dice a sus hermanos que va a ''entrenar'' cuando en realidad se dirige a la mansión de las 4 hermanas. No supo porque había dicho esa pequeña mentira pero al saber que Rebecca, la más fuerte de las hermanas, estaba mucho mejor se puso bastante contento y decide ir a verla sin que sus hermanos se dieran cuenta.

Cuando llega a la mansión, pensó que encontraría a Rebecca en el gimnasio pero sorprendentemente encuentra a la chica entrenando en el jardín.

Rafael: (se le acerca) pensé que te encontraría en el gimnasio  
Rebecca: (se detiene) es un lindo día para entrenar adentro, no crees?  
Rafael: si, tienes razón.  
Rebecca: (vuelve a entrenar) que te trae por aquí? (pregunta un poco curiosa)  
Rafael: quería saber cómo estabas  
Rebecca: estoy mucho mejor, ya me he recuperado por completo  
Rafael: veo que mis cuidados te hicieron bien...  
Rebecca: (se detiene, se sonroja y desvía la mirada) hablando de eso... Gracias...  
Rafael: (se ruboriza) ah?  
Rebecca: (aun sonrojada) gracias por haberme cuidado...  
Rafael: (se soba la cabeza aun ruborizado) de nada...  
Miguel Ángel: (aparece) ay, que lindos! (dice burlonamente)  
Rafael: (voltea y se asusta) mikey!? (Mira a sus otros dos hermanos) que hacen ustedes aquí!? (Dice alterado y un poco molesto)  
Leonardo: veníamos a ver cómo entrenabas con cierta compañía (dice mirando a Rebecca, la cual estaba muy sonrojada)  
Donatello: ya nos parecía extraño que tardaras tanto fuera del departamento  
Miguel Ángel: vámonos chicos, dejemos a raphita a solas con su novia (dice burlonamente y divertido)  
Rafael: ella no es mi novia!! (Dice muy sonrojado y molesto)  
Lara: (desde una de las ventanas) Rebecca, que es todo ese escándalo? (dice un poco molesta y mira a los muchachos) ah, hola chicos! (los saluda sonriente)  
Las tortugas: hola, lari!  
Lara: Rebe, entra tenemos que ensayar la nueva canción que escribí.  
Rebecca: claro, solo me tengo que dar una ducha y voy (entra a la mansión)  
Lara: chicos, si quieren pasen así verán como componemos una canción  
Las tortugas: claro (entran a la mansión)  
Donatello: tortugas, escuchan eso?  
Leonardo: parece música  
Lara: (aparece)  
Rafael: Lara, quien es la que está escuchando música?  
Lara: música? ah, es Mariah. Esta bailando ahora.  
Miguel Ángel: voy a verla (se dirige donde escucha esa música, la cual era clásica)

Miguel Ángel sigue caminando hasta que esa música lo trae a una habitación donde era solo una pista muy amplia con un enorme espejo que abarcaba todo una parte de la habitación y en la misma se encontraba una chica bailando vestida todo de negro.

El ninja lo único que hizo fue quedarse en la entrada para no distraerla y observarla pensando que era muy buena y que se veía muy linda vestida de negro. Ella sigue bailando acorde de la música sin percatarse todavía de la presencia de Miguel Ángel hasta que en un momento ella comienza a girar.  
Mientras que la joven giraba, Miguel Ángel vio que algo tenía en su espalda, era de color verde algo oscuro y el símbolo era un poco similar al dibujo que había trazado su hermano mayor

Éste tenia forma como de unos rombos alargados que marcaban los 4 puntos cardinales principales, empezaba en un punto en forma de espiral y al final de cada uno de ellos terminaba con una especie de espiral de cada punto y luego tenia unos mas pequeños que señalaban los otros 4 puntos

Mariah: (se detiene y toma un poco de agua) hola mikey! (dice muy amistosa)  
Miguel Ángel: [mari tiene un símbolo un poco parecido al de laru, que significa eso?]  
Mariah: (se le acerca y le pone su mano en la cara) hola? La tierra llamando a mikey!  
Miguel Ángel: (despertando) ah? que? Hola mari!  
Mariah: que te pasó?  
Miguel Ángel: nada, solo venía a decirte que Lara escribió una canción nueva y... (Es interrumpido)  
Mariah: ay, qué bien! Espero que sea una de amor! (dice con brillo en los ojos) vamos mikey! (toma su mano y se van juntos para reunirse con los demás)

Los demás jóvenes estaban en un pequeño escenario que tenían las chicas en una habitación. Todo estaba listo solo faltaba que las demás aparecieran y que empezaran a tocar

Rafael: porque tardan tanto mikey y mari?  
Lara: a Mariah no le gusta que la interrumpan cuando está bailando (dice conectando el micrófono)  
Leonardo: porque no?  
Lara: ella dice que esa es su forma de divertirse y también de relajarse. Además, tiene una gran pasión por el baile  
Donatello: Rebecca nos había dicho que es una gran bailarina  
Lara: eso es muy cierto, tendrían que verla una vez  
Rafael: y Denisse? (pregunta nuevamente)  
Lara: está en su habitación, creo que está estudiando o algo así porque cuando la vi tenía cerca de 10 libros y 4 enciclopedias arriba de su cama y en su escritorio  
Leonardo: vaya! Sí que es inteligente (sorprendido)  
Donatello: voy por ella (se retira, se dirige al living y sube las escaleras)  
Rafael: de que se trata la canción?  
Lara: se paciente, ya lo sabrás.  
Rafael: la paciencia no es mi fuerte ¬¬

Donatello se encontraba caminando en el pasillo en dirección a la habitación de Denisse, la más inteligente y bajista de las chicas. Por una extraña razón, sentía que ella estaba ocultando algo y que también tenía algo que ver con lo que le paso el día lluvioso. No sabía porque pero su corazón le decía que fue ella la que lo beso pero luego pensó que eso sería imposible, ella es algo tímida y no sería capaz de hacer algo así aunque... Podría equivocarse...

El ninja toca la puerta del cuarto de la chica pero no recibe respuesta. Toca otra vez y de nuevo silencio así que decide entrar. Cuando entra encuentra a la joven dormida en una mesa sentada en una silla con varios libros y hojas a su alrededor.

El se le acerca silenciosamente para no despertarla y decide observar lo que estaba estudiando. Eran libros muy difíciles, de ciencia y tecnología pero para él, ya que es el más inteligente de sus hermanos, no era nada de otro mundo.  
Cuando termina de ver todos los libros su mirada es dirigida a la joven que aún seguía durmiendo, al parecer estaba bastante cansada después de haber leído todos esos libros para no darse cuenta de la presencia del ninja cinta violeta.

Al acercarse más a ella, le corre unos mechones que se le caían en su rostro y pudo ver que a pesar que ella estaba dormida, era muy bonita. Ese bello rostro, esa expresión tan placida de dormir, ese cabello rubio lo cautivaba por completo pero cuando se pregunta si ella tendría un tatuaje como su hermana mayor se autocontrola y se aleja de su rostro un poco nervioso.  
Se pone detrás de ella, corre un poco su cabello para comprobar si tenía un tatuaje en su espalda y su pregunta fue acertada. Era de color marrón oscuro y también un poco parecido al dibujo que había trazado Leonardo

El norte y el sur los marcaba unos rombos, el este y oeste los marcaba como una especie de V invertida, después tenia como una especie de pequeñas hojas que señalaban los otros 4 puntos cardinales y en el centro empezaba con un punto

Esto era muy extraño, se pregunto qué significa ese símbolo y porque era un poco similar al tatuaje de Lara pero decide investigarlo para después y comienza a llamarla para que despierte.

Donatello: deni, despierta (dice suavemente y acaricia su cabeza)  
Denisse: hm? (abre sus ojos y se incorpora) aaaahhhh... (Bosteza) ay qué pena, me quede dormida (se refriega sus ojos y mira al ninja) Donatello?  
Donatello: veo que estuviste estudiando mucho (dice sonriendo y observando los libros)  
Denisse: en realidad, más bien estaba leyendo (se estira)  
Donatello: Lara nos dijo que escribió una canción nueva y quiere mostrárselas.  
Denisse: que bien, ella es la mejor escribiendo canciones (sonríe y se levanta)  
Donatello: ven, ella está abajo con leo y rafa  
Denisse: donde está mikey?  
Donatello: fue a buscar a mari  
Denisse: claro, ella a esta hora está bailando  
Donatello: vamos deni  
Denisse: si (salen los dos)

Por otra parte...

Rafael: (camina jugando con un arma) porque tardara tanto Rebecca? Nada más dijo que iba a tomar una ducha...  
Rebecca: (saliendo del baño envuelta en una toalla)  
Rafael: (se detiene sonrojado, deja de jugar con el arma y se tapa los ojos) lo- lo siento, no es lo que tú crees (es interrumpido)  
Rebecca: recuérdame romper tus armas en tu cabecita, de acuerdo? (dice muy molesta) viniste hasta el baño para espiarme!?  
Rafael: (aun tapado de los ojos y sonrojado) acaso estás loca!!? Yo nunca haría eso y porque querría verte desnuda!? (Dice enojado y alterado)  
Rebecca: no lo sé, tú dime.  
Rafael: escucha, vine hasta aquí nada más para avisarte que Lara te está esperando para que ensayen la nueva canción que escribió.  
Rebecca: gracias por el dato (sarcástica) ahora vete ¬¬ (camina atravesándolo en dirección a su habitación)  
Rafael: ay, qué carácter! (dice molesto observándola caminar hacia su cuarto)

Después de eso, Rafael estaba algo sonrojado y bastante molesto con Rebecca por pensar que él quería espiarla mientras se estaba bañando. Él se voltea y trata de reclamarle por cómo lo había tratado de muy mala manera pero algo lo detuvo. Pudo observar perfectamente, ya que ella tiene el cabello muy corto, que en su espalda ella también tenía un tatuaje un poco similar al de Lara, solo que era de color rojo, un poco más oscuro que el color de su cinta.

La marca empezaba como una X en forma de H alargada y al final de ellos tenia pequeñas bolas de fuego que marcaba el noroeste, nordeste, sureste y suroeste y por ultimo como unas gotas muy alargadas que marcaban los 4 puntos cardinales principales

Cuando ella entra a su habitación, Rafael se queda algo sorprendido y se dirige con los demás para contarle a su inteligente hermano, Donatello, que Rebecca también tiene un extraño símbolo marcado en su espalda pero ocultando que la vio accidentalmente envuelta en una toalla, al recordar eso se vuelve a ruborizar pensando que se veía muy bella.


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo Nº 28: '' Sentimiento definido'' 

Después de haber ensayado, practicado, compartir diferentes ideas y pequeñas discusiones más de 5 horas, las chicas ya tenían la melodía lista y precisa para la nueva canción, era romántica y decidieron tocar un rock lento.

Los chicos lo único que hicieron fue observarlas trabajando en equipo y dando sus opiniones y sugerencias. Al saber que ya tenían una melodía, se sentaron en unas sillas para poder escucharlas y verlas tocar.

Como se había dicho, era una canción romántica y las chicas habían comenzado a tocar. Lara estaba esperando el momento para empezar a cantar mientras tanto se movía acorde de la música lentamente

I still believe

Somehow I know I will find a way  
To a brighter day in the sun  
Some where I know that he waits for me  
Someday soon he'll see  
I'm the one…  
I won't give up on this feeling  
And nothing could keep me away…

Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
Because I still believe, believe in love

Mientras que Lara cantaba a todo sentimiento porque tenía sus ojos cerrados, Leonardo se fijó en ella y se estaba sintiendo muy extraño por dentro. Su dulce voz, sus movimientos, sus bellos ojos... ¿Qué seguía? En sus pensamientos solo se encontraba ella.  
Por fin se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por ella y lo admitía pero dentro de su ser. Esa chica en verdad lo atraía y no sabía porque ni cómo explicarlo pero definitivamente estaba enamorado.

Desde que la conoció había surgido un sentimiento raro pero muy especial hacia esa joven y había cambiado su manera de pensar respecto al amor. Él solo conocía el amor entre amigos, en familia pero esta vez el tema era diferente. Siempre tuvo dudas sobre el amor y en un momento de arrogancia se había dicho que jamás lo encontraría pero estaba equivocado, apareció Lara y todo cambió. Cada vez que ella estaba presente o a su lado, se sentía muy cómodo, tranquilo y cada vez que meditaba ella se encontraba divagando dentro de su mente.  
El amor que sentía por ella era... ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¿Maravilloso? ¿Extraño? ¿Mágico?

I know what's real cannot be denied  
Although it may hide for awhile  
With just one touch love can calm your fears  
Turning all your tears into smiles  
It's such a wonderous feeling  
I know that my heart can't be wrong

Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
Because I still believe, believe in love

No sabía cómo explicarlo todavía pero lo que si le quedaba claro era que a pesar de sentir amor por ella, sabía que no tenía oportunidad con la joven. Para empezar, ella es una humana y él una tortuga, eso los separaba bastante.

Enough to make miracles  
Change everything  
Lift you from the darkness and make your heart sing  
Love is forever  
When you fall  
It's the greatest power of all

Sin embargo, eso no cambiaba sus sentimientos hacia ella

Oh, I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
Because I still believe, believe in love

Yes I still believe, believe in love

I still believe in love

I still believe, believe in love...

Sin darse cuenta en qué momento había acabado la nueva canción, vio a Lara abrir de nuevo sus ojos celestes dejando de moverse con el micrófono y las demás con los instrumentos.

Mariah: que canción más romántica!! (Dijo muy sonriente y con brillo en los ojos)  
Denisse: [desearía poder cantárselo a Donatello...] (piensa con una pequeña sonrisa y algo sonrojada)  
Rebecca: creo que hay unos amores por aquí... (Dijo con picardía)  
Lara: que les pareció chicos? (dice ignorando el comentario de Rebecca)  
Leonardo: hay alguna razón en especial por la que sea romántica? (ante esa pregunta sus hermanos lo miran)  
Lara: la verdad no, solo escribo lo que siente mi corazón nada mas (le sonríe) Porque esa pregunta? (pregunta intrigada)  
Leonardo: por nada en especial (desvía la mirada algo sonrojado)  
Miguel Ángel: toquen otra! (dijo alegre)  
Denisse: ok, cual quieren que toquemos?  
Rafael: el que sea pero antes de eso, podrían decirnos cuando es su fiesta?  
Las 4 hermanas: mañana  
Donatello: ustedes van a tocar?  
Rebecca: por supuesto que sí! No hay nada mejor tocar para los fans! (dijo entusiasmada)  
Mariah: por favor muchachos, vengan a nuestra fiesta (dijo rogando)  
Miguel Ángel: claro, no se preocupen  
Mariah: genial! (dice saltando de alegría)  
Rafael: no es por ser aguafiestas chicas pero ya es de noche, tenemos que irnos  
Lara: tan rápido?  
Rebecca: no quieren quedarse a que toquemos otra?  
Donatello: si pero es algo tarde, la hora se pasó volando. Sera para mañana  
Leonardo: nos vemos chicas, que descansen (comienzan a irse)  
Denisse: claro! Ustedes también!  
Mariah: nos vemos en la fiesta!  
Rebecca: que ni se les ocurran faltar eh? jejeje  
Lara: buenas noches, chicos!  
Leonardo: tu también mi linda Lara... (Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en voz baja y en un susurro)  
Miguel Ángel: que dijiste leo?  
Leonardo: nada, vámonos.

Ahora que Leonardo sabe y reconoce sus sentimientos hacia Lara, no puede dejar de pensar en ella. Sus bellos ojos celestes color cielo, su dulce voz al cantar, su rubia cabellera... Sin lugar a dudas estaba enamorado, muy enamorado de esa joven pero una pregunta lo hizo estremecer y ponerlo muy preocupado ¿Qué tal si ella no siente lo mismo por él? ¿Y si gusta de aquel joven de cabello castaño oscuro del otro día? No sabe si su corazón soportaría ese tipo de rechazo pero sabe que no podría hacer nada por la decisión que ella tomara, no puedo obligarla a estar con él si ella no quiere.  
Su más grande deseo era estar con ella para siempre pero al darse cuenta de que él es una tortuga y ella una humana lo puso muy triste. Sin embargo eso no le prohibía pensar en ella, mirarla, amarla, estar a su lado...

Una vez en el edificio...

Miguel Ángel: doni, tengo algo que decirte. Mariah también tiene un tatuaje algo similar al de Lara  
Rafael: ella también?  
Leonardo: a que te refieres con eso?  
Rafael: (tratando de no sonrojarse por cierto recuerdo) porque Rebecca también tiene uno en la espalda  
Donatello: esto es muy extraño...  
Miguel Ángel: no me digas que deni también tiene uno ¬¬  
Donatello: (asiente con la cabeza)  
Leonardo: que significaran esos símbolos?  
Rafael: para mí no significan nada, lo tienen para que los muchachos se fijen en ellas ¬¬  
Donatello: yo no lo veo así  
Leonardo: yo tampoco  
Miguel Ángel: que les parece si mañana, después de la fiesta, les preguntamos? (sugiere)  
Rafael: mmm... No es mala idea  
Donatello: yo creo que nos están ocultando algo y en especial Denisse  
Leonardo: porque crees eso?  
Donatello: no lo sé... Está un poco ''misteriosa'' conmigo  
Rafael: cosas de mujeres ¬¬  
Miguel Ángel: vámonos a dormir, además no quiero perderme la fiesta de mañana!

Así lo hicieron, cada hermano se fue a dormir a su respectiva habitación con una pregunta en su cabeza respecto a lo que vieron sus ojos esos extraños símbolos tatuado en la espalda de las jóvenes hermanas pero uno de ellos no pensaba en eso.  
Leonardo, el ninja de cinta azul recientemente enamorado, seguía pensando en su princesa, la joven de los bellos ojos celestes llamada Lara.

Desde que la conoció había surgido algo dentro de él pero no sabía lo que era, no sabía cómo describirlo o ni siquiera reconocerlo; cada vez que la veía, estaba a su lado o ella estaba presente ese sentimiento crecía cada vez más día a día. Al principio fue un pequeño interés, luego curiosidad, después atracción y por último se convirtió en amor. Pasó el tiempo y ese sentimiento se hacía cada vez más grande pero en su interior empezó a sentir dudas, extrañeza y confusión de sí mismo.

Esa muchacha varias veces lo ponía muy nervioso cuando sus hermanos le preguntaban por ella o también cuando le daba un beso de despedida las veces que se encontraban por las noches. Esos besos lo hacían poner muy ruborizado, nunca antes una chica lo había besado ni mucho menos hacerlo sonrojar de sobre manera pero ese último, cuyo lugar fue apenas rozando sus labios... Su corazón latió como nunca en ese momento.  
Cree que a partir de ahí empezó a sentir atracción hacia esa bella joven pero tal vez haya sido desde la primera vez que se vieron aunque admite que lo que sintió no era tan fuerte como ahora.

Cuando escucho esa linda canción se sintió bastante raro por dentro y vio a Lara de otra manera, con otros ojos. Esa canción lo había tocado, se sentía identificado y piensa que él es el hombre que ella espera como lo dijo en la canción pero no podía ser él, no son iguales en un sentido. Esto lo hizo poner muy triste y perder ánimos pero no la esperanza.

Se pregunto si rafa, mikey y doni deberían saberlo pero luego se dijo que no, ellos no lo entenderían y lo más probable es que se burlen de él así que prefirió guardarlo en secreto. Se los dirá cuando esté listo y cuando sea la situación adecuada, no le gusta guardar secretos a su familia pero este tema era un poco preocupante, delicado y necesita tiempo para que sus hermanos lo comprendan.


	29. Chapter 29

Capitulo Nº 29: '' Increíble verdad'' 

{Yo: hola mis amigos lectores!! Quiero desearles muy feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo... Espero que en el 2010 seamos un país mejor (aunque dudo mucho que pase ese milagro ú.ù) acá les dejo este Cáp. Disfrútenlo!!! XDD}

A la mañana siguiente...

Leonardo se levanta como siempre muy temprano para hacer su caminata de todas las mañanas de muy buen humor. Ahora que sabe y reconoce sus sentimientos hacia Lara, no podía esperar ni un segundo para verla y entrenar junto con ella como lo hacen frecuentemente. Toma sus katanas que estaban en la cabecera de su cama, el collar que le había regalado y sale.

En una mansión, la mayor de las hermanas también se había levantado a la misma hora de siempre de buen humor. Hoy era el día en que festejarían su cumpleaños a lo grande y planeaban que esta fiesta fuera lo más divertida posible, tratando de que no haya problemas y demás. Se pone ropa deportiva, también unos auriculares para escuchar su música favorita y sale a trotar.

El ninja estaba en un edificio entrenando duramente con sus dos espadas como todo un espadachín experto. Cuando guarda sus katanas y se dispone a descansar para recuperar un poco las energías ahí pasa ella, la joven cantante de los bellos ojos celestes, trotando frente del edificio.  
Al verla pasar, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, en su rostro comenzó a mostrar una pequeña sonrisa y un leve rubor en sus mejillas; no cabe duda de que estaba muy enamorado de esa chica y decide seguirla.

La joven se detiene para recuperar un poco sus energías en el mismo parque de siempre, se sienta en el césped y utiliza la meditación.  
Leonardo la miraba desde arriba de la rama de un árbol con un brillo especial en sus ojos verdes y con una pequeña sonrisa pensando que se veía muy bella hasta que en un momento la rama se rompe repentinamente y el ninja cae al suelo

Leonardo: auch! (se soba su cabeza) me dolió!  
Lara: (despertando de su meditación) quien es? (dice desconfiada poniéndose en posición de combate rápidamente)  
Leonardo: Ho- hola Lara...  
Lara: leo (baja su guardia) estas bien? (se acerca para ayudarlo)  
Leonardo: (incorporándose) si, no te preocupes, no me paso nada.  
Lara: seguro? Fue una fea caída...  
Leonardo: estoy acostumbrado a peores caídas que esta (dice divertido)  
Lara: que bueno... (Aliviada)  
Leonardo: me imagino que estas emocionada por la fiesta no?  
Lara: claro, en especial porque vamos a tocar!  
Leonardo: (algo sonrojado) por curiosidad, van a tocar esa canción de ayer?  
Lara: mmm... No lo sé, tengo que ver si las chicas quieren. Porque preguntas? Acaso te gustó?  
Leonardo: (sonrojado y un poco nervioso) la verdad si...  
Lara: que bien, al menos tengo un amigo al que le gusta mis canciones (sonríe)  
Leonardo: [que linda es cuando sonríe...] (dice para sí mismo con una pequeña sonrisa)  
Lara: ven, vamos a entrenar juntos  
Leonardo: (despertando) que? ah, sí!

Ambos jóvenes se adentran más al parque para que nadie los interrumpa y bajo la sombra de un árbol estaban haciendo Tai Chi.  
Leonardo más bien estaba concentrado en ella, no podía dejar de mirarla y Lara siguió como si nada, estaba muy concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo que ni se percato de la mirada dulce que le estaba dedicando su compañero. En un momento ella se siente observada, se detiene y mira a la joven tortuga nuevamente. El hace como que no la miraba y trata de aparentar lo mas distraído y concentrado posible para que ella no notara su sonrojo. Pasan unos cuantos segundos y ella vuelve a hacer Tai Chi un poco extrañada.

Lara: leo, te gustaría acompañarnos en el desayuno?  
Leonardo: claro pero puedo invitar a mis hermanos también?  
Lara: si, no hay problema (sonríe) ven, vamos al almacén.  
Leonardo: si

Leonardo no podía estar más cómodo que ahora, estaba acompañando a su princesa a hacer las compras y pensó que se sentía en el aire.  
Lara disfrutaba de su compañía pero algo le preocupaba, se pregunto si era hora de que ellos sepan toda la verdad de quienes son en realidad ella y sus hermanas, ya que a Leonardo no le había contado ni siquiera una parte de su historia. Pero la situación no era la correcta así que decidió contárselo después de la fiesta, cree que es hora de que sepan toda la verdad porque pudo comprobar que ellos son de gran confianza y sabe que no se lo dirán a nadie.

Una vez que hacen las compras y los hermanos de Leonardo llegan a la mansión, todos comienzan a desayunar en el comedor. Todos estaban hablando como buenos amigos, cada cual con un tema diferente de conversación excepto dos jóvenes de cada familia.  
Denisse estaba muy callada porque la tortuga de cinta violeta que tanto le gustaba estaba sentado justo delante de ella desayunando, no podía hacer otra cosa que esquivar su mirada intrigada, seguir desayunando y disimular su sonrojo.  
Donatello la miraba bastante extrañado, sabía que ella era callada pero ahora estaba más callada que nunca, ni siquiera participaba en las opiniones de los demás. Aun seguía con la idea de que era muy bonita pero algo le decía que estaba ocultando algo así que después del desayuno le preguntara, no quería hacerlo delante de sus hermanos y de las chicas.

Después de que terminan de desayunar, la bajista de las chicas sube las escaleras en dirección a su habitación para buscar un buen libro para leer, así es como ella calma sus nervios pero...

Donatello: Denisse (la llama terminando de subir las escaleras)  
Denisse: (se detiene y voltea) si doni? (tratando de no ponerse nerviosa y sonrojada)  
Donatello: (se le acerca) quería hacerte una pregunta...  
Denisse: dime...  
Donatello: no sé como decírtelo pero algo me dice que nos estas ocultando algo... En especial a mí.  
Denisse: que... Te hace pensar eso? (un poco nerviosa)  
Donatello: no lo sé... En fin, voy a contarte algo que no creo que te interese.  
Denisse: de acuerdo..  
Donatello: era un día lluvioso en Nueva York, yo había salido ese día y encontré a una chica en peligro. La estaban atacando y ella no podía defenderse así que entre en acción. Una vez que la salve... Ella intento darme su agradecimiento pero tenía miedo de que se asustara al verme así que me oculté, ella me sigue y pensé que sería descortés de mi parte dejarla plantada y entonces bajé... Estuvimos hablando unos cuantos segundos y ella... (Se sonroja de sobremanera)  
Denisse: te besó... (Dice sonrojada)  
Donatello: si... (Dice casi en un suspiro aun sonrojado) Un momento! Tu como sabes eso? (dice sorprendido)  
Denisse: aahhh... Bueno... (Baja la cabeza sonrojada y bastante nerviosa)  
Donatello: fuiste tú?  
Denisse: (no dice nada y se pone más sonrojada y nerviosa)  
Donatello: Denisse... Fuiste tú? (dice entre una voz suave y sorprendido)  
Denisse: (retrocede unos pasos y lo mira sonrojada con lagrimas en los ojos)  
Donatello: que te sucede? porque lloras? (dice avanzando unos pasos)  
Denisse: (retrocede unos pasos más y corre a su habitación)  
Donatello: Denisse, espera! (corre tras ella y le cierra la puerta en su cara) no puedo creer que haya sido ella... (Dijo en un susurro sorprendido y se retira bajando las escaleras)  
Denisse: (abre un poco la puerta y lo mira) perdóname... (Dice llorando y vuelve a cerrar)

Los demás estaban en la sala viendo a Miguel Ángel y Mariah jugando videojuegos juntos hasta que Leonardo ve al más inteligente bajar por las escaleras con una cara de asombro.

Leonardo: (se le acerca) doni, sucedió algo malo?  
Donatello: qué? No, es que... Recordé que tengo que seguir investigando sobre el collar de Lara así que me tengo que ir.  
Leonardo: seguro que estas bien? (dice preocupado)  
Donatello: si, avísale a los demás (se dirige a la salida)  
Leonardo: de acuerdo (regresa con los demás)

En el camino, Donatello estaba completamente asombrado por lo que acaba de descubrir. No podía concentrarse en otra cosa, esa noticia realmente lo había golpeado y todavía no podía creerlo. Denisse, la más callada y tranquila de las chicas, lo besó aquel día lluvioso... ¿Quién diría que la más tímida de las hermanas haya sido capaz de besarlo? Nunca la creyó capaz de hacer semejante cosa y ahora no sabía cómo responder a eso.

Cuando llega al departamento, se dirige a su habitación y se tira en su cama. Todavía divagaba aquel momento inesperado, romántico en su cabeza y la chica, la cual no pudo ver su rostro, todo el tiempo estuvo a su lado y resultó ser Denisse. Ahora que sabe la verdad no sabe qué hacer. No sabe si estar feliz, enojado... Todo era muy confuso...  
Se sienta en su cama y comienza a ver a Denisse de otra forma. Es muy bonita, tiene unos hermosos ojos celestes, es cantante tanto como bajista, le encanta la tecnología y construir inventos... Definitivamente era la chica ideal para él y descubre que se había enamorado de esa joven. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan ciego? Se mal dice por esa pregunta y esta noticia decide contárselos a sus hermanos cuando regresen.

Mientras que en la mansión...

Rebecca: oigan, que le estará pasando a deni que no baja? (dice mirando las escaleras)  
Mariah: debe estar leyendo en su alcoba (dice mientras jugaba al videojuego) te gane mikey!!(Dice alegre)  
Miguel Ángel: oye! Tramposa, cortaste camino! (se queja)  
Rafael: voy a buscarla (lo dice para no seguir escuchando a esos dos discutiendo por algo tonto y levantándose del silla)  
Lara: no te molestes rafa, yo voy (se levanta del suelo y se dirige a las escaleras)  
Rafael: leo, donde esta doni? (pregunta volviéndose a sentar)  
Leonardo: me dijo que tiene que seguir investigando sobre el collar de Lara y se fue.  
Rebecca: pues a mí me parece que fue hacer otra cosa...  
Mariah: seguramente fue a comprarle un hermoso regalo a deni... (Dice muy sonriente y con picardía) que detalle tan lindo de su parte! (con brillo en los ojos)  
Rafael: no creo que haya sido para eso ¬¬  
Miguel Ángel: mari, quiero la revancha!  
Mariah: de acuerdo

En la habitación de Denisse...

Lara: Donatello te descubrió? no puedo creerlo...  
Denisse: pues créelo... (Dice secando un poco sus lágrimas)  
Lara: no te dijo nada?  
Denisse: no... Ahora no sé qué hacer, después de esto no creo que venga a la fiesta... (Agacha la cabeza)  
Lara: Denisse... (Le levanta el mentón) ambas sabíamos de que esto tarde o temprano él lo iba a saber de algún modo...  
Denisse: lo sé... Pero tengo tanto miedo de que me odie por lo que hice  
Lara: eso no va a pasar y no creo que llegue a odiarte, eres una gran persona (dice tratando de animarla)  
Denisse: gracias hermana... (Dice con una pequeña sonrisa) Lo único que quiero es que me perdone  
Lara: en eso no puedo ayudarte, eso será su decisión y lo mejor es que le digas Donatello lo que sientes por él  
Denisse: no puedo, no tengo el valor suficiente para decírselo y que tal si no le gusto? (dice bajando la mirada con lágrimas)  
Lara: pues nunca lo sabrás si no se lo preguntas  
Denisse: tienes razón, vale la pena hacer el intento pero no sé si me saldrán las palabras para decírselo  
Lara: (pone una mano en su hombro) solo se tu misma y todo saldrá bien (dice con una voz suave y dulce)  
Denisse: (la abraza entre sollozos) gracias...

Lara se quedo en la habitación y aun seguía consolando y dándole ánimos a su hermana, la cual estaba muy asustada por cómo iba a reaccionar Donatello en el futuro o mejor dicho, en la fiesta de la tarde. Su más grande temor era que él no respondiera al mismo sentimiento y que la llegase a odiar, si cualquiera de esas dos posibilidades se hiciera realidad, lo perdería para siempre y se le rompería el corazón.  
Ella es bastante sensible y no soportaría llegar a perderlo, el amor que siente por el es muy fuerte.


	30. Chapter 30

Capitulo Nº 30: ''Un obsequio muy especial''

Pasada la hora del almuerzo, los chicos regresan al edificio por pedido de las chicas para que empiecen a hacer los preparativos para la fiesta de esta tarde y también para hacer que la bajista del grupo deje las lágrimas por un rato.

Mientras que caminaban de regreso, a las 3 tortugas les llego un gran problema a la cabeza: ¿qué les iban a regalar? Debía ser algo que a ellas les gustara, algo muy especial pero ¿Qué podía ser? Decidieron que después de que almorzaran ir al centro comercial a escoger y comprarles el regalo.

Cuando ingresan al departamento, notan que el ninja del bastón no estaba en ningún lado y, preocupados, empiezan a buscarlo.

Leonardo: chicos, lo encontraron?  
Miguel Ángel: (niega con la cabeza) no está en la sala ni en el living  
Rafael: (entrando por la ventana) tampoco está en el techo  
Miguel Ángel: qué lugar nos falta revisar?  
Leonardo: mmm... (Piensa por unos segundos) creo que su habitación  
Rafael: entonces debe estar ahí, vamos! (se dirigen a su alcoba)  
Leonardo: (toca la puerta) doni, estas ahí dentro?  
Donatello: (no le responde)  
Miguel Ángel: oye Einstein, ábrenos! (se queja)  
Donatello: no molesten! (dice un poco molesto con una mano en la cabeza)  
Rafael: (algo molesto) escúchame bien, o abres esa maldita puerta o la tiro abajo!  
Donatello: (se levanta de la cama resignado, les abre la puerta y se vuelve a sentar en su cama con las manos en la cara)  
Leonardo: (entrando con los demás) doni, estas bien?  
Donatello: no... (Dice aun con las manos en la cara)  
Miguel Ángel: que pasó? cuéntanos (se sienta en la cama)  
Rafael: alguien te ataco? (pregunta molesto sentándose también)  
Donatello: no, nada de eso. Es solo que... (Suspira) me entere de algo increíble...  
Leonardo: anda, dínoslo  
Donatello: de acuerdo (se acomoda en la cama) recuerdan cuando les conté sobre... (Se sonroja) ya saben...  
Rafael: ah sí, lo recuerdo.  
Miguel Ángel: que pasa con eso?  
Donatello: descubrí quien fue...  
Leonardo: en serio? (algo sorprendido)  
Rafael: entonces que esperas? cuéntanos! (dijo algo impaciente)  
Donatello: no hace falta que se los diga, ustedes la conocen  
Miguel Ángel: de veras? (un poco extrañado)  
Donatello: si, incluso casey y abril  
Leonardo: incluso casey y abril?  
Rafael: no estoy para adivinanzas, solo dinos quien fue y listo! (dice algo molesto)  
Donatello: les haré una pregunta... ¿Cómo se llama la más tranquila de las chicas?  
Leonardo, Rafael y Miguel Ángel: Denisse ¬¬  
Donatello: exacto.

Después de eso hubo un pequeño de silencio en la habitación, ninguno entendía a que se refería Donatello con eso hasta que...

Rafael: a ver, a ver... (Se acomoda) Quieres decir que ella fue la que te besó!? (Dice sorprendido)  
Donatello: (asiente con la cabeza)  
Miguel Ángel: esto es una broma verdad?  
Donatello: no mikey  
Miguel Ángel: pero es imposible, Denisse es muy tímida y no creo que haya sido capaz de haber hecho eso  
Leonardo: ella te lo dijo?  
Donatello: no, yo la descubrí  
Rafael: wow... y... Qué vas a hacer ahora que sabes la verdad?  
Donatello: no lo sé...  
Leonardo: pero primero lo primero, qué opinas de ella?  
Donatello: bueno, creo que es (es interrumpido)  
Miguel Ángel: o mejor dicho, que sientes por ella?  
Donatello: en este momento no sé, todavía estoy algo ''golpeado'' por esta noticia y algo confundido  
Rafael: antes de que me olvide, acordamos que hoy a la tarde vamos a ir al centro comercial para comprar el regalo para las chicas  
Leonardo: después de comer (agrega) que dices? quieres venir?  
Donatello: mmm... (Piensa)  
Miguel Ángel: vamos, te hará bien salir un poco. Después de esto, necesitas despejarte y tomar aire fresco  
Donatello: de acuerdo  
Leonardo: vamos a comer  
Rafael: si, tengo hambre

Los 4 se retiran de la habitación directo al comedor para almorzar. Leonardo, Rafael y Miguel Ángel estaban muy sorprendidos por esta noticia. Nunca creyeron que la más tímida y ,al mismo tiempo, la más inteligente de las chicas se atrevería a hacer una cosa así pero al hacer semejante acción era completamente lógico que ella está enamorada de Donatello y se lo demostró de una sola vez. Por una parte es admirable por demostrarle sus sentimientos pero por otra parte hay un gran problema que incluso ella debe saberlo más que nadie... él no es un humano pero tal vez a ella no le importe ese detalle, al parecer lo único que quería era estar a su lado y, claro está, volverlo a besar...

En la mansión...

Después de haber terminado de comer y de consolar a su inteligente hermana, las chicas estaban preparando todo para que esta fiesta sea muy entretenida. Lara estaba junto con los sirvientes decorando la casa adornándola con tiras de varios colores, Mariah estaba inflando globos y colgándolos en grupo de tres, Denisse estaba poniendo la mesa y Rebecca conectando los instrumentos y eligiendo la música

Rebecca: oye, lari! (ella voltea) vamos a tocar la nueva canción? (pregunta mientras conectaba los parlantes)  
Lara: como ustedes quieran, no tengo problema  
Mariah: yo sí!! Me encanta esa canción! (dice muy sonriente y en un descuido se le escapa el globo que estaba inflando golpeando un centro de mesa) ops! ._.U  
Denisse: (agarra el centro) mari, ten más cuidado (la regaña dulcemente)  
Mariah: jeje, lo siento (dice con una inocente sonrisa)  
Rebecca: deni, tú crees que Donatello vendrá a la fiesta?  
Denisse: (deja de poner las servilletas) no lo creo... (Dice un poco triste)  
Lara: recuerden que los chicos dijeron que vendrían (dice bajando de una silla)  
Mariah: (atando unos globos) es cierto y lo más probable es que vengan los 4. Aprovecha para ponerte más linda ahora que vendrá Donatello!! (Dice sonriendo y con algo de picardía acercándose a Denisse)  
Lara: tiene razón, posiblemente él se fije más en ti y que olvide de lo que le hiciste  
Rebecca: ayayay... (Suspira quejándose) otra vez están actuando como ñoñas... ¬¬ (Dice en voz baja)  
Denisse: (sonrojada y con una pequeña sonrisa) está bien, lo haré...

Tal vez las chicas tenían razón, si quería llamar la atención de su amado tenía que estar deslumbrante para la fiesta y para ello, ella estaría dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para que él se fije en ella porque como es algo tímida, no se animaría hablarle después de lo que hizo. Aun se sentía algo culpable pero muy aliviada por dentro. Al fin hizo lo que realmente quería hacer: demostrarle su amor a través de un beso...

Luego de haber terminado de comer, los chicos salen del edificio una vez transformados en seres humanos al centro comercial, allí había de todo, ropa, CDS de música, videojuegos, etc. Y esto empezó a hacerles un gran problema, ¿que podrían regalarles? para ello deciden separarse y comprar el regalo para cada joven

Leonardo no podía esperar para comprarle algo especial para su princesa y mientras iba caminando viendo varios puestos recordó algo: a Lara le encantaban las cosas brillantes... Así que fue rápidamente a una joyería e ingresa. Al entrar, había joyas de todo tipo y de distintos tamaños: diamantes, esmeraldas, rubíes, topacios, largos, cortos, medianos, pulseras, collares, brazaletes, gargantillas, anillos, etc.

Vendedora: buenos tardes jovencito, que está buscando? (le pregunta amablemente la anciana desde el mostrador)  
Leonardo: hola, buenas tardes (se le acerca) necesito que me ayude a elegir un buen regalo para alguien  
Vendedora: es para su novia? (ante esa pregunta Leonardo se sonroja)  
Leonardo: no... No, es para una buena amiga mía... (Sonríe)  
Vendedora: pero claro, pequeño (le muestra varios collares de todos los tamaños y piedras)  
Leonardo: vaya, cuanta cantidad! (dice mirando los joyares) mmm... No sé cual llevarme...  
Vendedora: ella te gusta, verdad hijo?  
Leonardo: qué? Como dijo? (pregunta un poco ruborizado)  
Vendedora: no te avergüences (le sonríe) es lindo saber que hay alguien quien te importe tanto y de haber sido lo contrario, no tardarías tanto en elegir el regalo para ella  
Leonardo: tiene razón... (Sonríe aun ruborizado) Usted cual me recomienda?  
Vendedora: yo te recomendaría este (le muestra un hermoso anillo junto con un par de aros de plata con una piedra brillante en cada accesorio) estoy segura que dibujara una gran sonrisa en su rostro (dice con una gran sonrisa dándoselo)  
Leonardo: (lo observa y su mirada se vuelve un poco triste al ver el precio) para serle franco es muy bonito pero no creo que pueda (es interrumpido)  
Vendedora: no te preocupes, ya que es por una causa justa te rebajare el precio  
Leonardo: en serio? No hay problema?  
Vendedora: para nada (le sonríe)  
Leonardo: gracias, es usted muy amable señora (le sonríe agradecido y le paga)  
Vendedora: espero que le dé su regalo eh? (dice algo divertida recibiendo el dinero)  
Leonardo: si, adiós y gracias (dice saliendo de la tienda)  
Vendedora: regresa pronto!

El ninja no podía estar más contento, tenía el regalo perfecto para su princesa en sus manos y lo único que le faltaba era esperar a que fuese la hora de la fiesta.

Rafael aun seguía caminando pensando en que podía regalarle a Rebecca, ya que no sabe cuál es su gusto; esto empezó a hacer un problema y también una molestia para él.  
Sabía que a ella no le gustan las cosas demasiado femeninas y lo único que encontraba a su paso era lo que ella detestaba. Pasa unos cuantos minutos paseando y antes de darse por vencido, decide entrar a un puesto donde vendía CD de música

Rafael: (mira los CD) no puedo creer que me este costando trabajo encontrar un regalo para ella (dice algo molesto) veamos... Qué más da! Me llevare este! (dice tomando un CD sin mucho ánimo) si le gusta bien, sino no es mi problema ¬¬ ( dice de mala gana dirigiéndose al mostrador y le paga al hombre)

Miguel Ángel estaba muy indeciso, se encontraba entre dos lugares donde uno vendía videojuegos y el otro peluches. Sabía muy bien que Mariah era fanática de los juegos de video, al igual que él y que también le encantaba los peluches, esto empezó a hacer un gran dilema para el ninja de cinta naranja. Pasan varios segundos pensando, entra a una de las tiendas y le compra su regalo {yo: quédense con la duda XD}

Donatello parecía que estaba caminando en la luna, no podía pensar en nada más que en la noticia que se acaba de enterar. La respuesta a su pregunta estuvo todo el tiempo frente a sus ojos y todavía no podía creerlo, aquella joven de la lluvia resulto ser Denisse, la más tímida de las hermanas.  
Pasa unos cuantos minutos perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que es despertado al ver en el camino a unos 4 chicos muy particulares; eran los jóvenes de aquella tarde y estaban comprando regalos para las hermanas. Esto le había quedado bien claro que ellos estarán presentes en la fiesta de hoy a la tarde.  
Cuando observa a 3 de ellos no le da mucha importancia pero al ver a un joven de cabello negro con lentes y con un regalo en manos pensó que ese obsequio era para su chica, Denisse. Eso lo puso algo molesto y rápidamente fue a una tienda a comprar el regalo para ella, no iba a dejar que él se lo diera primero.  
Estaba algo celoso... ¿Celoso? Si, lo reconocía, esa bella joven lo había enamorado y no le daba vergüenza admitirlo...

Después de haber elegido los regalos para cada joven, los 4 hermanos se reúnen en el mismo lugar donde partieron y se retiran del centro comercial camino al edificio

Por otro lado...

Faltaba pocos minutos para que la fiesta comenzara, las chicas ya estaban vestidas y solo les quedaba esperar a los invitados. A medida que iban llegando, saludaban a las hermanas y cada uno dejaba su regalo en una mesa del rincón

Lara: chicas, aun no vinieron? (se les acerca)  
Denisse: no y no creo que vengan... (Dice algo triste)  
Mariah: no seas tan negativa, ellos van a venir (dice sonriendo y tratando de animarla)  
Lara: donde esta Rebecca? (pregunta mirando a su alrededor)  
Denisse: me pareció haberla visto afuera, creo que está esperando a los muchachos  
Mariah: para mi ella está esperando a Rafael... (Dice con picardía)  
Lara: quien sabe, es un poco impredecible...  
Mariah: deni, deja de pensar en Donatello por un segundo y diviértete, hay muchos chicos lindos aquí! (dice muy sonriente)  
Lara: (ignorando el último comentario de Mariah) tiene razón, creo que te está afectando mucho tu cabeza  
Denisse: está bien...  
Nick: (acercándose) hola chicas, feliz cumpleaños! (dice alegre)  
Mariah y Lara: hola Nick!  
Nick: Denisse? Eres tú? (la observa un poco sorprendido)

Denisse estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido de color negro que le llegaba menos a la altura de sus rodillas y con el cabello sujetado de media cola con un moño rojo con rulos

Nick: te ves muy linda...  
Denisse: (se sonroja) gracias...  
Nick: te gustaría bailar? (dice invitándola con su mano)  
Denisse: ahh... (Mira a sus hermanas y ellas le hacen señas diciéndole que acepte) claro... (Le da su mano y salen a la pista de baile)

En el camino...

Donatello les había contado a sus hermanos de los chicos que vio en el centro comercial, eran los mismos de la tarde anterior y también que ellos estarán presentes en la fiesta de las hermanas porque estaban comprando los obsequios.  
A Leonardo no le agrado la noticia, si no quería que ese tal Ryan se quedara con su chica tenía que ir rápidamente. A Rafael le inquieto bastante, no sabía porque pero no quería ver a Rebecca junto con Spencer y a Miguel Ángel le preocupo un poco, no quería imaginarse a Mariah jugando o platicando con Henry. Todos acordaron ir a la fiesta inmediatamente, en especial el líder de los chicos.

Ellos ya se habían alistado para la fiesta, tampoco es algo del otro mundo. Distintas ropas pero manteniendo las tonalidades y las armas que los caracterizaban

Todo estaba tranquilo en la mansión, algunos tomando ponche, bocadillos, bailando, hablando, etc. Las chicas no podían creer que la más tímida de ellas estaba bailando con Nick, al principio creyeron que no se animaría pero se equivocaron y al parecer, ella estaba disfrutándolo.

Mariah: (con brillo en los ojos y muy sonriente) no crees que hacen una linda pareja?  
Lara: si... Me alegra que ella se esté divirtiendo... (Una pequeña sonrisa)  
Mariah: al menos pudimos sacarle a Donatello de su cabeza por unos minutos, es decir, eso ya es algo no?  
Lara: es verdad, la estaba dañando mucho... (La mira) Hicimos un buen trabajo, hermanita (le sonríe)  
Mariah: jeje, dame esos cinco (suenan sus manos en señal de triunfo)  
Lara: en donde se habrá metido Rebecca? (pregunta nuevamente)  
Mariah: debe estar esperando a que su príncipe aparezca... (Dice sonriente y con picardía)

Fuera de la mansión se encontraba en el jardín la más fuerte de las hermanas un tanto molesta, no le gustaba para nada los atuendos que traía puesto y no quería entrar a la fiesta porque no quería que la vieran vestida así, ni mucho menos que se burlaran de ella.

Rebecca: (mirándose la ropa) no sé como deje que me convencieran ¬¬ (se queja) esto es ridículo! (dice molesta y sonrojada) voy a sacarme esto, es muy incomodo! Apenas puedo moverme libremente! (dice dirigiéndose a la puerta principal y con intenciones de entrar pero se detiene) espera, no puedo dejar que nadie me vea así. Se reirán de mí! Rayos! (se queja muy molesta) debe haber algún modo de entrar sin que me vean (dice alejándose un poco mirando por los lados y escucha unas voces muy familiares a lo lejos) oh no! Son los muchachos, tengo que esconderme. (Se oculta en unos arbustos)  
Leonardo: creen que esos chicos de la vez pasada se encuentren? (pregunta entrando los 4 al jardín)  
Donatello: claro que sí, yo los vi que estaban comprando unos regalos  
Rafael: lo más seguro es que Rebequita este bailando cómodamente con Spencer (dice sarcástico y molesto)  
Rebecca: me las pagaras, Rafael... (Dice enojada en voz baja)  
Miguel Ángel: oohhh... Así que raphita esta celoso... (Dice dándole pequeños codazos a Rafael y con picardía)  
Rafael: no digas tonterías mikey! (dice molesto y ruborizado)  
Leonardo: dejen de pelear ustedes dos, estamos en una fiesta y traten de no discutir (los regaña y toca la puerta)  
Lara: (abre la puerta) hola muchachos, me alegra que vinieran (les sonríe)  
Leonardo: ahh... (La mira detenidamente de pies a cabeza sonrojado)

Lara traía puesto una pollera de color blanca sujetado con un cinturón de color marrón con una hebilla en forma de corazón de color dorado y con un corsé de color rosa acompañado con unos especies de lazos de color fucsia que salían desde su espalda hasta su cintura y guardados dentro de su falda

Leonardo: (aun seguía embobado y sin contestarle)  
Miguel Ángel: (interviene) no pensábamos perdernos la fiesta  
Rafael: y Rebecca? (pregunta nuevamente mirando hacia todos lados buscándola)  
Rebecca: me buscaban? (dice apareciendo detrás de los chicos con cara de pocos amigos)  
Rafael: (voltea y la mira algo sonrojado y un poco sorprendido)

Llevaba puesto un jean de color blanco con detalles en color marrón claro y en los bolsillos traseros acompañado con una musculosa de color verde agua con una abertura en forma de pico que dejaba ver su espalda fuerte y firme

Rafael: ah... Ho- hola Rebecca... (Sonrió algo nervioso por la mirada de la joven y por cómo estaba vestida)  
Rebecca: ven acá! (dice molesta pasando por los muchachos y sujetando el brazo de Rafael llevándolo adentro a otra parte del salón)

Rafael: (ruborizado y algo molesto) o- oye! qué crees que haces!? Suéltame!  
Donatello: eh? (mira la escena sorprendido al igual que los demás) Lara, donde está Denisse? Necesito hablar con ella  
Lara: pues... (Señala la pista de baile)

El ninja de cinta violeta dirigió su mirada un tanto extrañado dentro de la mansión como lo señalaba Lara en la pista de baile y sus ojos no le gustaron lo que vieron. Denisse, la chica que lo había besado, estaba bailando con ese tal Nick y por lo visto, lo estaba pasando muy bien a su lado. Esto lo puso algo molesto y decide entrar a la mansión sin el consentimiento de la joven que estaba en la puerta.

Miguel Ángel: ahora qué mosca le pico? (dice extrañado)  
Lara: (voltea) me sorprende de lo distraído que eres mikey  
Miguel Ángel: porque lo dices?  
Lara: míralo tú mismo  
Miguel Ángel: (se acerca más a la puerta)  
Mariah: (aparece) hola chicos! (dice muy alegre)  
Leonardo: hola mari  
Mariah: mikey, ven a bailar conmigo (sujeta su mano y se lo lleva a la pista de baile)  
Miguel Ángel: (un poco ruborizado) de acuerdo pero no me jales!  
Leonardo: bueno... Parece que estoy solo...  
Lara: claro que no, te olvidas de mí? (le sonríe)  
Leonardo: (se ruboriza) a propósito, quiero darte algo...  
Lara: (sonrojada) compraste un regalo para mí?  
Leonardo: (asiente con la cabeza aun ruborizado)  
Lara: gracias...  
Leonardo: (intenta sacar el obsequio de su bolsillo pero es interrumpido)  
Ryan: (se le acerca) hola Lara, feliz cumpleaños! (deposita un beso en la mejilla de la joven)  
Leonardo: pe... Pero que!? (Mira al joven recién llegado bastante molesto)  
Lara: jejeje muchas gracias, (observa que llegan dos jóvenes mas) pasen, están en su casa (dicho esto los 4 jóvenes entran, le entregan los regalos y se pierden entre la gente)  
Leonardo: que... Fue... Eso? ¬¬  
Lara: que cosa? (pregunta extrañada) ah! el beso? Ryan es muy cariñoso jeje (sonríe y se marcha a colocar los regalos en su lugar)  
Leonardo: eso es ser más que cariñoso! (le contesta siguiendo a la chica)

Por otro parte, Rafael y Rebecca estaban bailando o al menos eso intentaban aparentar, ya que en realidad estaban discutiendo

Rafael: se puede saber qué rayos te pasa?  
Rebecca: no te hagas el tonto conmigo!  
Rafael: de que hablas?  
Rebecca: acaso te molesta que hable con Spencer?  
Rafael: (ruborizado y desvía la mirada) claro que no!  
Rebecca: no es por defenderlo pero él es una buena persona y no hay nada de malo que yo lo vea  
Rafael: pero es obvio que le gustas!! (Eleva la voz enojado haciendo que algunos lo miren)  
Rebecca: eh? Lo dices por el beso que me dio el otro día? Y eso qué? Acaso te importa?  
Rafael: (se sonroja) pues... Claro que... (No puede seguir porque alguien toma la mano de la muchacha y se pone a bailar) que demonios??  
Rebecca: Spencer, pudiste venir!  
Spencer: claro que si (le sonríe) estas ocupada?  
Rebecca: emm... (Mira a Rafael) yo...  
Spencer: perfecto! (se la lleva de la mano)  
Rafael: (muy enojado) vas... A morir Spencer!

Mientras que Denisse aun continuaba bailando con Nick, ella se preguntaba si el ninja de cinta violeta había venido y su pregunta fue acertada. Donatello estaba parado entre la gente observando a la pareja bailar algo molesto y de brazos cruzados. Al sentir esa mirada, Denisse se siente intimidada y decide no mirarlo, todavía cree que él estaba molesto con ella por besarlo en aquella vez.  
La pareja deja de bailar y la joven deja a Nick con la excusa que va al baño cuando en realidad lo único que quería era alejarse del ninja que los estaba mirando. Donatello, al ver que la chica se alejaba, la sigue disimuladamente por detrás sin que ella de diera cuenta

Lara estaba con Ryan sirviéndose ponche y hablando juntos mientras que Leonardo estaba bastante molesto observándolos a unos cuantos metros de ellos comiendo unos aperitivos de una mesa, quería que ese bueno para nada se alejara de su chica.

Ryan: oye lari, ese es tu amigo que nos mira tanto?  
Lara: qué? (mira a Leonardo, el cual aparentaba estar mirando algunas pinturas en la pared) si... Que hay con eso?  
Ryan: nada, es solo que me pareció verlo enojado...  
Lara: enojado?  
Ryan: si, pero tal vez me equivoque...  
Lara: (se queda viendo a Leonardo un poco extrañada mientras empieza una canción lenta)  
Ryan: Lara (ella lo mira) te gustaría bailar?  
Lara: (lo mira unos cuantos segundos y luego a Leonardo, quien estaba sentado en una silla viendo a las parejas bailar) no gracias Ryan... (Dice dulcemente) Voy a bailar con mi mejor amigo, discúlpame... (Se dirige hacia donde está el ninja de cinta azul)  
Leonardo: [fui un tonto al pensar que Lara se fijaría en mí... Ella está muy feliz al lado de Ryan, es obvio que no le gusto y que no tengo ninguna oportunidad con ella...] (se dice tristemente para sus adentros)  
Lara: leo?... (Lo llama suavemente y éste es despertado de sus pensamientos)  
Leonardo: Lara... (La mira sonrojado)  
Lara: (le sonríe un poco sonrojada y extiende su mano en señal de invitación)  
Leonardo: (se levanta de la silla, toma su mano y la lleva a la pista de baile)

Los más pequeños de cada familia se encontraban bailando entre la gente al compás de la música pero Miguel Ángel no quería tocar a Mariah por miedo a como vaya a reaccionar así que la mano en donde debería ir se encontraba en su hombro.

Mariah: que linda que es esta canción, no crees mikey?  
Miguel Ángel: si (dice mirando a sus pies cuidando de no pisarla)  
Mariah: [debo hacer algo para que rompa el hielo] no seas tímido (toma su mano y se lo pone en su cintura) pon tu mano aquí.  
Miguel Ángel: (no dice nada y agacha su cabeza algo apenado)  
Mariah: [así está mejor...] (se dice para sí misma muy contenta)

La baterista por fin logro lo que quería y ahora lo único que faltaba era que Miguel Ángel la mirara.  
El ninja de cinta naranja aun estaba algo apenado con la cabeza abajo pero cuando levanta su mirada se encuentra con unos bellos ojos celestes, los cuales lo miraban en una forma especial, tenían un mucho brillo y él no se pudo resistir al verlos. Se había perdido en ellos y en eso levanta su cabeza haciendo que vea el rostro de la joven que lo miraba con una tierna sonrisa, pensó que se veía muy linda con esa sonrisa y con lo que llevaba puesto y su corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza. Él sabía que significaba eso, se había enamorado de ella pero, ¿Mariah sentirá lo mismo por él?...  
Ella se había enamorado de él hace mucho tiempo, desde que lo conoció por primera vez para ser exacto y quería que él se fijara en ella. No quiso demostrarle lo que sentía por él desde un principio porque quería comprobar si él sentía lo mismo por ella. Todavía no está segura pero de algún modo se lo va a demostrar más adelante...

Mariah: [creo que está funcionando, mikey parece sentir algo por mi] (dice muy feliz para sus adentros)  
Miguel Ángel: oye mari, te pasa algo?  
Mariah: qué? No, no es nada es solo que (no puede seguir porque escucha una voz familiar acercársele)  
Henry: hey mari!! (La saluda amistoso)  
Mariah: hola Henry, como estas? (lo saluda con la mano)  
Henry: bien, feliz cumpleaños! Vienes a bailar conmigo?  
Miguel Ángel: (un poco molesto) lo siento amigo, pero ella ya tiene pareja! (la toma de la mano y se la lleva a otra parte)  
Mariah: mikey... (Dice ruborizada y luego sonríe caminando detrás de él)

Por otra parte, Denisse aun seguía evitando a Donatello y decide mejor ordenar los regalos, ya que la hermana mayor estaba algo ocupada bailando con cierta persona. Algunos obsequios estaban amontonados y otros tirados en el suelo, cosa que a ella le fastidia. Mientras que ella hacia levantaba y ordenaba, el ninja de cinta violeta la seguía sin perderla de vista.

Donatello: ya, por favor detente un rato! (dice un poco molesto y la toma de la mano) quiero hablar contigo.  
Denisse: habla, te escucho (se suelta y sigue acomodando las cosas)  
Donatello: no! (toma su mano nuevamente, se lleva a la joven lejos de la multitud, sube las escaleras, se quita su transformación y se quedan en el pasillo) vas a escucharme  
Denisse: (un poco asustada) que? pe... Pero Donatello (lo mira y siente que es apoyada contra la pared) te dije que... Que te escuchaba!  
Donatello: pues no me alcanza (coloca sus manos contra la pared aprisionándola) Denisse, quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas que entre ese chico y tu no hay nada  
Denisse: él es nada mas un amigo, que mas quieres de mi?  
Donatello: esto... (Se le acerca y la besa tiernamente dejando a la chica sorprendida y sin poder reaccionar a tiempo)

Fue un beso corto, pero dulce. Al terminar de besarse, Donatello se separa de ella esperando alguna respuesta pero no recibe nada, solo un silencio incomodo. Al ver que ella no le dice nada, decide marcharse un poco decepcionado pensando que lo que hizo fue en vano.

Denisse: ah... (Sonrojada cayendo de rodillas al suelo del pasillo llevando una mano a su pecho y con la otra a su boca) me besó...

El joven regresa a la fiesta una vez transformado en ser humano, habla con sus hermanos y los 4 deciden que es mejor irse.  
Rafael aun seguía muy molesto por lo ocurrido, ese desgraciado de Spencer le sacó a su pareja sin su permiso. Leonardo estaba muy contento, había logrado bailar con la chica de sus sueños aun cuando ella estaba con ese tal Ryan. Miguel Ángel un tanto confundido con este nuevo sentimiento surgido pero esperanzado de que haya algo mas entre él y Mariah y Donatello estaba algo aturdido pero más tranquilo, piensa que hizo lo correcto con la joven que lo había enamorado y lo que sentía en su corazón.  
Finalmente se marchan y el ninja del bastón decide no comentar nada de lo ocurrido, al menos no por el momento.


	31. Chapter 31

Capitulo Nº 31: ''Revelaciones''

La fiesta ya había llegado a su fin, fue muy divertido pero lo habría sido aun más si los chicos se hubieran quedado más tiempo para verlas tocar. Las chicas se encontraban limpiando junto con los sirvientes de la mansión después de la diversión pero una de ellas no prestaba atención a nada.

Denisse estaba entre feliz y sorprendida, pero ese beso que le había dado su gran amor también la había dejado algo confundida y ahora no sabe que debía hacer. Fue tan sorpresivo y tan de repente que no pudo ni siquiera hablarle a su amado

Lara: (barriendo) fue una buena fiesta, ustedes que opinan chicas?  
Mariah: (levantando la basura y poniéndola en un tacho) eso es seguro, pero me pregunto porque los muchachos se habrán ido?  
Rebecca: (desconectando los instrumentos y parlantes) no cumplieron con lo que dijeron (dice molesta) ellos habían dicho que se quedarían para vernos tocar, pero no. Se fueron antes de tiempo ¬¬  
Lara: (dejando de barrer) quizás tenían algo pendiente que hacer  
Mariah: (aun levantando la basura) puedes que tengas razón, no creo que se hayan ido por nada  
Rebecca: (se baja del escenario) como sea... ¬¬  
Lara: oigan, donde está Denisse? (pregunta mirando hacia todos lados)  
Mariah: debe estar levantando la mesa  
Rebecca: (se dirige a Denisse) deni, estas bien?  
Denisse: (no le dice nada y sigue con lo suyo)  
Rebecca: (un poco molesta) hey! Hey deni!  
Denisse: eh? (despierta de sus pensamientos) que? Qué pasa?  
Rebecca: mejor dicho que te pasa a ti, estas muy distraída.  
Denisse: (recuerda el beso y se sonroja) n- nada...  
Lara: (se le acerca) deni, te conozco muy bien y sé que algo te pasa.  
Mariah: y además estas roja jajaja (se ríe) que pasó? Es algo sobre un chico? (pregunta con picardía)  
Denisse: (un poco molesta) que te hace pensar eso? Donatello no me interesa en lo absoluto, fin de la discusión.  
Lara: aquí nadie ha mencionado a Donatello... (Dice un poco desconcertada)  
Denisse: (no dice nada y se pone rojísima)  
Rebecca: jajajajaja te revelaste sola hermanita (dice divertida riéndose) ya dinos, qué paso?  
Mariah: vamos, somos tus hermanas (le sonríe)

La joven deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, al igual que sus hermanas y se sientan todas en un sofá suspendiendo la limpieza por unos minutos para que la más inteligente pudiera hablar libremente. Cuando todas se enteran de la gran noticia no podían creerlo; Mariah estaba que explotaba de alegría, pensaba que por fin se había formado una pareja. Lara estaba perpleja, nunca creyó que Donatello respondería de esa forma y Rebecca un poco estupefacta pero más tranquila, piensa que ya era demasiadas vueltas y que al fin se decidieron ellos dos

Al día siguiente, Donatello ya les había contado de lo que pasó en la fiesta entre él y Denisse a sus hermanos. Leonardo no se lo imagino de su hermano, estaba algo ocupado bailando con su princesa que ni se percato de su estado, miguel ángel no paraba de burlarse de él y piensa que está bien lo que hizo aunque él no se lo diga y Rafael decidió no decir nada respecto al tema, aun estaba molesto de lo que le paso en la fiesta.  
Todos intentaron de levantarle el ánimo pero no funciono, el ninja estaba deprimido y un poco decepcionado de la joven al no recibir una respuesta. Aunque no pudieron con lo primero, los 3 deciden idear un plan para que ellos dos se arreglen

Leonardo sale de costumbre todas las mañanas para hacer su caminata y también para ver si encontraba a Lara a esta hora de la mañana. Cuando llega al parque, la encuentra sentada en el césped bajo la sombra de un árbol meditando.

Leonardo: hola lari  
Lara: (deja de meditar) hola leo, como estas?  
Leonardo: bien y tú?  
Lara: bien  
Leonardo: (se le acerca) tengo que contarte algo...  
Lara: si lo sé, quieres contarme de lo que paso entre nuestros hermanos  
Leonardo: ya lo sabías?  
Lara: (asiente con la cabeza) Denisse me lo contó todo pero me dijo que no hay nada confirmado aun  
Leonardo: (se sienta en el césped a su lado) rafa, mikey y yo tenemos un plan para reunirlos  
Lara: en serio? Dímelo  
Leonardo: (se le acerca más y se lo dice a su oído)  
Lara: es una gran idea, estoy segura que dará resultado (sonríe)  
Leonardo: (se pone de pie) vamos a reunirnos hoy a la tarde  
Lara: si. Pero espera un segundo... Como haremos para que no sospechen?  
Leonardo: podrías llevar tu guitarra, ellos creerán que solamente vas a componer una nueva canción  
Lara: si! (se pone de pie) entonces pondremos el plan en acción! Ven, vamos al almacén  
Leonardo: (asiente con la cabeza)

Cuando cae la tarde, todos ponen el plan a trabajar. El plan consistía en que uno de ellos confiese lo que siente por el otro mientras que ponían al otro a su lado sin que se diera cuenta.  
Lara les había contado del plan a dos de sus hermanas y ambas estaban de acuerdo en poner de su parte.

Todos estaban en un parque distinto al que se encontraban los hermanos mayores a la mañana; era mucho más poblado, con un lindo lago y una enorme fuente en el centro.  
Denisse y Donatello no habían cruzado palabras, ni siquiera una mirada pero ambos sentían la presencia del otro. Al ver ese aire molesto, los chicos intentan hablar con él mientras que las jóvenes trataban de sacar la timidez de su inteligente hermana.  
Los hermanos estaban bajo la sombra de un árbol sentados hablando con Donatello a unos metros de las chicas al igual que ellas. Mientras que conversaban, esperaban el momento apropiado para que uno de los dos diga lo que tiene que decir respecto al otro.

Rafael: cuando piensas hablarle? (le pregunta un poco molesto)  
Donatello: de que estás hablando? (lo mira de reojo molesto)  
Rafael: no te hagas el tonto, sabes que tienes que hablar con Denisse o piensas quedarte callado?  
Miguel Ángel: y que pasaría si el tal Nick se acerca a ella?  
Leonardo: dejaras que eso pase?  
Donatello: claro que no! Eso sobre mi cadáver!  
Rafael: entonces deja de decir tonterías y ve a hablar con ella  
Donatello: está bien ¬¬ (se levanta pero Leonardo lo detiene)  
Leonardo: pero no ahora, Lara esta componiendo una canción  
Miguel Ángel: así que espérate un rato si?

En el otro árbol...

Rebecca: es que no piensas hablarle?  
Denisse: pe- pero no puedo! que le digo?  
Mariah: lo que sientes no? El te gusta verdad?  
Denisse: si, por supuesto que sí pero... (Agacha la cabeza confundida)  
Lara: yo creo... (Mira a Leonardo haciéndole señas para que se acercara con Donatello) que deberías decirnos lo que sientes por el...  
Rebecca: (mira a Miguel Ángel el cual le hace gestos para que pusieran el plan en acción)  
Denisse: lo que siento por él? (dice aun con la cabeza agachada)  
Mariah: si, solo cierra tus ojos y dinos lo que sientes por Donatello... (Dicho eso, las 3 hermanas se levantan silenciosamente y sientan al ninja de cinta violeta junto a su hermana)  
Denisse: yo... Pues... Siento mucho cariño por él y me gusta mucho, no me avergüenza admitirlo y no puedo evitar estar celosa de las chicas que se le acercan (aprieta un poco sus puños) ni mucho menos arrepentirme por haberme enamorado de él... Pero creo que doni no siente lo mismo (dice algo triste) pero eso no quiere decir que deje de gustarme...  
Donatello: ah... (Se queda en silencio por unos segundos muy ruborizado y se le acerca a su oído) tu... También me gustas...  
Denisse: qué? (abre sus ojos y lo mira muy sonrojada) doni!!!  
Donatello: si, soy yo  
Denisse: que haces aquí!? (Dice aun ruborizada)  
Donatello: vine a hablar contigo y ya te dije lo que quería decirte (sonríe y se levanta pero la joven le jala su brazo) hm?  
Denisse: e- entonces... (Mira al suelo con toda la cara roja)  
Donatello: jejeje... (Le levanta el rostro y la besa dulcemente)

El beso que le había dado fue corto pero a diferencia de ahora es un poco más largo y la joven le corresponde abrazándolo del cuello

A unos metros estaban los 6 jóvenes observando la escena romántica, todos con un ligero toque rosado en sus mejillas

Mariah: que romántico! (dice muy sonriente con los ojos en forma de corazón)  
Leonardo: ya era hora... (Tratando de no ruborizarse)  
Rafael: bien, ejem creo que ya se arreglaron. Vámonos ya... (Dice un poco sonrojado) ¬¬  
Rebecca: cuál es la prisa? (dice inocentemente tomándolo de su brazo)  
Rafael: ninguno... Pero... (Su cara se vuelve rojísima)  
Miguel Ángel: hey mari, vamos por unos helados?  
Mariah: si (se marcha con él)  
Lara: leo, me ayudas a componer una canción? (dice tratando de que entendiera su intención)  
Leonardo: si (entiende el mensaje y se alejan)  
Rafael: eh!? Oigan, esperen! (dice un poco alterado)  
Rebecca: ahora me vas a escuchar! (dice molesta cambiando su cara a una de reproche)  
Rafael: que quieres ahora? ¬¬  
Rebecca: no he olvidado lo de antes y te aclarare las cosas antes que lo pases a mayores. No tengo nada con Spencer, el es un amigo y punto (cierra los ojos un tanto ofendida y siente algo en su mejilla)  
Rafael: muy bien, ya entendí. Ya no me retes (le acaricia su cabeza y se marcha saludando desde atrás dejándola con la palabra en la boca)  
Rebecca: oye, vuelve aquí! (lo sigue mientras que Rafael sale corriendo)

Todo estaba más tranquilo, por fin se había terminado la ola de problemas entre los más inteligentes de cada familia; ahora se encontraba Donatello recostado en las piernas de su amada y conversando con los demás mientras esperaban a Miguel Ángel y Mariah con los helados

Lara: me alegra que por fin ustedes dos se decidieran estar juntos (sonríe)  
Rebecca: pero como sabrán lidiar con lo que son?  
Denisse: eso es lo de menos, mientras que yo este con el (le acaricia su cabeza) no me importa que sea una tortuga...  
Donatello: (le sonríe y le da un beso en su mejilla)  
Rafael: no podrían hacer sus cosas en otra parte? ¬¬ (dijo un poco molesto)  
Leonardo: rafa, es natural que actúen así  
Donatello: y además tendrás que acostumbrarte hermano te guste o no, porque nos veras todo el tiempo juntos  
Rafael: (desvía la mirada cruzándose de brazos)  
Mariah: (acercándose con los helados y muy contenta) que hermosa pareja se ha formado, viva los novios!!  
Denisse: jejeje (se ríe un tanto ruborizada y apenada)  
Miguel Ángel: eso significa que somos cuñados  
Lara: es cierto y también significa que podremos llamar al maestro Splinter ''papá''  
Leonardo: no sé como lo tomara cuando se entere que la novia es una humana (dice un tanto preocupado)  
Donatello: yo hablare con él leo, deberá aceptarla  
Rebecca: ahora que somos familia, intentemos no discutir rafa  
Rafael: lo mismo digo, pero tienes que aceptar que tú eres la que empieza todo ¬¬  
Rebecca: disculpa? Querrás decir al revés  
Rafael: que dijiste? (un poco molesto)  
Rebecca: ya me oíste ¬¬ (contesta de la misma manera)  
Lara: (interviene) chicos, no peleen  
Mariah: comamos los helados antes de que se derritan

Dicho esto, los 8 jóvenes empiezan a comer. Cuando acaban sus helados todos pasaban muy bien la tarde con la compañía de la otra familia, jugaban, reían, hablaban de distintos temas de conversación, tocaban canciones, etc. Hasta que...

Mariah: (se levanta y jala del brazo de Miguel Ángel) mikey ven conmigo, oí que hay nuevos videojuegos en esta tienda (la señala)  
Miguel Ángel: de veras? (dice emocionado)  
Mariah: si, vamos! (dice sonriendo)  
Miguel Ángel: de acuerdo (se levanta y salen juntos)  
Lara: mari, recuerda que tienes que estar en casa antes de la hora de cenar!  
Rebecca: claro si no quieres que me coma tu comida jeje...  
Mariah: descuiden, volveré temprano! (les dice de lejos) hey mikey, que tal una carrera?  
Miguel Ángel: está bien (los dos salen corriendo)  
Rafael: se nota que los dos son iguales... (Sarcástico)  
Denisse: espero que no se olvide como la vez pasada... (Dijo esperanzada)  
Donatello: mientras tanto, tócanos otra canción lari  
Lara: está bien (comienza a tocar)

Por otra parte, ambos jóvenes entran a la tienda de videojuegos y piensan que están en el paraíso... Había videojuegos de todo tipo: acción, aventura, carrera, pelea, etc. Pero Mariah más bien estaba concentrada en Miguel Ángel que en los juegos de video, pensó que debía hacer algo para atraer su atención pero ¿qué cosa? Hasta que vio unos ''dance dance revolution'' y en eso se le prendió la lamparita

Mariah: (se le acerca) mikey, quieres bailar? (les señala los aparatos)  
Miguel Ángel: de acuerdo pero no hagas trampas como la ultima vez ¬¬  
Mariah: el que haya tomado la rampa más rápido y haber saltado más lejos que tu no es trampa ¬¬  
Miguel Ángel: bueno (se sube a la maquina) yo elijo  
Mariah: ok!  
Miguel Ángel: (pisando una flecha y mirando las canciones) veamos... Esta!  
Mariah: a no quejarse cuando te venza (confiada)  
Miguel Ángel: no voy a perder ¬¬ (comienzan a bailar)

Mientras que la música comienza y ambos jóvenes se movían acorde de la canción, toda la gente y varios adolescentes de la tienda, de todas las edades, empezaron a acercárseles viéndolos bailar.  
Pensaban que eran la combinación dorada bailando, ninguno de los dos se perdía un solo paso y que también hacían una linda pareja, aunque ellos decían que era lo contrario.  
Al terminar de bailar, se bajan de los aparatos no sin antes recibir los aplausos de la gente y salen de la tienda.  
Sin que Miguel Ángel se diera cuenta, Mariah le compro un videojuego muy bueno y piensa dárselo cuando sea la situación correcta

Mariah: mikey, como te sientes ahora que eres humano?  
Miguel Ángel: al principio es un poco extraño pero después te acostumbras, todavía esto es nuevo para mí  
Mariah: y respecto a tus admiradoras... ¬¬  
Miguel Ángel: qué? Estas celosa? (pregunta divertido)  
Mariah: (se sonroja) claro que no! Que estas pensando? (dice un poco molesta y alterada)  
Miguel Ángel: de acuerdo, solo preguntaba  
Mariah: vamos con los demás?  
Miguel Ángel: (fija su mirada bajo la sombra de un árbol) ya no están  
Mariah: no los culpo, estuvimos horas metidos ahí dentro (dice señalando la tienda)  
Miguel Ángel: que haremos mientras tanto?  
Mariah: no lo sé, que quieres hacer tú?  
Miguel Ángel: mmm... (Piensa) no puedo creer que diga esto pero... Te gustaría hacer artes marciales?  
Mariah: si! (dice alegre tomándolo de su brazo)

El joven y la chica se encontraban practicando bajo la luz del sol artes marciales en el mismo parque donde habían partido mientras que conversaban.  
Miguel Ángel le parecía fantástico que supiera artes marciales y que también tengan un gusto en común: los videojuegos. Pero además de eso, había algo que realmente deseaba... Quería que entre ellos dos ocurriera algo más que una simple amistad pero sabía que no podía forzar las cosas. Como se lo dice su maestro, debe dejar que las cosas ocurran solas... Mariah no podía estar más cómoda, estaba practicando junto a la tortuga de sus sueños y pensó que estaba en el cielo mismo, mientras que ellos conversaban sentía más el deseo de estar a su lado.

Mariah: se está haciendo tarde, es mejor que nos vayamos  
Miguel Ángel: si, estuvimos toda la tarde aquí afuera  
Mariah: además no quiero que Rebecca se coma otra vez mi cena ¬¬ (dice mientras caminan)  
Miguel Ángel: jajaja (se ríe) te iras saltando por los edificios?  
Mariah: si, porque?  
Miguel Ángel: porque yo podría llevarte hasta tu mansión si quieres  
Mariah: no mikey pero te lo agradezco (le sonríe)

Mientras que los dos jóvenes conversaban sentados en el banquillo, Mariah cree que es hora de que le dé el regalo a su amado

Mariah: (se pone de pie) mikey, mira lo que te compre (le muestra el videojuego)  
Miguel Ángel: (lo toma) es el último ''súper quest'' y todavía no salió a la venta!! (Dice contento mirando el videojuego) muchas gracias mari.  
Mariah: fue un placer (le sonríe)  
Miguel Ángel: hay algo que quieras a cambio?  
Mariah: no mikey, está bien  
Miguel Ángel: vamos, debe haber algo que quieras (le insiste)  
Mariah: bueno... De hecho si hay algo... (Dice mientras da unos pequeños pasos hacia el)  
Miguel Ángel: pero eso sí, no me pidas algo imposible de acuerdo? (dice sonriendo y mira a la calle) mira, no te tardes mucho porque los demás después van a... (No puede seguir porque la joven lo había callado en un beso)

Estaba distraído hablando y mirando hacia la calle que no se percato que la chica se le estaba acercando para darle un beso.  
Miguel Ángel estaba paralizado y muy ruborizado, no podía moverse de su lugar por más que quisiera, era una sensación muy agradable pero extraña al mismo tiempo.  
Mariah por fin cumplió con su objetivo que era demostrarle el amor que sentía por él y no se le ocurrió otra forma que darle un beso sin que él se diera cuenta, lo único que esperaba era que no se enfadara con ella por besarlo sin su consentimiento

Mariah: (deja de besarlo) con eso será suficiente...  
Miguel Ángel: (aun ruborizado) Mariah...  
Mariah: (salta de un edificio a otro) nos vemos luego mikey, adiós! (dice muy sonriente saludándolo)

Mientras que ella se movía, Mariah estaba saltando muy alegre y sonriente mirando el cielo y con un brillo intenso en los ojos, ahora estaba más enamorada que nunca de Miguel Ángel. Lo único que ella deseaba era que él respondiera a ese mismo sentimiento y que también estuviera enamorado de ella.  
Miguel Ángel había regresado al edificio bastante pasmado y un tanto atontado de lo que pasó, Mariah lo había besado sin que se diera cuenta dejándolo sin tiempo para reaccionar. Admite que le gustó ese beso pero lo que le molesto un poco fue que lo agarro desprevenido, pero no podía estar molesto con ella; al fin y al cabo Mariah le gustaba mucho

En la mansión...

Lara: (sirviendo la comida) que le pasara a mari que no viene? (mira el reloj)  
Rebecca: tal vez se perdió en el camino, como siempre (bromista)  
Denisse: (se sienta en la silla) no lo creo, más bien creo que se entretuvo con mikey que se le olvido la hora de cenar  
Rebecca: mientras tanto (dice tratando de tocar la comida pero recibe un golpe en la mano departe de su hermana mayor) ay, oye! (dice molesta)  
Lara: (un poco molesta) nadie va a comer hasta que no estemos todas en la mesa  
Denisse: pero que hacemos si no vuelve?  
Lara: saldremos a buscarla  
Rebecca: otra vez? La vez pasada no pude comer bien y no quiero que eso pase de nuevo (se queja)  
Lara: escuchen, vamos a esperar un poco mas y si no aparece... (No puede seguir porque alguien abre la puerta)

La hermana mayor deja de hablar con sus hermanas y se dirige a la puerta para recibir a Mariah, la cual había estado toda la tarde con Miguel Ángel. Estaba un poco molesta con ella por regresar justo a la hora de cenar y por ello, le dio un pequeño sermón.  
Denisse y Rebecca también se acercan con las mismas intensiones a la recién llegada pero ella no les prestaba atención en lo más mínimo.  
Entro a la mansión tarareando una canción romántica, imaginándose que estaba caminando en un campo de flores y dando vueltas alrededor como una niña de 5 años muy sonriente

Mariah: (deja de girar y voltea) chicas, vamos a cenar? (dice más feliz que nunca)  
Rebecca: aaahhhh... Si (dijo un poco extrañada)  
Mariah: (se dirige al comedor girando y cantando)  
Denisse: si que le pico fuerte... (Dijo entre divertida y sorprendida)  
Rebecca: qué?  
Lara: rebe, que no es obvio? Está enamorada...  
Rebecca: ah... (Suspira) y creo saber de quien

Cuando terminan de cenar, la menor no pudo ocultar mas la felicidad que tenia por dentro así que les contó a sus hermanas sobre lo que paso entre ella y Miguel Ángel.  
Denisse estaba muy contenta, sabía lo que se siente besar a alguien y, en especial, si se trata de la persona de la cual estas enamorada.  
Lara estaba algo sorprendida pero también un poco preocupada, ellas no deberían enamorarse de los muchachos por una razón en especial pero al ver la alegría de su hermana lo único que hizo fue felicitarla y Rebecca un poco estupefacta pero contenta, le parecía un poco extraño que no le haya mostrado lo que sentía por mikey desde un principio ya que Mariah es de decir o mostrar su amor desde la primera vez que lo conoce

Por otra parte...

Miguel Ángel ya había regresado al edificio de su ''cita'' con Mariah, la menor y baterista de las hermanas.  
Aun estaba algo perplejo de lo ocurrido pero trato de disimularlo para que las 3 tortugas restantes no lo sospecharan así que decidió soportar las burlas que le esperaban.  
Sus hermanos no paraban de burlarse de él pero para su sorpresa, no dijo comentario alguno. Estaba tranquilo y algo sonriente, actitud que extraño a los demás. Normalmente estaría negando lo que dicen pero no, estaba muy calmado y Leonardo pensó que podría saber la razón así que decidió que un poco más tarde, cuando Rafael y Donatello se durmieran, hablaría con él.

Esa misma noche...

Leonardo: (toca la puerta) mikey, estas despierto?  
Miguel Ángel: leo? Que hace levantado a esta hora? (dice en voz baja dejando de mirar el vació)  
Leonardo: ábreme, tengo que decirte algo  
Miguel Ángel: (se levanta y abre la puerta) que sucede?  
Leonardo: tenemos que hablar (dijo un poco serio)  
Miguel Ángel: hablar de qué? (un poco confundido)  
Leonardo: sobre las chicas, lo que está pasando es preocupante (dijo pasando y sentándose en la cama)  
Miguel Ángel: lo dices por la pareja que tiene doni?  
Leonardo: si y también por la tuya...  
Miguel Ángel: (se ruboriza) oye, mari no es mi novia!  
Leonardo: pero es obvio que ella te gusta verdad?  
Miguel Ángel: (agacha la cabeza aun más ruborizado) si... Lo admito, me gusta Mariah...  
Leonardo: ya lo sabía, me di cuenta por tu actitud  
Miguel Ángel: eres muy observador eh? (se sienta en la cama)  
Leonardo: voy a ser breve, no podemos estar con ellas  
Miguel Ángel: qué? Porque?  
Leonardo: mikey, tú mismo lo sabes, no es necesario que te lo recuerde.  
Miguel Ángel: (se pone de pie y lo mira) me estás diciendo que renuncie a Mariah? (un poco molesto)  
Leonardo: ellas son humanas y nosotros tortugas, no puede haber nada entre nosotros, solo una simple amistad... (Dijo casi en un suspiro)  
Miguel Ángel: me niego hacer eso, no voy a renunciar a ella leo  
Leonardo: todavía no se cómo va a reaccionar el maestro cuando se entere…  
Miguel Ángel: Denisse me sirvió de ejemplo (Leonardo lo mira) ella dijo que no le importa lo que es Donatello, lo único que le importa es que él este a su lado y yo voy a hacer lo mismo con Mariah (dijo decidido)  
Leonardo: lo único que espero de ti es que sepas lo que estás haciendo, recuerda que nuestro padre aun no lo sabe  
Miguel Ángel: si lo sé, pero ya lo arreglaremos. Sé que va a aceptarla  
Leonardo: te apoyare en esto hermano (se levanta y camina a él) a ti y a doni (pone una mano en su hombro)  
Miguel Ángel: gracias leo, ahora me quiero ir a dormir sabes? (dijo divertido)  
Leonardo: si, buenas noches (dice saliendo de la habitación)

Al terminar de hablar, el ninja de cinta azul entra a su alcoba y se tira en su cama quedando boca arriba pensando en las palabras de su hermano. Era admirable, todo lo hacía por Mariah, la menor de las hermanas  
Aquellas palabras le hicieron recordar a una chica en especial, a su bella princesa llamada Lara.  
Se había enamorado de ella sin darse cuenta y pensó que ya era hora de decirle lo que siente pero no sabía si le saldrían las palabras para expresar su amor, si tendría el valor suficiente para enfrentarla o si podría soportar su rechazo.  
Valía la pena el intento pero si ella no siente lo mismo por él deberá conformarse con su amistad a pesar de que Leonardo deseara algo más que eso. Sabía que no podía forzar las cosas ni mucho menos forzar a Lara, no quería perderla como amiga...

Deja escapar un suspiro con sensación de tristeza y se duerme en su cama soñando que su más grande deseo se hace realidad


	32. Chapter 32

Capitulo Nº 32: ''Regreso a casa''  
  
A la mañana siguiente...

Leonardo se levanta como siempre muy temprano para hacer su caminata de todas las mañanas. Todavía estaba pensativo de lo que le dijo su hermano menor ayer a la noche; estaba sorprendido, al parecer le hizo bien hacer este viaje porque estaba un poco mas consiente de las cosas y no tan despreocupado como de costumbre.  
Toma sus dos espadas que estaban en la cabecera de su cama, se coloca el collar y sale finalmente

En una mansión también ocurría lo mismo, la mayor de las hermanas también se había levantado a la misma hora de siempre para entrenar. Estaba algo preocupada por la situación que estaban pasando, dos de sus hermanas ya tenían sus parejas, los cuales no eran seres humanos.  
No sabía si podía seguir ocultando su verdadera identidad y decide que es mejor pedirles a los muchachos que regresen a Nueva York para poder explicarles con más calma.  
Con esto dicho, se coloca ropa deportiva y sale a trotar

En un edificio se encontraba el ninja de cinta azul entrenando con sus katanas como todo un espadachín experto. Cuando se dispone a descansar para recuperar un poco sus energías, ahí pasa ella, la bella joven de los ojos celestes cielo de la cual se había enamorado.  
Se alegro mucho al verla, eso es seguro, pero había algo en ella que hizo que se borrara su sonrisa.  
Su rostro se mostraba algo serio y tal vez un poco preocupado, le pareció extraño de su parte ya que ella siempre está con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara las veces que la veía correr.  
Decide ir a preguntarle lo que le pasaba y comienza a seguirla

La joven se detiene en el mismo parque de siempre para descansar y se sienta en el verde césped a meditar.  
Mientras meditaba, dentro de su mente le llegaban imágenes de su pasado, de su infancia, de su gente, de su madre y de su padre... Esos recuerdos algunas veces las hacían llorar preguntándose cómo estarán ahora que han pasado 15 años.  
Se preguntaba si la gente de su tierra natal todavía la recordaban o a cualquiera de sus hermanas, ya que cuando ellas se fueron eran unas niñas. Deseaba poder verlos aunque sea por una vez, saber que han hecho en todo este tiempo, volver a ver a sus amigos que tenia y, en especial, volver a ver a su padre.  
Al sentir ese deseo, no pudo evitar que se le escaparan unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos

Leonardo la miraba algo preocupado y un poco extrañado, se preguntó porque estaba mal su princesa pero luego creyó saber la respuesta. Tal vez lo que le pasaba era que extrañaba a su padre y por esa razón estaba llorando, debió haber tenido una infancia muy dura; su madre murió cuando era pequeña y su padre se marcho para proteger una especie de cristal.

Cuando la joven deja de meditar, abre sus ojos celestes aun con lágrimas y estos se encuentran con unos ojos verdes que la miraban un poco preocupado y con pena

Lara: leo... (Se seca las lagrimas) que haces aquí?  
Leonardo: veo que otra vez estabas pensando en tu padre verdad? (se sienta a su lado)  
Lara: si... Así es... (Dice un poco triste) desearía volver a verlo...  
Leonardo: pues... (Se toca el collar) yo sí lo he visto y fue un gran hombre  
Lara: el collar te permitió verlo? (dice un poco sorprendida)  
Leonardo: si, pedí saber la razón de porque tu padre se había ido y este collar me llevo a mí y a mis hermanos al pasado  
Lara: viste a mi padre?  
Leonardo: (asiente con la cabeza) dijo que esa fue la decisión más dura que había tomado en toda su vida, si no quería que sufrieras el mismo destino que tu madre tenía que convertirse el protector de un cristal  
Lara: el cristal ''lagrima del cielo''?  
Leonardo: lo conoces?  
Lara: si, lo he visto una vez y es muy poderoso  
Leonardo: (una pequeña pausa) no lo sé Lara pero algo me dice que me estas ocultando algo...  
Lara: (baja la mirada) es cierto, debimos decirles la verdad desde el principio  
Leonardo: la verdad? de que hablas? No eres de por aquí?  
Lara: no (niega con la cabeza) pertenezco a otro lugar  
Leonardo: por cierto, que es ese extraño tatuaje que tienes en la espalda?  
Lara: lo notaste? (lo mira)  
Leonardo: si y los muchachos me dijeron que tus hermanas también tienen uno similar al tuyo, que significan?  
Lara: escucha leo, te lo diré todo cuando regresemos a Nueva York  
Leonardo: porque no ahora?  
Lara: porque dentro de poco tengo que irme a España  
Leonardo: ahora?  
Lara: si, la disquera nos llamo anoche mientras estábamos cenando  
Leonardo: ya veo...  
Lara: por eso te pido que regreses a Nueva York, no me mal interpretes no es que no me gusta estar con ustedes es solo que... (Es interrumpida)  
Leonardo: tranquila, no te preocupes (le sonríe)  
Lara: no estás molesto?  
Leonardo: no, sé que lo haces por tu carrera y porque también es lo que más te gusta hacer  
Lara: gracias por entenderme leo (lo abraza)

Mientras que ella lo abrazaba, Lara lo único que pedía era que su amigo no se enfadara y que la comprendiera, no quería pelearse con él otra vez. Necesitaba tiempo para hablar con sus hermanas, era un tema un poco delicado y tenía que convencerlas de que ya era hora de que revelaran quienes eran en realidad.  
Leonardo se sintió algo triste porque sabe que en el siguiente viaje no podrá acompañar a su princesa. Realmente quería seguirla, estar a su lado pero solo sería un estorbo para ella, para sus hermanas y para su carrera así que decidió no decir nada al respecto.

Después de que se separan cada uno por su lado, Leonardo vuelve al edificio algo triste para darles la noticia a sus hermanos que debían regresar a Nueva York. No sabía cómo iban a reaccionar ni mucho menos como se lo iban a tomar pero debía hacerlo, es un favor que le pidió su buena amiga Lara

Cuando ingresa al departamento, sorprendentemente los 3 dormilones ya estaban levantados y sentados en la mesa desayunando

Miguel Ángel: leo? regresaste temprano (dice un poco sorprendido tomando de su tasa)  
Donatello: qué raro, no deberías estar haciendo tu caminata a esta hora? (come de su tostada)  
Leonardo: y ustedes no deberían estar durmiendo?  
Rafael: nos levantamos temprano para ver a ti y a lari entrenar juntos pero veo que ella se quedo dormida (dice sarcástico y bromista)  
Leonardo: para tu información señor ''don sarcasmo'' la encontré pero no entrenamos hoy, estuvimos hablando de algo  
Donatello: en serio? De que hablaron?  
Miguel Ángel: seguramente de sus sentimientos (dijo con picardía y bromista)  
Leonardo: (ignorando su último comentario) recuerdan de los tatuajes que vimos de las chicas?  
Donatello, Rafael y Miguel Ángel: si (asienten con la cabeza)  
Leonardo: Lara me dijo que nos explicara pero me pidió que regresemos a Nueva York  
Rafael: (se levanta de su silla) que!? Porque!? (Dice molesto)  
Leonardo: dijo que nos explicara con más calma si regresamos y para ser franco, extraño al maestro Splinter  
Donatello: yo también lo extraño, todos lo extrañamos leo pero... Que hago yo con Denisse?  
Miguel Ángel: buen punto, ahora que son novios no creo que al genio le agrade la idea de dejarla leo  
Leonardo: yo no dije que tiene que dejarla (es interrumpido)  
Donatello: ni pienso hacerlo tampoco (dice algo molesto y decidido)

Dentro de la habitación, había un ambiente algo tenso, ninguno de los 4 quería dejar a su chica pero si ellas tenían una carrera por delante no podían hacer nada al respecto.  
Leonardo ya no sabía qué hacer para convencer a sus hermanos para regresar a Nueva York así que fue solo a su habitación a empacar sus cosas algo triste.  
Rafael no estaba muy convencido, la había pasado muy bien en Canadá y admite que extrañaba a su padre pero por alguna razón no quería dejar de ver a Rebecca, a pesar que ella no es muy femenina la pasaba muy bien a su lado haciéndola enojar.  
Miguel Ángel no quería perder a su pareja, a la joven Mariah. Ahora que ambos se sinceraron no quería apartarse de su lado en ningún momento pero también extrañaba a sus dos amigos abril y casey y, en especial, a su padre.  
Donatello se rehusaba completamente a dejar a Denisse, la bajista de las hermanas. En algún momento llegó a gustar de abril pero ahora que este amor le corresponde, no quería perderla por nada del mundo. Estaba muy confundido y no sabía que hacer: dejar a Denisse para que persiga sus sueños o volver a su hogar con sus hermanos.

En una mansión...

Lara: (empacando su ropa) chicas, no se olviden nada. Recuerden que después no vamos a volver nunca  
Rebecca: (pasando con su valija) ya lo sabemos lari ¬¬  
Mariah: (forcejeando con su maleta) rebe! (la llama y ella se detiene) me ayudas a cerrar mi valija? (dijo en un ruego)  
Rebecca: (deja su valija en el pasillo) de acuerdo (se dirige a su habitación)  
Lara: (cerrando su valija) será mejor que vaya a ver a deni (se dirige a su alcoba y la encuentra con una prenda en la mano, sentada en la cama y mirando al vacío) deni, estas bien? (algo preocupada)  
Denisse: (aun mirando el vacío) no... (Dijo tristemente y casi en un suspiro) no quiero ir a España sin Donatello Lara...  
Lara: (se sienta en la cama) sé lo difícil que es para ti pero descuida, veremos a los muchachos otra vez en Nueva York (dijo tratando de animarla)  
Denisse: pero por cuánto tiempo estaremos allá?  
Lara: solo por un par de días, no te desanimes.  
Rebecca: (entrando a la habitación) además no será para siempre hermanita (le guiña el ojo)  
Mariah: (aparece) es hasta que terminemos nuestra gira, después podremos ver a los muchachos! (dijo alegre)  
Denisse: (sonríe un poco)  
Lara: te ayudaremos a empacar  
Rebecca: si, tu maleta esta casi vacía (dijo observando)

Las jóvenes hermanas consuelan a su inteligente bajista por última vez y se marchan hacia su próximo destino pero ninguna quería dejar a los muchachos, creen que parecerá extraño y vacío estar en un lugar nuevo sin la presencia de ellos.  
Lara estaba mal por no contarle toda la verdad a Leonardo, se sentía decepcionada de sí misma y lo único que hizo fue de terminar de empacar sus cosas en total silencio.  
Rebecca estaba algo ansiosa pero también un poco triste, piensa que en este viaje será muy aburrido sin alguien para discutir o para entrenar duramente como suele hacerlo. Sus hermanas no son tan fuertes como ella y el único que podía soportar su fuerza o su carácter era Rafael  
Mariah estaba bastante mal, ahora que había confesado su amor hacia Miguel Ángel cree que lo hizo en el momento equivocado. No sabía si podrá concentrarse en su viaje y en los conciertos futuros porque ya había alguien quien ocupaba su mente.  
Denisse no pudo evitar llorar porque ahora que se irán de viaje sabia su gran amor no podrá acompañarla esta vez. No quería irse a España sin él, no será lo mismo para ella. Por fin había encontrado a alguien que la quiere por lo que es y no por lo que tiene, ningún muchacho se le acercaba debido a su timidez pero cuando apareció Donatello todo cambio para ella. Ya no era tan callada como antes, era más comunicativa y un poco más alocada; todo eso gracias a él.

Después de varios minutos de charla y empaque, las chicas por fin parten a su siguiente destino España pero algo tristes de sí mismas. No pudieron despedirse de las tortugas pero luego se acordaron que un poco más adelante los volverían a ver, esto las hizo alegrar un poco y se marcharon con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro


	33. Chapter 33

Capitulo Nº 33: ''Fotografías''

Los muchachos estaban en camino de vuelta a su hogar, en Nueva York a las alcantarillas luego de varias horas de charla y de discusiones.

Durante el recorrido, los 4 estaban en silencio y sentados en distintos lugares mirando las ventanillas del avión, ninguno mencionaba a las hermanas porque no estaban de humor para hablar de ellas.

Leonardo estaba bastante mal, no sabía si volvería a ver a su querida Lara ahora que estaba de viaje rumbo a España. Lo único que habría deseado tener era la oportunidad de haberle confesado sus sentimientos, pero ahora era muy tarde y se mal decía una y mil veces diciéndose a si mismo bastante molesto cobarde.  
Rafael se sentía algo extraño, ahora que Rebecca no estaba presente le parecía raro no escuchar sus quejas, sus gritos o peleas. Extrañaba un poco su presencia y sus discusiones pero como él es algo orgulloso, se contradice y no le da importancia a sus pensamientos.  
Miguel Ángel sin lugar a dudas echaba de menos a Mariah, ella era la única chica con la cual compartía un gusto en común: los videojuegos. Extrañaba su alegría y su gran sonrisa, cualidades que algunas veces lo dejaban un poco atontado. Admite que además de ser única chica, la cual hoy en día casi no existe, la quería muchísimo.  
Donatello era el más lastimado de las tortugas y no podía sacarse a su amada de su cabeza; la primera vez que la conoció en persona, aquel beso que se dieron en el día lluvioso, sus bellos ojos, sus suaves labios, sus cálidas manos... No podía dejar de recordarlos, deseaba estar con ella para acompañarla y en especial, estar a su lado para siempre y para decirle todos los días que la amaba profundamente...

Luego de más de 7 horas de viaje, los muchachos por fin llegan a su querido y dulce hogar en las alcantarillas

Leonardo: (abre la puerta) hola? maestro Splinter?  
Abril: (mira la puerta principal abrirse) chicos!! Volvieron!! (Dice muy alegre y abraza a los 4)  
Miguel Ángel: Abril, que alegría verte! (dice muy contento)  
Rafael: donde está casey? (pregunta mirando por todos lados)  
Casey: (aparece detrás de ellos y los recibe dándoles un abrazo de oso) me alegra tanto que estén de regreso!!  
Donatello: extrañaba este abrazo!  
Abril: maestro Splinter, los muchachos regresaron!  
Splinter: (deja de meditar y se les acerca) bienvenidos sean, hijos míos  
Las tortugas: gracias maestro (casey los suelta y se inclinan)  
Abril: pero no se queden ahí parados (se sienta en el sofá) cuéntenos lo que han hecho (dice ansiosa)  
Casey: (se sienta también) si, que tal es Canadá? Conocieron más a fondo a estas chicas? queremos saberlo todo...  
Miguel Ángel: es una larga historia...  
Leonardo: y además estamos cansados por el viaje  
Splinter: toda gran historia siempre es bueno contarlo entre amigos (dice sabiamente)

Las tortugas ninja se acomodan en el gran sofá y empiezan a contarles las aventuras que tuvieron en ese viaje a los demás, ocultando lo que paso lógicamente entre ellos con las hermanas

Por otro lado...

Las chicas ya habían llegado a España; una multitud enorme de fans estaban en el aeropuerto esperándolas ansiosamente para verlas en vivo y en persona y las recibían con carteles, posters, gritos, festejos y ,por supuesto, con cámaras para tomarse una foto con ellas y pedirles sus autógrafos.  
Las jóvenes estaban aliviadas de que no las hayan criticado por tardarse tanto tiempo en Canadá pero cada una estaba triste en su interior. Admiten que extrañaban la presencia de los muchachos pero eso no debía preocuparles por el momento; debían enfocarse en el concierto de hoy a la noche y de los demás países de toda Asia y parte de Europa. No tenían tiempo para pensar en ellos en este instante

Después de un día entero de entrevistas, fotos, corrida de los fans y firma de autógrafos, había caído una linda tarde en Barcelona, España y las chicas se retiran a descansar a una piscina privada

Rebecca: (tomando sol boca arriba) vaya, realmente tenemos fanáticos verdad?  
Denisse: (se saca sus lentes de sol) si, a pesar que nos tomamos ''días libres'' en Canadá aun así nuestros fans nos quieren  
Mariah: (aparece) lo que más me alegro y sorprendió fue que no nos criticaron por eso (se saca su bata y sus hojotas)  
Lara: (emerge) no estén tan seguras chicas, siempre debe haber críticos por ahí (nada un poco y se sienta en el borde de la piscina dejando sus pies en el agua)  
Rebecca: (escucha ruidos y pequeñas voces del otro lado del tapial y se incorpora) o mejor dicho paparazis! (dice un poco molesta y alarmada)

En eso, aparecen miles de hombres y mujeres con cámara de fotos, videos y micrófonos en mano rodeando a las jóvenes hermanas. Todos estaban tomándoles fotos o filmando a las chicas en traje de baño mientras que las entrevistaban, acciones que les molesto y avergonzó bastante a las hermanas.

Las 4 chicas no sabían qué hacer en ese momento, no sabían si huir o golpear a los invasores así que optaron por la segunda opción sin importarles las consecuencias que les traerían más adelante.  
La más fuerte de las chicas estaba amenazando que si no las dejaban en paz, les pasarían lo mismo que al coreógrafo, a los bailarines y al director cuando edito ese video clip por televisión {yo: recuerden que los golpeo a todos XD}  
Al decir eso, todos recuerdan lo que pasó aquella vez y rápidamente se alejan de las chicas con mucha precaución con intensiones de que ellas los perdonaran y también por protección; ya que si no se iban, Rebecca es capaz de hacer lo que se propone

Mariah: (la abraza) bien hecho, hermana! (dice alegre)  
Lara: si, buen trabajo (la felicita)  
Denisse: sabes lo que acabas de hacer? (dice un poco alarmada)  
Rebecca: te preocupas demasiado deni, además deberías darme las gracias ¬¬  
Mariah: tiene razón, gracias a ella esos tipos se largaron  
Denisse: si lo sé, pero creo que exageraste un poco al decirles que ibas a golpearlos  
Rebecca: no lo dije por decir, realmente iba hacerlo  
Lara: mejor no rebe, no queremos que nos traigan problemas por eso  
Mariah: mientras tanto descansemos (dijo con una sonrisa)

Como lo habían dicho, las 4 chicas vuelven a hacer lo que estaban haciendo pero lamentablemente no estaban solas. Un paparazi se había quedado y estaba sacándoles fotos como todo un profesional sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, es decir, a escondidas.  
Cada fotografía era más bella que la otra, las hermanas estaban hermosas e irreconocibles en las fotografías.  
Le había sacado una foto a Rebecca recostada en su silla tomando sol con su trikini de color rojo carmesí. Otra a la menor duchándose antes de entrar al agua con su bikini de color verde claro. A la más inteligente recostada también en su silla poniéndose protector solar con su bikini de color perla rosada y por último, a la líder del grupo saliendo del agua y secándose con su toalla con su bikini de color celeste y azul.

Por otro lado...

En las alcantarillas, los chicos habían vuelto a su vieja rutina de siempre: Leonardo sentado y meditando, Rafael golpeando el saco de arena en el gimnasio, Donatello trabajando en su laboratorio y Miguel Ángel mirando televisión.  
Todo estaba muy tranquilo, habían vuelto a sentir ese vacío en su interior desde que volvieron de Canadá y también ese ''circulo silencioso'' entre ellos. Cada tortuga extrañaba a su chica y se preguntaban cómo o que estarán haciendo en este momento y si también los echaban de menos tanto como ellos a las hermanas hasta que...

Miguel Ángel: chicos, vengan a ver esto! (los llama y los demás dejan de hacer sus actividades)  
Leonardo: que sucede mikey? (se le acerca)  
Rafael: no me digas que nos has llamado para que veamos a tus súper héroes (dice un poco molesto)  
Miguel Ángel: no ¬¬. Miren (sube un poco el volumen)  
Locutora: así es, fanáticos del rock, al parecer que estas 4 hermanas, además de ser la sensación adolescente del momento, también pueden llegar a ser muy atractivas  
Donatello: de que está hablando esta mujer? (pregunta extrañado)  
Leonardo: deja escuchar doni  
Locutor: nos han llegado imágenes de estas chicas en traje de baño. Un paparazi estaba escondido por miedo a que la guitarrista del grupo lo golpeara y como venganza, tomo estas fotografías

Antes de pasar esas imágenes, pusieron una canción algo sensual para que vaya acorde con las fotografías de las chicas y también para analizarlas {yo: escuchen la canción de Lenny Kravitz: American Woman XD}

Los chicos no sabía qué cara poner ni mucho menos que decir en este momento, estaban bastantes sorprendidos y rojos como un tomate al ver que cada chica estaba muy hermosa y, a la vez, muy distinta en cada fotografía. La primera en analizar fue a la más fuerte de las chicas

Miguel Ángel: oigan, o estoy bizco o la que esta vestida de rojo es Rebecca?  
Leonardo: si es ella. Quién diría que podría ser tan bonita? (dice algo sorprendido y mirando de reojo a Rafael)  
Rafael: tonto, Rebecca no es ninguna mujer bonita (dice ruborizado y algo molesto)  
Donatello: de que estás hablando rafa, rebe es una bella mujer y es lógico que estés sonrojado como ahora porque las veces que la has visto, ella siempre se vestía como un muchacho y la considerabas fea  
Leonardo: y creo que ahora estas pensando lo contrario verdad? (dijo con algo de picardía)  
Rafael: deja de decir tonterías, quieres? (dice más ruborizado y molesto)  
Miguel Ángel: mmm... (Observa) tiene lindas piernas... (Dijo con picardía y con intensiones de hacer enojar a Rafael)  
Rafael: que dijiste!? (Muy molesto)  
Leonardo: tranquilízate (lo detiene y observa que pasan una imagen de su princesa)  
Donatello: vaya! Lara sí que está muy bonita en esa imagen (dice sorprendido)  
Miguel Ángel: el líder tiene buen gusto para las mujeres (dice bromista)  
Rafael: diste con un buen blanco hermano... (Le da palmaditas en su caparazón)  
Leonardo: de que me estás hablando, Rafael? (pregunta algo molesto y ruborizado) Lara no me gusta, solo me agrada!  
Donatello: se nota que lari hace ejercicios... (Dice observando y cambian de imagen)  
Rafael: miren, esa es la novia de mikey!  
Miguel Ángel: [se ve muy sensual en esa foto...] (se dice a si mismo muy sonrojado)  
Leonardo: mari se ve que nos quiere porque miren el color de su traje de baño, es de color verde  
Rafael: me halaga, es buena amiga y también debe ser perfecta novia... (Dice con picardía dándole coscorrones a Miguel Ángel y observa que ponen a la más inteligente de las chicas)  
Leonardo: esa es Denisse, me sorprende mucho porque conociéndola es algo tímida (dice sorprendido)  
Miguel Ángel: espero que esto no le moleste a doni... (Le dice al oído de Rafael)  
Donatello: (no dice nada y se queda mirando la foto muy colorado)  
Splinter: (aparece) tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido hijos míos, así que les pido que entrenemos juntos como antes  
Las tortugas: si maestro! (se ponen a entrenar)


	34. Chapter 34

Capitulo Nº 34: ''Reunidos otra vez'' 

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que las tortugas ninjas regresaron a su hogar en las alcantarillas en Nueva York, casi 8 meses desde que se fueron de Canadá. No tenían noticias de las hermanas desde que se fueron a España, lo único que sabían era que ellas estaban viajando por toda Asia haciendo lo que más les encantaba hacer: cantar y tocar.  
Sus sentimientos no habían cambiando en lo mas mínimo, ambos seguían sintiendo lo mismo por cada chica a pesar de todo este tiempo.

Los chicos se encontraban entrenando por pedido de su maestro o, mejor dicho, dos de ellos

Miguel Ángel: (cayendo de rodillas al suelo) leo, ya no puedo mas (dice muy cansado tratando de recuperar el aliento)  
Leonardo: mikey, vamos (le tiende la mano) sólo quince minutos más  
Miguel Ángel: en serio, creo que voy a desmayarme  
Rafael: (dejando de golpear su saco de arena) que vergüenza me das ¬¬  
Donatello: entonces ve tu a entrenar con el si eres tan aguantador (le dijo defendiendo a su hermanito)  
Rafael: no me provoques, cerebrito (le dijo algo molesto y levanta su puño con intensiones de darle un golpe)  
Leonardo: (de un gran salto se pone entre ellos dos) ¡Basta! tal vez lo he presionado mucho, vamos a descansar  
Splinter: (aparece) hijo Leonardo, ven conmigo  
Leonardo: si maestro (va con él)  
Miguel Ángel: otra vez van a meditar  
Rafael: mejor vámonos, esto le va a llevar horas para que salga

Después de haber entrenado duramente, los chicos deciden salir al mundo exterior para descansar y despejarse saltando de un edificio a otro. Habían pasado alrededor de 20 minutos y las tortugas se tumban en el piso de una azotea a observar la luna, las estrellas y el cielo contaminado de la ciudad de Nueva York

Miguel Ángel: viejo, ya me siento mucho mejor (dice contento)

En ese momento los cuatro se levantaron al escuchar unas extrañas pero familiares pisadas que venían a lo lejos mientras colocaban sus armas en forma de ataque

Miguel Ángel: en donde están? (pregunto mirando por los alrededores con la guardia en alto)  
Donatello: cada vez se escuchan más cerca...  
Rafael: con ellos si será un entrenamiento de verdad (dijo confiado)

Los pasos cada vez se hacían mas fuertes, se aproximaban poco a poco, ese sonido lo conocían muy bien hasta que finalmente los ninja del Pie aparecieron justo en frente de ellos

Miguel Ángel: listos? (dijo en voz baja a sus hermanos)  
Donatello y Rafael: si!

Los ninja del Pie corrieron hacia ellos con sus armas a la vista. Los muchachos estaban esperando el momento justo para contraatacar pero inesperadamente los atacantes tomaron otro rumbo. Los ninja morados saltaron encima de ellos y siguieron corriendo a la siguiente azotea

Miguel Ángel: (frotándose la cabeza) soy yo o los ninjas del Pie no nos atacaron?  
Rafael: (molesto) me siento ofendido (guarda sus Saiz) que puede ser más interesante que pelear con nosotros?  
Miguel Ángel: (guarda sus armas) vamos a averiguarlo  
Donatello: (toma a Miguel Ángel del brazo) si no pelearon con nosotros eso quiere decir que no nos concierne  
Rafael: tal vez están robando otra vez y nosotros estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí parados (salta a la otra azotea) el último es un huevo podrido! (dijo divertido)  
Miguel Ángel: y el primero se lo come!  
Donatello: entonces espero que no seas el ultimo (dijo bromista y las 3 tortugas brincaron cerca de 7 azoteas mas)

Al llegar al siguiente edificio, los se agachan y se esconden para que esos ninjas no los descubrieran. A menos de 5 metros de distancia que los separaba de la azotea siguiente, una multitud enorme de ninjas del Pie formaban un circulo rodeando completamente a una chica vestida de un kimono blanco, parecía una sacerdotisa y ésta peleaba con gran agilidad y destreza; aun con algunas heridas y pequeñas partes de su vestimenta manchadas con sangre

Miguel Ángel: quien es ella? (pregunto curioso)  
Rafael: no lo sé pero vaya que sabe luchar (dice un poco sorprendido) hay que ayudarla  
Donatello: estás loco? (lo detiene) probablemente le dé un desmayo cuando nos vea como le dio a abril  
Rafael: por favor, si está peleando con los ninja del Pie, nosotros no podemos parecerle extraños  
Donatello: todavía no

Donatello, Rafael y Miguel Ángel siguieron observando la pelea y ambos concordaban que el rostro de la golpeadora les parecía muy familiar, ya lo habían visto en otro lado.  
La chica seguía luchando hábilmente y había dejado a todos los ninjas inconscientes, sin embargo esto la había cansado demasiado y no sabía si tendría mas fuerzas para seguir adelante

Miguel Ángel: mira (le pega con el codo a Donatello) ninjas del Pie invisibles se le acercan, tenemos que ayudarla

Los 3 hermanos se pusieron de pie pero en ese momento la chica toma un poco de aire, se concentra y acaba con sus perseguidores en pocos segundos

Miguel Ángel: (se vuelve a esconder) wow... (Dice sorprendido) ni leo habría podido acabar con ellos en tan poco tiempo  
Rafael: hay que reconocerlo, es muy buena pero sigo creyendo que ya la conozco...

Ambos hermanos estaban de acuerdo con Rafael, les parecía muy conocida esa joven pero no sabían porque, si no estuvieran tan lejos en donde se estaba llevando a cabo la batalla la reconocerían enseguida. En eso notan que la chica iba perdiendo sus fuerzas y se arrodilla un poco para recuperar las energías

Rafael: (impacientándose) ya podemos ayudarla por favor!  
Donatello: esperemos un poco más...

En la azotea...

¿?¿?: [Estoy muy cansada, no sé si podré seguir enfrentándolos...] (se decía para sí misma)  
?¿?¿: Vaya, vaya... (Esa voz hizo que la chica se pusiera de pie con la guardia en alto) no eres tan mala después de todo  
¿?¿?: Tú eres el jefe de esta banda? (dijo valientemente)  
?¿?¿: Exactamente, mi nombre es Hun y porque interfieres en mis planes?  
¿?¿?: No iba a dejar que asaltaras un banco!  
Hun: lo lamento pero si no nos dejas en paz, me temo que voy a tener que matarte pequeña (dijo amenazante y algo burlón)  
¿?¿?: Prefiero ser una pequeña a hacer un grandulón abusivo!  
Hun: (aprieta sus puños) eso lo pagaras (se abalanza sobre ella)

En la otra azotea...

Rafael: aquel gorila es Hun (observa)  
Donatello: la chica es muy valiente... (Dice sorprendido)  
Miguel Ángel: solo necesita esquivar (dice moviendo sus dedos como si tuviera un control de videojuego y Rafael lo mira desconcertado) que? si yo no peleo siento que es un videojuego

En la azotea...

¿?¿?: Como quieras (esquiva sus golpes sin cesar) eso es todo lo que tienes? Que aburrido...  
Hun: lo siento, solo estaba calentando (sigue lanzándole golpes y ella seguía esquivándolos)  
¿?¿?: La próxima vez entrena como es debido, quieres hacerme ese favor? (salta y cae detrás de Hun) volviste a fallar (toma vuelo para saltar a la azotea más cercana pero su atacante la tomó del tobillo y la impacta contra el piso) eso dolió (dice tratando de levantarse pero lentamente)

Al ver que la chica no se movía rápidamente y esto le dio a Hun tiempo para atraparla entre sus brazos y su pecho estrujándola fuertemente, dejando a la chica sin poder respirar

Rafael: podemos intervenir ya! (pregunta bastante molesto)  
Miguel Ángel: no quiero perderme toda la diversión  
Donatello: un minuto más (dijo esperando a que la chica se librara de alguna manera pero en unos segundos después cae desmayada) vamos! (salen de su escondite)  
Hun: renacuajos (aparecen delante de él) que hacen aquí?  
Rafael: tortugas (saca sus Saiz) no sabes la diferencia?  
Miguel Ángel: que esperabas rafa? Un vago como él nunca fue a la escuela (se abalanzan sobre Hun mientras que Donatello revisaba a la chica)

Ahora que Donatello la veía de cerca, la joven guerrera resulto ser nada más ni nada menos que Lara. Era ella realmente y el ninja de cinta violeta estaba sorprendido, se preguntó que estaba haciendo ella aquí en Nueva York y mucho mas a esta hora de la noche pero dejo esa pregunta para después y la revisa

Los chicos seguían peleando con el mastodonte hasta que lo hicieron retroceder hasta la orilla de la azotea en señal que quería huir de ellos

Miguel Ángel: doni, el diagnostico  
Donatello: solo esta desmayada, se repondrá en unas cuantas horas (mira a los chicos) cuidado!  
Rafael y Miguel Ángel: (lo golpean dándole una patada entre hermanos dejando a Hun inconsciente)  
Rafael: bien, ahora qué?  
Donatello: chicos, vengan a ver quién es  
Miguel Ángel: (rodean a la chica) es Lara! Que hace ella aquí?  
Rafael: no tengo idea pero que hacemos con ella? No podemos dejarla aquí, unas horas es mucho tiempo  
Donatello: lo más probable es que vengan mas ninjas por ella (toma su pulso) su ritmo cardiaco es normal  
Miguel Ángel: tendremos que llevarla a la guarida  
Rafael: Estas loco!? Recuerdas como se puso el maestro Splinter cuando ella apareció sin previo aviso?  
Donatello: tiene razón, se había puesto duro como una roca  
Miguel Ángel: me niego a dejarla aquí  
Rafael: (piensa unos segundos) oigan, tengo una idea! Leo no sabe que ella esta aquí cierto?  
Miguel Ángel: cierto...  
Donatello: aaahhh... Ya entiendo tu plan, llevémosla (la carga entre sus brazos)  
Miguel Ángel: pero que pasara si el maestro la llega a ver?  
Rafael: eso no importa, le tendremos una sorpresita para nuestro querido líder (dice con una sonrisa maliciosa)  
Donatello: además si mis cálculos son correctos, ella despertara poco después del amanecer. Vamos a dejarla en un lugar muy especial (se dirigen a la guarida)

Una vez que regresan a las alcantarillas luego de aquella batalla, Rafael asoma su cabeza en la entrada de la guarida para ver si Leonardo y el maestro Splinter estaban presentes

Rafael: área despejada, tráiganla (entran con la chica en manos de Donatello, se dirigieron a la habitación de Leonardo y la recostaron) el maestro nos va a matar  
Donatello: no lo creo, si le explicamos las cosas como fueron, él entenderá y no se enfadara  
Miguel Ángel: es mejor que la cures don, está bastante lastimada  
Donatello: si pero quiero que ustedes vigilen afuera, no queremos arruinar la sorpresa para leo no?  
Rafael: no señor, enseguida (salen de la habitación)

Rafael y Miguel Ángel se encontraban afuera de la habitación mientras que Donatello la curaba como todo un profesional, {yo: claro que ayudó que la chica tuviera bóxers y top deportivo} estaba golpeada y lastimada en varias partes de su cuerpo pero al parecer sin ninguna herida severa, había corrido con mucha suerte mientras le ponía un camisón olvidado por abril de la ultima pijamada.  
Antes de que Rafael saliera del cuarto, pudo verla detenidamente y admite que era muy bonita pero de no ser por ese cabello tan largo y de esa tonalidad tan clara seria muy parecida a Rebecca.  
Lo mismo pensaba Miguel Ángel respecto a Lara, si tuviera el cabello corto hasta sus hombros y de color un poco más oscuro seria idéntica a Mariah

Donatello: (saliendo de la habitación con el maletín de primeros auxilios) ya esta, ahora hay que dejarla descansar  
Miguel Ángel: si pobre, tuvo una noche muy alborotada  
Rafael: esto no le hará gracia a leo cuando sepa lo que tiene ahí dentro (dijo bromista)  
Donatello: lo sé pero no hagan ruido, ella despertara muy adolorida y hay que tener los medicamentos listos  
Miguel Ángel: hablando de leo, donde esta?  
Rafael: debe estar todavía entrenando con el maestro, tardara mucho tiempo hasta que salga  
Donatello: espero que no la extrañen mucho en casa, si ella está aquí quiere decir que las demás también  
Rafael: (recuerda a Rebecca y trata de no ruborizarse) dejemos eso para después, vamos a ver algo de televisión

Los 3 hermanos estaban viendo televisión mientras esperaban a que Leonardo dejara de entrenar con el maestro Splinter en la habitación. Estaban sorprendidos por la manera de pelear de Lara, era una gran luchadora pero por alguna extraña razón esa manera de pelear se les hacía muy familiar sin saber porque. Ya lo habían visto con anterioridad, en alguna parte y probablemente sea bastante similar al estilo de pelea del maestro Splinter

Leonardo por fin había salido de su entrenamiento muy cansado y un poco adolorido. Antes de ir a su cuarto a dormir, echa una mirada al sofá y encuentra a sus dulces hermanitos dormidos roncando a pierna suelta, esto le causó algo de gracia pero decidió no hacer ruido.  
Mira al reloj de la pared y vio que eran las 2: 15 AM, le pareció extraño no encontrar a Donatello en su laboratorio frente a la computadora, Miguel Ángel mirando televisión y a Rafael saliendo sin avisar o ya tirado en su cama.  
Bostezó abiertamente y pensó que sus hermanos podrían tener razón, tal vez se esforzaba mucho en su entrenamiento y por esa razón algunas veces le costaba levantarse pero se sentía muy cansado para ponerse a pensar, quería la comodidad y suavidad de su cama.  
Les manda un saludo amigable al grupo roncante y se dirige a su habitación.

Al llegar, Leonardo estaba completamente relajado y con una pequeña sonrisa, realmente necesitaba dormir así que entra a su cuarto, se dirige a su cama, deja sus dos espadas cerca del respaldo de su cama y se deja caer sin miramientos sin importarle lo que podría llegar haber ahí mismo.

Como siempre su cama le pareció lo más cómodo del mundo, tan suave como una nube y tan tibio como el rayo del sol de las mañanas.  
Ya había cerrado sus verdes ojos pero antes de poder irse a dormir, un extraño pero agradable olor a rosas lo envolvió por completo.  
Este aroma le pareció muy familiar y pensó que podría ser de una chica en especial pero luego pensó que estaba exagerando.  
Trato de dormir pero ese aroma seguía presente y lo seguía envolviendo cada vez más, lo sentía tan cerca, tan familiar...  
Abrió sus ojos somnoliento preguntándose de donde provenía ese olor y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.... Su rostro se encontraba a milímetros de una joven, una bella joven a la que reconoció en pocos segundos; estaba durmiendo cómodamente en su cama

Leonardo se sonroja de tal manera que no sabía ni que sentir en ese momento, pensó que su cama estaba desocupada pero se equivoco, una chica o mejor dicho Lara, la joven de sus sueños se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en ella.  
Rodó hacia abajo y quedo sentado mirando a la cabecera sin parpadear a la durmiente; nunca había estado tan cerca de una chica y en especial, de la cual estaba enamorado.

En eso, la joven escucha un ruido extraño, se despierta medio dormida abriendo apenas sus ojos celestes y sus miradas se cruzaron en un breve momento. Ella tan solo le sonrió suavemente apenas viendo quien era en realidad y se vuelve a acurrucar otra vez

Leonardo se sonrojo cuando ella le sonrió, le pareció que esa fue la sonrisa más tierna del mundo pero luego su rostro se le cambio a una de duda, se pregunta porque llevaba puesto un camisón de abril, decide levantarse y echarle una ojeada.  
Observo que en varias partes de su cuerpo estaba vendada, golpeada y con curitas pero también pudo observar su bello rostro que dormía tan plácidamente.  
Se sonrojo mucho al darse cuenta que la estaba inspeccionando demasiado y muy de cerca y se aleja de ella pero luego recordó algo mas importante... Como diablos había llegado ahí!

Salió muy decidido y bastante molesto hacia la sala y vio con sorna que sus dulces hermanitos aun roncaban {yo: claro que ahora estaban más desparramados en el sofá XD} camina silenciosamente hacia ellos, toma a su hermanito menor recostándolo en las piernas de Rafael, éste abrazando a Donatello y la mano de Miguel Ángel agarrada de su inteligente hermano.

Le pareció muy divertido verlos en esas posiciones y trata, en lo más posible, de no reírse a carcajadas pero al recordar lo que vio en su cama esa sonrisa desapareció y se transformo en molestia.

Retrocede unos pasos y la un aplauso bastante fuerte para que los dormilones se despertaran, idea que funcionó.

Cuando los 3 roncantes despiertan, se miran unos a otros con cara de sorpresa y sin pensarlo dos veces se separan rápidamente limpiándose el cuerpo y caras en señal de asco

Donatello, Rafael y Miguel Ángel: AAAAHHHHH!!!!  
Rafael: que demo...!!! (Dice muy enojado pero no pudo terminar su frase porque los ojos furiosos de Leonardo lo callaron)  
Miguel Ángel: Ho- hola leo! (dijo un poco nervioso)  
Donatello: (no dice nada y solo agitaba su mano derecha con una pequeña sonrisa)  
Leonardo: me pueden explicar que hace ella en mi cama!?  
Miguel Ángel, Donatello y Rafael: Lara? (dijeron los 3 a coro)  
Leonardo: si! Que está haciendo aquí!?  
Miguel Ángel: feliz cumpleaños! (dijo levantándose y alejándose poco a poco)  
Donatello: sorpresa! (dijo haciendo lo mismo que Miguel Ángel)  
Rafael: (se le acerca y coloca su mano encima del hombro de Leonardo) es que queremos que abandones tu virginidad (dijo sarcástico y bromista)

Después de decir eso, Leonardo se sonroja de tal manera que se enoja bastante con Rafael y solo se escuchan gritos y discusiones desgarradores por más de 10 minutos

Pasada un poco la ''tormenta'' de gritos, Donatello le pone una compresa fría en la cabeza de Rafael para que se le vaya la jaqueca que tenia y Leonardo les reclamaba por enésima vez

Leonardo: los dejo solos por unas horas y ustedes traen chicas en desgracia y para colmo la dejan en mi cuarto... Esperen a que el maestro lo sepa  
Rafael: esperen a que el maestro lo sepa (le hace burla) el maestro no es de repetir siempre lo mismo y no íbamos a dejar que los ninja del Pie la siguieran otra vez  
Leonardo: y desde cuando te preocupas por el prójimo Rafael!? (Le pregunta furioso)  
Rafael: desde que tengo un imbécil como hermano mayor que me tiene harto que me diga todos los días lo que debo o no hacer!! (Le contesta del mismo tono)  
Miguel Ángel y Donatello: ouch! (dijeron al mismo tiempo)  
Miguel Ángel: (tratando de calmarlos) bueno, dejen de pelear ustedes dos  
Donatello: si, lo más seguro es que Lara despierte de mal humor con todo el escándalo que están haciendo  
Lara: (aparece en el umbral de la habitación) en realidad no, ya estoy acostumbrada a que mis hermanas siempre estén discutiendo por todo  
Las tortugas: (voltean a verla) Lara?  
Lara: (les sonríe y trato de avanzar pero su pierna izquierda la traiciono haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio)  
Rafael: hey, hey! (la atrapa antes de que cayera al suelo y la lleva a una silla cercana)  
Donatello: si no te habías dado cuenta (le señala la pierna lastimada) tu pierna izquierda esta lastimada jovencita  
Lara: (agacha la cabeza avergonzada) lo siento pero antes que nada gracias por rescatarme (levanta su cabeza) no se que hubiera hecho si (es interrumpida)  
Donatello: no hablemos de cosas malas, lo primero es que te recuperes (le toca su frente y frunce el ceño) estas levantado fiebre...  
Miguel Ángel: no se ustedes pero yo tengo hambre (salta con gran agilidad a la puerta de la cocina, busca unos aperitivos y se asoma) supongo que la princesa tiene hambre no?  
Lara: princesa? (pregunto extrañada)  
Leonardo: (sonrojado) no le hagas caso, tiene la costumbre de llamar así a las chicas  
Rafael: yo no recuerdo eso, más bien lo dice porque tú la (no puede seguir porque Leonardo le tapa la boca)  
Lara: si mikey, de hecho tengo un poco de hambre (sonrió un poco apenada)  
Miguel Ángel: de acuerdo!  
Leonardo: por cierto lari, que te trae por aquí en Nueva York? (pregunto curioso)  
Lara: ya hemos terminado la gira y todas acordamos en ir a visitar a nuestros amigos (les sonríe)  
Donatello: como terminaste peleando con Hun y con los ninja del Pie?  
Lara: pues yo me dirigía para acá después de haber terminado de dar clases en un dojo  
Rafael: ahora entiendo porque ese kimono blanco...  
Lara: en eso, encuentro a esos ninjas morados tratando de entrar por el techo de un banco, escalo hacia donde están ellos y los enfrente  
Miguel Ángel: (se le acerca con una sopa de pollo en mano) eres muy valiente al enfrentárteles (se lo entrega)  
Lara: (lo recibe) gracias y después de eso, puse en práctica lo que mi maestro me había enseñado cuando era más pequeña  
Rafael: eso me recuerda, tu estilo de pelea es bastante similar al del maestro Splinter...  
Leonardo: que dijiste? (pregunta sorprendido) yo nunca vi que el maestro le haya enseñado su estilo de pelea a nadie más salvo a nosotros  
Lara: eso es porque (suena su celular) disculpen, hola? (atiende)  
Denisse: (preocupada) Lara, donde estas? Te estamos buscando (es interrumpida)  
Rebecca: lari, donde estas? como estas? Te secuestraron? Te lastimaron?  
Lara: rebe tranquila, estoy bien y me encuentro con unos amigos (los mira y ellos le sonríen)  
Mariah: (le saca el celular a Rebecca) lari, mikey esta ahí contigo?  
Lara: si mari, están todos  
Mariah: mándale saludos de mi parte! (dice alegre)  
Lara: de acuerdo, debo irme chicas  
Rebecca: (le saca el celular a Mariah) quieres que te vayamos a buscar?  
Lara: si, estoy lastimada de una pierna y no puedo moverme  
Donatello: no lari, no hace falta. Puedes quedarte  
Lara: en serio? No quiero estorbar...  
Leonardo: además no podrías ir a tu hogar con esa pierna lastimada, lo mejor es que vengan a recogerte a la mañana, es tarde  
Denisse: buena idea rafa!! (Le dice desde el celular)  
Lara: (asiente con la cabeza) nos vemos mañana chicas  
Denisse, Rebecca y Mariah: hasta mañana!! (Cuelgan)  
Lara: (tratando de levantarse pero sin éxito)  
Leonardo: (toma su brazo y se lo lleva alrededor de su cuello) ven, vamos a mi habitación ¬¬ (mira a sus hermanos, los cuales fingían inocencia)  
Lara: vuelvo a insistir, de verdad no hay problema si me quedo?  
Leonardo: no tranquila (le dice finalmente llevándola a su cuarto)  
Lara: espero que no te moleste que use tu cama (dice con pena)  
Leonardo: la verdad me sorprendí verte en mi cama, estabas durmiendo muy cómodamente en ella ¬¬  
Lara: lo siento, es que estaba muy cansada... u.u  
Leonardo: lo sé, no te preocupes  
Lara: nos vemos, hasta mañana (le da un beso en su mejilla y le cierra la puerta)  
Leonardo: hasta mañana... (Dice casi en un suspiro ruborizado y se retira a la sala)

Los demás ya se habían retirado a sus habitaciones a descansar y solo quedaba Leonardo en el sofá tapado con una cobija esperando a que el sueño lo atrapara pero no, lo único en que pensaba era en su princesa.

No podía creer que después de estos 8 meses por fin la volvió a ver ni mucho menos que estaba durmiendo en su cama, era un sueño vuelto realidad. Deseaba tener un momento de privacidad con ella para confesarle sus sentimientos pero era imposible, sus hermanos eran muy intrometidos y eso se le haría casi imposible.  
Lo único que podía hacer era esperar el momento adecuado y se duerme muy contento pensando en el beso de buenas noches que le dio su amada


	35. Chapter 35

Capitulo Nº 35: ''Canción infantil'' 

Luego de una noche inesperada y algo loca, Leonardo se levanta como si nada hubiera pasado muy temprano para hacer la caminata de todas las mañanas.  
Estaba muy contento que por fin volvió a ver después de 8 meses a su gran amor Lara, sus sentimientos y pensamientos respecto a ella no habían cambiado en lo absoluto en todo este tiempo.  
Pensó que ahora que ella había vuelto y que se encontraba presente en la guarida, era tiempo para decirle lo que sentía; tal vez pensara que está loco por ella pero no perdía nada por intentarlo, valía la pena el intento.

Lara: AAAAHHHH!!! (Grita algo fuerte)

Este grito llego a los oídos de las tortugas haciendo que los 3 dormilones restantes se levantaran como un rayo. Tomaron sus armas y rápidamente llegaron al lugar donde provenía ese grito que era nada más que la habitación de Leonardo.  
Como él se había levantado primero y por estar más cerca, fue el primero en llegar y cuando abre la puerta de su cuarto sintió que sus ojos iban a salirse de lugar.  
Encontró a una joven con el camisón algo desprendido y revisándose todo su cuerpo, el cual estaba con vendas y algunos golpes a la vista del ninja cinta azul sin percatarse.  
El observador no pudo resistir más y tapa sus ojos muy ruborizado esperando a que ella se cubriera con algo. Los demás también llegan y al verla, hacen lo mismo que su hermano mayor solo que trataron de no reírse por el hecho que pudieron ver que estaba muy despeinada

Leonardo: (aun tapado de sus ojos y ruborizado) aammm... La- Lara, estas bien? (tartamudea)  
Rafael: (también tapado de los ojos) si, te escuchamos gritar para ver si te había pasado algo malo no para ver chicas desvistiéndose (dice sarcástico)  
Lara: (muy avergonzada) que vergüenza... Qué vergüenza... (Dice una y otra vez mientras se prende su camisón) anoche ni siquiera me había dado cuenta todo lo que me había hecho (se sienta en la cama)  
Miguel Ángel: ahora entiendo porque mari es tan distraida (le dice en voz baja a Donatello algo bromista)  
Lara: (se sienta en la cama y se mira) para colmo, estoy hecha un adefesio... Me urge un buen baño  
Donatello: no se si esto te sirve (le muestra un bolso) pero lo encontramos ayer cuando te rescatamos  
Lara: mi bolso! (da un pequeño brinco de alegría) gracias doni, creí que lo había perdido (dice recibiéndolo y lo abraza) aquí llevo mi otro guarda ropa así que si son tan amables, podrían decirme donde está su baño?  
Leonardo: esta por allá (le señala el camino)  
Lara: gracias (sale de la habitación con el bolso en sus manos)

Mientras que Lara estaba dándose una ducha, los demás estaban sentados en el sofá en la sala hablando de un tema en particular: de donde había aprendido ella esa forma de pelear, la cual Rafael insistía que era bastante parecido a la del maestro Splinter

Leonardo: no rafa, creo que estas confundido...  
Rafael: te digo que no! (algo molesto) te digo que su estilo de pelea es casi igual a la del maestro!  
Miguel Ángel: estoy de acuerdo con el gruñón (bromista) ni siquiera tú mismo habrías podido acabar con esos ninjas que se hacen invisibles en pocos segundos  
Donatello: pero eso no explica el porqué pelea de un nivel muy avanzado, de hecho más avanzado que el nuestro (analiza)  
Lara: (aparece ya cambiada de ropa y cepillándose su cabello) es por eso que quería que regresaran a Nueva York (ellos voltean a verla) con el viaje que estábamos haciendo, me iba a ser imposible explicarles todo con el lió que tenía en mi cabeza  
Leonardo: ahora entiendo...  
Lara: (se le acerca a Donatello) doni, ya me cambie de ropa, podrías curarme de nuevo?  
Donatello: claro (se pone de pie) iré por los vendajes, toma asiento (ella se sienta)  
Miguel Ángel: vaya! (enreda un dedo en su cabello largo jugando) si tuvieras un vestido de estilo medieval, parecerías realmente una princesa (dice divertido)  
Lara: (sonrojada) no digas eso mikey, me avergüenzas...

Leonardo miraba detenidamente su cabello largo y rubio y pensó que Miguel Ángel podría llegar a tener razón. Si se vistiera con un lindo vestido, se maquillara y se pusiera una tiara en su cabeza, parecería una princesa de verdad.

Donatello llega con el maletín de primeros auxilios y comenzó a curar a la joven en vista de todos.  
Ella llevaba un short corto no muy revelador haciendo que el médico familiar solo sonriera y comenzara a vendar su pierna izquierda, la cual aun no estaba del todo recuperada.  
El ninja de cinta azul ''vigilaba'' a su hermano cuidando de que no se pasara con las manos, estaba tocando a su chica en algunas partes de su cuerpo haciendo que él sintiera ganas de darle un buen golpe en la cara.

Rafael: bájate de tu nube leo (Leonardo lo mira) solo la esta curando, no la está tocando porque quiera hacerlo  
Lara: (mira extrañada a Leonardo)  
Leonardo: eh? De que estás hablando rafa? (le pregunta un tanto extrañado y nervioso)  
Rafael: sencillo, deja de mirarlo con cara de pocos amigos ¬¬  
Leonardo: (no dice nada y se levanta abruptamente dirigiéndose a la cocina)  
Miguel Ángel: leo debió haberse acordado que le tocaba preparar el desayuno (dice tratando de cambiar el ambiente tenso)  
Donatello: si, eso debió ser  
Lara: (Donatello deja de vendarla) iré a ayudarlo (se encamina despacio a la cocina)

¿Acaso se notaba demasiado que le gustaba tanto esa joven? Debía ser justo él el que debía dar el ejemplo? ¿Sus celos eran tan obvios para que los demás se dieran cuenta? Estaba comportándose como un idiota y decide sacar unos huevos del refrigerador para ver si podía olvidar ese mal momento aunque sea por unos segundos y al cerrarlo, se encuentra de frente con ella

Lara: puedo ayudarte?  
Leonardo: claro (dijo no muy convencido y mira a la chica sacar algunas verduras y tomates)

Hubo un silencio en la cocina, él batía los huevos por un lado y Lara cortaba los vegetales por el otro. De vez en cuando ella le tiraba una mirada pero sin obtener resultado, al parecer estaba enojado con Rafael y decide romper el hielo

Lara: veo que tu y rafa no se llevan muy bien que digamos (el ninja deja de batir y la mira fijamente)  
Leonardo: tu lo has dicho, ese busca cualquier pretexto para molestarme y según él dice que soy yo el que empieza (ella ríe suavemente) y no te rías, no sabes lo molesto que puede llegar a ser si lo conoces en verdad ¬¬  
Lara: jeje, es que imagino que rafa diría lo mismo de ti, solo que con palabras más folclóricas (el sonríe levemente)  
Leonardo: para haber tenido fiebre en la noche te ves bien  
Lara: para haber dormido en el sillón tu también te ves bien  
Leonardo: si te quedas a dormir en alguna otra ocasión, les diré a los chicos que arreglemos la habitación de las visitas, ya no lo terminamos porque abril recupero su departamento  
Lara: para serte franca, no la conozco mucho pero veo que es una buena amiga de ustedes (dice dejando de cortar las verduras)  
Leonardo: tienes razón, ella era la única amiga humana que teníamos pero luego apareció casey. El es el mejor amigo de rafa, es muy cercano a él y también tiene el mismo carácter, solo que es mas cortes con las mujeres (ella se ríe un poco) ellos se sorprendieron al vernos y me extraña que tu...  
Lara: no haya reaccionado de la misma manera? (el asiente con la cabeza) prefiero conocer a la persona o criatura antes de juzgarla, eso me han enseñado cuando era niña  
Leonardo: (saca una sartén) sabes? Tú y tus hermanas son muy diferentes de las chicas que hemos conocido...  
Lara: ah sí? no me digas  
Leonardo: pues sí, las chicas de la edad tuya normalmente tratarían de hacer... Otra cosa (se sonroja)  
Lara: sé a lo que te refieres leo, por eso muchas veces los chicos me rechazan porque no tengo las mismas intenciones  
Miguel Ángel: oigan, dejen de conversar ustedes dos y apúrense! (dice un poco molesto)

Una vez que desayunan, los chicos vuelven a entrenar nuevamente: Leonardo tratando de concentrarse en la mediación, Donatello trabajando en el laboratorio, Miguel Ángel escuchando música y Rafael entrenando en el gimnasio.  
Mientras que ellos hacían sus actividades, la joven estaba sentada en sillón en la sala leyendo su pequeño libro de poesías mientras tarareaba una canción, como no podía entrenar por su pierna lastimada decide leer un poco.

Splinter: (se le acerca) pequeña Lara, otra vez por aquí?  
Lara: (se pone de pie) buenos días maestro Splinter (se inclina)  
Splinter: buenos días Lara  
Lara: perdóneme que lo haya visitado otra vez sin avisar, es que ayer a la noche me enfrente con los ninja del Pie y los muchachos me dijeron que puedo quedarme, es nada mas hasta que me recupere de mi pierna  
Splinter: no te preocupes, entiendo cuales fueron sus intenciones (le sonríe)  
Lara: (suspira aliviada y se vuelve a sentar volviendo a leer su librito)  
Splinter: (se sienta a su lado) disculpe, que era esa extraña canción que estaba tarareando?  
Lara: porque lo pregunta? (dice curiosa dejando de leer)  
Splinter: por unos segundos me pareció muy familiar, creo que ya la he escuchado anteriormente. Podría cantarla? (al escuchar eso, los demás dejan de hacer lo que estaban haciendo)  
Lara: (le sonríe dejando el librito a un lado) es una canción infantil, yo se la cantaba para que durmiera profundamente. No lo recuerda?  
Splinter: si eso es cierto, permítame escucharla una vez... (Suplica)

Al pedirle eso, la joven no pudo negarse a su pedido, esa canción la hacía dormir tranquilamente y además era su favorita. A pesar que a ella se la cantaron cuando era pequeña, aun la recordaba perfectamente como era.  
Todos notaron que Lara y el maestro Splinter estaban conversando y curiosos se acercaron para ver de qué tanto estaban hablando o porque se llevaban tan bien.  
Tomo un poco de aire y empezó a cantarla suavemente con sus ojos celestes cerrados

Hay una luz en algún lugar  
¿A dónde van los sueños de la humanidad?  
Hay una luz dentro de ti  
¿A donde están los sueños que van a venir?

Para volver a despertar  
No te olvides nunca, dejes de soñar

Nunca dejes de soñar...

Los chicos notaron que Lara estaba cantando una dulzura inmensa porque tenía sus ojos cerrados y al verla, decidieron sentarse en el piso para observarla de cerca.  
Concordaban que cantaba muy lindo pero lo que les extraño fue que el maestro estaba como ''encantado'' por esa canción, estaba sentado con sus ojos cerrados moviéndose de un lado a otro con lentitud pero no le dieron mucha importancia, esa atención cayó en la cantante

Hay una luz que no se ve  
Brilla desde adentro, desde la niñez  
Hay una luz en algún lugar  
Allí donde los sueños se hacen realidad

Más allá del sol  
Más allá del mar  
Más allá del tiempo  
Sé que hay un lugar

Donde quiero ir  
Donde quiero estar  
Hoy la fantasía se hace realidad

A medida que ella iba cantando, el maestro Splinter se iba tranquilizando, relajando cada vez más. Esa canción era hermosa, siempre le gusto que ella se lo cantara cuando todavía era una rata común y corriente. Extrañaba esa canción, extrañaba esa voz tan suave que lo adormecía al cantar...  
Los demás cada vez se extrañaban mas del comportamiento de su padre y esto empezó a alarmarles un poco pero después pensaron que era nada mas la canción que lo hacía actuar de esa manera y prefirieron no molestarlo, era la primera vez que lo veían actuar así

Más allá del sol  
Más allá del mar  
Más allá del tiempo  
Sé que hay un lugar

Donde quiero ir  
Donde quiero estar  
Hoy la fantasía se hace realidad

Hoy la fantasía... Se hace realidad...

Splinter: (abre sus ojos) no sabes lo agradecido que estoy contigo, pequeña... (Le sonríe) hace años que no escuchaba esa canción...  
Miguel Ángel: (aplaude) otra!! Otra!!  
Lara: que!?  
Leonardo: que bonita canción...  
Rafael: (levanta la mano) aammm... pregunta, desde cuando ustedes dos se llevan tan bien?  
Lara: pues desde hace tiempo (se pone de pie) escuchen, les diré toda la verdad pero primero debo ir a un lugar en especial  
Donatello: a donde iras?  
Lara: ya lo sabrán... (Dice finalmente)


	36. Chapter 36

Capitulo Nº 36: ''Verdadera identidad y triste pasado''

Los chicos se encuentran afuera de las alcantarillas por pedido de Lara, la joven de los ojos celestes. Les había pedido que fueran con ella y con sus hermanas a un lugar en especial y ellos aceptaron con gusto

Mientras que se encontraban caminando, una de ellas aparece de pronto muy sonriente y saluda de una manera muy especial al menor de las tortugas haciéndolo caer de tal manera que a los demás se rieran, la bajista de las hermanas no pudo evitar darle un gran abrazo al más inteligente de ellos y la guitarrista un amigable saludo al ninja de cinta roja.

Después de tantos saludos se van los 8 juntos a un pequeño pueblo guiados por las hermanas

Leonardo: chicas, a donde vamos?  
Lara: a donde inicio todo leo, nosotras fuimos criadas en este pueblo  
Rafael: criadas? (pregunta extrañado)  
Rebecca: si pero por ahora no pregunten, les diremos todo cuando lleguemos  
Denisse: (observa alrededor) este lugar me trae tantos recuerdos... (Sonríe un poco)  
Mariah: oigan, qué hora es?  
Donatello: (mira su reloj) son las 10:40 hs porque?  
Lara: mmm... Creo que a esta hora ella debe estar regando las flores del jardín...  
Miguel Ángel: de quien están hablando? (pregunta curioso)  
Denisse: ya lo veras, mikey...

Cuando llegan las tortugas observan que el hogar era un poco pequeño pero también muy lindo, era estilo rustico de dos plazas, con balcones y con un gran jardín en la parte trasera

Rebecca: vamos al jardín pero no hagan ruido  
Donatello: de acuerdo ¬¬  
Mariah: (emocionada) no puedo esperar para verla!  
Lara: shhh... Escuchan eso? (hacen un segundo de silencio)  
Leonardo: alguien está cantando...  
Denisse: es ella! vamos chicas!

Los chicos lo único que hicieron fueron esperarlas mientras observaban a las hermanas que se acercaban lentamente a una anciana de 50 años de edad, baja estatura, con anteojos y con el cabello blanco en canas tarareando una canción muy familiar mientras que regaba las flores

¿?¿?: Hay una luz en algún lugar  
¿A dónde van los sueños de la humanidad?  
Hay una luz dentro de ti  
¿A donde están los sueños que van a venir?

Las chicas: Para volver a despertar  
No te olvides nunca, dejes de soñar (la señora voltea un tanto extrañada y emocionada)

¿?¿?: (Suelta la manguera) ay, por el amor de dios!! Debo estar soñando! (dice con lagrimas en los ojos y las abraza) Mis pequeñas volvieron!!  
?¿?¿: Linda, que pasa? Porque gritas? (dice preocupado saliendo un hombre de la misma edad que ella, algo obeso, canoso, alto y un poco calvo con barba)  
¿?¿?: Mira quienes volvieron! (dice aun con lagrimas en los ojos)  
?¿?¿: (Observa a las jóvenes) dios mío, mis princesas regresaron! (dice contento y las abraza también)

Los chicos observaban la escena con una gran sonrisa y se preguntaron porque esas personas las conocían tanto pero no pretendieron arruinar el momento así que decidieron preguntarles después.  
Las hermanas, por su parte, no pudieron evitar sonreír y llorar de la emoción, había pasado tanto tiempo que no veían a esta pareja.

Desde que ellas se convirtieron en cantantes famosas, nunca tenían tiempo libre para ir a visitarlos; estaban ocupadas por la prensa, los fans, las entrevistas, los conciertos, etc. y debido a eso estuvieron ausentes por un largo periodo de tiempo.  
Pero ahora que estaban de vuelta con ellos, se dijeron que aprovecharan para estar todo el tiempo posible juntos como cuando eran niñas

Después de varias presentaciones y de haber terminado de almorzar, todos estaban en la sala hablando de muchas anécdotas de antes y viendo fotografías antiguas

Leonardo: (mirando un álbum de fotos) esta... Es Lara? (se ruboriza)  
Mariah: si! Eso fue cuando cumplió sus 15 años, estaba preciosa!! (Dice con brillo en los ojos y muy sonriente)  
Lara: (sonríe un poco apenada)  
Denisse: si tan solo la hubieran visto... (Dice con una pequeña y cálida sonrisa)  
Miguel Ángel: (observa y señala una foto) miren! Esa es Rebecca de niña!  
Rebecca: (avergonzada) no veas esa foto!  
Rafael: porque no? Te ves adorable (dice sarcástico)  
Rebecca: (un poco molesta) que dijiste? (levantándose de la silla)  
?¿?¿: (Llegando con una bandeja con bebidas) no rebe, nada de peleas en esta casa ¬¬  
Rebecca: (se sienta) está bien abuelita (deja la bandeja en la mesa y se retira)  
Las tortugas: abuelita?  
Mariah: en realidad se llama Ana pero nosotras de cariño le decimos abuelita  
Donatello: porque la llaman así? (pregunto curioso)  
Lara: porque ella fue la única que nos acepto cuando éramos pequeñas... (Un poco triste)  
Leonardo: (cierra el álbum) a que te refieres con eso? (un poco serio)  
Lara: (se pone de pie) primero quiero que vean esto (sus hermanas la miran)

Los chicos hicieron caso a la joven y la miran detenidamente, observan que ella abre su mano al vaso que estaba en la bandeja y éste empieza a moverse un poco. Luego ven como una especie de cilindro de agua salir del recipiente y después toma forma como un látigo de agua, en eso la joven empieza a hacer un círculo alrededor de sí misma con las manos. Finalmente deja el líquido en su lugar y se vuelve a sentar

Rafael: muy bien... Eso tiene una explicación (dice sorprendido)  
Leonardo: lari, como hiciste eso?  
Lara: mi nombre en realidad no es Lara, me llamo Aquamarine  
Donatello: Aquamarine? no es el nombre de una extraña piedra del mar?  
Denisse: exactamente y como su nombre lo dice, proviene del agua (se pone de pie) yo puedo controlar la tierra, mi nombre es Terra  
Mariah: (se levanta también) yo soy Brisa, mi habilidad es el viento  
Rebecca: y yo soy Flarion, mi capacidad es controlar el fuego (dice levantándose)

Las tortugas estaban completamente sorprendidos, en todo este tiempo estuvieron con unas chicas con unos poderes increíbles, ambas controlaban los 4 elementos del planeta tierra. Siempre creyeron que tenían algo especial pero no sabían que era, estaban de acuerdo que eran totalmente diferentes a las adolescentes de hoy en día.  
Ahora que saben la verdad no saben que decir ni mucho menos que sentir en ese momento, era una noticia increíble

Leonardo: si eso es verdad, porque no nos dijeron antes? (las chicas se vuelven a sentar)  
Brisa: porque no sabíamos si eran de confianza muchachos, lo sentimos (dice un poco triste)  
Terra: además hay una regla en nuestra ley  
Flarion: y nosotras rompimos la crucial (agrega)  
Miguel Ángel: y cuál es?  
Aquamarine: es de revelar nuestros verdaderos nombres y poderes a los extraños, está prohibido  
Donatello: por eso su padre invento esos nombres, fue para protegerlas  
Rafael: me parece justo  
Leonardo: hay algo que no entiendo... De donde obtuvieron esos poderes?  
Las chicas: de nuestra madre  
Miguel Ángel: su madre? Era una alienígena o algo así?  
Leonardo: mikey! (lo regaña)  
Aquamarine: nuestro padre era humano pero nuestra madre era una diosa que podía controlar los cuatro elementos y nosotras al nacer, sus poderes fueron divididos en 4  
Donatello: por esa razón lucen como chicas comunes y corrientes porque tienen parte de sangre humana heredada de su padre (analiza)  
Brisa: así es, somos mitad humanas y mitad zathuranas  
Las tortugas: zathuranas?  
Flarion: nuestro planeta natal se llama zathura pero por una extraña razón terminamos aquí, en la tierra  
Leonardo: les costó adaptarse a la sociedad?  
Terra: fue un cambio muy duro para nosotras, incluso no sabíamos si íbamos a acostumbrarnos a todo esto, teníamos miedo…  
Brisa: cuando pensábamos que era nuestro fin, aparecieron Ana y Oscar para salvarnos  
Aquamarine: a ellos le debemos la vida (dijo con una pequeña sonrisa) se convirtieron en seres muy especiales para nosotras. No nos tuvieron miedo a pesar de nuestros poderes y, como habrán visto, tampoco a ustedes por su apariencia

Leonardo: pueden contarnos que fue lo que paso hace años?  
Aquamarine: (baja la mirada) después de que nuestro padre se marchó, vinieron los problemas... (Dice algo triste)

--Flash back--  
{yo: les recomiendo que en esta parte escuchen el tema ''nobody's home'' de Avril Lavigne. En cuando la lean, ya sabran porqué}

Era una noche fría y lluviosa de invierno en Nueva York, en el camino se encontraban 4 niñas caminando sin rumbo alguno. Lo habían perdido todo: dinero, comida, sus pertenencias, su casa y uno muy especial... Un padre que las amaba y protegía

Estaban muertas de frio, totalmente empapadas, con una gran herida en el corazón que no sabían si iba a sanar y con las esperanza hecha pedazos.  
No tenían un lugar a donde ir, los humanos las rechazaban por tener esos poderes y también por no tener control sobre ellos, las trataban de fenómenos; esto les causaba cierto rencor y temor hacia ellos haciendo que se aislaran de la sociedad

Terra: (un poco cansada) aqua, podemos detenernos?  
Aquamarine: no chicas, debemos seguir  
Flarion: estamos cansadas aqua, quiero descansar  
Brisa: (se le acerca) aqua, tengo frio  
Aquamarine: (la levanta) yo también hermanita, veamos... (Dice observando el callejón) miren, ahí hay una caja, descansemos allí  
Flarion: pero es pequeña, no entramos todas  
Aquamarine: tienes razón (le entrega Brisa a Terra) ustedes métanse y quédense adentro  
Terra: (la recibe) pero tú que harás?  
Aquamarine: voy a conseguir ayuda  
Flarion: estás loca!? Después de cómo nos trataron aun piensas pedirles ayuda? (un poco molesta)  
Aquamarine: no tenemos elección flari  
Brisa: aqua, a donde iras?  
Aquamarine: (le acaricia su cabeza) tranquila brisi, voy a buscar ayuda  
Terra: pero aqua (es interrumpida)  
Aquamarine: hagan lo que les digo! (dijo finalmente y se marcha)

La mayor de las hermanas se aleja de ese callejón para pedir dinero a las personas, pero no tuvo éxito. Ninguno de ellos cooperaba y la joven no podía creer que los humanos fueran tan fríos y hostiles.  
Después intenta probar su suerte entrando a todas las tiendas de la cuadra para conseguir trabajo pero fue el mismo resultado: por no tener un gran conocimiento científico, andar sin documentos, por estar sin adulto mayor responsable y por ser menor de edad, la rechazaron inmediatamente.

Las tres menores estaban esperando a que regresara su hermana mayor y rezando para que algún humano coopere con ella pero en su interior sabían que eso iba a ser imposible

Brisa: chicas, aqua volverá pronto? (pregunta la menor)  
Flarion: si brisi (acaricia su cabeza sin mirarla)  
Terra: ella volverá pronto, solo ten fe (dice tratando de animarla)

No querían decirle la verdad porque la destrozaría más de lo que estaba y no se les ocurrió otra que mentirle a la más pequeña de la familia, esto las hizo poner muy mal pero no quisieron decir nada al respecto ni mucho menos que Brisa lo notara así que guardaron silencio y esperaron

Aquamarine estaba empezando a desesperarse, no conseguía un trabajo y ningún humano quería ayudarla así que no le quedo otra que robar. Sabía que estaba muy mal robar a la gente pero si no conseguía un lugar para pasar aunque sea una noche bajo techo, sus hermanas se enfermarían y no se lo perdonaría jamás así que opto por esa opción

¿?¿?: Pero que!? (Dice observando a la niña sacando su billetera de su bolsillo y empieza a correr) oye! Vuelve aquí con eso! (dice enojando persiguiendo a la chica)  
Aquamarine: (corriendo) con esto, podremos comer algo y buscar un buen refugio

La niña iba corriendo mirando hacia atrás por su perseguidor pidiendo que no la atrapara que no se fijo que más adelante había botes de basura. Ella tropieza sobre ellos haciendo que se le soltara la billetera y este cae en las manos del hombre que la venia siguiendo.  
Muy enojado agarra la niña de su remera y la arrincona contra la pared haciendo que ella sintiera pánico y ganas de llorar de arrepentimiento. El hombre tenía intensiones de golpearla pero solo se limita a tirarla en el piso advirtiéndole que si vuelve a hacer una cosa como esa no tendrá suerte la próxima vez y se aleja de ella.

La niña se levanta lentamente del suelo con el orgullo lastimado y camina un poco cayendo de rodillas en vista de todos bajando la mirada con lágrimas en sus ojos, lo único que escuchaba era la lluvia cayendo en todo su cuerpo.  
La multitud solo la miraba y seguía con su camino, vehículos la salpicaban con esos enormes charcos pero a la niña no le importaba en lo más mínimo, sentía que había defraudado a sus hermanas y lloró sonoramente en silencio cubriendo su rostro para que los demás no pudieran notarlo

Ya era medianoche y la lluvia parecía interminable, cada vez se hacía más fuerte y ese viento helado de invierno soplaba aun mas haciendo que la niña temblara completamente de frio.  
No pasaban más gente ni vehículos, la ciudad parecía desierta sin nadie a la vista... Solo quedaba la pequeña niña sentada sola llorando y rogando que sus hermanas estuvieran bien, no quería volver con las manos vacías y ver sus rostros llenos de lágrimas... Ya tenían suficiente con perder a su padre, sus corazones no soportarían otra desilusión...

Aquamarine intento ponerse de pie pero tenía la autoestima tan baja, la esperanza hecha pedazos y la fe desaparecida que lo único que hizo fue llorar aun mas quedándose en el mismo lugar sin mover ni un musculo.

La lluvia seguía cayendo en su cuerpo y ella todavía seguía llorando hasta que en un momento siente que el agua deja de mojarla. Extrañada levanta su mirada aun con lagrimas y mira a una señora de aproximadamente unos 35 años que la cubría con su paraguas y la miraba con mucha pena

Ana: pequeña, estas perdida? (se inclina un poco quedando a la altura de la chica)  
Aquamarine: (no le responde y baja de nuevo la mirada comenzando a llorar)  
Ana: (le seca su rostro con su pañuelo) no llores, no quiero ver ese lindo rostro cubierto de lagrimas.. (Le dice dulcemente)  
Aquamarine: (deja de llorar un poco y la mira nuevamente con tristeza)  
Ana: ven conmigo...  
Aquamarine: no puedo (dice débilmente y con cierto temor) tengo que volver con mis hermanas  
Ana: tranquila, no te hare daño... (Le acaricia su rostro) vengan conmigo para cubrirse de esta lluvia...

La chica estaba muy contenta de escuchar eso, por fin había encontrado a alguien para que las ayude y no duda en ni un segundo de darle un gran abrazo en agradecimiento por su solidaridad y la guia hasta donde estaban sus hermanas menores.

Terra: ha pasado mucho tiempo y aqua no ha regresado Flarion  
Flarion: lo sé pero no hagas ruido, brisa está durmiendo  
Terra: (la mira) pobre, esta temblando de frio  
Flarion: saldré a buscarla  
Terra: iré contigo (dijo decidida)  
Flarion: no, tú quédate con brisi  
Aquamarine: chicas, están bien? (se asoma a la caja)  
Flarion y Terra: aqua!  
Terra: gracias al cielo que estas bien... (Suspira aliviada)  
Flarion: estábamos muy preocupadas por ti (la regaña un poco molesta)  
Aquamarine: discúlpenme chicas... u. u  
Ana: (aparece detrás de Aquamarine) ellas son tus hermanas?  
Terra y Flarion: (se ocultan detrás de Aquamarine)  
Aquamarine: chicas cálmense, ella es Ana y me dijo que podemos ir con ella para cubrirnos de esta lluvia (terra y flarion se miran entre ellas preocupadas) sé que a nosotros nos trataron mal en el pasado pero ella para ser diferentes a otros humanos, tiene algo que los demás no tienen... Vamos con Ana... (Dice rogándoles) es para el bien de ustedes...

Terra y Flarion se miraron por última vez y decidieron ir con ella, si querían sobrevivir a esta lluvia helada no tenían otra alternativa. Ana tomo a la más pequeña de las niñas cubriendola con su abrigo y se fueron las 5 de ese callejón en dirección a la casa de su salvadora

Aquamarine no podía estar más contenta, gracias a Ana siente que su futuro puede mejorar a partir de ahora en adelante.  
Flarion estaba muy desconfiada, después de que las personas las trataron de fenómenos no quería ir al hogar de esa señora pero no podía oponerse así que decide ser cerrada con ella.  
Terra estaba algo confundida y preocupada, temía de que esa señora pudiera hacerles daño pero luego pensó que si fuera una mala persona no las habría ayudado ni mucho menos llevar a Brisa entre sus brazos y se lamenta de haberla pensado de esa forma

Una vez que llegan, notan que un hombre de la misma edad que Ana la esperaba en la puerta de la casa y éste la recibe con un abrazo preocupado

Ana: querido tranquilízate, estoy bien (le dice tranquilamente)  
Oscar: es que estaba preocupado por ti (deja de abrazarla) no vuelvas a asustarme así de acuerdo?  
Ana: está bien...  
Oscar: (mira a las niñas y se separa de Ana) ellas quiénes son?  
Ana: las encontré cuando venía de regreso, no tenían un lugar a donde ir  
Oscar: pobres (ellas se ocultan detrás de Ana)  
Ana: descuiden pequeñas, él es mi esposo no les hará daño (les sonríe y les acaricia sus cabezas)  
Oscar: vengan, pasen, hace mucho frio aquí afuera

Después de haber pasado, las 4 niñas se encuentran sentadas en el comedor tomando una taza de té caliente acompañadas con unas galletas hechas por la señora de la casa.

Estaban algo asustadas y no se animaban a hablar pero cuando vieron que Ana y Oscar eran personas de un buen corazón ese temor se esfumo. Empezaron a abrirse a ellos, a ser comunicativas y les contaron todo sobre su pasado, de donde provenían, sus verdaderos nombres, etc.

Ambos no podían creerlo y como su padre se los había dicho, les hicieron el favor de no revelar a nadie su verdadera identidad así que para ello, inventaron estos nombres: Lara, Rebecca, Denisse y Mariah...

Cuando ellas terminan de tomar el té se disponen a marchar pero...

Oscar: esperen, a donde van con esta tormenta?  
Ana: además, no tienen a dónde ir cierto?  
Las hermanas: (bajan la mirada)  
Ana: quédense con nosotros si quieren (les sonríe)  
Aquamarine: no es ninguna molestia?  
Oscar: por supuesto que no pequeña... (Le sonríe)

Así lo hicieron, se quedaron con ellos y se dijeron así mismas que sería nada mas por un par de días pero esos días se volvieron semanas, luego meses y por ultimo en 14 años. Se habían encariñado tanto con ellos que ya los trataban como parte de su familia.  
Aquamarine se había vuelto muy responsable a medida que iba creciendo, no le gustaba que ninguna situación quedara impune y ayudaba a Ana con las cosas de la casa.  
Flarion se había vuelto amable y más abierta, ayudaba a Oscar con las cosas pesadas ya que ella tenía una fuerza sobrenatural y para ella, lo tomaba como ejercicio.  
Brisa se volvió más alegre que nunca, ahora que tenía dos seres queridos que la cuidaban nada le preocupaba, disfrutaba cada momento siempre cuando estaba con ellos y Terra se volvió un poco mas comunicativa y tomaba las cosas con seriedad y precaucion, después de esa espantosa experiencia se dio cuenta que la vida es dura y hay que luchar para conseguir las cosas

-- Fin del flash back--

Hubo un gran silencio en la sala, las tortugas nunca habían imaginado que las hermanas habían tenido una infancia muy dura y difícil, sin padres, ni comida ni hogar...

Aquamarine: de no haber sido por ellos, aun estaríamos en la calle...  
Flarion: es más, nunca habríamos sobrevivido en ese entonces  
Donatello: vaya... (Dijo sorprendido y casi en un suspiro) no teníamos idea que habían tenido esa vida...  
Terra: ahora ya lo saben y les agradeceríamos si no volvieran a tocar el tema de nuevo (dijo rogando)  
Rafael: está bien, fue muy duro para ustedes  
Oscar: (se les acerca y toma la bandeja) veo que ya terminaron de hablar, me alegra que mis pequeñas tengan tan buenos amigos. Debido a su fama, todos son muy falsos con ellas y lo hacen nada más para ganar popularidad (se retira)  
Miguel Ángel: entonces, es la primera vez que tienen amigos?  
Brisa: podría decirse que si (asiente con la cabeza) ahora nos dimos cuenta que no todos son iguales... (Dice con una pequeña sonrisa)  
Flarion: (se pone de pie y se estira) muy bien... Vengan, vamos un rato afuera. Es aburrido estar aquí adentro sin hacer nada (salen todos)


	37. Chapter 37

Capitulo Nº 37: ''Viejos recuerdos y vecinos''

Había caído una linda tarde y una vez afuera, los chicos propusieron entrenar con las hermanas para hacer que se olvidaran, aunque sea por un momento, su duro pasado y ellas aceptaron con gusto

Leonardo entrenaba con Aquamarine en la meditación, Brisa con Miguel Ángel para ver quién de los dos saltaba más alto, Flarion entrenaba con Rafael duramente cuerpo a cuerpo para comprobar la fuerza del otro y Terra con Donatello entrenando con sus bastones moviéndose con gran agilidad hasta que...

Ana: (se les acerca) hola jovencitos (les sonríe)  
Aquamarine: (dejando de meditar) abuelita, sucede algo?  
Ana: ya que están juntos, porque no se toman una foto? (le muestra la cámara)  
Rafael: (se detiene) que cosa?  
Brisa: (aterriza) si, no es mala idea (dice contenta)  
Ana: entonces vamos, reúnanse (dice preparando la cámara)

Todos ya estaban reunidos, los hermanos mayores de cada familia estaban sentados apoyados de espalda a caparazón, los dos más pequeños estaban arrodillados detrás y los demás estaban de pie esperando a que Ana tomara la fotografía hasta que Aquamarine...

Aquamarine: achu!! (Estornuda repentina y rápidamente mirando hacia abajo y tapando su cara)  
Todos: (la miran por unos segundos y se ríen a carcajadas por un rato)  
Ana: (tratando de no reírse) salud mi pequeña (toma la foto)  
Miguel Ángel: espero que rafa no haya roto la cámara (dice bromista y recibe un golpe en la cabeza) auch!  
Rafael: gracioso ¬¬  
Oscar: (sale de la casa y se les acerca) que están haciendo?  
Terra: hace un rato nos tomamos una foto abuelito  
Oscar: chicas, podrían hacerme un recado?  
Las hermanas: si (van con él)  
Oscar: quiero que vayan y compren la comida para cenar hoy a la noche  
Brisa: que cenaremos?  
Ana: pueden elegir que quieren de cenar (les sonríe)  
Las hermanas: (se miran entre ellas) OK!  
Flarion: chicos, vengan con nosotras si quieren  
Las tortugas: (se levantan y van con ellas)

Mientras que iban caminando junto con la compañía de las tortugas, las chicas deciden ir a dar una pequeña vuelta a un lugar donde ellas solían venir y divertirse

Leonardo: (un poco confundido) aqua, que estamos haciendo aquí?  
Aquamarine: disculpen es que (es interrumpida)  
Brisa: (se sube a un columpio y comienza a columpiarse) chicas, recuerdan cuando el abuelo nos traía a esta plaza?  
Terra: si (se acerca a un tobogán y lo toca) recuerdo que también veníamos diariamente a jugar aquí hasta que ya era tarde  
Flarion: el abuelo se sentaba en ese banquillo (lo señala) y nos vigilaba o algunas veces hablaba con otras personas mientras nos esperaba  
Donatello: siempre es bueno recordar viejos tiempos...  
Rafael: mari (corrige) quiero decir brisa, deja de columpiarte y vámonos!  
Miguel Ángel: ahora nos llevara tiempo acostumbrarnos a sus verdaderos nombres (se soba la cabeza)  
Aquamarine: lo sé y lo sentimos...  
Flarion: (se dirige hacia donde esta Brisa y la toma del brazo haciendo que se bajara del columpio) luego tendrás tiempo para jugar ahora hay que irnos! (dice un poco molesta)  
Brisa: oye! Muy bien ya suéltame!

Luego de este pequeño entretiempo, los 8 jóvenes terminan de cruzar la plaza y los hermanos pudieron observan que había tiendas de toda clase: panaderías, verdulerías, jugueterías, etc.

Brisa: este lugar no ha cambiado en nada (dice observando)  
Terra: si tienes razón. A donde vamos primero?  
Aquamarine: vamos a lo de doña Stella, les parece?  
Donatello: y donde esta ella?  
Flarion: (señala la panadería) allá, vamos (se dirigen a la panadería y entran)  
Stella: buenas tardes jóvenes (dice amablemente la señora de la misma edad que Ana de ojos verdes, cabello castaño con algunas canas y con un delantal puesto de color blanco) que necesitan?  
Aquamarine: (se le acerca) buenas tardes, déme 300 gr. de pan y 1/4 de bizcochos dulces  
Stella: OK (saca bizcochos de una canastita y los coloca de una bolsa) eres nueva por aquí? (le pregunta mientras sacaba el pan)  
Aquamarine: pues... En realidad no (dice con una pequeña sonrisa)  
Stella: (un poco sorprendida) ah no? yo nunca te he visto por aquí antes... (Coloca el pan en la bolsa)  
Aquamarine: usted si me ha visto antes solo que no lo recuerda (se le acercan sus hermanas)  
Stella: (se las queda mirando a las 4 chicas por unos segundos fijamente) yo a ustedes las conozco...  
Las chicas: (se miran entre ellas y la miran a la panadera) hola doña Stella! (agitan sus manos saludándola con una gran sonrisa)  
Stella: OH por dios! (sale del mostrador y las abraza) mis bizcochitos han vuelto! (dice muy contenta) Sam! Ven un segundo! (lo llama)  
Sam: que sucede? (pregunta el hombre un poco más grande que Stella, obeso, alto, de ojos café con lentes y blanco en canas)  
Stella: adivina quienes son estas chicas? (pregunta divertida)  
Sam: (las mira por unos segundos) mmm... Sus rostros se me hacen conocidos pero no sé quiénes son estas jovencitas  
Las chicas: buenos días señor Sam! (dijeron alegres)  
Sam: (las reconoce y las saluda) mis princesas como han estado, perdónenme no las reconocí  
Flarion: jajaja (se ríe) no ha cambiado en nada don Scott  
Leonardo: chicas, tenemos que irnos (las apura)  
Terra: ah! si es cierto, lo había olvidado  
Stella: (les entrega las bolsas) aquí tienen  
Scott: (les entrega unos alfajores de chocolate) no se olviden esto  
Aquamarine: gracias señor Scott pero no podemos (mira a sus hermanas y ellas toman los alfajores) oigan! (las regaña)  
Brisa: vamos aqua, acéptalos. Como en los viejos tiempos no? (dice con una inocente sonrisa)  
Aquamarine: de acuerdo ¬¬ (los acepta y le da el dinero para pagarle pero éste lo rechaza) pero señor Sam no quiere que le pague?  
Scott: no aqua, recuerda que siempre les he dado las cosas gratis  
Terra: es cierto, vámonos chicas (salen todos)  
Sam y Stella: vuelvan pronto!

Una vez afuera...

Rafael: gracias al cielo que salimos de ese horno ¬¬ (se queja)  
Flarion: deja de quejarte, ten (le da un alfajor)  
Leonardo: chicas, los conocen? (pregunta mientras comía)  
Brisa: si claro que los conocemos, son nuestros panaderos favoritos (sonríe)  
Terra: lo que sucede es que las veces que veníamos, cualquiera de nosotras, ellos siempre nos daban alfajores  
Miguel Ángel: ahora entiendo porque a aqua le gusta tanto el chocolate (dice divertido)  
Aquamarine: jeje... (Se ríe un poco apenada)  
Donatello: eso es todo? (pregunta mientras termina de comer)  
Brisa: no, aun tenemos que ir a un lugar más... (Se dirigen a la verdulería e ingresan)  
Philip: hola jóvenes (los saluda un hombre de 55 años de cabello negro con algunas canas, de ojos negros, moreno y con enormes anteojos) en que puedo ayudarles?  
Terra: hola señor, déme 4 tomates y una lechuga por favor  
Philip: enseguida (saca de los cajones los tomates)  
Terra: dígame, como esta su esposa doña María? (pregunta curiosa)  
Philip: está atendiendo a los otros clientes jovencita. Un segundo... Como sabes de mi esposa?  
Terra: (no dice nada y lo mira tratando de que Philip se diera cuenta de quién era)  
Philip: Terra? Eres tú!?  
Cáliz: hasta que adivino señor Philip (dice divertida)

Las tortugas ninja estaban sorprendidos, al parecer todos en este pueblo las conocían además de Ana y Oscar. En todas las tiendas ocurría lo mismo, esas personas tenían alrededor de 50 o 60 años de edad, eran de la misma generación y piensan que ellas debieron tener alguna relación con esa gente porque todos reaccionaban de la misma manera: con lágrimas en los ojos, con una gran sonrisa, etc.

Después de este recorrido, las 4 jóvenes se despiden de los hermanos y ambos regresan a sus respectivos hogares

Cuando cae la noche...

Las jóvenes hermanas se encuentran en el comedor esperando la cena mientras que les contaban a Ana y a Oscar lo que les había pasado el día de hoy

Ana: jajaja en serio? (dice desde la cocina)  
Aquamarine: si, todos los del pueblo nos reconocieron  
Flarion: y como siempre nos dieron lo que nos daban cuando éramos niñas  
Oscar: no importa cuán grande sean ustedes siempre serán nuestras pequeñas (les sonríe)  
Ana: (llegando con la comida en las manos y sirviéndola en la mesa) muy bien, comamos  
Las hermanas: si!

En las alcantarillas...

Los muchachos se encontraban entrenando por pedido de su maestro y después de haber pasado una tarde agradable con las chicas

Miguel Ángel: (se saca un auricular) todavía me cuesta creer que las chicas tuvieron un pasado tan duro  
Donatello: si pero me pregunto si podrán olvidarlo alguna vez (dice entrenando con su bastón)  
Leonardo: (dejando de meditar) no lo harán, eso es algo que las atormentara por siempre  
Rafael: (deja de golpear su saco de arena) que opinan de las chicas? Es decir, ahora que sabemos sus verdaderos nombres e identidades debemos que tener ''cuidado'' con ellas no creen?  
Leonardo: no, ellas no serán capaz de lastimarnos porque ya nos conocen  
Miguel Ángel: espero que esto no se interponga en tu relación con Terra doni  
Rafael: si, se ven tan lindos juntos (dice burlonamente)  
Donatello: si dejaras tu sarcasmo a un lado verías lo lindo que es tener a alguien quien te entienda ¬¬  
Leonardo y Miguel Ángel: auch  
Splinter: (aparece) menos charla y más trabajo! (les ordena)  
Las tortugas: si!


	38. Chapter 38

Capitulo Nº 38: ''Actuar femenina''

A la mañana siguiente...

Leonardo se levanta como de costumbre muy temprano para hacer su caminata de todas las mañanas. Todavía estaba algo sorprendido por lo de ayer a la tarde, al parecer todas las personas de ese pequeño pueblo conocían a las 4 hermanas desde hace tiempo cuando ellas eran pequeñas y también por ese pasado tan duro y triste.

Se preguntó... ¿Cómo unas jóvenes, que lo habían perdido todo, se convirtieron en famosas estrellas de rock? Siempre tuvo esa duda en su cabeza y aún es un misterio sin resolver...

Toma sus katanas que estaban en la cabecera de su cama, se coloca el collar en su cuello y sale

En una casa también ocurría lo mismo, la mayor de las chicas se había levantado a la misma hora de siempre muy temprano para hacer ejercicio y, por alguna razón, para encontrarse con el ninja de cinta azul

Aun no esta muy segura de lo que siente por él; cuando esta a su lado se siente cómoda, muy contenta y tranquila pero también un poco nerviosa. Varias veces siente que su corazón explota de alegría las veces que lo ve y aún más cuando están hablando o cuando fija su mirada en él.

No podía evitar sentir esas sensaciones, hace lo que dicta su corazón pero en ocasiones intenta ocultar sus sentimientos pero le es imposible... ¿Es posible que este sentimiento se este convirtiendo en algo mas que una simple amistad? Quien sabe... Solo el tiempo le dará la respuesta...

En un edificio se encontraba el espadachín sentado y meditando después de haber entrenado por un largo rato con sus dos espadas.

Dentro de su mente imaginaba a la joven cantante de los ojos celestes, la cual lo había enamorado, cuando se encontraban por las noches.

Siempre tuvo curiosidad por saber más sobre ella y su historia desde un principio aunque admite que lo negaba. Ahora que sabe una pequeña parte de su pasado deseaba poder saber más, poder saber todo de esa chica pero si ella no quería decírselo debía conformarse con lo que sabe

Piensa que habrá sido muy difícil para ella y sus hermanas haberse criado en la tierra con seres humanos y no con los de su propia raza ni mucho menos con sus padres. Les habrá costado trabajo adaptarse a las costumbres cotidianas, al lenguaje, a controlar por completo sus poderes y, mucho mas, a la sociedad

Cuando abre sus ojos verdes dejando de meditar ahí pasaba ella, la bella joven de los ojos celestes color cielo trotando y escuchando música por los auriculares.

Al mirarla, no pudo evitar sonreír ni tampoco ruborizarse y sin dudarlo, comienza a seguirla

La chica se detiene a descansar en el campo donde iba siempre antes de irse a otro país y se sienta en el césped a meditar sacándose los auriculares. Mientras lo hacía todavía se preguntaba cómo estarán las personas de su planeta en estos momentos, ya que la ultima vez que ella los vio era una niña y, a causa de eso, tenia pocos recuerdos de ellos

Algunas veces los extrañaba y sentía un poco de nostalgia, en ocasiones deseaba regresar a Zathura para ir a visitarlos y recordar sus raíces pero ahora que tiene amigos y se ha encariñado con ellos, le será muy difícil dejarlos.

El ninja de cinta azul la miraba, como siempre, desde arriba en la rama de una árbol para no ser descubierto por la joven.

Seguía pensando que Aquamarine es una bella joven y no comprendía que le había hecho para que estuviera enamorado de ella. No sabía si fue su dulce voz al cantar, sus ojos celestes, su rubia y larga cabellera, su sonrisa... No tenía idea pero lo único que sabia era que estaba secretamente enamorado de esa muchacha y de algún modo tenia que decírselo, tarde o temprano...

Aquamarine: (deja de meditar y se pone de pie) leo, porque te ocultas de mí? Ya sé que estas ahí arriba

Leonardo: (baja del árbol de un salto) cómo supiste que era yo?

Aquamarine: ya te lo dije, me parece muy común que me sigas a esta hora de la mañana

Leonardo: (ignora su ultimo comentario) cómo estas?

Aquamarine: bien, porqué preguntas? (un poco extrañada)

Leonardo: por lo de ayer, cuando nos contaron sobre ustedes cuando eran niñas...

Aquamarine: (se vuelve a sentar) ah eso... Estoy bien, no te preocupes

Leonardo: lamentamos haberles hecho recordar ese momento (dice arrepentido)

Aquamarine: esta bien leo, en serio... (Mira el vacío) Es mas, me alegra que nos hayan escuchado, es decir, ahora que somos familia debemos saber todo del uno del otro

Leonardo: (se sienta a su lado) es verdad y ahora que lo mencionas, hay algo que no me queda claro...

Aquamarine: (lo mira) que cosa?

Leonardo: veras, rafa me dijo que tu estilo de pelea es muy similar a la del maestro Splinter y mi pregunta es... Eso es verdad?

Aquamarine: si (asiente con la cabeza) es verdad

Leonardo: puedo saber porque?

Aquamarine: pues veras, cuando yo era niña (es interrumpida)

Ana: aqua, joven leo, que lindo se ven juntos. Son novios? (pregunta con picardía)

Aquamarine: (sonrojada) abuelita, leo y yo somos amigos! (la regaña)

Leonardo: (se sonroja y baja la mirada rascándose su cabeza)

Ana: jajaja (se ríe) tranquila, estaba bromeando. Vengan, acompáñenme al supermercado

Leonardo y Aquamarine: claro! (se levantan los dos y van con ella)

Aquamarine: te lo explicaré mas tarde... (Le dice en voz baja)

Leonardo: (asiente con la cabeza)

Cuando cae la tarde, las chicas se encontraban en la residencia Williams {yo: apellido de Ana y Oscar ^^} haciendo lo de siempre. Aquamarine estaba sentada en el jardín de atrás buscando su paz interior, Terra estaba en la sala tocando una sinfonía de Beethoven con el piano, Brisa intentaba atrapar una mariposa con su red y Flarion entrenaba duramente haciendo artes marciales hasta que...

Rafael: (bastante molesto persiguiendo a Miguel Ángel) devuélveme mis Saiz mikey!

Miguel Ángel: si los quieres, ven por ellos jajaja (dice divertido corriendo)

El objetivo de Miguel Ángel no era hacerlo enfadar y quitarle sus armas, más bien era hacer que él viniera a la casa de Ana y Oscar para ''visitar'' a propósito a Flarion, la más fuerte de las hermanas y lo consiguió.

Todavía sigue creyendo que hay algo entre esos dos pero como son tan orgullosos y tercos no se atreven a decirlo

Rafael estaba tan molesto con su hermanito que no se percato que éste había saltado por encima de él, no se fijó quien estaba en frente suyo y siente el impacto haciendo que él y la persona caigan al césped

Flarion: ayayay! (se soba la cabeza quejándose y mira, por una extraña razón, los brazos de Rafael y se sonroja) pero que bíceps tan definidos...

Miguel Ángel: jajajaja (se ríe)

Brisa: (atrapa la mariposa con su red) te tengo! (dice contenta y observa desde lejos la escena) ah?

Rafael: (muy molesto levantándose del suelo) esta me la vas a pagar! (mira a Flarion que estaba en el suelo) lo siento flari, no te vi.

Flarion: (reacciona) ah? que? No te preocupes, estoy bien! (dice un poco nerviosa)

Rafael: (le tiende su mano para levantarla)

Flarion: (la toma y vuelve a fijarse en sus brazos) aahhh... Gracias... (Se sonroja de nuevo) que musculatura... (Dice en voz baja)

Miguel Ángel: ay que dulce de tu parte raphita, ayudas a tu novia a levantarse (dice burlonamente)

Rafael: (se ruboriza y sale a perseguirlo muy molesto)

Aquamarine: (aparece) flari, que pasó?

Flarion: (baja la mirada para disimular su sonrojo y lo saluda) nos vemos después rafa...

Brisa: (se le acerca) Flarion, qué te pasa? Porque de repente te despides de rafa?

Flarion: (no le contesta y se sonroja mas)

Aquamarine: (la observa) mmm... Al juzgar por tu mirada diría que estas enamorada de él (sonríe)

Flarion: (ruborizada) por favor aqua, no me hagas vomitar! (dice alterada)

Brisa: muy bien, si te gusta tanto que harás al respecto? (pregunta curiosa y con algo de picardía)

Flarion: (se cruza de brazos) nada y de donde sacaste que él me gusta? (pregunta un poco molesta y ruborizada)

Aquamarine: siempre lo supimos, solo que tu eres muy orgullosa para decírnoslo ¬¬

La verdad no sabe porque Flarion se fijó en los brazos del ninja cinta roja, anteriormente pudo sentirlos cuando estuvo enferma pero admite que nunca se había fijado en ellos y negaba una y mil veces a sus hermanas que le gustaba aquel ninja aunque ellas estaban seguras que se estaba contradiciendo

En las alcantarillas...

Los muchachos estaban entrenando por petición de su maestro o al menos eso intentaban hacer...

Rafael: con esto aprenderás a no tomar mis armas! (le decía muy molesto a Miguel Ángel aplicándole una llave)

Miguel Ángel: suéltame! (dice tratando de zafarse)

Leonardo: (tratando de separarlos) dejen de pelear rafa, mikey!

Donatello: podrían llevarse bien aunque sea una vez!? (Dice también tratando de separarlos)

Splinter: (aparece) que esta pasando aquí? porque tanto alboroto?

Las tortugas: maestro! (se separan rápidamente y hacen una reverencia)

Splinter: (un poco molesto) no tolerare esta clase de comportamiento, ya hablamos sobre sus peleas en la guarida

Leonardo: lo sentimos maestro...

Splinter: puedo saber porqué estaban peleando?

Miguel Ángel: rafa se molestó conmigo solo porque le saque sus armas de juguete

Rafael: no son de juguete! (le contesta algo molesto) ya te dije que no toques mis cosas sin mi permiso, tonto!

Splinter: basta! No quiero oírlos pelear otra vez. Arreglen sus diferencias hablando, esta bien?

Las tortugas: si padre

Splinter: regresen a su entrenamiento (se retira y se sienta a meditar)

De regreso a la casa rustica...

Las chicas estaban reunidas en la habitación de la hermana mayor hablando de un tema importante pero poco sorprendente.

Aquamarine, Terra y Brisa ya sabían desde un principio que Flarion le gustaba Rafael pero no quisieron decir nada porque lo más probable era que ella se enfadara con las 3 y lo negara. Además, querían que ella misma dijera la verdad y lo que sentía por él pero como Flarion es orgullosa era lógico que lo negara y que guardara silencio así que acordaron presionarla para que confesara de una vez por todas

Brisa: anda flari, confiesa (le sonríe con picardía)

Terra: te estamos esperando...

Flarion: (se levanta de la cama) cuantas veces se los tengo que repetir!? Él no me gusta! (dice muy molesta)

Aquamarine: porqué te sigues engañando? ¬¬

Terra: si, todas sabemos la verdad así que no te servirá de nada que lo sigas ocultando

Brisa: tiene razón Flarion, así que dilo

Flarion: (se sonroja de sobremanera y baja la mirada resignada) me gusta rafa... (Dice en voz baja)

Aquamarine: que dijiste?

Flarion: me gusta rafa (dice entre dientes)

Brisa: la escuchaste Terra?

Terra: no (niega con la cabeza)

Flarion: (bastante molesta y ruborizada) me gusta Rafael! Me gusta la tortuga! Bien, lo dije están felices ahora?

Las 3: si!! (Dijeron en voz triunfadora y abrazan a su hermana)

Flarion: (no dice nada y se pone roja de vergüenza)

Brisa: ay que lindo! flari por fin dijo lo que tanto queríamos escuchar! (dice muy alegre y con brillo en los ojos)

Terra: ahora que harás al respecto?

Aquamarine: si porque no creo que a rafa le guste tu forma de vestir

Flarion: que tiene de malo mi ropa?

Terra: usa el sentido común Flarion, a los hombres les gustan las chicas femeninas

Brisa: así que para atraer su atención deberás usar lo que tu tanto odias (sonríe maliciosamente)

Flarion: olvídenlo, no lo haré (se cruza de brazos)

Aquamarine: si quieres que rafa se fije en ti deberás hacerlo

Flarion: esto es tan humillante... (Dice resignada y molesta)

Terra: vamos chicas, ayudemos a nuestra domadora de fuego. Esto será divertido!

Después de varios minutos de discusiones...

Terra: que tal este? (se lo coloca)

Aquamarine: te queda muy bien Flarion (sonríe)

Flarion: (tiembla un poco) me estoy congelando! Les importaría ponerme algo mas caliente?

Brisa: ponte este (se lo coloca y las 3 empiezan a reírse por lo ridícula que se veía)

Flarion: (se mira en el espejo y se lo quita) quítame esto! Parece un vestido de la abuela ¬¬

Aquamarine: muy bien... (Busca en su armario) entonces pruébate este

El atuendo era muy bonito, Aquamarine lo había usado hace tiempo pero ya no le quedaba porque había crecido {yo: no había engordado =P)

Era un precioso vestido de minifalda de color rojo rubí con detalles en color negro y con una abertura en forma de pico que dejaba ver parte de su espalda fuerte y firme

Flarion: (se lo coloca y se mira en el espejo desconforme)

Brisa: (con brillo en los ojos y muy contenta) Flarion, te ves hermosa!

Aquamarine: si, pareces otra persona (le sonríe)

Flarion: no te burles ¬¬

Terra: te ves muy bonita con ese vestido (sonríe) tengo que decirles esto al abuelo y a la abuela. Vuelvo enseguida! (sale de la habitación)

Flarion: ay no!! (Dice molesta)

Aquamarine: (se le acerca y coloca sus manos en los hombros de su hermana) no te preocupes, no te dirán nada

Brisa: lo más seguro es que se sorprendan y tal vez hasta lleguen a tomarte una foto (sonríe)

Flarion: eso es peor! .

Terra: (entrando) vamos, vengan!

Ana: que sucede Terra? (mira a Flarion) oh, por dios!

Oscar: niñas, que le hicieron a flari?

Aquamarine: solo un cambio de look abuelito (sonríe inocentemente)

Brisa: entonces, que opinan? (dice ansiosa)

Ana: yo opino que se ve completamente muy bella, verdad cielo?

Oscar: si, estoy de acuerdo. Si fuera joven otra vez te invitaría a salir (le sonríe)

Flarion: lo dicen de verdad?

Ana: por supuesto que sí, yo nunca te mentiría mi pequeña

Al decir esas palabras Flarion lo único que hace es mirarse en el espejo nuevamente y piensa que no se ve muy mal con ese vestido así que sonríe

Brisa: (mira por la ventana) hermanas, vinieron los chicos

Flarion: oh no! Rafa está con ellos? (dice tratando de sacarse el vestido)

Brisa: (observa) pues no. Solo están leo, doni y mikey

Terra: que le habrá pasado a rafa?

Aquamarine: no lo sé, voy a atenderlos (sale de la habitación)

Terra: (analiza) creo que con ese vestido rafa caerá rendido a tus pies

Brisa: eso tenlo por seguro (le guiña un ojo)

Flarion: excelente! (dice a lo bruto)

Brisa y Terra: ¬¬

Flarion: (corrige) perdonen y muchas gracias por ayudarme chicas (dice amablemente)

Terra y Brisa: así esta mejor (asienten con la cabeza)

Fuera de la casa...

Miguel Ángel: espero que las chicas no estén muy ocupadas

Leonardo: oigan, donde esta rafa? Creí que venia con nosotros

Donatello: todavía esta molesto y decidió quedarse en casa

Miguel Ángel: no puedo creer que todavía este molesto conmigo ¬¬

Leonardo: (toca la puerta) ya sabes como es el, es cuestión que se le pase

Donatello: después vendrá con nosotros

Aquamarine: (abre la puerta) hola chicos, me alegra verlos

Leonardo: pasó algo?

Aquamarine: pues... Estamos un tanto ocupadas pero... Mejor pasen (dice por ultimo y los demás pasan)

Ana: (baja las escaleras acompañada de su esposo) hola jovencitos

Donatello: buenas tardes doña ana, señor oscar

Oscar: que los trae por aquí?

Miguel Ángel: vinimos a visitar a la novia de leo (dice bromista)

Leonardo: mikey! (lo regaña sonrojado)

Terra: hola chicos, vengan a ver esto! (les dice desde las escaleras)

Brisa: esto es único, suban! (dice emocionada)

Aquamarine: vamos! (suben las escaleras)

Donatello: aqua, podrías explicarnos que sucede aquí? (se rasca su cabeza)

Aquamarine: ya lo verán...

Cuando las tortugas entran a la habitación de la hermana mayor, encuentran a dos jóvenes muy sonrientes ocultando a la hermana restante

Miguel Ángel: porque tan sonrientes chicas? (pregunta curioso)

Terra y Brisa: (se miran entre ellas y se apartan dejando ver a la ultima hermana) taraaaaaaa!

Los 3 hermanos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Flarion, la mas fuerte y poco femenina de las chicas, estaba vestida como toda una señorita: maquilla, perfumada y usando unos lindos pendientes haciendo juego con su vestido.

Al parecer, mientras que Aquamarine no estaba, las chicas le hicieron los toques finales a la joven que repentinamente se transformo en toda una señorita

Miguel Ángel: (asombrado) o estoy bizco o lo que estoy viendo es a Flarion?

Leonardo: (también asombrado) debe estar enferma de nuevo porque esta usando una falda...

Flarion: soy yo muchachos, es solo un vestido ¬¬

Donatello: (muy sorprendido) realmente es ella, no estas ciego mikey

Brisa: realmente necesitaba un cambio de look (dice sentada en la cama con las demás)

Terra: por fin esta vestida como toda chica de su edad

Aquamarine: (sonríe alegre)

Leonardo: esto es increíble...

Miguel Ángel: si, quien diría que alguien como Flarion pudiera terminar así (dice un poco burlón)

Donatello: ella había dicho que odiaba las faldas, porque esta usando una?

Flarion: ya dejen de burlarse de mi tarados! (dice muy molesta)

Brisa: flari ese comentario no fue nada femenino (le niega con el dedo)

Terra: cierto, una dama no contesta de esa forma

Aquamarine: (asiente con la cabeza)

Flarion: (corrige) ay lo siento, es que no estoy acostumbrada a usar faldas. Discúlpenme chicos (se golpea la cabeza jugando, sacando su lengua y guiñándoles un ojo)

Las tortugas: (no dicen nada y miran varias direcciones sonrojados)

Leonardo: por cierto flari, porqué te vestiste así tan repentinamente? (pregunta curioso)

Flarion: (sonrojada) pues yo... (Es interrumpida)

Brisa: simple amigo leo, flari decidió cambiar porque le gusta cierto hermano tuyo...

Flarion: Brisa! (la regaña molesta)

Miguel Ángel: momento... Eso quiere decir que tu...

Flarion: (asiente con la cabeza avergonzada)

Miguel Ángel: woooohoooo!! (Salta muy contento) lo sabía! Sabía que había algo entre ustedes dos!

Donatello: qué fue lo que le viste de atractivo?

Flarion: bueno... (Es interrumpida otra vez)

Aquamarine: lo que sucede es que a flari le gustan mucho los hombres fuertes y rafa tiene ese requisito (dice sonriente)

Flarion: aqua, tu también!? (Dice molesta y ruborizada)

Leonardo: ya entiendo, creo que diste con un buen blanco flari (dice con algo de picardía)

Flarion: ya basta leo!

Miguel Ángel: creo que mi plan funciono!

Terra: cual plan?

Miguel Ángel: hice que rafa ''visitara'' a flari a propósito

Flarion: y para eso hiciste que chocara conmigo? (pregunta un tanto molesta)

Miguel Ángel: yo no sabía que iba a chocar contigo hermana...

Aquamarine: tranquila flari

Flarion: escuchen, prométanme que no se lo dirán a rafa

Donatello: porque no?

Flarion: sólo háganlo, por favor (dice rogando)

Leonardo: esta bien, no se lo diremos. Pero tú deberías

Brisa: es que quiere que sea una sorpresa para él (dice sonriente)

Flarion: Brisa, quieres callarte!?

Miguel Ángel: aaahhhh... Con que esa tenemos... (Dice con picardía) OK! No le diremos nada

Aquamarine: chicos, no es por ser grosera pero tenemos que practicar

Leonardo: esta bien, nos vemos luego! (salen de la habitación)

Al caer la noche en las alcantarillas...

Miguel Ángel: esto es algo increíble, es decir, no puedo creer que flari pasara a ser de una marimacho a una señorita

Donatello: (saliendo de la computadora) lo sé, hasta a mi me cuesta trabajo creerlo

Leonardo: (deja de meditar) es extraño, la gente no suele cambiar de un día para el otro...

Donatello: cierto, pero a decir verdad, flari ya no es tan impulsiva como antes (analiza)

Miguel Ángel: el poder del amor es muy poderoso (dice bromista)

Leonardo: podría decirse que ya tenemos otra nueva integrante para la familia

Miguel Ángel: tienes razón. Sólo faltarías tu leo

Leonardo: (no le dice nada y se sonroja)

Donatello: aun no podemos asegurar nada. Primero hay que ver que dice rafa respecto a ella

Rafael: (saliendo del gimnasio) respecto a quién?

Miguel Ángel: a flari (sus hermanos le tapan la boca)

Rafael: esa es la chica mas violenta, testaruda y grosera que haya conocido! eso responde a tu pregunta don?

Donatello: no hables así de ella, he notado que esta cambiando (se tapa la boca)

Rafael: Flarion? Cambiando? ja! No me hagas reír (dice sarcástico) lo creeré cuando lo vea (se retira a su habitación)

Leonardo: muchachos, acordamos no decirle nada a rafa recuerdan? ¬¬

Donatello y Miguel Ángel: lo sentimos

Leonardo: mejor entrenemos o el maestro se molestara con nosotros

Miguel Ángel y Donatello: si!


	39. Chapter 39

Capitulo Nº 39: ''Engaño y ayuda vecinal''

Al otro día...

Leonardo se levanta como de costumbre muy temprano para hacer su caminata de todas las mañanas. Aún estaba algo sorprendido por lo que pasó ayer en la residencia Williams a la tarde

Flarion, la más fuerte y poco femenina de las hermanas, se había convertido en toda una señorita y todo por una sola razón: para que Rafael se fije en ella

Era algo increíble, ella había dicho que detestaba las cosas femeninas y que nunca la verían usar falda pero tras haberse enamorado de Rafael cambió totalmente su apariencia, tal vez su manera de pensar y un poco su actitud, ya que ahora dejo de ser tan agresiva

Tras recordar eso, el ninja se puso a pensar... Puede que Miguel Ángel tenga razón, las personas suelen cambiar mucho cuando están enamorados y eso prueba que el amor, aunque esta vez sean de especies diferentes, es muy poderoso

Toma sus katanas que estaban en la cabecera de su cama, se coloca el collar en su cuello y sale

En la casa rustica también pasaba lo mismo, la mayor de las chicas se había levantado a la misma hora de siempre para hacer su rutina y, en alguna forma, para encontrarse con su buen amigo ninja

Cuando se dispone a irse, en el camino se encuentra con cierto joven que conocía y toman otro atajo para llegar al campo donde la chica iba a entrenar mientras hablaban

En un edificio se encontraba el ninja de cinta azul sentado meditando después de haber entrenado con sus espadas como todo un espadachín experto un buen rato largo.

Dentro de su mente recordaba esos momentos divertidos y tristes que tuvo con su princesa, era increíble saber que a pesar que eran diferentes en apariencia se llevó muy bien con ella y sus hermanas

Pensó que ya era hora de declarársele, no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad y hace mucho tiempo que quiere hacer lo que se propone pero siempre hay alguien que lo interrumpe.

Era algo frustrante, sentía una molestia cuando alguien intervenía entre ellos dos pero esta vez estaba listo, es ahora o nunca...

Cuando abre sus ojos verdes dejando de meditar, no pasó la chica de sus sueños. Le pareció muy extraño no verla pasar trotando a esta hora de la mañana así que fue directamente hacia el campo donde suelen entrenar juntos

Al llegar, sus ojos no le gustaban para nada lo que estaban viendo. Aquamarine, la joven cantante que lo había enamorado, estaba hablando con cierto muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro, el cual Leonardo no podía ni ver en figuritas.

Sintió una molestia cuando los vio juntos entrenando viendo a ese chico ocupando su lugar pero según lo que le había dicho ella dice que no hay nada entre ellos dos, solo son amigos. Aún sabiendo eso, realmente no quería ver a esos dos juntos

Aquamarine: (dejando de entrenar) Ryan, cuando regresaste de Canadá?

Ryan: (seca su sudor con una toalla) hace un par de días, nos quedamos un poco mas porque queríamos ver todo Toronto

Aquamarine: y tus amigos?

Ryan: pues, Henry esta trabajando con su padre en estos momentos y

Nick esta durmiendo al igual que mi hermano. Y tus hermanas?

Aquamarine: duermen como unos angelitos (dice divertida)

Ryan: jajaja (se ríe) ellas no se levantan a esta hora de la mañana verdad?

Aquamarine: ah no, esas 3 no se levantaran por nada del mundo

Ryan: se hospedaron en un hotel?

Aquamarine: no, en estos momentos estamos viviendo con unos viejos y muy especiales amigos nuestros

Ryan: entonces les avisare a los demás para así pasar una tarde juntos, te parece?

Aquamarine: si, claro me encantaría.

Ryan: OK (toma sus cosas) me gusto haber entrenado contigo, nos vemos mas tarde, adiós (dice marchándose)

Aquamarine: si, hasta luego!

El ninja cinta azul estaba observando la escena desde arriba de un árbol aliviado de que ese muchacho se alejo de su chica. Era evidente que si no le confiesa lo que siente, ese tal Ryan se quedara con ella porque al parecer le gusta Aquamarine.

No podía permitirlo, no dejara que ese bueno para nada se quede con la chica de sus sueños...

Aquamarine: leo, es mejor que bajes. Sé que estas ahí arriba

Leonardo: (baja del árbol y aterriza)

Aquamarine: disfrutaste de nuestra charla? (pregunta algo seria)

Leonardo: pues no, no me sorprende que coquetees con él

Aquamarine: no estaba coqueteando, Ryan es nada más que un amigo

Leonardo: pues, según dijeron ustedes, yo y los muchachos éramos sus primeros amigos que tenían

Aquamarine: leo, no quiero discutir contigo a esta hora de la mañana y además no entiendo porque te molesta tanto que hable con él

Leonardo: no me molesta, lo que me molesta es que te hagas la linda cada vez que esta presente

Aquamarine: escúchame bien (lo encara) tú no eres mi dueño y no puedes prohibirme cosas que yo quiero hacer esta claro? Te agrade o no, voy a ver a Ryan hoy a la tarde (le dice molesta)

Leonardo: solo te diré que tengan una tarde agradable con ellos, adiós! (le dice algo molesto y se retira saltando de un edificio a otro)

Aquamarine: [leo, que te ocurre?] (Se dice para sus adentros confundida mirándolo irse) bueno, será mejor que compre la comida para el desayuno (toma sus cosas y se retira)

Mientras que el ninja iba saltando de un edificio a otro, notó que había sido un poco grosero con ella. Aquamarine no tiene la culpa de que ese chico guste de ella, ¿tan obvio eran sus celos? Otra vez se estaba comportando como un idiota frente a ella y por si no fuera peor, volvieron a pelearse de nuevo

Cuando cae la tarde, Aquamarine les avisa a sus hermanas que dentro de poco vendrían los muchachos de la otra vez y ellas aceptaron con gusto recibirlos.

Todavía estaba algo confundida por lo de hoy a la mañana, Leonardo se había comportado de una manera algo extraña y sin mencionar, un poco grosero.

Él no tiene ningún poder sobre ella, el que sea su amigo no quiere decir que pueda prohibirle hablar con muchachos o hacer amigos nuevos.

Leonardo empezó la pelea, así que es mejor que venga a disculparse por haberla tratado mal, él tuvo la culpa... Se decía ella misma

Mientras en las alcantarillas...

Las tortugas estaban entrenando por petición de su maestro: Leonardo tratando de concentrarse en la meditación, Donatello luchando con Rafael y Miguel Ángel sentado en el sofá jugando videojuegos

Miguel Ángel: (pausando el juego) oigan, quieren ir a la casa de las chicas a pasar la tarde

Donatello: no mikey, el maestro quiere que entrenemos

Rafael: si, además quien quiere ir con ellas?

Miguel Ángel: pues tu mi estimado rafa

Rafael: y porque querría ir? (pregunta un poco molesto)

Miguel Ángel: porque en ese lugar te espera tu futura novia (dice con picardía)

Rafael: (se sonroja) deja de decir tonterías!

Donatello: ah rafa... (Es interrumpido)

Miguel Ángel: el tonto eres tu por no darte cuenta que a esa chica le atraes

Rafael: ya basta mikey! (dice dirigiéndose al sofá y le hace coscorrones en la cabeza)

Donatello: rafa, suéltalo! (dice tratando de separarlo)

Leonardo: suficiente! (dice dejando de meditar poniéndose de pie y sus hermanos lo miran) por sus gritos no puedo concentrarme, es mucho pedir que aunque sea por esta vez se lleven bien!?

Donatello, Rafael y Miguel Ángel: (se miran entre ellos y niegan con la cabeza)

Leonardo: (se vuelve a sentar y trata de relajarse poniéndose en pose de meditación)

Miguel Ángel: oigan, que le pasa a leo? (pregunta en voz baja a sus hermanos)

Rafael: para mí que otra vez se volvió a pelear con aqua

Donatello: me gustaría saber porqué

Miguel Ángel: problemas de pareja?

Rafael: no seas tonto, ellos dos no son novios... Todavía (agrega)

Donatello: sea lo que sea, no hay que molestarlo. Esta algo temperamental

Mientras que los demás entrenaban, el ninja cinta azul intentaba concentrarse para poder meditar pero tras recordar a Aquamarine con Ryan le fue imposible.

Otra vez volvieron a pelearse y esta vez la culpa la tuvo él porque no pudo controlar sus celos ¿Aquamarine se habrá percatado de ello? Ojala que no...

En la residencia Williams...

Ana: (saliendo de la casa con su marido) niñas, ahora volvemos. Vamos a comprar la comida para la cena

Oscar: no hagan ninguna travesura mientras no estemos

Flarion: ya lo sabemos abuelo

Brisa: ya estamos grandes y podemos cuidarnos solas

Ana: esta bien, nos vemos después (se retira junto con su esposo)

Terra: oye aqua, cuando van a venir los muchachos

Aquamarine: Ryan me dijo que vendrían a esta hora

Brisa: miren, ahí vienen! (señala y van a saludarlos)

Flarion: hola chicos, tanto tiempo no?

Nick: si... Bastante... (Dice algo distraído)

Terra: oigan, están bien chicos?

Brisa: si, se los escucha algo raros...

Los muchachos: (se meten un dedo en la nariz)

Aquamarine: (los mira con cara de asco) porque hacen eso?

Terra: si y además no saben que es de mala educación meterse un dedo en la nariz cuando alguien les esta hablando?

Los muchachos: y que les parece dos dedos? Ja! doble disparo! (disparan sus mocos hacia las chicas)

Las chicas: AAAAAAHHHH!! (Gritan asqueadas y los esquivan)

Aquamarine: (muy enojada gritando) pero que rayos les pasa!? Eso fue lo más asqueroso y grosero que he visto en toda mi vida!! Son unos hijos de... (Sus hermanas le cubren la boca rápidamente por la palabrota que iba a decir)

Terra: a- ay aqua, ten cuidado con lo que dices (dice con una pequeña sonrisa y algo alarmada)

Flarion: si, además estos tontos no valen la pena ¬¬

Brisa: así que ahórrate la palabrita de acuerdo? (dice tratando de calmarla)

Aquamarine: (nota que los chicos comienzan a irse) oigan! Vuelvan aquí! (dice deteniendo a Ryan con una mano en su hombro)

Ryan: (espantado) oh no, que asco me tocó! Me va a pegar su idiotez! (comienza a limpiarse el cuerpo y los demás hacen lo mismo)

Las chicas: (los miran desconcertadas por unos momentos)

Aquamarine: (con una vena en la cabeza) no somos idiotas!!

Ryan: claro que si, son niñas (le escupe bolas de papel con su sorbete)

Aquamarine: aaahh! (lo esquiva rápidamente)

Nick: (saca unos cotonetes de su bolsillo y se los coloca en sus ojeras) aquí tienen un poco de cerilla (se los lanza a la joven de cabello hasta la cintura)

Terra: aayy! Basta! (dice esquivándolos)

Henry: (se saca unas costras de sus codos) intenta esquivar esto! (se los arroja a la hermana menor)

Brisa: ay, no que asco!! Porque hacen esto?! (Los evade como puede)

Spencer: (se saca el calcetín de su pie) que tal si huelen esto? Ahí va! (se lo lanza a la mas fuerte de las chicas como un especie de boomerang y gira alrededor de ella)

Flarion: (observa el calcetín e inhala su olor) puaj! Queso podrido! (dice mareada)

Los muchachos: (se ríen a carcajadas) solo son unas niñitas lloronas

Aquamarine: claro que no! (dice algo molesta)

Brisa: no tienen idea de con quienes se están metiendo! (dice molesta)

Terra: chicas, démosle una lección!

Flarion: ustedes son historia! (dice enojada)

Todo esto se estaba armando un enorme alboroto, las chicas estaban muy confundidas pero también bastante molestas con los muchachos. Ellas no les hicieron nada para que las trataran así y para que les arrojaran cosas asquerosas, no dijeron nada que los ofendieran hasta que en un momento ellos se arrodillaron y se quedaron viendo sus faldas mientras que ellas los miraban confundidas...

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el ambiente hasta que los chicos pasaron rápidamente a subir las faldas de las chicas haciendo que estas gritaran de la vergüenza

Mientras que ellas estaban congeladas como estatuas en estado de shock, los irrespetuosos colocaron en cada una de ellas una especie de collar en forma de correa que poco a poco empezó a robarles sus poderes reuniendolos en una bola de cristal

Flarion: que es esto? (dice tratando de quitarselo

Brisa: esta robando mis poderes... (Dice agotada)

Terra: tenemos que quitárnosla chicas (dice tratando de sacarse esa correa)

Aquamarine: no tengo fuerzas... Me siento débil...

Henry: todo salio de acuerdo a nuestro plan (dice satisfecho)

Flarion: cual plan!?

Aquamarine: no me digan que ustedes...

Ryan: así es querida amiga, trabajamos para los Ninja del pie

Terra: es imposible...

Brisa: porque nos traicionaron?

Nick: solo seguimos las ordenes de Hun, ahora que lo menciono llámalo Spencer

Spencer: ya lo sé

Flarion: sucios traidores! (dice muy molesta tratando de ponerse de pie inútilmente)

Spencer: nos han dicho cosas peores (sonríe)

Las chicas se sentían cada vez mas débiles quedándose sin sus poderes por esa maldita correa, es increíble que esos sujetos fingieron ser sus amigos para quitarles sus poderes.

Estaban tornándose en color blanco en señal que ya no tenían

Fuerzas ni siquiera para mover un dedo mientras escuchaban las risas y burlas de los traidores

En eso una joven de aproximadamente de 17 años, menor que Brisa, iba pasando por la vereda de enfrente escuchando música y observa que las chicas estaban en problemas y sin pensarlo dos veces, fue por ayuda avisándoles a todos los del pueblo: al carnicero, al panadero, al verdulero, etc... Y cada quién llevaba algo para darle una buena lección a esos chicos

Nick: mientras tanto, que hacemos con ellas spence?

Spencer: mmm... Vamos a divertirnos un rato, elijan a sus chicas

Henry: voy a disfrutar esto (dice con intenciones de golpear a Brisa)

Sam: oye tú! (el joven se detiene al escuchar su voz) quítale las manos de encima!! (Dice molesto amenazándolo con su pala para hornear pan)

Ryan: no molesten viejos!

Philip: si te metes con él, también conmigo! (dice molesto con su escoba a la vista)

Henry: (suelta a Brisa) oigan, ciruelas pasadas no se metan en nuestros asuntos!!

Scott: si te metes con ellas, se meten con todos los de aquí (dice valientemente un hombre de piel oscura con lentes con un palo de amasar)

Spencer: veamos, quien quiere pelear?

Todos: nosotros!! (Se acercan a ellos rápidamente)

Nick: es mejor que... Corramos!! (Dice corriendo junto a los demás y los vecinos los persiguen)

En ese momento 4 sombras familiares se acercaban a la casa rustica y encontraron a la chicas completamente debiles tiradas en el cesped. Sin dudarlo fueron directamente a ayudarlas

Miguel Angel: (ayudando a Brisa a levantarse) chicas, estan bien?

Rafael: que les pasó?

Flarion: luego se los explicaremos pero primero destruyan esa maldita esfera!

Donatello: (con su baston destruye esa esfera) listo, asunto arreglado!

Aquamarine: (se pone de pie) nuestros poderes han regresado

Brisa: me siento como nueva!

Leonardo: pueden explicarnos quienes les hicieron esto?

Rafael: y tambien quienes fueron los que las rescataron?

Terra: recuerdan los chicos de la otra vez? Fueron ellos

Las tortugas: que?

Aquamarine: trabajan para Hun y los Ninja del pie

Flarion: eso malditos! Cuando le ponga las manos encima, van a sentir el calor de mis llamas!! (dice muy enojada con fuego en las manos)

Aquamarine: (apaga el fuego echandole agua) tranquila flarion

Donatello: pero lo importante es que estan bien

Brisa: y nos rescataron nuestros vecinos (dice sonriente)

Rafael: aaahhh... Ya entiendo porqué

Aquamarine: leo, lamento si... (es interrumpida)

Leonardo: no aqua, yo te pido perdon. Me comporte como un tonto

Brisa: se habian peleado?

Terra: pero ahora se estan reconciliando, que bueno (dice sonriendo)

Flarion: ya que estan aqui, chicas les enseñamos la nueva cancion que hicimos?

Terra, Brisa y Aquamarine: si!

Las chicas preparan los instrumentos para poder tocar mientras que alrededor se estaba formando un enorme circulo con todos los habitantes del pueblo.

Estaban ahi por una misma razón: verlas tocar, cantar y divertirse un poco escuchando el verdadero rock!!

That's what you get

No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore

It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score

And why do we like to hurt, so much?

I can't decide

You have made it harder just to go on

And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating

And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here

Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here

I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn

Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)

And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

Pain, make your way to me, to me

And I'll always be just so inviting

If I ever start to think straight

This heart will start a riot in me

Let's start, start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?

Oh why do we like to hurt so much?

That's what you get when you let your heart win!

Whoa

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

Now I can't trust myself with anything but this

And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

Siguieron tocando y cantando sus canciones, sus grandes exitos hasta que cayó la noche, realmente los muchachos la pasaron muy bien y en especial uno de ellos, despues de esa pequeña pelea necesitaba escuchar a su princesa cantar y divertirse...


	40. Chapter 40

Capitulo Nº 40: ''Llegada de una carta''

Al día siguiente...

Leonardo se levanta como siempre muy temprano para hacer su caminata de todas las mañanas bastante contento

Ahora que sabe que Flarion, la mas fuerte de las hermanas, esta enamorada de Rafael le daba mucho gusto saber que ese gruñón tenia una ''noviecita'' y también que esta familia se hacia cada vez mas grande.

Cada quien tenía a su pareja:

Donatello con Terra, Miguel Ángel con Brisa y Rafael con Flarion, aunque él no este enterado... Solo faltaba uno...

Leonardo era el único que no a su princesa en sus brazos...

A pesar que ella le había ocultado su verdadera identidad aún así no le dio mucha importancia. El amor que sentía por aquella joven era muy fuerte y pasó por alto ese pequeño descubrimiento.

Le sorprendió el hecho de saber que tuvo una infancia muy dura hace mucho tiempo y todavía no puede comprender cómo pudo convertirse en una famosa estrella de rock.

Tal vez debía preguntarle para sacar todas sus dudas que tenia así que decide posponer su caminata y va a la residencia Williams pero al salir de la alcantarilla siente que algo pasa por arriba de su cabeza y...

Leonardo: (se soba la cabeza) hm? Qué es esa cosa? (dice mirando a una criatura)

Este animalito era algo similar a un conejo pero éste tenía características poco comunes a los conejos de la Tierra:

Era de color blanco como la nieve, pelaje corto y suave como una pluma, largas y grandes orejas que llegaban a abarcar todo su pequeño cuerpo, ojos juguetones de color verde agua y en su frente tenia una esfera pequeña de color lila

El ninja estaba sorprendido, esa criatura era muy extraña para nuestra raza, ya que los conejos no tienen esas características tan particulares...

Quiso tocarlo pero al avanzar, la criatura inmediatamente retrocede unos cuantos pasos tratando de ocultarse en unos botes de basura.

Al parecer estaba asustado y también perdido, en eso el ninja cinta azul se arrodilló y comenzó a llamarlo tranquilamente tratando de no ahuyentarlo.

El conejito poco a poco se aleja de esos botes acercándosele y usa su esfera para ver cuales eran sus intenciones y, al ver que la tortuga quería ayudarlo, da un brinco y aterriza en sus brazos directamente

De nuevo en las alcantarillas...

Leonardo: (deja a la criatura en el sofá) espérame aquí, ahora vuelvo. No toques nada, esta bien?

Criatura: (asiente con la cabeza)

Leonardo: [me entendió...] (se dice algo sorprendido mientras iba a las habitaciones de sus hermanos)

Una vez que los dormilones despiertan...

Miguel Ángel: aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh... (Bosteza abiertamente estirándose)

Rafael: leo, espero que tengas una buena razón para hacernos levantar tan temprano (dice algo molesto)

Donatello: si, son las 6:30 de la mañana, quiero volver a la cama (dice medio dormido y suplicando)

Leonardo: cuando vean lo que les quiero enseñar podrás dormir de nuevo, dejen de quejarse (se dirigen hacia el sofá)

Miguel Ángel: aaaaaaaaaaahhhh... (Vuelve a bostezar abiertamente y mira a la criatura) que es eso?

Donatello: en donde lo encontraste?

Leonardo: lo encontré afuera, creo que esta perdido

Rafael: le pertenecerá a alguien?

Leonardo: no lo sé, pregúntaselo (le sugiere)

Rafael: qué?

Leonardo: él te sabrá responder, créeme

Rafael: de acuerdo... (Dice no muy convencido y extrañado) dime, le perteneces a alguien?

Criatura: (asiente con la cabeza)

Rafael: este animal me entendió? (pregunta un poco sorprendido)

Miguel Ángel: mi turno! mmm... (Piensa) no eres de por aquí, verdad?

Criatura: (niega con la cabeza)

Donatello: es muy interesante, por lo visto esta extraña criatura comprende nuestro lenguaje (lo toma) voy a analizarlo en mi laboratorio para saber mas de él

Miguel Ángel: mejor no, doni (se lo quita de las manos) es inofensivo, sin mencionar que es lindo también ^^

Leonardo: mikey tiene razón, no tiene malas intenciones

Rafael: (mira en sus orejas) tal vez no las tenga pero creo que tiene una entrega especial para alguien

Donatello: que dijiste?

Rafael: lleva algo en las orejas

Miguel Ángel: puedes mostrármelo?

Criatura: (se lo entrega)

Leonardo: una carta? para quien?

Miguel Ángel: es para nosotros?

Criatura: (niega con la cabeza)

Rafael: entonces para quién es? (pregunta curioso)

Al preguntarle eso, el conejito toma la carta, se baja de los brazos de Miguel Ángel y empieza a buscar por todo el lugar saltando. Los muchachos iban detrás de él cuidando de que no rompa nada ni que tampoco robe algo, uno nunca sabe de que es capaz...

Siguió buscando hasta que en un escritorio vio una fotografía recuadrada, saltó hacia éste y con una oreja, comienza a señalar a las personas que estaban allí

Donatello: (toma y mira la fotografía) estas buscando a aqua y las demás?

Criatura: (asiente con la cabeza)

Leonardo: ah ya entiendo, lo que quieres es que te llevemos con ellas verdad?

Criatura: (asiente con la cabeza contento y salta hacia los brazos de él)

Rafael: yo no paso, quiero volver a dormir! (dice cruzándose de brazos)

Miguel Ángel: yo también, estaba soñando que derrotaba al jefe final de súper quest y... (Es interrumpido)

Leonardo: esta bien, de acuerdo. Vuelvan a dormir mientras voy a ver si encuentro a aqua

Donatello: leo, tú siempre encuentras a aqua todas las mañanas ¬¬

Leonardo: (se sonroja y sale de la guarida con la criatura en manos)

Cuando el ninja cinta azul llega hasta la azotea de un edificio, deja a la criatura en el suelo a unos pocos metros de él y comienza a entrenar con sus dos espadas.

Mientras que el ninja entrenaba como todo un espadachín experto con sus katanas, el conejito lo miraba detenidamente y comenzó hacer lo mismo que él, solo que imaginaba que sus orejas eran las espadas.

Leonardo se detiene al ver lo que hacia, la criatura también hizo lo mismo y el ninja comenzó a reírse un poco pero también se sintió algo halagado.

Parece que ese animalito quería aprender artes marciales pero no sabía pelear, tal vez esa era la razón de la cual comenzó a imitarlo

Siguió entrenando con la ilusión de verla pero extrañamente ella no apareció como de costumbre.

Aquamarine siempre se levanta a esta hora de la mañana ¿porque hoy no? ¿Se habrá quedado dormida? Tal vez ese sea el motivo, es decir, a cualquiera le puede pasar...

Después del almuerzo, las tortugas ninja se dirigen a la residencia Williams para mostrarles a una criatura que extrañamente quería verlas y, también, para ver que eran lo que estaban haciendo pero cuando llegaron estaba todo muy silencioso... Solo se escuchaba el tarareo de la señora Ana regando las flores en el jardín

Las tortugas: hola Ana

Ana: ah, hola jóvenes!

Donatello: disculpe, las chicas donde están?

Ana: están ahí dentro, pasen si quieren (le sonríe)

Rafael: les pasó algo? Porque leo nos comento que no vio a aqua esta mañana

Ana: están algo deprimidas el día de hoy pero no lo oigan de mi, mejor pregúntenles a ellas. Están en la sala

Las tortugas: muy bien, gracias (se dirigen a la entrada principal)

Miguel Ángel: que esta pasando aquí? hay un ambiente incómodo...

Leonardo: vamos a averiguarlo (toca la puerta)

Aquamarine: (abre la puerta) hola chicos (dice algo desanimada)

Rafael: oye qué te pasa?

Aquamarine: mejor pasen, les explicare adentro

Una vez que entran, los muchachos notan que las chicas estaban algo deprimidas: Brisa intentaba jugar a las cartas, Flarion tocaba su guitarra eléctrica a todo volumen en su habitación, Terra sentada en las escaleras leyendo un libro y Aquamarine trayendo unas bebidas acompañadas por unos bocadillos servidos en una bandeja

Leonardo: aqua, que les ocurre? Están muy raras el día de hoy...

Aquamarine: nada es solo que... Hoy es el aniversario de nuestro padre desde que nos dejo en la Tierra

Flarion: (dejando de tocar) querrás decir desde que nos ''abandonó''!

Terra: Flarion! (la regaña)

Donatello: porque dijo eso?

Brisa: porque esta creída que papá nos abandonó aquí y desde entonces, prefiere no hablar de él

Flarion: exactamente (dice bajando por las escaleras) para mi él no existe

Rafael: oye Flarion, lo que dijiste fue muy duro (dice molesto)

Aquamarine: déjala rafa...

Brisa: en fin, a que vinieron chicos? (dice tratando de cambiar el ambiente)

Miguel Ángel: bueno, hoy esta mañana nos encontramos con esto (le muestra una criatura)

Brisa: un Lemming! (dice sorprendida)

Las tortugas: un que!? (Preguntan extrañados)

Flarion: qué hace un animal cómo este en la Tierra?

Aquamarine: alguien debió haberlo enviado

Rafael: esperen, están diciendo que es un extraterrestre?

Terra: más o menos, es un animal nativo de nuestro planeta

Donatello: ya veo, entonces este ''lemming'' tiene algo para ustedes

Lemming: (le entrega la carta a Aquamarine)

Aquamarine: una carta? (se sienta en las escaleras y abre el sobre)

Brisa: me pregunto de quién será...

Terra: dudo mucho que alguien de Zathura nos recuerde

Leonardo: (nota que el rostro de su amada cambia completamente) aqua? Que sucede? (pregunta preocupado levantándose de la silla y los demás hacen lo mismo)

Aquamarine: (le brota pequeñas lagrimas) es de mi padre...

Todos: QUÉ!!??? (Pregunta atónitos)

Aquamarine: si, es de él. Reconozco perfectamente su letra...

Terra: eso quiere decir que papá esta vivo! (dice felizmente con lagrimas en los ojos)

Flarion: [no... No puede ser...] (se dice para sus adentros)

Brisa: que dice la carta aqua?

Aquamarine: (seca sus lagrimas) lo siento, no puedo leerla ahora...

Leonardo: quieres que yo la lea aqua? (dice ofreciéndose)

Aquamarine: (asiente con la cabeza y se la entrega)

La carta decía así...

''Hijas mías:

Si están leyendo esto significa que ''Nita'' cumplió con su misión, me alegro mucho por eso. En todo estos años he estado protegiendo el cristal ''lagrima del cielo'' para que no caiga en manos equivocadas pero también he estado pensando en ustedes todo el tiempo. Las extraño, las amo y las amaré como siempre y para siempre por la eternidad. Me hubiese gustado haber tenido el valor para explicarles cual era nuestra situación pero todo llego repentinamente y no tuve tiempo ni siquiera para despedirme de ustedes... Habría querido verlas crecer, reír, llorar pero nos robaron el tiempo.

Me llegó un mensaje de los guardianes reales que debía proteger el cristal y ser el rey de toda Zathura obligatoriamente pero si me rehusaba, Aquamarine debía cargar con esa enorme responsabilidad por ser la mayor e hija directa de la gobernante anterior, es decir, mamá. No quería que aqua pasara toda su juventud protegiendo y cuidando del cristal, por eso hice lo que hice.

Les pido perdón por haber fallado en mi deber como padre, sé que no puedo culparlas por odiarme pero les pido que me den una segunda oportunidad así podré darles lo que en algún momento no pude y no tuve cuando era niño...

Aquamarine, Flarion, Terra, Brisa... Mis queridas hijas... Regresen a Zathura para que volvamos a hacer lo que una vez fuimos: una familia...

Eidian''

Cuando Leonardo termina de leer la nota, hubo un enorme silencio en la sala...

Nadie esperaba esto ¿Quien hubiera imaginado que Eidian, el padre de las chicas, aun seguía convida viviendo en Zathura? era algo increíble...

Aquamarine: papá quiere que regresemos...

Leonardo: (pone una mano en su hombro) deben hacerlo, quiere verlas

Terra: (toma la mano de Donatello) pero si regresamos, que pasara con ustedes? Nos volveremos a ver?

Brisa: después de que papá nos vea querrá que nos quedemos en Zathura

Rafael: que decisión mas difícil...

Flarion: pues yo no pienso volver! (dice molesta cruzándose de brazos)

Miguel Ángel: flari, no escuchaste lo que acaba de decir aqua?

Flarion: no me importa! Si quieren regresen a ese planeta pero yo me quedare aquí, punto final!

Aquamarine: Flarion, papá nos pide que regresemos

Flarion: pues yo le estoy dando mi respuesta, no voy a volver! (dice dándole la espalda)

Terra: acaso no quieres volver a verlo, Flarion? ó.ò

Flarion: no, para mi él esta muerto! (dice fríamente) quieren regresar sabiendo lo que nos hizo!? Ese hombre nos abandonó aquí en la tierra cuando éramos niñas y por si fuera poco, nos mintió! Dijo que regresaría en unos días y no apareció en 14 años!! Han olvidado eso!?

Donatello: entendemos como te sientes pero... (Es interrumpido)

Flarion: si ustedes quieren verlo esta bien, pero a mi no me incluyan! (sale corriendo dirigiéndose a la puerta principal)

Rafael: Flarion, espera! (dice persiguiéndola junto con los demás)

Cuando salen afuera, notan que la chica había desaparecido de la vista de los demás.

Flarion se sentía frustrada, no imaginaba en el futuro una nueva vida al lado de ese hombre que abandonó a ella y sus hermanas cuando eran niñas.

Al negarse de su existencia, decidió ser fría de corazón cuando alguien le pregunte sobre él, se juró a si misma que nunca lo perdonara por lo que había hecho.

Pero por más que odiara aquel acto que había hecho, sabía que no podía olvidarlo... él forma gran parte de sus recuerdos y aunque detestara admitirlo, lo extrañaba...

Los demás estaban buscándola por todas partes:

En el parque, en el pueblo, en varios locales, preguntaron a todos los vecinos del vecindario, etc. pero no la encontraron. Decidieron separarse para buscarla de nuevo recorriendo todos los lugares que ellos conocían pero sin ningún resultado

Se estaba haciendo tarde y Flarion no aparecía, esto era preocupante y desesperante ¿En donde se pudo haber metido?

El más preocupado era el ninja cinta roja, la buscaba desesperadamente por todas partes rogando que estuviera bien y que no le haya pasado nada malo.

Siguió buscando hasta que se adentra en un bosque y encuentra a la joven sentada cerca de un lago con la cabeza entre las piernas sollozando

Rafael: vaya, al fin te encuentro (dice acercándosele) estas bien? (se sienta a su lado)

Flarion: no, me da rabia saber que ese hombre sigue vivo...

Rafael: yo en tu lugar estaría feliz

Flarion: feliz!? Estas bromeando!? (Lo mira) Por si no lo sabes este tipo nos abandono a mí y a mis hermanas cuando éramos niñas sabiendo que en ese entonces no podíamos hacer nada! Y tú quieres que me ponga feliz!?

Rafael: (desvía su mirada) al menos tu tienes padre biológico...

Flarion: que quieres decir con eso?

Rafael: (no le responde y desvía mas la mirada)

Flarion: nunca... conociste a tu verdadero padre verdad? Entiendo...

Rafael: mi maestro Splinter nos ha criado como si realmente fuéramos sus hijos, nos enseña todo lo que sabe. A pesar que es algo estricto con nosotros, siempre esta ahí para ayudarnos

Flarion: (sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas) hubiera deseado tener un padre así...

Rafael: lo tienes y puede demostrártelo pero tienes que darle la oportunidad

Flarion: no lo sé, es que en estos años quise ser fuerte por Aquamarine, Terra y Brisa...

Rafael: no dejes que tu orgullo arruine la oportunidad que tienes...

Flarion: es cierto (baja la mirada y comienza a llorar) como lo extraño...

Rafael: (la abraza) esta bien extrañar a tu padre...

Era la primera vez que ambos mostraban afecto hacia el otro, siempre creyeron que al mostrar debilidad iban a sentirse humillados pero no era así, al dejar salir lo que tienes en el pecho te fortalece.

En ciertos casos siempre es bueno desahogarse y decir lo que sientes respecto a la situación y a tus emociones...

Rafael sentía como que su corazón iba a dividirse en dos por ver a la joven con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, llorando de amargura y tal vez de felicidad.

Entiende cómo se siente, él hubiera reaccionado igual que ella, pero todos cometen errores y de ellos se aprenden.

Cree que debería darle una segunda oportunidad porque vivir sin padres es muy duro y difícil no tener a alguien que te diga el rumbo que debes seguir...

Siguió a su lado, abrazándola sintiendo como sus gotas calientes provenientes de sus bellos ojos celestes caían sobre su pecho como una lluvia que no parecía terminar

Flarion se sentía muy cómoda a su lado, quería que esa tortuga la siguiera abrazando sintiendo esos brazos tan fuertes en su cuerpo y también su calor.

Pero esa noticia la golpeo fuertemente que nunca se había sentido tan derrotada, era como una fuerza mayor a ella que la agobiaba haciéndole que dejara escapar lágrimas en sus ojos y pequeños sollozos...

No sabía si estar feliz, triste, furiosa... Todo era muy confuso...

Finalmente la muchacha logra tranquilizarse dejando de llorar y ambos ojos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro por un momento, habían olvidado por completo lo que había pasado hace un segundo con tan solo mirar a los ojos verdes y celestes del otro...

El ninja toma de la barbilla a la chica haciendo que esta se sonroje de sobremanera, era la primera vez que veía a la joven con lagrimas en los ojos y a pesar de su estado, pensaba que se veía muy bella. Pudo comprobar que no siempre la gente es lo que aparenta...

La muchacha sentía que su corazón le latía fuerte y rápidamente, sabía lo que significaba eso, el amor y el nerviosismo la habían atrapado totalmente y ahora se daba cuenta que el joven ninja puede ser muy comprensible y dulce cuando lo desea... Por fin logro ver más allá de ese carácter altanero, sarcástico y orgulloso

Las aves cantaban y volaban, el viento soplaba suavemente, el hermoso sol del ocaso reflejado en el agua, ellos dos solos sin nadie a la vista sin que nadie los interrumpiera... Era la tarde perfecta para una confesión de amor...

Sus rostros fueron acercándose poco a poco mientras que ambos individuos cierran sus ojos esperando el ansiado momento hasta que sus labios se juntaron formando un tierno beso...

Ambos se dieron cuenta de que no valió la pena esconder sus sentimientos hacia el otro, supieron todo el tiempo que el amor que sentían era correspondido pero su terquedad y orgullo les hizo cegar la verdad

Mientras que en la casa rustica...

Aquamarine: ya esta anocheciendo y Flarion no aparece

Leonardo: tenemos que seguir buscando

Terra: esperen (cuenta a los chicos) donde esta rafa?

Donatello: mikey, dijiste que estaba contigo

Miguel Ángel: si pero me dí vuelta por un maldito segundo y lo perdí de vista

Brisa: oh no... Además de buscar a flari también debemos encontrar a rafa...

Flarion: eso no hará falta (dice apareciendo junto con el ninja cinta roja)

Todos: flari, rafa!

Aquamarine: (a su hermana) en donde te habías metido? Estábamos muy preocupadas por ti (la regaña dulcemente)

Terra: si, estuvimos toda la tarde buscándote

Flarion: esta bien, lo siento. No lo volveré a hacer

Miguel Ángel: (mira las manos de ambos recién llegados) porque están tomados de las manos?

Rafael: (se ruboriza) pues flari y yo... (Es interrumpido)

Aquamarine, Terra y Brisa: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!! (Dicen muy contentas en voz triunfadora)

Leonardo: finalmente lo admitieron...

Ana: (saliendo de la casa junto a su esposo) niños, la encontraron?

Brisa: no hables en singular abuelita (dice señalándole a los mas fuertes)

Oscar: oh vaya, hasta que se declararon...

Miguel Ángel: ya era hora no?

Ana: deben tener hambre, iré a preparar la cena

Todos: genial!! (Dicen alegres y entran a la casa)


	41. Chapter 41

Capitulo Nº 41: ''Tan lejos pero a la vez tan cerca''

{yo: hola amigos lectores!! Soy yo y estoy de vuelta! Les pido 1000 disculpas por el retraso, otra vez mi compu se descompuso y tardaron como una semana en repararlo T_T y tambien he estado muy ocupada por la escuela pero ahora volvi y voy a recuperar el tiempo perdido ^^. Acá les dejo el cap 41 espero que les guste, ahi va!!!}

A la mañana siguiente...

El ninja cinta azul se levanta a la misma hora de siempre para hacer su rutina diaria muy contento

Finalmente Flarion, la más fuerte de las hermanas y guitarrista, admitió sus sentimientos hacia su hermano menor.

Solo espera de una vez por todas que Rafael, ahora que tiene pareja, cambie un poco su actitud porque para ser franco... Algunas veces es peor que un dolor de muelas {yo: jajajajaja XDD}

Pero a pesar de esa pequeña noticia había algo que lo preocupaba bastante, era sobre la carta del padre de las chicas.

Ahora que saben que esta vivo pero en Zathura, su planeta natal, se pregunta... ¿Qué pasará con ellas? ¿Se volverían a ver? y uno muy importante... ¿Volverá a ver a Aquamarine pese a la decisión que ella tomara?

Se sentiría abatido si nunca tiene el valor para decirle lo que siente por ella, no podría perdonárselo nunca y mucho menos, dejar pasar la gran oportunidad que tiene o perderla para siempre...

Toma las katanas que estaban en la cabecera de su cama, se coloca el collar en el cuello y sale

En la residencia Williams sucedía lo mismo, la hermana mayor se había levantado a la misma hora de siempre para hacer su caminata de todas las mañanas y también para entrenar con su buen amigo

La carta de su padre la había llenado de felicidad a su corazón, siempre imaginó verlo una vez más para recordar viejos tiempos y para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Su mayor sueño estaba apunto de hacerse realidad, estaba a un viaje en una nave espacial pero para lograr su meta había un obstáculo difícil de pasar: los muchachos

No quería dejarlos, sus hermanas no estarían de acuerdo porque han empezado una relación con ellos además, han estado mucho tiempo juntos y ya los sentía parte de su familia pero tampoco quería perder la oportunidad de volver a ver a su padre...

Estaba muy confundida, no sabía qué hacer: su cabeza le dice que se quede pero su corazón le dice que vaya a ver a Eidian... ¿Blanco o negro? Estaba en un término gris...

Se pone ropa deportiva, unos auriculares y sale finalmente

En el techo de una azotea se encontraba un ninja entrenando como todo un espadachín experto, todavía le divagaba esa pregunta en su cabeza: pese a la decisión que tome Aquamarine ¿la volverá a ver de nuevo?

Al terminar de entrenar con sus dos espadas, se sienta a meditar para recuperar un poco sus energías y también para encontrar una respuesta a su pregunta

Leonardo: [¿Debería dejar de vivir una ilusión y despertar de este sueño? ¿Y si nunca tengo el valor para decirle a aqua lo que siento por ella? No me lo perdonaría jamás... Tengo que decírselo, si no lo hago me arrepentiré por siempre...]

Cuando abre sus ojos dejando de meditar, ahí pasaba ella. La joven cantante de los ojos celestes trotando y escuchando música por los auriculares.

Se alegro al verla, eso es seguro, pero de pronto empezó a ponerse nervioso por lo que iba a ser. Por fin iba a declarársele y decirle lo que sentía por ella así que empezó a seguirla

Aquamarine llega al campo y se detiene a descansar sentándose en el césped poniéndose a meditar

Dentro de su mente, recordaba aquellos días de su infancia en Zathura cuando su madre aún estaba viva acompañada por su esposo y sus hijas formando así lo que una vez fue su familia.

Lo que si recordaba perfectamente era aquella mujer que alimento su pequeño y frágil cuerpo y que la trajo al mundo actual...

A pesar que hacia 15 años que no la veía, aun la recuerda perfectamente como era: dulce, cálida, delicada, hermosa, generosa.... Lo más doloroso fue perderla a una temprana edad...

Además de que era su madre, ella era su mejor amiga, lo hacían todo juntas: lloraban, reían, jugaban... etc. Sólo ellas dos y nadie más...

En ese entonces sentía que nada podía separarlos, todo era felicidad y armonía en su planeta pero estaba equivocada.

Lo que una vez fue alegría y luz se convirtió en dolor y oscuridad, su planeta fue atacado misteriosamente y Eidian no tuvo otra elección que huir de Zathura junto a sus hijas a un planeta cercano para protegerlas.

Lamentablemente, no pudo hacer que su esposa fuera con ellas porque en ese momento había desaparecido, cosa que entristeció mucho a las hermanas pero en especial a Aquamarine

Tras esa triste verdad, la chica no pudo evitar dejar salir lágrimas en sus ojos de tristeza. Reconoce que eso fue lo más doloroso que tuvo que atravesar para haber llegado hasta donde esta en estos momentos pero esa herida nunca podrá cerrarse por completo...

La joven despierta de ese mal recuerdo con una expresión triste en su rostro y sus ojos celestes se encontraron con unos ojos verdes que la miraban algo preocupado

Aquamarine: leo, sucede algo malo? (pregunta tratando de cambiar su expresión)

Leonardo: otra vez estabas recordando a tu padre verdad?

Aquamarine: no, esta vez no...

Leonardo: (se sienta a su lado) entonces?

Aquamarine: a mi mamá... Estaba recordando aquellos días cuando era pequeña en sus brazos, todavía la recuerdo perfectamente como si fuera ayer...

Leonardo: cómo era? Si puedo saber claro...

Aquamarine: (lo mira de reojo) lo único que te puedo decir es que era la mejor madre de todo el mundo: dulce, delicada, comprensible, generosa, amable... Lo más doloroso fue perderla, las chicas y yo no estábamos listas para eso... (Lo mira) en ocasiones deseo poder regresar en el tiempo para que todo vuelva a hacer como era antes...

Leonardo: la extrañas verdad?

Aquamarine: a veces pero no me siento sola, cada vez que el viento sopla ciento su presencia. Es como si fuera mi ángel guardián que me observa y protege (mira al cielo con una pequeña sonrisa) sin embargo... Algunas veces temo que estoy empezando a olvidar...

Leonardo olvidar qué?

Aquamarine: sólo algunas cosas: el sonido de ella abajo preparando el desayuno, como se pintaba los labios, tan cuidadosamente... Recuerdo también que usaba una colonia de flores silvestres y cuando me abrazaba, yo aspiraba su aroma profundamente. También recuerdo que antes de dormirme, me decía al oído ''cierra tus ojitos, dulce angelito y despierta alegre mañana''

Leonardo: tu madre debió ser una gran mujer, fue una lastima que se haya ido tan pronto (dice con pena)

Aquamarine: leo, sin ofender pero no quiero hablar de algo que todavía me duele... (Dice casi rogando)

Leonardo: discúlpame... (Dice arrepentido)

Aquamarine: (se pone de pie) ven, entrenemos juntos

Leonardo: claro (dice sin mucho ánimo)

Mientras que ambos jóvenes entrenaban juntos, Leonardo se sentía muy culpable por dentro.

No quiso tocar el tema de su madre a propósito, no fue su intención reabrir una vieja herida que aun no ha sanado por completo, desde su punto de vista cree que debió quedarse callado y ahorrarse sus dudas respecto a esa mujer así que para no hacerla sentir peor decidió dejar la declaración para más tarde, ahora no era el momento.

Aquamarine intento por todos los medios aparentar lo mas concentrada posible con su entrenamiento pero esa pequeña charla que mantuvo con el ninja cinta azul la hizo sentir muy mal, como perdida y le costó trabajo enfocarse en la practica.

No podía estar enojada con él, Leonardo no sabía quién fue su madre así que prefirió guardar comentario mientras entrenaba

Poco después del almuerzo, las tortugas ninja se dirigen a la residencia Williams para ver que eran lo que estaban haciendo las chicas, se dirigen al jardín y encuentran a las hermanas vestidas de una manera poco común y extraña pero linda a la vez...

Al principio estaban haciendo una especie de danza, solo que en vez de bailar hacían artes marciales de todo tipo con acrobacias sincronizadas pero al rato se detuvieron, tomaron posición de combate y ¡¡todas peleando contra todas!!

Ignorando cual fue la razón, los chicos actuaron sin pensarlo dos veces y separaron rápidamente a las cuatro hermanas dejándolas bastante confundidas

Rafael: se puede saber porqué estaban peleando? (pregunta entre sorprendido y molesto)

Flarion: de donde sacaste eso?

Miguel Ángel: no estaban peleando? (pregunta desconcertado rascándose la cabeza)

Terra: claro que no, estábamos practicando ^^

Flarion: además, si estuviéramos peleando ''en serio'' estaríamos a los insultos, no a los golpes

Rafael: qué era esa... Esa... (No encuentra las palabras) como sea que se llame! Lo que ustedes hacían...

Terra: es una antigua danza tradicional que hacían nuestros ancestros, además de necesitar sincronización todas debemos formar una sola mente

Miguel Ángel: suena complicado (se rasca la cabeza)

Aquamarine: pero no imposible (le aclara)

Donatello: que manera tan salvaje de practicar... (Dice mirando el jardín, el cual estaba hecho un desastre)

Aquamarine: lo arreglaremos, terra...

Terra: (asiente con la cabeza, se arrodilla, coloca una mano en el suelo y cierra sus ojos haciendo que aparecieran flores de todos los colores rápidamente)

Aquamarine: (con su mano riega las plantas con su chorro de agua)

Rafael: esos poderes suelen ser muy útiles para tareas del hogar (dice sarcástico)

Brisa: en fin, qué se les ofrece? (pregunta sonriente)

Leonardo: queríamos saber que es lo que harán ahora que su padre les pide que regresen?

Las chicas: (se miran entre ellas)

Flarion: no lo sabemos, aun no hemos tomado una decisión definitiva

Terra: todo apareció de repente, primero ustedes (le sonríe a una tortuga en particular) y ahora papá

Rafael: y respecto a la banda?

Brisa: es cierto! No lo habíamos considerado siquiera, hermanas que haremos?

Aquamarine: oh vaya...

Miguel Ángel: rafa, callado te ves más bonito. Las chicas ya tienen suficientes problemas ¬¬

Rafael: (se cruza de brazos)

Terra: (toma la mano de Donatello) doni, ven conmigo

Donatello: esta bien (se va con ella)

Flarion: de acuerdo, hermanas no sé ustedes pero YO me voy a entrenar (se retira y se detiene un momento) oye rafa, puedes ayudarme? Es que necesito un oponente fuerte para eso.

Rafael: será un placer (dice sonriente y se va con ella)

Aquamarine: brisi, yo voy a hablar con la disquera. Avísales a las demás

Brisa: esta será la última vez que tocaremos?

Aquamarine: lamentablemente si, papá quiere que regresemos a Zathura además tú no lo recuerdas muy bien

Brisa: si es verdad, esto es tan doloroso no quiero que dejemos de tocar (dice dramática)

Miguel Ángel: ven aquí reina dramaturga (dice bromista y se la lleva)

Mientras que las chicas se entretenían con sus novios, el ninja cinta azul se sintió un poco solitario y prefirió ir a entrenar solo a un lugar tranquilo para no interrumpir a sus hermanos ya que ellos estaban ''ocupados'' en este momento y además para poder despejar su mente así que se encamina hacia el bosque donde había estado la más fuerte de las hermanas

Una vez que Aquamarine termina de hablar por teléfono con la disquera busca hablar con sus hermanas para informarles cuando y donde darán el ultimo concierto pero no pudo hacerlo.

Las chicas estaban pasando un buen rato con sus parejas que no quiso interrumpirlas con esta noticia y decide ir a comentárselo a Leonardo pero no se encontraba presente

Aquamarine: chicos, alguno de ustedes sabe donde se metió leo?

Miguel Ángel: para nada, aqua

Terra: que raro, hasta hace un rato estaba aquí...

Rafael: me pareció verlo entrar en el bosque, no preguntes porqué

Aquamarine: gracias rafa (se dirige al bosque)

Cuando la joven entra al bosque encuentra a Leonardo entrenando con sus dos espadas a unos pocos metros de una cascada saltando de roca en roca haciendo acrobacias

No sabía porqué pero al verlo bajo en esa cascada entrenando pensó que se veía muy atractivo haciendo que la chica se sonrojara por unos segundos.

¿Por qué lo imaginó así? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Realmente le gustaba aquella tortuga de cinta azul? Hace tiempo que se pregunta eso, incluso sus hermanas y no puede encontrar una respuesta concreta a ello...

Aquamarine: (se le acerca) leo?

Leonardo: (se detiene) aqua, que estas haciendo aquí?

Aquamarine: también quería hacerte la misma pregunta

Leonardo: (guarda sus espadas) mis hermanos están ocupados ahora y como quería entrenar, se me ocurrió venir a este bosque. Es muy relajante

Aquamarine: ya veo... (Baja un poco la mirada)

Leonardo: que te pasa?

Aquamarine: nada, es solo que... Estoy algo preocupada

Leonardo: preocupada? Porqué?

Aquamarine: es sobre mi padre, verás si él si renuncia a ser el rey yo tendré que tomar su lugar

Leonardo: lo sé pero cual es el problema?

Aquamarine: no creo que este lista para esa responsabilidad

Leonardo: aqua, es una ley obligatoria de tu planeta y te guste o no, debes cumplirlo

Aquamarine: eso lo sé perfectamente pero, no creo que pueda ser una buena reina para mi pueblo. Ser reina es una gran responsabilidad, debes servir para tus habitantes, ser su gobernante y un ejemplo a seguir pero no creo que pueda (voltea) Apenas ni recuerdo cuales son nuestras leyes y lo que debe hacer un rey para el pueblo. Admítelo leo, cuando sea mi coronación no seré una buena gobernante para Zathura (dice algo triste bajando la mirada)

Mientras que en el aire había un ambiente tranquilo pero triste al mismo tiempo en un fugaz momento el ninja se acerca a ella y la abraza depositando un beso en su cabeza haciendo que la chica se sonroje de sobremanera

Leonardo: no digas eso, estas equivocada. Has superado varios retos en tu vida, muchos obstáculos en tu camino y no dejes que este te venza. Eres una mujer fuerte por dentro y por fuera y si de algo te sirve, yo creo en ti, sé que serás una gran reina para tu pueblo y todos querrán ser como tu... (Dice con una voz dulce y alentadora)

Aquamarine: (ruborizada) leo...

Aquellas palabras le habían llegado, es posible que ese joven ninja tenga razón. Lo único que debía ser es confiar en sí misma y ser optimista, si su padre le deja ese cargo en sus hombros quiere decir que tiene fe en ella y sabe que lo hará muy bien...

La joven se da media vuelta aun ruborizada y en brazos de ese guerrero ninja y ambas miradas se miraron fijamente por varios segundos, lo único que se escuchaba era el tranquilo silencio de la naturaleza hacia su alrededor hasta que en un momento Leonardo comenzó a acercar su rostro lentamente a la de Aquamarine.

Ella se ruborizó aun mas cuando se percato de lo que iba a hacer y en eso, ella cierra sus ojos celestes esperando el momento

Estaban a unos pocos centímetros de tocar sus labios hasta que... {Yo: muahahahaha!! XP}

Todos: leo! Aqua!

Al escuchar esas voces que venían a lo lejos, todo termino en un segundo, como si se hubiera rayado un disco. Leonardo y Aquamarine retomaron sus posiciones muy avergonzados evitando ver el rostro del otro ¡Estaban rojos como unos tomates!

Aquamarine no podía creer lo que estaba por hacer, intentó besar a ese joven ninja sin voluntad propia, era como si algo la hubiera manipulado en ese momento.

Leonardo, por su parte, estaba furioso pero contento al mismo tiempo, ahora que intentó hacer lo que tanto quería sabe que ahora esta mas cerca de Aquamarine que nunca porque ella no opuso resistencia en ningún momento

Terra: que estaban haciendo hasta hace un rato?

Aquamarine: (se sonroja) n- nada, no hacíamos nada...

Brisa: oigan chicos, este lugar es muy relajante. Por qué no hacemos un picnic aquí cerca de la cascada?

Flarion: buena idea brisi

Los 8 jóvenes estaban sentados encima de ese mantel de color rojo con cuadros blancos contemplando el hermoso paisaje y la puesta de sol en el agua, cada una con su pareja a excepción de dos jóvenes...

Después de lo que paso hasta hace un rato, Leonardo y Aquamarine no se animaban a dirigirse la palabra, ni siquiera mirarse, estaban sentados a cierta distancia del otro mirando cualquier lado

Brisa: oye aqua, nos harías un favor?

Aquamarine: si, dime

Terra: estamos algo aburridas, entra al agua y transfórmate si?

Aquamarine: esta bien (se pone de pie y se tira al agua)

Cuando la joven se lanza al agua, los chicos notaron que Aquamarine estaba tardando bajo el agua y que no salía a la superficie, cosa que los preocupo un poco hasta que notaron que algo estaba brillando.

Al desaparecer ese resplandor, la chica emerge transformada en una sirena

Donatello: aqua, puedes transformarte? (algo sorprendido)

Aquamarine: si, siempre y cuando que sea un animal marino

Rafael: también puedes crear olas?

Aquamarine: por supuesto, observa (se da media vuelta y con su mano crea una pequeña ola)

Miguel Ángel: increíble! Simplemente increíble! (dice entusiasmado)

Brisa: (toca el agua con la mano) el agua esta deliciosa, me hubiera gustado traer mi traje de baño

Aquamarine: (se sumerge bajo el agua de repente)

Leonardo: aqua?

¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Por qué Aquamarine se sumergió tan repentinamente bajo el agua? ¿Algo la habrá arrastrado? Ojala que no pensaba el ninja cinta azul...

Aquamarine: (sale de repente y salpica a su pequeña hermana)

Brisa: oye! (se queja y trata de secarse)

Aquamarine: jajajaja (se ríe)

Brisa: ahora veras! (se tira al agua y comienza a mojar a Aquamarine riéndose)

Mientras que esas dos jóvenes se divertían en el agua, Aquamarine intenta mojar a su pequeña pero ésta al esquivarlo salpica la cara de cierto ninja de dos espadas causando una enorme carcajada de los demás

Aquamarine: UPS! Lo siento leo! (dice tratando de contener la risa)

Leonardo: (se seca la cara con una expresión seria)

Aquamarine: sin resentimientos?

Leonardo: si (se acerca al agua y le moja el rostro) sin resentimientos

Cuando vieron que los hermanos mayores comenzaron una guerra de agua, los demás no tardaron mucho en unirse a la diversión y se lanzaron al agua causando una enorme ola.

Todo era tan divertido, tan relajante, era como si el tiempo dejara de existir cuando todos estaban juntos...

Siguieron así hasta que comenzaron a salir las primeras estrellas de la noche. Salen finalmente del agua y se despiden cada unos regresando a sus respectivas casas

Al caer definitivamente la noche en la guarida, 3 de las tortugas estaban cada uno en su cuarto profundamente dormidos roncando como osos polares {yo: jajajaja XD} pero habia uno que no podia dormir

El ninja cinta azul estaba mas feliz que nunca, aquel encuentro con la joven de sus sueños en la cascada fue un sueño en verdad. Estuvo a pocos centimetros de poder sentir sus labios pero desafortunadamente lo interrumpieron

¿Se habra vuelto un habito de molestarlo mientras intenta alcanzar lo inalcanzable? Tal vez si, tal vez no, ¿Quien sabe?....

Esa noche durmio con una sonrisa en los labios recordando aquel momento magico deseando en lo mas profundo de su corazón que aquello que tanto anhela suceda por fin y pensando en lo que pasó o mejor dicho en lo que pudo pasar...


	42. Chapter 42

Capitulo Nº 42: ''Viva el rock por siempre''

A la mañana siguiente...

El ninja cinta azul se levanta muy temprano para hacer su caminata de todas las mañanas más sonriente que nunca

Jamás pudo haber imaginado que estuviera tan cerca de su princesa, la joven cantante de los ojos celestes que cautivo su corazón.

Estuvo a escasos centímetros de besarla pero como siempre debe haber alguien que interfiera en su camino, sentía que su corazón explotaba de alegría pero una pregunta hizo que se preocupara un poco

¿Se habrá molestado por aquel acto de amor? ¿Se habrá percatado de cuales fueron sus intensiones? No cree que sea tan distraída para no darse cuenta pero ojala que si...

Toma sus katanas que estaban en la cabecera de su cama, se coloca su collar y sale

Aquamarine ya se había levantado también a la misma hora pero tras recordar lo que pasó ayer en la tarde se quedó sentada en la cama, mirando el vacío y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y mostrarse dudosa frente a sus sentimientos

¿Realmente estaba enamorada de Leonardo? ¿Porque en aquel momento intento besarlo? ¿Que era lo que le estaba pasando? cuando más lo recordaba más se sentía confundida...

Necesitaba pensar, aclarar sus dudas y descubrir que era lo que realmente sentía por él así que por este día prefirió dejar la caminata para mañana y ver qué canciones van a tocar para hoy en la noche, ya que este concierto es el último...

Luego de haber entrenado duramente con sus dos espadas, el ninja cinta azul se sienta y se pone a meditar

Ahora no podía dejar de pensar en Aquamarine, después de ese momento mágico deseaba más que nunca que esa joven apareciera para así poder declarar su amor hacia ella

Esperó pacientemente sentado en el techo del edificio donde se conocieron por primera vez deseando que esa hermosa joven apareciera pero al cabo de una hora y media ella no se hizo presente

¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Se habrá molestado con él por aquella señal de afecto? Era lo más probable...

Leonardo: (suspira y se pone de pie mirando el sol de la mañana) [Aquamarine ¿Cuanto tiempo mas tendré que esperar para que abras los ojos y descubras lo que siento por ti?] (Se dice para sus adentros y se marcha)

Después de la hora del almuerzo, las chicas estaban practicando en la sala con sus instrumentos para el último concierto de hoy a la noche

Se sentían bastante mal por dentro, eso era mas que seguro que ni siquiera era necesario hablarlo entre ellas, se daban cuenta por la mirada de la otra pero no permitirían que esta pequeña desilusión les impida hacer lo que tanto les gusta: cantar y tocar.

Si no hubiera sido por la carta de su padre, ellas todavía estarían haciendo giras, conciertos, firmas de CD, autógrafos, etc. pero si realmente querían volver a verlo debían renunciar a esto

Terra: (dejando de tocar el bajo) chicas, están felices porque veremos a papá de nuevo?

Brisa: (se rasca la cabeza) pues para ser franca, no lo recuerdo muy bien...

Flarion: claro que no, cuando él se fue tú tenias 4 años (dice con un poco de hostilidad)

Aquamarine: flarion...

Flarion: (no dice nada y desconecta su guitarra) nos vemos al rato (sube las escaleras)

Brisa: creo que a flari no le da gusto...

Aquamarine: no es eso, realmente quiere verlo pero después de lo que pasó esta algo confundida

Terra: creen que vendrá con nosotras?

Aquamarine: no lo sé...

Ana: (aparece) todo en orden por aquí?

Brisa: si, no es nada abuelita ^^

Oscar: (aparece también) flarion no esta muy convencida de ver a su padre verdad?

Terra: como lo supiste?

Ana: ay pequeña, es normal que sepamos de estas cosas.

Oscar: Tenemos 50 años, somos viejos (bromista) pero también sabios, además las conocemos muy bien cuando tienen un problema (tocan la puerta) yo voy (abre la puerta) oh, hola jovencitos! Pasen, las chicas están en la sala

Las tortugas: hola chicas

Aquamarine: hola muchachos (dice desconectando su guitarra)

Donatello: están practicando?

Brisa: corrección, estábamos practicando hasta que se fue ''señorita gruñona''

Flarion: ya te oí! (dice quejándose)

Leonardo: aún no saben cuando se irán?

Aquamarine: (evitando ver el rostro de leo) si, cuando hagamos este ultimo concierto nos iremos

Miguel Ángel: oye rafa, porque no vas a visitar a tu noviecita que esta sola en su cuarto? Tal vez quiera compañía... (Dice con picardía)

Rafael: cierra la boca! (sube las escaleras)

Mientras que los demás hablaban, el ninja cinta roja recorría la casa echando un vistazo a todas las habitaciones para ver cómo eran por dentro hasta que en una de esas, decide pasar por la de su pareja.

Cuando ingresa, encuentra a la joven sentada en la cama con una guitarra distinta a la toca actualmente {yo: ella toca una Gibson SG Standard cherry} en manos puliéndola suave y cuidadosamente con una franela

Rafael: qué estas haciendo? (pregunta divertido entrando)

Flarion: estoy puliendo mi guitarra

Rafael: (se sienta en el piso) nunca te he visto tocarla...

Flarion: porque para hacer mis solos toco con la otra (la señala)

Rafael: te molesta si la veo de cerca?

Flarion: no, claro que no (se la entrega) pero no vayas a romper a ''rita''

Rafael: a quién? (pregunta desconcertado)

Flarion: a rita, así se llama mi guitarra

Rafael: a ver, a ver... Le pusiste el nombre de una persona a esta cosa? (dice un poco burlón)

Flarion: (se la quita algo molesta) no es cualquier cosa, es una Gibson Les Paul de 1960

Rafael: vaya, que antigüedad! (dice sorprendido)

Flarion: esta fue mi primera guitarra, la tengo desde que tenía 7 años. Es un tesoro para mí... (Dice contemplándola)

Rafael: me doy cuenta porque le hiciste un ataúd de cristal (dice observándolo)

Flarion: lee lo que tiene escrito (dice mientras pulía la guitarra)

Rafael: ''vieja y confiable'' con tinta dorada... Porque no me tocas una canción con ''Rita''?

Flarion: esta bien, veamos... (Se pone a pensar)

More than a feeling

I looked out this morning and the sun was gone  
Turned on some music to start my day  
I lost myself in a familiar song  
I closed my eyes and I slipped away

It's more than a feeling  
(More than a feeling)  
When I hear that old song they used to play  
(More than a feeling)  
I begin dreaming  
(More than a feeling)  
'Til I see Marianne walk away  
I see my Marianne walkin' away

So many people have come and gone  
Their faces fade as the years go by  
Yet I still recall as I wander on  
As clear as the sun in the summer sky

It's more than a feeling  
(More than a feeling)  
When I hear that old song they used to play  
(More than a feeling)  
I begin dreaming  
(More than a feeling)  
'Til I see Marianne walk away  
I see my Marianne walkin' away

When I'm tired and thinking cold  
I hide in my music, forget the day  
And dream of a girl I used to know  
I closed my eyes and she slipped away  
She slipped away

It's more than a feeling  
(More than a feeling)  
When I hear that old song they used to play  
(More than a feeling)  
I begin dreaming  
(More than a feeling)  
'Til I see Marianne walk away

Rafael: vaya... (Dice casi en un suspiro)

Flarion: esta canción me la enseño mi abuelito, suelo tocarla cuando estoy algo aburrida

Rafael: puedo preguntarte algo?

Flarion: si, dime

Rafael: como haces esos solos? Siempre cuando te veo o te escucho hacerlo son increíbles pero no me explico como lo haces

Flarion: es algo complicado componer un solo pero las veces que lo hago es como si la guitarra hablara conmigo. Es como si la adrenalina se apoderara de mí... Es una sensación única e inexplicable (dice mirando la guitarra) Es algo difícil de explicar pero gracias a ella puedo expresarme libremente, puedo decir lo que siento, lo que pienso...

Rafael: deberías enseñarme alguna vez, quizás con eso tenga otra forma de descargarme

Flarion: cuando quieras (le sonríe)

Rafael: aún no se como reaccionara el maestro splinter cuando se entere que mi pareja es una humana (se sienta en la cama)

Flarion: te preocupa?

Rafael: no mucho pero no quiero que se moleste conmigo, es decir, yo decidí estar contigo y le guste o no, deberá aceptarlo

Flarion: aqua me dijo que es algo exigente pero que es un buen maestro, tal vez lo comprenda si es que en realidad quiere tu felicidad (se saca su guitarra y la deja reposar en sus piernas) Ya viste como reaccionaron mis abuelos no?

Rafael: si, lo tomaron muy bien

Flarion: eso es porque te conocen y además se le cumplió el deseo a mi abuelita ¬¬

Rafael: deseo? (pregunta algo desconcertado)

Flarion: me dijo que lo único que la haría feliz es que yo tuviera novio, siempre me lo decía frente a mí y a mis hermanas y ellas, obviamente, se reían de mi (frunce el ceño)

Rafael: detesto admitirlo pero leo tenia razón, hay que ser paciente para que las cosas salgan bien y a tu manera

Flarion: porque no te llevas bien con él?

Rafael: porque ese sabelotodo siempre pretende tener la razón y es el favorito del maestro splinter (dice molesto y se cruza de brazos)

Flarion: estas celoso?

Rafael: no estoy celoso, es solo que me enferma ver que sea el líder. Yo debería serlo, no él

Flarion: (le da un beso en la frente) rafa, debes entender que leo no es el favorito del maestro splinter. Él los quiere a todos por igual, solo que tiene una manera extraña para demostrarlo y si no te eligió como líder es porque debe tener una buena razón

Rafael: estas del lado de mi hermano? (dice molesto)

Flarion: yo no estoy del lado de nadie, no mal interpretes (le niega con el dedo) Leo escucha todo lo que le dice su sensei y a ponerlo a prueba, el maestro siente que es un buen líder. Recuerda que solo te digo lo que pienso (le aclara) además... Yo también he pasado por lo mismo

Rafael: te peleabas con aqua?

Flarion: si, constantemente hasta que las dos decidimos hablar de mujer a mujer, nos dijimos lo que nos molesta de la otra y llegamos a un acuerdo (pequeño silencio) Sé que ella no va a cambiar por que yo lo diga y ella sabe que yo tampoco pero ambas aprendimos a convivir con lo que tiene la otra. Peleamos como todo hermano pero al final te das cuenta que tienes un gran amigo a tu lado

Rafael: nunca había pensado en eso...

Flarion: si quieres que tu relación con leo mejore, habla con él. Pero intenta por todos los medios de no gritarle o algo por el estilo, si? Háblale como toda persona civilizada y dile lo que sientes

Rafael: esta bien, lo haré. Vale la pena el intento

Flarion: así me gusta (lo abraza)

Rafael: si que cambiaste eh? (dice sarcástico)

Flarion: lo sé y te lo debo a ti (le sonríe)

Rafael: me dejaras tocar a rita?

Flarion: esta bien (se la entrega)

Aquamarine: (entrando a la habitación junto a los demás) esta todo bien aquí?

Flarion: si aqua

Miguel Ángel: aahhh rafa, qué haces con esa guitarra? Si ni siquiera sabes tocar

Rafael: no dicen por ahí que nunca es tarde para aprender?

Terra: cierto (a su hermana) es extraño que le prestes a rita...

Brisa: si porque siempre fuiste muy celosa con tus cosas y además, porque se la prestas a él!? (Se queja) Yo siempre quise tocarla (hace puchero)

Flarion: porque las veces que te la prestaba la agarrabas como raqueta de tenis!

Brisa: (avergonzada) es que era pequeña...

Todos: jajajajajaja! (se ríen)

Aquamarine: chicas, tenemos que escoger las canciones que tocaremos hoy en la noche

Flarion: (se levanta de la silla) vengan chicos, hay una canción que puede ser de su agrado

Brisa: claro que si, después que le escribiste una canción a rafa ¬w¬

Aquamarine: mejor dicho, un solo ^^

Rafael: que cosa?

Flarion: Chicas!! (Sonrojada)

Miguel Ángel: queremos escucharla!!! (Dice entusiasmado)

Una vez que todos están en la sala, se escucha una guitarra tocar las primeras notas.

Take me away

Yeah,Yeah!

Get up, Get out  
Move on, move up,  
there's no doubt  
I'm all wrong, you're right  
It's all the same with you  
I'm too fit, too fat  
You miss why  
So why,  
So why,  
So why,  
So why

On and on,  
And on and on,  
On and on,  
And on and on…

::Chorus::  
Don't want to grow up  
I want to get out  
Hey!  
Take me away  
I want to shout out  
Take me away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away…

'Round and 'round,  
Here we go again  
Same old start, same old end  
Turn my head  
And turn back again  
Same old stuff,  
Never ends

Do this, do that  
Can't deal, can't deal with that  
I tune in, tune out  
I've heard it all before  
Hello, goodbye  
Never asking me why,  
Goodbye,  
Goodbye,  
Goodbye…

On and on,  
And on and on,  
On and on,  
And on and on…

::Chorus::  
Don't want to grow up  
I want to get out  
Hey, take me away  
I want to shout out  
Take me away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away…

::Guitar Solo::

Mientras que Flarion hacia el solo, los demas notaron que ella cerró sus ojos y mordió su labio inferior, señal que le dedicaba este solo a su novio con todo su corazón y con toda alma de rockera.

::Chorus::  
Don't want to grow up  
I want to get out  
Hey, take me away  
I want to shout out  
Take me away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Awayyyyyayyyyayyyyy…

::Chorus::  
Don't want to grow up  
I want to get out  
Hey, take me away  
I want to shout out  
Take me away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away…

'Round and 'round here we go again  
Same old story, same old end  
Turn my head  
And turn back again  
Same old stuff,  
Never ends

Turn my head  
And turn back again  
Same old stuff,  
Never ends

Después de esta canción, los chicos no paraban de burlarse de Rafael ni las demás de Flarion pero esto no les importo en lo absoluto.

La siguiente era una de estilo punk, un genero muy característico de las hermanas.

El ritmo era tan contagioso que los muchachos comenzaron a hacer cuenta que estaban tocando instrumentos musicales

Lump

Lump sat alone in a boggy marsh  
Totally motionless except for his heart  
Mud flowed up into Lump's pajamas  
He totally confused all the passing piranhas

He's lump, he's lump  
He's in my head  
He's lump, he's lump, he's lump  
He might be dead

Lump lingered last in line for brains  
And the ones he got were sort of rotten and insane  
Small thing's so sad that birds could land  
Is Lump fast asleep or rocking out with the band?

He's lump, he's lump  
He's in my head  
He's lump, he's lump, he's lump  
He might be dead

{Yo: imaginen que ahora están tocando en el concierto, con su ropa de rockeras, las luces, los fans, etc...}

Lump was limp and lonely and needed a shove  
Lump slipped on a kiss and tumbled into love  
He spent his twenties between the sheets  
Life limped along at subsonic speeds

He's lump, he's lump  
He's in my head  
He's lump, he's lump, he's lump  
He might be dead

Is this lump out of my head?  
I think so  
Is this lump out of my head?  
I think so  
Is this lump out of my head?  
I think so  
Is this lump out of my head?

Terminada la canción, el público le da una gran ovación para las hermanas

Fat lip   
Storming through the party like my name was El Nino  
When I'm hangin out drinking in the back of an el Camino  
As a kid, I was a skid and no one knew me by name.  
I trashed my own house party cause nobody came.

I know I'm not the one you thought you knew back in high school  
never going, ever showing up when we had to.  
Is it attention that we crave don't tell us to behave;  
I'm sick of always hearing act your age.

I don't want to waste my time  
Become another casualty of society.  
Ill never fall in line  
become another victim of your conformity  
and back down.

Lara: eso!! Vamos todos!! (Decía muy entusiasmada poniéndose junto con sus hermanas)

Because you don't  
know us at all we laugh when old people fall.  
But what would you expect with a conscience so small.  
Heavy metal and mullets it's how we were raised.  
Maiden and priest were the gods that we praised

Cause we like having fun at other peoples expense and,  
Cutting people down is just a minor offence then,  
Its none of your concern, I guess I'll never learn.  
I'm sick of being told to wait my turn.

I don't want to waste my time  
Become another casualty of society.  
Ill never fall in line  
become another victim of your conformity  
and back down.

Don't count on me, to let you know when.  
Don't count on me, I'll do it again.  
Don't count on me, it's the point you're missing.  
Don't count on me, cause I'm not listening.

Well I'm a no good nick lower middle class brat,  
back packed and I don't give a shit about nothing.  
You be standing on the corner talking all that kufuffin.  
But you don't make sense from all the gas you be huffing.  
Then if the egg don't stain you'll be ringing off the hook,  
you're on the hit list wanted in the telephone book.  
I like songs with distortion, to drink in proportion.  
The doctor said my mom should have had an abortion.

I don't want to waste my time  
Become another casualty of society.  
Ill never fall in line  
become another victim of your conformity  
and back down.  
Waste my time with them  
Casualty of society.  
Waste my time again,  
Victim of your conformity  
and back down.

You Oughta Know

I want you to know, that I'm happy for you  
I wish nothing but the best for you both  
An older version of me  
Is she perverted like me  
Would she go down on you in a theatre  
Does she speak eloquently  
And would she have your baby  
I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother

'cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able  
To make it enough for you to be open wide, no  
And every time you speak her name  
Does she know how you told me you'd hold me  
Until you died, till you died  
But you're still alive

And I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know

You seem very well, things look peaceful  
I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know  
Did you forget about me Mr. Duplicity  
I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner  
It was a slap in the face how quickly I was replaced  
Are you thinking of me when you f*** her?

'cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able  
To make it enough for you to be open wide, no  
And every time you speak her name  
Does she know how you told me you'd hold me  
Until you died, till you died  
But you're still alive

And I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know

'cause the joke that you laid on the bed that was me  
And I'm not gonna fade  
As soon as you close your eyes and you know it  
And every time I scratch my nails down someone else's back  
I hope you feel it...well can you feel it

Well, I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know

(solo de guitarra)

Well, I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know

Otra canción terminada y otra vez el bullicio y aplausos de la gente

Take it off  
I'm on my second drink  
But I've had a few before...  
I'm tryin' hard to think  
And I think that I want you on the floor  
Uh huh, yeah on the floor!

[Chorus]  
Go on and take it off  
(echo) Take it off!  
You gotta shake it off baby, for me  
C'mon and break me off  
(echo) Break me off!  
'Cause I get what I want and I like what I see

Need your love 1,2,3  
Stop starin' at my D cup  
Don't waste time, just give it to me  
C'mon baby, just feel me up  
C'mon, just give it up

[Chorus]  
Go on and take it off  
(echo) Take it off!  
You gotta shake it off baby, for me  
C'mon and break me off  
(echo) Break me off!  
'Cause I get what I want and I like what I see

(Solo de guitarra de Rebecca alumbrada de un reflector del techo)

Forget the application...  
You're the right guy for the task  
Let me take you on vacation  
Just do it, you don't have to ask!

[Chorus]  
Go on and take it off  
(echo) Take it off!  
You gotta shake it off baby, for me  
C'mon and break me off  
(echo) Break me off!  
'Cause I get what I want and I like what I see  
Take it off  
(echo) Take it off!  
Take it off baby, for me  
Take it off  
(echo) Take it off!  
Take it off baby, for me.

Una vez más, grandes aplausos y ovaciones para las hermanas.

Lara: ahora chicas!! {Yo: uso sus nombres anteriores porque el público no conocen sus nombres reales}

That's what you get

No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore

It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score

And why do we like to hurt, so much?

I can't decide

You have made it harder just to go on

And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating

And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here

Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here

I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn

Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)

And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

Pain, make your way to me, to me

And I'll always be just so inviting

If I ever start to think straight

This heart will start a riot in me

Let's start, start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?

Oh why do we like to hurt so much?

That's what you get when you let your heart win!

Whoa

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

Now I can't trust myself with anything but this

And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

Una vez más, grandes aplausos y ovaciones para las hermanas.

Rebecca: chicas, recuerdan nuestra primera canción??

Mariah: claro, como olvidarla!?

Denisse: veamos si la gente nos ayuda ^^

Lara: ahora todos!!!

New kid in the school

Back row  
Honor roll  
Ahead of the class

Wet bleachers  
Student teacher  
Better start kissing some ass

Bad weather  
Let's get together  
I never wait in line  
Night lesson  
Study session  
you know you work so fine

so what's your name,  
New kid in school?  
Tell me something,  
do you feel lonely?  
Come sit next to me  
Tell me honey,  
do you feel lonely?  
Come get closer to me

It ain't that bad  
You know it really ain't that bad  
You can't avoid it  
Might as well enjoy it  
'Cuz I do  
While you're the new kid in school  
You're the new kid in school

Best dressed  
Be my guest  
I'll take you to the top  
School nurse  
You're not the first  
And I won't tell you to stop  
Burn leather  
Let's come together  
No time to educate  
Hot shot  
The parking lot  
Before you graduate

So what's your name,  
New kid in school?  
Tell me something,  
do you feel lonely?  
Come sit next to me  
Tell me honey,  
do you feel lonely?  
Come get closer to me

It ain't that bad  
you know it really ain't that bad  
you can't avoid it  
Might as well enjoy it  
'Cuz I do  
While you're the new kid in school

(Solo de guitarra)

So what's you name,  
new kid in school?  
Tell me something,  
do you feel lonely?  
Come sit next to me  
Tell me honey,  
do you feel lonely?  
Come get closer to me

It ain't that bad  
you know it really ain't that bad  
you can't avoid it  
Might as well enjoy it  
'Cuz I do  
While you're the new kid in school

Skater boy   
He was a boy she was a girl  
can I make it anymore obvious!

He was a punk; she did ballet  
what more can I say?

He wanted her, she'd never tell  
secretly she wanted him as well

But all of her friends, stuck up their nose  
they had a problem with his baggy clothes...

He was a skater boy  
She said "see ya later boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth

Five years from now, she sits at home  
Feeding the baby, she's all alone

She turns on T.V., guess who she sees  
Skater boy rocking on MTV

She calls up her friends, they already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show

she takes along, stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down

He was a skater boy  
She said "see ya later boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar  
The limit on his guitar  
Did your pretty face see what he's worth?

He was a skater boy  
She said "see ya later boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar  
the limit on his guitar  
did your pretty face see what he's worth?

sorry girl, but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now

We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends

Too bad that you couldn't see  
See the man that boy could be

There is more than meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside

He's just a boy and I'm just a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?

We are in love, haven't you heard  
How we rock each other's world!

I'm with the skater boy  
I said "see ya later boy"  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at a studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
about a girl he used to know.

I'm with the skater boy  
I said "see ya later boy"  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at a studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
about a girl he used to know.

En eso una lluvia de papeles picados y luces de todos los colores invadía el escenario

Las 4 hermanas: gracias nueva york!!!!!  
Lara: adiós a todos!!!! (Dice mientras saludaba y tocaba las manos de las personas)  
Rebecca: gracias por todo!!  
Denisse: nos veremos pronto!! Adiós amigos!!!  
Mariah: buena suerte!! Gracias a todos!! Adios!!  
Lara: chicas, último tema!!

Seven  
Well this is a letter  
To everyone who thinks that they know better  
To every girl that thinks that I won't get her  
If she's rough with you  
There's nothing that I'd rather do than fight

This is a warning  
To everyone who thinks that I'm in mourning  
You know they're wrong in fact  
I'm reassuring you that I'll be true  
Won't let no one mess with you tonight

So it's gonna be  
Heads up, heads up  
They're gonna get  
Messed up, messed up  
For making you cry  
And please don't you  
Get down, get down  
Cause you were no  
Let down, let down  
I won't say goodbye

I got your back until I die  
I don't care if you don't want me sticking by  
I'll keep ten feet behind just to walk you home  
And I'm gonna protect you till I die  
I won't let nobody hurt you again  
I'll f*** up your next girlfriend if she breaks your heart

This is forever  
I'm done pretending that it's now or never  
Got no other motives what so ever than to talk to you  
Make sure that you're gonna be all right

So I'll see you later  
If you meet someone go ahead and date her  
And if she's good to you then I won't hate her  
I won't f*** her up  
But if she's bad to you well then I might

So it's gonna be  
Heads up, heads up  
They're gonna get  
Messed up, messed up  
For making you cry  
And please don't you  
Get down, get down  
Cause you were no  
Let down, let down  
I won't say goodbye

I got your back until I die  
I don't care if you don't want me sticking by  
I'll keep ten feet behind just to walk you home  
And I'm gonna protect you till I die  
I won't let nobody hurt you again  
I'll f*** up your next girlfriend if she breaks your heart

And I got your back until I die  
I don't care if you don't want me sticking by  
I'll keep ten feet behind just to walk you home  
And I'm gonna protect you till I die  
I won't let nobody hurt you again  
I'll f*** up your next girlfriend if she breaks your heart

Mientras que esos destellos de luces, los papeles picados, los aplausos, los gritos, las chicas no pudieron evitar llorar.

Toda esa gente aclamando sus nombres les llego a sus corazones y lo demostraron con sus lágrimas, saludando a las personas, recibiendo flores, cartas, etc... Este concierto quedara marcado en la historia del rock

Las hermanas alzaron sus instrumentos al aire y comenzaron a soltar mas lagrimas, estaban muy conmovidas pero al mismo tiempo tristes.

Debido a que deben regresar a su planeta, tenían que renunciar a lo que tanto aman... No saben si algún día volverán debido a las circunstancias...

Los muchachos, transformados en humanos, sintieron mucha lastima por ellas al ver sus lagrimas salir por sus ojos.

Saben lo que están sintiendo en este momento, alegría y tristeza, debe ser muy difícil para ellas dejar lo que tanto les gusta hacer pero lo hacen por un buen motivo

Es verdaderamente desalentador tener que renunciar a lo que te hace feliz, ese enorme talento las convirtieron en lo que son y es increíble que ahora, que estaban en la cima del mundo, tenga que desaparecer

Luego que el ambiente se calmó, las tortugas se dirigieron detrás del escenario y cuando subieron esos escalones, encontraron a las hermanas abrazadas y llorando

Aquamarine: tranquilas chicas, solo será por un tiempo (dice tratando de calmarlas)

Flarion: como detesto las despedidas (dice sacando sus lagrimas inútilmente)

Brisa: fue bueno mientras duró (dice sollozando)

Terra: todo terminó... Adiós nueva york, adiós hermanas williams...

Se quedaron así, abrazadas y llorando de amargura recordando lo que alguna vez fue su felicidad y diversión.

Por mas que intentaran calmarse fue totalmente inútil; la música, el escenario, sus instrumentos, el rock, sus fans, los gritos, los aplausos, todos esos tesoros formaban parte de ellas, gracias a su enorme talento, su pasión por la música, su dedicación a las canciones, el trabajo en equipo y el apoyo de la gente fue lo que las impulsó a cumplir su sueño a cualquier costo sin importar los obstáculos, aquellos seguidores las llevó a la fama, a la cima del mundo...

Era increíble que ahora que despertaron de ese sueño todo parecía que fue una ilusión, un espejismo, una imaginación... No había nada...

Los chicos no quisieron involucrarse en ese momento, no era el adecuado. Sentían tanta lastima por ellas que lo único que hicieron fue mirarlas por unos segundos y marcharse de regreso a las alcantarillas esperando que para el día del mañana estén un poco mejor


	43. Chapter 43

Capitulo Nº 43: ''Viejas raíces''

{Yo: hola, soy yo de nuevo! Lamento muchísimo el retraso T_T con esto de la escuela, los exámenes y los trabajos se me hace casi imposible actualizarme… Y se me volvió a romper la compu! T-T Acá les dejó este Cáp., ahí va y déjenme sus rewiews por fa! XDD… Ah! Y decidí ir al grano ^^U}

Luego de haberse despedidos de esas 2 personas que le dieron toda su hospitalidad y cariño, los 9 aventureros ya estaban pisando la tierra del planeta Zathura, el lugar de origen de las 4 hermanas de los poderes elementales

Habían aterrizado en un espeso bosque y todo tenia un ambiente tenso y misterioso, solo se escuchaba un incomodo silencio y se podía ver una neblina tapando gran parte de la selva

Brisa: este lugar me da escalofríos (dice mirando alrededor algo asustada)

Aquamarine: (bajando de la nave) este bosque siempre fue así? Porque yo no lo recuerdo que fuera tan... Aterrador...

Terra: nos encontramos en el bosque del silencio amigos, este lugar siempre tuvo un ambiente frío y pocos habitantes pasan por aquí pero no lo sé, se ve algo diferente... (Dice dudosa)

Donatello: porque lo dices? (pregunta asomándose a la compuerta)

Terra: este bosque no tenía una neblina tan espesa

Rafael: pues vamos a investigar, no nos quedemos aquí (dice avanzando)

Aquamarine: algo me dice que tenemos que tener cuidado, puede que haya trampas...

Brisa: tienes razón (dice aferrándose al brazo de su novio)

Rafael: ustedes y su imaginación (dice sin darle mucha importancia)

Leonardo: rafa, cuidado!

Gracias a la rapidez del maestro Splinter, el ninja cinta roja pudo evitar caer en un pozo algo profundo, tapado por un montón de hojas secas, cuyo fondo tenia serpientes venenosas bastantes similares a cobras

Rafael: gracias maestro!

Terra: una trampa? (dice acercándose al pozo)

Aquamarine: alguien la debió haber puesto

Rafael: pues me gustaría saber quien fue (dice incorporándose)

Leonardo: sigamos amigos pero tengan mas cuidado

Miguel Ángel: si, no vayan a caer en un truco tan viejo como ¡AAAAHHH! (Dice gritando al quedar atrapado en una red)

Rafael: y luego me dicen que yo soy el distraído ¬¬ (dice sarcástico)

Splinter: debes prestar más atención por donde pisas

Brisa: viejo, porque hay tantas trampas aquí?

Miguel Ángel: tal vez alguien este cazando

Terra: lo dudo, aquí no habitan muchos animales

Aquamarine: eso lo averiguaremos después, hay que bajar a mikey

Rafael: y si mejor lo dejamos ahí?

Flarion: rafa! (lo regaña) bueno, la idea no es mala...

Todos: flarion!

Flarion: solo bromeaba ^^

Leonardo: (corta la red utilizando su espada)

Miguel Ángel: gracias! (dice una vez en el suelo)

Aquamarine: (salta a la rama de un árbol) yo me adelantare muchachos, quiero explorar un poco mas el área, nos vemos después (se aleja saltando de árbol en árbol)

Mientras que la chica del agua se fue, los demás comenzaron a caminar cuidadosamente para no caer en una trampa pero en eso uno de ellos les impide el paso a los otros

Leonardo: (comienza a ver detenidamente los alrededores con las manos en las fundas de sus espadas)

Terra: que sucede leo?

Splinter: alguien nos esta espiando (dice con la guardia en alto)

Brisa: pues yo no veo a nadie... (Mira por los alrededores)

Rafael: vamos, sal de ahí y pelea! (dice impaciente sacando sus sais)

Leonardo: [no lo entiendo, porque no sale a pelear?] (Se pregunta para sus adentros confuso)

Mientras que los demás estaban con la guardia en alto esperando a que el espía salga de su escondite, el desconocido se encontraba oculto en unos matorrales de un verde oscuro observándolos detenidamente con su arma en las manos

Por ver la vestimenta de esas 3 chicas no le parecieron una gran amenaza pero cuando mira a los otros piensa que son enemigos y sin pensarlo dos veces sale de los matorrales de un gran salto y les arroja su larga y poderosa lanza haciendo que ésta quedara clavada en el suelo provocando una fisura en la tierra, al parecer era bastante fuerte

Por suerte los demás se dieron cuenta de su presencia y esquivaron fácilmente el ataque, no obstante, volvieron a retomar su posición de combate: las 3 chicas con sus poderes y los demás con las armas en alto

Una vez que el atacante toca tierra firme éste resulto ser una bella joven de la misma edad que Aquamarine, ojos verdes esmeraldas, tez blanca, cabello largo y negro totalmente recogido y vestida en lo mas fundamental por unos retazos de piel claramente diseñados para el combate, como toda guerrera amazona y toma de nuevo su arma que estaba incrustada en la tierra

¿?: Itohma arut okaru mazorak! {Yo: es un idioma inventado XD} (Les decía amenazando con su lanza)

Donatello: chicas, la conocen?

Brisa: tal vez si, tal vez no... (Dice dudosa)

Rafael: eso no ayuda mucho!

Miguel Ángel: alguien sabe que fue lo que dijo?

Terra: esta diciendo que nos larguemos de aquí de inmediato

Flarion: (da un paso al frente) lo lamento hermana pero no nos iremos de aquí! (se abalanza hacia ella)

Cuando flarion le lanza bolas de fuego, la amazona rápidamente hace girar su lanza como si fuera un ventilador enorme logrando bloquear su ataque haciéndolos desaparecer

Flarion: imposible!

Aprovechando que la chica tenia la guardia baja, la guerrera clava de nuevo su lanza a la tierra, toma impulso y golpea a Flarion en su estomago de una patada

Rafael: oye, nadie golpea a mi chica! (dice bastante molesto y se abalanza hacia ella)

En eso, la amazona toma su lanza y comienza a bloquear los ataques de aquel ninja enfadado pero tras varios intentos fallidos no logra ni siquiera tocarle un simple cabello.

La joven hace una vuelta mortal hacia atrás y golpea a Rafael en su mentón de una fuerte patada haciendo que este cayera al piso

Luego los demás intentan hacerle frente a la chica atacándola todos al mismo tiempo pero ésta los vence en pocos segundos.

Estaban acorralados ¿Cómo vencer a una guerrera tan poderosa? Si la atacaban, ella volvería a bloquear y esquivar sus ataques. Si huían, probablemente los alcanzaría… Ninguna de las dos opciones los favorecía…

¿?: Kioh hatuk yokutma… (Dice triunfante con la lanza en manos tratando de hacer el último golpe) AAAAAAHHHH! (Sale disparada hacia un tronco de un árbol por un potente chorro de agua)

Todos: aqua! (Dicen aliviados)

Aquamarine: (aparece con una cara de pocos amigos) lamento el retraso, amigos (mira a la chica) toma de nuevo tu lanza y pelea conmigo (dice con la guardia en alto)

¿?: Ese ataque… (Dice en un susurro y se pone de pie) aqua?

Aquamarine: (baja la guardia) kiara? Eres tú?

Kiara: aqua! Eres tú! Eres tú! No puedo creerlo! (Dice muy emocionada)

Aquamarine: ki-kiara…

En ese momento, la chica tira su lanza al suelo y corre a abrazar a Aquamarine al punto de casi tirarla cuerpo a tierra y al borde de las lágrimas.

Era algo increíble, después de 15 años sin saber nada de ella ni de sus hermanas, las vuelve a ver como por arte de magia sana y salva.

Tenía tantas preguntas para hacerle, tantas cosas para contarle pero no quiso arruinar el momento, no le salían las palabras de la boca, se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta por la alegría que la agobiaba, quería seguir abraza a ella como cuando eran niñas recordando aquellos buenos viejos recuerdos que vivieron juntas

Brisa: que esta pasando aquí? (dice muy confundida)

Rafael: me perdí de algo? (dice sarcástico)

Nita: (aparece detrás de la cabeza de Rafael)

Kiara: nita! Ven aquí (Dice alegremente)

Nita: (salta hacia los brazos de la chica)

Kiara: (se arrodilla mientras acariciaba su pelaje) que bueno que estas bien, estaba tan preocupada… No vuelva a asustarme así pequeña lemming (le dice con un tono serio y la vuelve a abrazar)

Terra: aqua, la conoces?

Aquamarine: si y ustedes también

Kiara: (se pone de pie) chicas, soy yo. Soy kiara, me recuerdan?

Flarion: kiara, la que le tenía miedo a la oscuridad?

Kiara: si… Esa misma ^^U

Flarion: entonces si (dice con una gran sonrisa)

Rafael: wow… wow… wow… Tiempo, tiempo! Primero esta salvaje nos ataca con intensiones de sacarnos la tapa de los sesos y luego se comporta como una niña inocente y dulce? Creo que salió de un manicomio (dice sarcástico) vaya forma de dar la bienvenida! ¬¬

Kiara: aqua, quienes son ellos?

Aquamarine: son nuestros amigos, él es leo

Leonardo: mucho gusto

Aquamarine: él es doni

Donatello: hola ^^

Aquamarine: él es mikey

Miguel Ángel: si, soy yo (dice divertido)

Aquamarine: él es rafa

Rafael: hola… (Dice desanimado)

Aquamarine: y él es el maestro splinter

Kiara: es un honor conocerlos, mi nombre es Kiara (hace una reverencia)

Splinter: el honor es nuestro pequeña (hace lo mismo)

Brisa: oye, porqué nos atacaste de esa forma?

Kiara: discúlpenme, es que verán, últimamente han estado apareciendo criaturas extrañas en este bosque

Todos: criaturas extrañas?

Kiara: así es, han ahuyentado a los pocos habitantes y animales que vivían en este bosque… Esto comenzó alrededor de una semana

Rafael: (piensa en lo que dijo kiara) estas diciendo que somos criaturas extrañas! (Se le acerca con intensiones de golpearla molesto)

Donatello y Miguel Ángel: (lo detienen agarrándolo de los brazos)

Leonardo: ya rafa, cálmate! Seguro que lo somos… Somos tortugas

Rafael: (se cruza de brazos frunciendo el ceño)

Kiara: y a él que le pasa? (dice extrañada)

Leonardo: discúlpalo es que rafa… Es algo temperamental ^^U

Rafael: te callas intrépido líder! Yo puedo hablar por mi mismo!

Flarion: rafa, tranquilízate

Kiara: lamento si mi comentario te ofendió (dice arrepentida inclinándose frente a él) te pido que me perdones…

Rafael: (sorprendido por su forma de disculpa) e- esta bien… [Eso es a lo que le llamo respeto] ^^

Terra: kiara, explícanos como es que aparecen esas criaturas de las que hablas

Kiara: la verdad no tengo idea de donde vienen o quien las esta creando pero lo que si se es que cada vez son mas fuertes y la cantidad va en aumento… No tienen una forma original, adoptan la forma de un animal salvaje como camuflaje

Leonardo: entonces hay que tener cuidado, con esto que nos dijiste será bastante difícil diferenciarlos de los animales reales

Brisa: mmm… Ya se! tere, trata de percibir si están cerca de aquí (le sugiere)

Terra: lo intentare… (Se arrodilla y cierra sus ojos colocando sus manos en el suelo concentrándose)

Miguel Ángel: aammm… Terra, que estas haciendo? (confundido)

Flarion: guarda silencio! Esta tratando de detectar al enemigo

Leonardo: cómo puede hacer eso si no abre los ojos?

Aquamarine: fácil, terra puede sentir las vibraciones como un sónar a varios kilómetros de distancia, incluso hasta el mas diminuto objeto sobre tierra. Por ejemplo: hormigas moviéndose

Donatello: increíble… (Sorprendido) con este agudo sentido sísmico ella puede visualizar dónde esta la gente, estimar la distancia e incluso su contextura física sin la necesidad de usar los ojos… (Dice analizando en voz baja)

Terra: (abre los ojos y se pone de pie) pueden estar tranquilos, no hay ningún peligro cerca

Brisa: me alegro… No quisiera pelear en estos momentos, es el primer día ^^U

Kiara: es verdad! Deben venir conmigo, a nuestros hermanos les dará gusto saber que han vuelto

Splinter: estará bien que vayamos con ustedes?

Rafael: si, lo mas probable es que intenten patearnos nuestras corazas como tu ¬¬

Kiara: mmm… (Piensa por unos segundos) es posible que intenten interrogarlos pero si hablo con ellos, nos les harán nada (se da media vuelta) síganme por favor…

En el camino…

Nita: (salta hacia la cabeza de Leonardo)

Kiara: parece que le agradas leo ^^

Leonardo: jaja tú crees? (dice mirando divertido al animalito)

Donatello: kiara, esta bien que vayamos con ustedes?

Kiara: descuiden, si hablo con ellos seguramente no les harán daño. En caso contrario, avísenme que yo los regañare

Rafael: nos estarías haciendo un gran favor…

Miguel Ángel: gracias kiara

Kiara: pueden decirme kitty si quieren ^^

Mientras que los recién llegados salían de ese bosque guiados por la amazona, comenzaron a notar que a medida que se acercaban al pueblo muchos de los habitantes empezaron a preguntarse quienes eran y a rodearlos con cara de pocos amigos cada quien con un arma en manos

Rafael: y estos que nos ven?

Miguel Ángel: tal vez nunca han visto un sujeto tan feo como tu (bromista)

Rafael: MIKEY! (Muy molesto)

Aquamarine: ay… Esos dos van a matarse inclusive en un planeta desconocido… (Dice indignada)

Kiara: realmente harán eso?

Flarion: claro que no, esta exagerando…

En eso, todos los habitantes rodearon a los forasteros en un circulo enorme de aproximadamente 20 Km. de diámetro murmurando entre ellos.

¿Serán enemigos? ¿Qué estarán buscando en nuestras tierras? ¿Cómo estar seguros de que eran de fiar, en especial aquellos 4 fenómenos verdes y la rata que los acompañaba? Se preguntaban los habitantes

Gran parte de ellos tenían ojos verdes u ojos amarillos, tirando a un color miel, tez más o menos clara, cabello negro y rojo y extrañas marcas en la piel, como si fueran cicatrices de las difíciles batallas pasadas y con armaduras plateadas con trozos dorados en la parte superior de sus cuerpos pero entre ellos había uno que parecía un poco diferente de los demás…

Una persona de aspecto apacible, expresión inmutable, de mirada profunda, intensa, fija, de carácter pasivo y solitario miraba a las jóvenes bastante intrigado

Éste era un joven muy apuesto, mayor que Aquamarine de unos 23 años, alto, de ojos celestes y de cabello castaño claro, puntiagudo cortado en forma irregular que caía a los lados de su cabeza formando extraños piquitos.

Las prendas del chico eran de color verde oscuro casi tirando a un negro, desde el pantalón y la camisa (sin mangas y algo ajustado que delataba su complexión atlética), los guantes sin yemas y con una espada en su cintura.

Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que esas chicas ya las conocía, que ya las había visto anteriormente en alguna parte pero no sabía donde.

Esos rostros, sus cabellos, sus colores de ojos… ¿Por qué se le hacia tan conocido, en especial la chica del cabello más largo?

En el fondo algo le decía que esas chicas tienen alguna conexión fuerte con él, eso es algo que tendrá que investigar mas adelante para estar seguro pero tal vez era su imaginación…

Aquamarine: (mira una cabellera de color claro sobresalir de la multitud) que raro… (Parpadea y ya no ve nada) se fue… (Dice en un susurro)

Brisa: sucede algo aqua?

Aquamarine: eh?... Nada... Creo que debo estar viendo visiones (dice mirando hacia otra dirección dudosa)

Brisa: o no! Te dio la fiebre del desierto!

Flarion: brisa, aquí no hay desierto

Brisa: y si fue un escorpión?

Flarion: no te preocupes brisa, sobrevivirá. Después de todo, fue un escorpión imaginario

Brisa: y como sabes? si es un escorpión imaginario quien sabe que efecto pueda tener! deben ser inimaginables

Terra: jeje no te preocupes brisa, lo inimaginable no se manifiesta

Brisa: si! aqua vas a vivir ^^

Aquamarine: (a leo) a veces no es fácil ser la mayor (le susurra un poco indignada)

Leonardo: entiendo tu dolor

Ambos: jajajajajaja! (se ríen)

Rafael: cual fue le chiste, que ni me entere?

Miguel Ángel: si cuenten!

De repente se empieza a escuchar unos tambores y flautas, melodía que anunciaba la llegada de alguien importante

Todos, a excepción de los recién llegados, comenzaron a arrodillarse y guardaron silencio instantáneamente

En eso aparece un anciano de barba blanca y larga que le llegaba a la altura de su pecho, de unos 100 años, vestido de una holgada túnica blanca con trazas azules adornando los bordes, ojos verdes y con un bastón en su mano derecha

Gran patriarca: (observa detenidamente al grupo que esta frente a él) veo que has traído visitantes kiara

Kiara: así es gran patriarca

Donatello: (le susurra a terra) como es que puede hablar en nuestro idioma si nunca ha estado en la tierra?

Terra: (le susurra a donatello) nuestro lenguaje se basa en un dialecto raíz, así que es normal que sepamos hablar en tantos idiomas

Donatello: igual que la historia de la torre de babel…

Terra: exacto

Rafael: no pueden dejar eso para después? ¬¬

Gran patriarca: (frunce el ceño un poco molesto) kiara, sabes muy bien que no se puede traer a cualquiera a nuestro planeta

Kiara: sé lo que dice nuestra ley gran patriarca, pero estas personas son inofensivas

Gran patriarca: cómo puedes estar tan segura?

Kiara: simplemente lo sé… (Dice por último)

Gran patriarca: que es lo que buscan en este planeta? (pregunta serio y con algo de desconfianza)

Miguel Ángel: dude, es que todos se levantaron de mal humor o que?

Rafael: (le tapa la boca)

Gran patriarca: arrodíllense (les pide amablemente)

Todos: (miran a kiara)

Kiara: háganlo…

Rafael: con que propósito?

Leonardo: no es momento de cuestionar rafa, solo hazlo!

Rafael: oye, si no te hago caso a ti que eres mi hermano y escasamente al sensei, porque habría de seguir ordenes de…

Flarion: porque si no lo haces (sonríe) sabrás a que sabe mi puño (le dice enojada)

Rafael: [porque se tiene que ver tan linda cuando se enoja? T-T] (se pregunta indignado y se arrodilla)

Una vez que todos se arrodillan, el gran patriarca saca un pequeño bolso y empieza a rociarlos como una especie de sal bendita causando el enojo de los recién llegados

Aquamarine: oiga, pero que esta haciendo!

Gran patriarca: lo lamento, pero pensé que eran espíritus malignos

Rafael: lo dice por nuestra apariencia! (Enojado)

Terra: rafa, tranquilo…

Gran patriarca: no voy a pedirles que se queden, son unos extraños para nuestra raza (en eso mira a la chica de cabello mas largo fijamente) hm?

Aquamarine: ah?

Gran patriarca: (se le acerca) jovencita, déjame ver tu rostro (la toma de la barbilla y comienza a verla de distintos perfiles)

Leonardo: (frunce el ceño muy molesto tratando de contenerse)

Gran patriarca: (la deja impactado por el enorme parecido de la reina anterior) se parece mucho a nuestra antigua reina Akhuna…

Aquamarine: que? o.o

Brisa, terra y flarion: a mamá?

Gran patriarca: (mira a las otras 3 y se inclina arrepentido) discúlpeme princesas…

Las tortugas: princesas!

Gran patriarca: mis hermanos! Les tengo excitantes noticias, luego de tantos años de espera nuestras guerreras por fin han regresado con nosotros! (les anuncia alegremente sin perder la cordura) de pie por favor…

Luego que las 4 jóvenes se levantaran, todos los habitantes comenzaron a arrodillarse y a orar en sus nombres.

Los demás no podían creerlo, en todo este tiempo pensaron que estaban con unas chicas comunes pero ahora se enteran que habían estado con 4 princesas… Definitivamente era algo inaudito

En el pueblo de "adabat" se había organizado un enorme banquete y un gran baile en honor de las 4 hermanas que habían regresado de las lejanías de vueltas a su hogar sanas y salvas.

Podría decirse que las jóvenes eran chicas afortunadas; no sólo por poseer la fuerza o habilidad que todos deseaban tener, sino también porque ya se las extrañaban por los alrededores.

En los que todavía no confiaban del todo eran las criaturas verdes y la rata parlante que las acompañaban.

Aunque por otro lado tal vez los estaban juzgando mal, es decir, si han estado mucho tiempo con ellas, son amigos y se conocen quizás no sean lo que están pensando pero… Uno nunca sabe de lo que es capaz un extraño…

Las mujeres preparaban el festín que después será devorado por todos los invitados mientras que los hombres se encargaban de la decoración, la gente corre de un lado a otro, ayudando en lo que necesite y los niños colocaban los juegos para divertirse luego de la comida

Las chicas estaban sentadas en el centro en una mesa muy larga y redonda en unas sillas especiales para princesas: de terciopelo color rojo, patas de león con adornos muy ornamentadas en los respaldos color dorados

La mesa estaba cubierta de un mantel largísimo de color blanco, lo suficientemente largo que tapaba las patas de la mesa

Los platillos que servían eran muy extraños, nunca vistos por el ojo humano.

Algunos parecían apetitosos con tal solo sentir su aroma pero otros tenían un aspecto desagradable que daba ganas de vomitar, cosa que los muchachos no sabían si huir de la mesa o devolver

Gran Patriarca: (se levanta de su silla y alza su copa) mis hermanos, alcen sus copas y brindemos por nuestras princesas que han regresado a nosotros, sin lugar a dudas… Es un regalo enviado de nuestra antigua reina

Gente del pueblo: (brindando)

Leonardo: mikey, dime con toda sinceridad hermano, crees que necesito lentes? o.o

Miguel Ángel: porque lo dices?

Leonardo: creí ver… Que mi comida se movió… o.o

Miguel Ángel: entonces cométela antes de que se vaya ^^

Rafael: hey! Que cosa se come con que! (Toma una cosa que parece rígido y café) oye mikey, que crees que sea esto? Un vegetal o que?

Miguel Ángel: (lo ignora y se lo come en cuanto se lo acerca a su cara)

Rafael: no sabía que eras mitad piraña hermanito ¬¬

Luego del almuerzo, todos los habitantes empiezan a correr las mesas y las sillas dejando un espacio lo suficientemente amplio para que comenzara ''el baile del comienzo''

Splinter: que esta pasando? Porque tanto movimiento?

Aquamarine: nos vemos después chicos

Flarion: (indignada) tenemos que hacerlo?

Terra: es obligatorio flari, no pongas excusas ¬¬

Leonardo: a donde van?

Brisa: tenemos que bailar ^^

Miguel Ángel: puedo participar?

Terra: no mikey, tenemos que hacerlo nosotras para que nos acepten de nuevo en nuestra cultura

Donatello: es como una especie de ritual?

Flarion: algo así… Luego me voy a avergonzar por esto ¬¬

Las chicas se colocaron en el centro, se arrodillaron y cada una marcaba los cuatro puntos cardinales esperando con la cabeza abajo esperando que la música comenzara

La música era una mezcla entre arábigo e indiano, un estilo musical muy tradicional en su planeta para comenzar un ritual o una ceremonia

Las jóvenes se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a bailar a compás de ese ritmo con mucho movimiento de cintura, caderas y manos, cosa que comenzó a atraer la atención de las tortugas.

Para ellas era algo muy común ese baile pero para las tortugas, al ver esos abdominales desnudos, esas caderas moviéndose, pequeñas gotas de sudor aparecieron en los rostros de los muchachos

Por otra parte, el padre de los cuatro sospecha los efectos que puede tener ese baile en sus jóvenes hijos y un par de tosidos son suficientes para hacerlos recuperar la compostura… O al menos lo suficiente para disimularlo

Ciertamente Splinter era una rata muy sabia pero ni siquiera imaginó que su hijo mayor, el mas equilibrado de los cuatro, sería quien tardara un poco mas en recobrar el control sobre sí mismo

A los chicos, por una razón ''desconocida'', el baile duró una eternidad, cuando en realidad sólo duró tres escasos minutos o quizás cuatro si le sumamos los segundos de introducción de la música… Pero el punto es que fueron los tres o cuatro minutos más largos de sus vidas!

Terminado el banquete los aldeanos se dispusieron a arreglar todo el lugar, los niños a disfrutar de los últimos rayos del sol y los recién llegados fueron llevados a diferentes aposentos guiados por las jóvenes.

Cuando cae la noche, la parte sencilla fue encontrar las habitaciones, la parte mala fue la repartición de las habitaciones.

Miguel Ángel no quería compartir habitación con Rafael (no quería que sus ronquidos le mantuvieran despierto toda la noche) Por su parte, Rafael no quería estar con Donatello por que el genio tenía la mala costumbre de leer por las noches y a veces se quedaba dormido con la lámpara encendida.

Donatello, por otro lado, decía que no le importaba con quien compartiría habitación pero que con sus hermanos se sufría igual, los ronquidos de Rafael los mantenían despiertos que se escuchaba hasta en China y Leonardo tendía a hablar dormido y lo único que hacia era repetir las lecciones y Miguel Ángel se despertaba completamente paranoico por sus pesadillas a mitad de la noche (y con los ronquidos terminaba igual)

Continuaron cada quien quejándose de los defectos del otro hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo: Los mayores en una habitación y los menores en otra, Leonardo siendo tan paciente y concentrado dormiría fácilmente aún con los ronquidos de Rafael, mientras que Miguel Ángel se beneficiaría si Donatello se dormía en su lectura, pues la lámpara se quedaría encendida.

Por su parte, el maestro Splinter se encontró con el patriarca compartiendo una relajante taza de té luego de las emociones de ese día, ambos la necesitaban.

Aparentemente, aunque se viva en otro planeta con otras costumbres, la gente mayor comparte los mismos hábitos

Hablaban de lo difícil que ha sido para el maestro educar el solo a los tortugas y el patriarca lo entiende perfectamente por que el es quien guía a la gente del pueblo...

Gran patriarca: (sirviendo en la taza del maestro) le ruego que me disculpe por la forma en la que los recibí en primera instancia, hacia mucho tiempo que no recibíamos visitas de seres de otros planetas… Creo que cometí un grave error de principiante en haberlos juzgado por su apariencia

Splinter: no se preocupe, entiendo muy bien lo que significa eso...

Gran Patriarca: Shen Long, es mi nombre

Splinter: mucho gusto, el mío es Splinter, señor Long.

Gran patriarca: veo que sus hijos son muy unidos con nuestras princesas

Splinter: espero que eso no cause problemas para su cultura

Gran patriarca: no, nada de eso, no se ofenda

Splinter: no hay cuidado

Gran patriarca: además parecen ser buenos muchachos, les ha enseñado bien (toma de su taza)

Splinter: (un poco indignado) créame que no ha sido una tarea sencilla, no es fácil lidiar con cuatro pequeños a la vez

Gran patriarca: (ríe) comprendo a que se refiere

Splinter: solo espero haberlo hecho bien, hay algunas cosa que se salen de mi control, (ríe como lo hacen los padres cuando hablan de sus hijos) y es normal, cada uno tiene una personalidad diferente, y gustos diferentes, inclusive llegan ocasiones en que esas diferencias chocan pero igual son muy unidos, es como hablar de los cuatro elementos que conforman el mundo, tan opuestos y tan necesarios los unos para los otros.

Gran patriarca: lo mismo con nuestras princesas, las cuatro se complementan unas a otras

Splinter: (suspira) crecen tan rápido…

Gran patriarca: es cierto… Pareciera que apenas fue ayer ver a nuestras princesas jugar con su madre en la pradera…

Splinter: pequeños jugando a las escondidas...

Gran patriarca: inocentes niñas cortando flores...

Splinter y el patriarca: (suspiro)

Gran patriarca: claro que puedo sentir en mis huesos que por dentro siguen teniendo algo de las pequeñas niñas que conocí hace años

Splinter: por más que no quieran admitirlo, hay cosas que nunca cambiarán.

Se escucha un golpe seco en el piso de arriba

Splinter: (suspira) Miguel Ángel aun se cae de la cama, de vez en cuando.

Gran patriarca: (ríe divertido y luego toma algo que trae dentro de las amplias mangas de su túnica, y mira un reloj con extraños signos astrales y muchas manecillas) Se está haciendo muy tarde...

Splinter: me parece que lo más sensato en este momento, sería ir adormir, hemos vivido emociones fuertes el día de hoy.

Gran patriarca: tiene usted toda la razón. Mañana ya tendremos todo el tiempo que deseemos para cruzar algunas palabras.

Mientras que los mayores terminaban su té y se iban a sus respectivas habitaciones, en una habitación cuatro chicas se encontraban en sus camas... pero no precisamente durmiendo...

Brisa: flari... flari...

Flarion: (no sabemos si esta dormida o si solo intenta ignorar a brisa)

Brisa: FLARI!

Flarion: que quieres? (molesta)

Brisa: es que no puedo dormir, no paro de pensar en lo grandiosa que fue esta tarde!

Flarion: -.-U ya vas a empezar? no puedes hablar mañana?

Brisa: apuesto a que tú tampoco podías dormir... ¬w¬

Flarion: mejor baja la voz o si no vas a despertar a...

Aquamarine: esta bien flari, estamos despiertas

Brisa: te equivocas querida hermana (dice mirando de reojo a Terra que era la única dormida)

Flarion: (risa malvada y se acerca a Terra jalándole la cobija sin piedad) despierta mi bella genio!

Terra: para calcular la función de 46º se debe...!

Flarion, brisa y aquamarine: jajajaja!

Terra: Si no ha amanecido aún, por queme despiertan? T-T

Flarion: nosotras no podemos dormir así que, debes hacernos la solidaria

Terra: (se talla los ojos) de acuerdo de todos modos, voy a estar muy desvelada mañana en la mañana

Aquamarine: y ustedes por que no pueden dormir?

Flarion: dinos tu primero por que no puedes dormir

Aquamarine: Es que... esto de volver ... Es algo extraño saben? estar tanto tiempo lejos de un lugar se siente como si todo esto fuera un sueño.

Brisa: aqua, como te puedes preocupar pro algo así? Hay cosas más importantes

Se le quedan viendo con una ceja arqueada

Terra: por ejemplo?

Brisa: no notaste como leo miraba a aqua cuando bailamos?

Aquamarine: qu-que cosa?(Roja como jitomate)

Terra: es verdad ^^

Flarion: si, hasta yo lo noté también, y hasta (mirando picarona a Terra) vi también las ojeaditas que te dedicaba doni... ¬w¬

Terra: fla-flari!

Flarion: jeje…

Terra: como se nota que tu eres la única que no notó la mirada de Rafael eh?

Flarion: (roja como jitomate) y a ti quien te preguntó?

Aquamarine: shhh! Flarion, baja la voz los podrías despertar… Supongo que esta de mas mencionarte la manera en la que mikey te miró verdad brisi?

Brisa: pues… Yo…

Terra: bueno, lo importante es que ahora nos han aceptado de nuevo en Zathura

Flarion: si… Creo que eso es algo y además, me alegra que kitty haya sido la primera en reconocernos porque probablemente los aldeanos nos hubieran hecho puré ¬¬

Aquamarine: hacia mucho tiempo que no la veíamos, Dios! Cuanto ha crecido!

Terra: se ha vuelto en una linda chica y una fuerte guerrera

Brisa: creo que flari tiene una rival ^^

Flarion: estas bromeando! Nadie me gana a mi en un combate ù.ú

Brisa: ah no? Entonces cómo explicas que te pateó el trasero hoy en el bosque a ver?

Flarion: no tengo porque darte explicaciones! (enojada)

Aquamarine: chicas basta, despertaran a los muchachos (algo seria)

Terra: es muy tarde para que armen una pelea nocturna (bosteza abiertamente) que sueño tengo…

Aquamarine: es mejor que descansemos, mañana tenemos cosas que hacer (se recuesta en la cama)

Brisa: (se tapa con las cobijas) creen que papá se haya dado cuenta de nuestra llegada?

Aquamarine: yo creo que si

Terra: yo también

Brisa: y yo… Tú que dices flari?

Flarion: (finge estar dormida)

Brisa: flari?

Las tres chicas se miran entre ellas preocupadas por el silencio de su hermana del fuego, aparentemente no estaba del todo feliz por verlo una vez más pero muy en el fondo sabían que estaba que explotaba de alegría, aunque claramente lo disimulaba, aquel orgullo no había desaparecido del todo en ella…

Una vez que las otras se duermen, dentro de la mente de Flarion pasaban muchos recuerdos…

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Recibirlo con los brazos abiertos por volver a verlo o rechazarlo por abandonarlas en la tierra? Vaya dilema…

Muchos dicen que para hacer lo correcto, siempre debes escuchar al corazón porque nunca miente pero en el caso de la joven su corazón no decía nada y su mente estaba muy confusa, todo le daba vueltas…

Sin poder encontrar la solución a sus sentimientos se dejó atrapar por el sueño, esperando que el día de mañana sepa que es lo que tiene que hacer con seguridad


	44. Chapter 44

Capitulo Nº 44: "El ataque de los zorgons"

Era un nuevo día en el planeta Zathura, el sol de la mañana brillaba con todo su esplendor alumbrando todo a su alrededor, el cielo estaba despejado y el viento se mecía entre los árboles lentamente en un vaivén

Aquellos rayos solares entraron por una ventana y entibiaron la cara de una bella joven que estaba durmiendo en la cama con el cabello largo y rubio totalmente esparcido por la almohada

Aquamarine: (bosteza abiertamente) aaaaaahhhhh… Que bien dormí… Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan a gusto (se levanta y mira a través de la ventana el horizonte) otra vez estamos en casa… (Mira a sus hermanas con una cálida sonrisa, busca en su armario su ropa común, se cepilla el cabello y sale de la habitación)

Una vez que la chica baja al primer piso, comienza a ver detenidamente toda la habitación principal del palacio con cierta nostalgia: habían unas enormes ventanas en cada lado de la habitación cubiertas de largas cortinas que impedían la llegada de la luz del sol, luego una enorme alfombra roja tendida sobre el piso, un poco más adelante había unos pequeños escalones de los cuales habían unas 4 sillas especialmente diseñadas para princesas pero uno de ellos que estaba en el centro era más ostentosa y tenia mas adornos que las otras, lógicamente ese asiento lo ocupaba el rey.

Era un hermoso día afuera y como no quería perdérselo observando el palacio encerrada entre cuatro paredes, prefirió salir a recorrer la pradera, lugar que le traen muchos recuerdos de su pasado…

Ya lejos del palacio, Aquamarine se encontraba caminando por un sendero contemplando el hermoso paisaje y sosegada por el tranquilo silencio de la naturaleza, sin lugar a dudas caminar ayuda a relajarse.

Por otro lado, en lo alto de las ramas de esos árboles, se encontraba un joven con su espada en manos a punto de empezar a entrenar pero al momento en que mira pasar a la chica, posterga su entrenamiento y la observa detenidamente olvidando lo que iba hacer.

Era el mismo joven de la vez anterior cuando habían llegado al pueblo de Adabat y que luego desapareció instantáneamente

Ese muchacho aún no comprendía porque se le hacia tan familiar aquella chica.

Tenían el mismo color de ojos, cuyos colores resaltaban entre los demás aldeanos; ciertos rasgos similares, sólo que los de él eran robustos y masculinos; cuando habían llegado al pueblo, pudo notar que una de sus hermanas tenía casi el mismo color de cabello que él…

Haciéndose cada vez más preguntas dentro de su cabeza y queriendo aclarar sus dudas, comienza a hacer algo que no hace muy a menudo… Seguir a una persona

La joven sigue caminando hasta que se detiene sintiéndose por un momento observada y empieza a mirar por los alrededores tratando de encontrar a ese alguien…

Al no percibir presencia alguna en los alrededores decidió no tomarle mucha importancia, pensó que quizás seguía media dormida, razón por la cual se dirigió a la pequeña laguna que se encontraba muy cerca de donde ella estaba.

El callado por su parte permaneció inmóvil en su sitio mientras que la otra figura avanzaba hacia el charco de agua.

Había estado cerca, por un segundo le pareció que ella lo había detectado. No sabía quién era esa persona o por qué le parecía tan familiar, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que no debía bajar la guardia. Uno nunca sabe qué cara usará el enemigo.

Finalmente la chica llega a la pradera, se sienta en el verde césped y comienza a arrancar las hermosas flores silvestres de diversos colores hasta que dentro de su mente comienza a llegarle recuerdos de su vida pasada

Cuando era niña, mientras que su padre se encargaba de las necesidades de los aldeanos, ella siempre venia hasta este hermoso campo de flores junto a su madre y sus hermanas.

Por un instante a Aquamarine le pareció verse a sí misma y a sus hermanas de pequeñas jugando en esta pradera. Casi podría jurar que veía a Flarion rodar colina abajo, donde Terra estaría observando algunos escarabajos y caracoles y Brisa cortando flores, y más allá en una gran roca junto a un árbol estaba su madre con ella sentada en sus piernas cantando una linda canción.

Tras esos hermosos recuerdos, se pone de pie llevando sus manos a su pecho y cerrando los ojos, aquella canción era tan hermosa que no podía resistir las ganas de cantarla.

Toma aire y con todo el corazón comienza a cantar

Sueña

Sueña  
con un mañana  
un mundo nuevo  
debe llegar  
Ten fé  
es muy posible  
si tú estás  
decidido

Sueña  
que no existen fronteras  
y amor sin barreras  
no mires atrás

Vive  
con la emoción  
de volver a sentir, a vivir  
la paz

Mientras que la chica sigue cantando con todo el corazón, su voz es suficientemente fuerte para que llegara a los oídos del joven que la estaba observando.

Se sintió algo extraño, de algún modo esa chica lo había tocado con esa canción… Ya la conocía desde hace mucho tiempo y comenzó a cantarla, con cierta nostalgia, en voz baja para que ella no notara su presencia

Siembra  
en tu camino  
un nuevo destino  
y el sol brillará

Donde  
las almas se unan en luz  
la bondad y el amor  
renacerán  
Y el día que encontremos  
ese sueño cambiarás  
no habrá nadie que destruya  
de tu alma la verdad

Ten fé  
es muy posible  
si tú estás  
decidido

Sueña  
con un mundo distinto  
donde todos los días  
el sol brillará

Donde  
las almas se unan en luz  
la bondad y el amor  
renacerán  
Sueña, sueña tú...  
Sueña…

Cuando termina de cantar, se sienta cerca de la orilla de una pequeña laguna y mira su reflejo en ella mientras pensaba…

Aquamarine: vaya… (Algo sorprendida) realmente tengo el rostro de mi madre (se toca el rostro) aunque yo no soy la única… Terra tampoco se queda atrás… Tal vez cuando sea mayor tenga mucho más parecido conmigo (dice un poco irónica y hace una pequeña pausa) Como me encantaría verte una vez más pero no solamente en mis sueños… (Dice un poco triste bajando más la mirada)

¿?: Por qué…? (Dice mirando a la chica) Por qué siento que ya la conozco? Por qué me es tan familiar? Ya he visto ese rostro antes pero dónde?

Mientras que el chico tenía tantas preguntas en su cabeza, Aquamarine sintió que en el palacio ya deben estar todos despiertos buscándola y vio la necesidad de retirarse antes que hubiera un alboroto

Cuando ella se retira, el observador se pasó el día haciéndose preguntas y aunque la chica ya había dejado los alrededores de la laguna y la pradera, aún permanecía estático en la rama de aquél frondoso árbol, manteniendo las mismas cavilaciones de antes, aún debatiendo en su mente quién podría ser esa persona que le causaba tantas intrigas.

Aquamarine ya había regresado al castillo con un hermoso ramo de flores en manos. Los coloca en un florero, camina hacia su habitación silenciosamente cuidando de no despertar a las dormilonas, se coloca una blusa color crema, una falda larga color negro, se hace una trenza y sale directo a la cocina para hacer el desayuno

Ella estaba preparando omelet de queso para los hambrientos del palacio mientras que en una ventana abierta aparece cierto animalito muy conocido a observarla… O más bien, para salir a jugar…

La cocinera estaba tan concentrada en el desayuno que ni siquiera notó la presencia de la criatura, así que Nita, para distraerla un poco, saltó sobre un costal de harina haciendo que ese polvo dejara el rostro de la chica totalmente blanco

La rubia no pudo contener una leve tos por efecto del harina que entro por su respiración, y cuando volteó se encontró con el pequeño ser que era la mascota de Kiara.

Aquamarine: Nita! pequeña y traviesa lemming!... (Le dice fingiendo un tono de disgusto) pagarás por eso! (la pequeña criatura parece reír con el intento de enojo de aqua y corre hacia la mesa) jajaja (ríe divertida) tienes suerte de que esté de tan buen humor o si no te cocino (dice juguetonamente a la lemming) quieres acompañarnos a desayunar?

Nita: (la criatura da unos cuantos brinquitos sobre la mesa en forma de afirmación)

Aquamarine: muy bien, te prepararé algo, pero no hagas mucho ruido, vas a despertar a los demás...

Y aunque Aquamarine no sea adivina, en ese mismo instante un quelonio de bandana azul abrió los ojos, no por el ruido que provenía de la cocina, sino por el olor que su nariz percibía.

Tan curioso por saber qué era lo que despedía aquel suculento aroma, se levantó de la cama (procurando no despertar a su hermano, que aún roncaba como ferrocarril) y siguió a su nariz hasta la cocina.

Apenas acercó un pie a la puerta de aquella impresionante cocina, una bola de pelos muy familiar le saltó encima para saludarlo. La tortuga dio un paso hacia atrás para evitar perder el equilibrio, mientras caminaba a la mesa para depositar al animalito, y cuando miro en dirección a la estufa, quedó petrificado cuando vio a la mayor de las hermanas preparándoles el desayuno.

La chica por su parte, estaba terminando de pasar un omelet a un plato, cuando escuchó un ruidito...

Aquamarine: Nita, se paciente tú solo...(al darse la vuelta, no esperaba ver al líder de las tortugas a solo unos pasos de ella, aparentemente leo no se había resistido a la idea de intentar asustarla por la espalda)

Con la pequeña distracción, la princesa accidentalmente inclinó el plato y el omelet resbaló por el borde, pero el quelonio se dio prisa a tomar uno de los platos vacíos y rescatarlo en el aire, mas lo que no calculó, fue cual sería su posición final...

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba a solo cinco centímetros del rostro de la chica y con el plato aun siendo detenido por su brazo en dirección lateral.

El chico verde no pudo evitar que sus mejillas tomaran un color rojizo mientras que la princesa abría los ojos de par en par y terminaba con la cara totalmente roja..

Rafael: buenos días intrépido líder! (Se lo oye decir con una voz picaresca)

Leonardo y Aquamarine: (ambos voltean hacia la puerta y ven al quelonio de rojo recargado en el marco de la puerta, acto seguido se les suben los colores y se alejan un paso uno de otro a toda velocidad)

Rafael: que? ¬w¬ interrumpo algo? (Flarion le da un codazo) Auch!

Flarion: te dije que no interfirieras!

Rafael: auch... (Se hace el dramático o mejor dicho el enojado) pero no tenías que golpearme tan fuerte... (Se queja) [No me canso de repetirlo, se ve tan tierna cuando se enoja...]

Miguel Ángel: oigan que huele tan rico? (Dice apareciendo)

Brisa: si mi nariz no ha perdido su condición, yo diría que cocina mi hermana mayor!

Terra: (entra bostezando)

Donatello: (entra también del mismo estado)

Terra y Donatello: (chocan frente contra frente tallándose un ojo) perdón terra/doni... (Bostezo) me desvelé hasta muy tarde anoche... (Se miran con una mirada cansada) jajajajaja... (Ríen débilmente)

Terra: (se agarra del brazo de donatello y se recarga en él) pareces un zombi, hasta que hora te quedaste despierto?

Donatello: no tengo idea pero tengo mucho sueño…

Flarion: veo que se les pegó la sábana

Rafael: sólo la sábana? Creo que miguel le contagio a doni su mala costumbre de dormir como oso.

Miguel Ángel: mira quien habla, si tú eres el que ronca como el monstruo del lago ness

Rafael: no le veo la gracia ¬¬

Donatello y Terra: (tanto sueño tienen que se ríen de cualquier cosa) jejeje... (Toman asiento)

Terra: veo que madrugaste aqua

Aquamarine: em... (Apenas recuperada del sonrojo anterior) si así es... es que... se me fue el sueño

Flarion: que novedad… si tu eres el pájaro madrugador que nos tortura siempre despertándonos temprano hasta en domingo!

Aquamarine: flari, come algo, el hambre te pone de mal humor.

Flarion: no me hables así! no eres mamá para decirme que hacer!

Brisa: (le mete en la boca una galleta a flarion)

Flarion: hm... piña con fresa, dulce...

Brisa: (le brillan los ojos) aqua, preparaste tu omelet especial de queso! Gracias hermana! te quiero!(Se dirige a abrazar a aqua con todas sus fuerzas) ya te había dicho que eres mi hermana favorita?

Aquamarine: jeje… si brisi, como un millón de veces en los últimos quince años

Miguel Ángel: (lo prueba) esta delicioso! tu que opinas doni? ^^ Doni? o.o

Terra y Donatello: zzzzzzzzzzzz (están sentados uno junto al otro y se quedaron dormidos hombro con hombro)

Todos: (de repente en la imaginación de todos se le aparecen unos cuernitos, una colita y un tridente, mikey le pide a aqua el sartén, toma un cucharón y empieza a golpear el sartén con el cucharón)

Terra: la derivada de la velocidad...!

Donatello: la meiosis es...!

Todos: jajajajajaja! (Ríen divertidos)

Donatello: ultima vez que me desvelo por un libro de biología... -.-u

Terra: y yo con uno de calculo...-.-u

Donatello: calculo? tu? Con un libro de cálculo?

Terra: es que hay cosas que se me olvidan por falta de práctica ^^U

Donatello: te entiendo a mi me pasa lo mismo con los códigos html.

Terra y Donatello: jajajajajaja (ríen juntos)

Miguel Ángel: o.o?

Brisa: que haces mikey?

Miguel Ángel: estoy seguro de que se ríen por algo gracioso... pero no sé que es...

Brisa: si no hablas el idioma no vas a entender

Miguel Ángel: tienes razón ^^

Aquamarine: donde esta el maestro Splinter?

Leonardo: anoche me pareció verlo platicar con el gran patriarca

Rafael: que hambre tengo… (Aquamarine lo golpea en la mano con una cuchara) Ay! porque hiciste eso! (Molesto)

Aquamarine: nadie va a desayunar hasta que estemos todos en la mesa

Rafael: no! Aquí también? Tengo que sufrir lo mismo en casa por culpa de este adicto al entrenamiento! (señala a Leonardo)

Leonardo: quien, yo? o.o

Rafael: SI, TU!

Flarion: (le da un zape a rafa)

Rafael: y eso por que fue?

Flarion: es muy temprano para pelearte con leo

Rafael: era necesario el zape?

Flarion: quien es tu pareja?

Rafael: tu... (Sonríe resignado)

Flarion: necesito un motivo para hacerlo?

Rafael: em... supongo que no

Flarion: perfecto (lo mira con el rostro muy cerca) ahora discúlpate o si no...

Rafael: OK... ok... perdón leo

Leonardo: O.O

Rafael: ey! hola! tierra a leo! dije perdón!

Leonardo: ah? Claro esta bien rafa… [Rafael siendo domado... necesitaré terapia]

Miguel Ángel y Brisa: jajajajajajaja!

Terra y Donatello: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Aquamarine: buen trabajo flari ^^

Leonardo: (aun en shock)

Aquamarine: leo? sigues con nosotros?

Leonardo: (se despierta de su shock de cinco segundos) i-iré a ver cómo está el maestro... (Se levanta de la mesa y se va)

Donatello: (aun somnoliento) es posible... que el cambio de ambiente haya desorientado su reloj interno y siga dormido...(bosteza, aun teniendo los ojos cerrados) o tal vez el cambio de un clima templado-frío a este extraño bosque tropical no le hayan sentado bien...es como (bostezo) como (bostezo) eso de que los que invadían a los egipcios les daba la fiebre del desierto (bostezo)

Terra: eso era por que no estaban acostumbrados a las múltiples sales...zzzzzzzz (vuelven a dormirse)

Rafael: ok... hasta dormido se las ingenia para hacerse el sabelotodo

Mientras en el pasillo…

Leonardo: a ver... (Caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos) si mal no recuerdo... la habitación del maestro quedó en... esta dirección (ve una puerta) sip, tenía razón (toca la puerta) Maestro? (abre la puerta cuidadosamente), Maestro, está usted aquí? (haya una cama vacía y correctamente arreglada, y ve al mamífero observando pro la ventana)

Maestro: No te molestes en ser silencioso Leonardo

Leonardo: (entrando en la habitación) maestro, el desayuno...

Splinter: Ya lo sé hijo mío, (no despega su vista de la ventana)

Leonardo: ocurre algo maestro?

Splinter: sabes? a pesar de que nos encontremos en otro planeta, el amanecer siempre es igual de hermoso.

Leonardo: es cierto…

Mientras tanto otra vez en la cocina…

Rafael: (ha recibido una serie de golpes con espátulas y cucharas) por favor aqua! sé razonable

Aquamarine: no Rafael, NADIE come hasta que estemos todos en la mesa ni siquiera flarion, y ella se pone de mal humor cuando no come

Flarion: no es verdad!

Aquamarine: si que lo es

Rafael: en serio?

Flarion: (lo jala de las cintas de la banda y lo obliga a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y lo mira un poco amenazante, eso sí, muy pegada a su cara) que parte de NO es la que no entendiste?

Brisa: (debajo de la mesa) aquí mikey! aquí es más seguro!

Aquamarine: se los dije…

Rafael: (observa algo en uno de los platos) oye... dices que nadie puede probar nada hasta que estemos todos en la mesa?

Aquamarine: así es

Rafael: todos sin excepción?

Aquamarine: si, todos sin excepción

Rafael: entonces por que Nita puede adelantarse?

Aquamarine: que? pero si Nita está… ¡Nita! (grita algo molesta)

Nita: (ya está armada con un tenedor... realmente no lo sabe usar pero mira de forma insistente el plato en el otro extremo de la mesa pero se detiene, y no precisamente por que aqua haya gritado...si no por que ve venir a su nuevo amigo verde...)

Leonardo: (apenas atraviesa el umbral de la puerta la criaturita le salta a la cabeza)

Splinter: (ríe un poco con la forma en que la mascota trata a Leonardo) debo admitir, hijo mío, que siempre pensé que era Miguel Ángel el que se llevaba bien con cualquier clase de mascota.

Miguel Ángel: si... Pero aun tengo a klunk en casa!

Rafael: perfecto! Que bueno que bajo maestro, ahora si! A comer! ^^

Aquamarine: (le da con la cuchara otra vez)

Rafael: ahora que hice?

Aquamarine: aun no estamos TODOS SENTADOS (hizo énfasis en esas palabras)

Rafael: mi hermano mayor querido del alma, me dejas que te acerque la silla?

Leonardo: que? o.o

Rafael: que te sientes de una buena vez! ò.ó

Leonardo: ah... OK… ^^U

Pasada la hora del desayuno, las chicas tuvieron que quedarse en el palacio para aprender a ser princesas, claramente estaba que iba a tomar mucho tiempo para que se desocuparan de sus obligaciones así que los demás decidieron, para no aburrirse esperando, dar un paseo por el pueblo de Adabat ya que lo único que conocieron fue al

Gran Patriarca y a Kiara, las únicas dos personas que los trataron adecuadamente

Miguel Ángel: oigan! Donde quedaba el pueblito ese?

Rafael: te saliste corriendo sin saber a donde ibas?

Miguel Ángel: pues tú me seguiste, tú tuviste la culpa!

Rafael: Ahora si te voy a...!

Leonardo: yayaya! Rafael! Calma! Calma!

Rafael: no me calmo nada! Lo quiero desnucar!

Leonardo: doni, dime por favor que tu si te acuerdas donde quedaba el pueblo (rogando)

Donatello: em... leo... sabes que soy un genio pero... anoche me sentía tan cansado y se me estaban cerrando los ojos así que... no me fijé lo siento

Rafael: y que hay de ti intrépido líder? Como esta eso de que no recuerdas el camino?

Leonardo: em pues por que...

Miguel Ángel: porque lo único que podía ver de camino al palacio era a aqua caminar

Leonardo: mi-mikey! ò/ó

Rafael: vaya... siempre he dicho que el ejemplo lo pones tu hermano mayor ¬w¬

Leonardo: DEJEN DE DECIR TONTERÍAS! Por amor de todo lo bueno en el universo!

Rafael: OK, y entonces pro que no has prestado atención al camino...?

Leonardo: em... por que como mikey se salio corriendo no me fije a donde íbamos por ir tras él... ù/ú

Rafael: ajá si claaaaaro... (Sarcástico)

Donatello: en otras palabras estamos perdidos...

Leonardo: (Nita se baja de su hombro) hey! Nita a donde vas?

Rafael: quien sabe que pulga le picó

Cuando el pequeño animalito se baja del hombro del chico de las dos espadas brinca hacia una figura que se acercaba cada vez más a ellos, afortunadamente apareció Kiara, la dueña de Nita

Mientras que Kiara trataba de encontrar a su mascota, escucha como la llamaban unas voces muy familiares que se habían integrado al coro de sonidos del lugar.

Kiara: Nita, otra vez te me escapaste! Pequeña traviesa! (le dice fingiendo enojo)

Miguel Ángel: kiara! Regalo del cielo que el creador nos dio, que bueno que te encontramos!

Rafael: que dramático miguel ángel ¬¬

Kiara: ah hola chicos, buenos días ^^ que les pasó? o.o

Leonardo: jeje nos.. Perdimos ^^U

Kiara: no se preocupen, a cualquiera le pasa...

Donatello: oigan.. Y el maestro?

Las tortugas: O.O

Splinter: detrás de ustedes, hijos míos.

Leonardo: maestro! lo-lo sentimos! No era nuestra intención...

Splinter: está bien Leonardo, no era su intención dejarme atrás pero tampoco hubiera sido bueno que miguel ángel se extraviara en un lugar desconocido, además no soy tan joven como ustedes

Las tortugas: lo sentimos sensei

Leonardo: por eso merecemos un castigo

Rafael: oye! Leo no te pases!

Leonardo: no rafa! No debimos dejar solo a nuestro padre, solo por eso hoy vamos a entrenar doble!

Miguel Ángel: NO!

Donatello: mikey, lo dice por que hay que reponer el entrenamiento de ayer

Miguel Ángel: ah... no lo dice por sus reglas auto impuestas todas raras?

Leonardo: cuales...? ¬¬ rafa... que mentiras le dijiste a mikey esta vez? ¬¬

Rafael: quien yo? (Finge inocencia)

Leonardo: si tu!

Rafael: yo no fui fue doni

Donatello: que yo que?

Rafael: nada

Nita: (vuelve a saltar a la cabeza de leo)

Rafael: parece que ya le gusto usar tu cabeza de cama ^^

Miguel Ángel: obviamente, por que tú tienes la cabeza bien dura

Leonardo: -.-u aquí vamos de nuevo...

Rafael: me las pagarás miguel ángel! (Sale a perseguirlo)

Miguel (salta hacia un lado y otro esquivando los puños de rafa)

Kiara: siempre se pelean por todo? o.o

Leonardo: no tienes idea, es así todos los días u.u

Miguel Ángel: leo! doni! ayuda!

Donatello: no te preocupes mikey... (Grabando con la cámara de su celular)

Leonardo: doni, que haces?

Donatello: esto? solo los grabo para después acusar a rafa con flari ^^

Rafael: que? Jejeje... doni... mi queridísimo hermanito menor favorito... ^^U

Donatello: lo pensaré

Rafael: eh? o.o?

donatello: piensas hacerme una oferta que a tu parecer me será tentadora y difícil de ignorar a cambio de que no le muestre el video a flarion, pero ya sabia que lo intentarías por lo tanto ya me preparé mentalmente para todo y no hay posibilidad alguna de que tu pensaras lo que yo pensaría

Miguel Ángel: leo... Puedes traducir lo que dijo Einstein en español?

Rafael: en pocas palabras... el genio dijo que la respuesta es un definitivo "tal vez... te ayude" ya no me respeta...

Miguel Ángel: ni yo, así que no importa

Rafael: pero si te voy a...!

Leonardo: ya! (Lo toma por los hombros antes de que haga algún movimiento)

Rafael: OK! Pero vas a ver a la salida del entrenamiento miguelito

Kiara: ^^U si ya han terminado con su discusión, yo puedo guiarlos a Adabat si quieren

Splinter: se lo agradecemos mucho Kiara…

En el camino…

Kiara: y... Que planean hacer?

Leonardo: pues...

Miguel Ángel: en lo que las chicas se desocupan de sus clases de princesas pensamos en conocer mejor el lugar

Kiara: buena decisión, pero quédense conmigo porque aún los aldeanos dudan de cuales son sus intensiones

Rafael: todavía dudan de nosotros! Que tenemos que hacer para demostrar que no queremos hacerles daño! (Algo molesto)

Kiara: es solo cuestión de tiempo, deben ser pacientes

Splinter: quiero hacerle una pregunta señorita Kiara

Kiara: dígame

Splinter: sé que tu eres la dueña de ese animal, lo que no logro comprender es porque tiene una buena relación con Leonardo. Cual es la razón?

Kiara: eso es porque mientras que estaba en la tierra, ningún ser humano la quería cerca debido a su aspecto y a sus poderes. Intentaron lastimarla, llevarla a un laboratorio para hacerle experimentos e incluso llevarla a una función de teatro o algo así…

Miguel Ángel: te refieres a un circo?

Kiara: creo que así es como lo llaman los terrícolas y debido a eso, dejo de confiar en las personas

Donatello: pobre Nita, ahora entiendo porque no quería que nadie se le acercara… (Dice con lastima acariciándola en la cabeza)

Kiara: y como vio que leo tenia buenas intensiones, le simpatizo en un instante ^^

Leonardo: ya veo… (Mira a Nita y le sonríe)

Rafael: cómo supiste todo eso?

Kiara: ella me lo dijo

Miguel Ángel: habla contigo! o.o

Kiara: sólo telepáticamente

Rafael: este... Kiara... de casualidad las chicas también se comunican con esta bola de pelos así...?

Kiara: por que lo preguntas?

Rafael: (pensando en que si doni no le mostraba el video a flari, tal vez nita se lo cuente telepáticamente) por nada... solo curiosidad

Terminada la caminata, por fin lograron llegar al pueblo de Adabat.

Pudieron notar que había muchos puestos y estanterías y millones de aldeanos cada uno haciendo su trabajo corriendo de un lado a otro, al parecer esta gente era de la clase obrera.

Generalmente a esta hora de la mañana, las generaciones mas jóvenes (los niños y adolescentes) estaban en una institución educativa estudiando mientras que la generación de más experiencia se dedicaba a las labores cotidianas similares a las del planeta Tierra, sólo que en Zathura no había fábricas o empresas ni tampoco usaban maquinarias pesadas que contaminaban los ambientes naturales, todo lo hacían manualmente.

Respetaban mucho a la naturaleza y hacían hasta lo imposible para no dañarla para que seres de otros planetas disfruten de las maravillas y bellezas que ésta posee {yo: así debería ser para no contaminar a nuestro querido planeta}

En otros lados del pueblo, un poco más solitarios, se veía a los párvulos mezclarse en diversos juegos, algunos corriendo y otros riendo... Se encontraron también con el patriarca (al cual saludaron como era debido) contando historias y enseñando a los más pequeños principios de artes marciales.

Kiara: por allá está la herrería, hacen muy buenas armas ahí y por acá se encuentra...

Miguel ángel: kiara! te puedo hacer una pregunta?

kiara: claro!

Miguel Ángel: tú que conoces a las chicas más que nosotros, cuando crees que terminen sus clases para princesa?

Rafael: y hablando de ese tema... que onda con eso de las clases de princesa? que no es solo dar ordenes y ya?

leo: no creo que sea tan sencillo como eso rafa

Rafael: ay si tu que sabes intrépido líder?

Leonardo: ¬¬

Donatello: una princesa debe ser líder de su pueblo, debe de saber sobre diplomacia y ser una persona muy letrada. Debe tener un perfecto dominio del lenguaje y también saber cómo utilizar las palabras de acuerdo a la situación. Tiene que mantener un porte, saber imponer respeto ante la gente pero sin llegar a la tiranía o al absolutismo. También debe conocer las leyes perfectamente mejor que nadie, así mismo, también debe conocer todo sobre la historia de su tierra para así poder tomar mejores dediciones para el futuro. Otro aspecto importante a cubrir es que la realeza tiene que tener un amplio conocimiento de la cultura de su propio país e involucrarse en ella para así mostrarse como lo que es: un representante venido del pueblo por el bien de su nación

Rafael: ajá si si ya entendimos ¬¬

Miguel Ángel: aahhh… me repites desde la parte de que una princesa debe ser líder? ^^U

Donatello: (mira al cielo indignado) dios... Que hice para merecer este castigo?

Leonardo: ya, ya doni, yo si te puse atención, la culpa no la tienes tú sino ellos que tienen problemas para concentrarse…(se pone a consolar a donatello que siente que se le baja la autoestima cuando lo ignoran así)

Rafael: ya no es para tanto, si te escuché!

Donatello: a otro perro con ese hueso ¬¬

Kiara: es increíble que sepas todo eso, me dejaste impresionada ^^

Gran patriarca: (se les acerca) buenos días jóvenes, espero que hayan descansado bien

Todos: buenos días gran patriarca

Gran patriarca: veo que se han adaptado a nuestra cultura

Leonardo: gran patriarca, les enseña artes marciales a los niños?

Gran patriarca: así es joven Leonardo, es mi deber y obligación hacer que la generación más joven este preparada para el futuro. Es necesario que sepan defenderse ante un ataque sorpresivo

Miguel Ángel: oiga, eso es lo que el maestro Splinter nos dice todos los días!

Splinter: así es miguel ángel, aunque al principio no me escuchaban, siempre se lo tomaron todo como un juego... hasta que tuvieron edad para actuar con seriedad...

Miguel ángel y Rafael: (empiezan a pelearse)

Splinter: o algo así... (Se cubre los ojos con una mano) ah... en que me equivoque?

Rafael y Miguel Ángel: (empiezan a sacar sus armas)

En medio de aquél común conflicto fraternal, muchos niños se acercaron para observar el encuentro notando la gran diferencia entre el estilo de pelea del patriarca y de los quelonios que veían ahora.

Gran Patriarca: ah... Así que ese es el estilo de pelea que enseña usted, Splinter. (Observa)

Splinter: si... aunque me hubiera gustado que mostraran sus habilidades de un modo distinto...

Gran Patriarca: no se preocupe, los jóvenes son así.

Donatello: (le susurra a su hermano) oye leo… Desde cuando el maestro y el patriarca son amigos?

Leonardo: la verdad no tengo idea pero mira el lado bueno, al menos encontró alguien que tiene sabiduría y experiencia en las artes marciales como él

Mientras tanto en el palacio…

Flarion: (enojada) si alguien me dice otra vez cual es la forma correcta de sentarme o me hace caminar con libros en la cabeza, juro que me voy a enloquecer!

Brisa: pero si ya lo hiciste ^^

Flarion: brisa, calladita te ves más bonita ¬¬

Terra: (se sienta de golpe en la silla) tengo que admitir que esto de ser princesa es más difícil de lo que había imaginado, estoy cansada!

Aquamarine: estos zapatos me están matando! (se los saca) creo que me van a salir ampollas en los pies T-T

Terra: da gracias por que no son de cristal ^^U

Aquamarine: si fueran de cristal, solo tendría que romperlas para quitármelas

Brisa: no tengo idea de que se quejan

Flarion: brisa ¬¬ tu hiciste trampa, eso no fue justo

Aquamarine: que?

Terra: brisa uso plataformas

Flarion: y por cierto brisa, tomate esto de las clases con más seriedad! Si sigues así nosotras seremos quienes sufra las consecuencias!

Brisa: de que me hablas?

Terra: no oíste lo que dijo la institutriz?

Brisa: dijo algo la momia del vestido feo?

Flarion: de veras no la oíste? cuando te dijo que te sentaras derecha?

Terra: que no jugaras con tu comida

Aquamarine: cuando te regañó por no poner atención

Brisa: me hablaba a mí? pensé que era a flarion

Flarion: yo no fui la que se puso a dormir en clase de política ¬¬

Brisa: tuvimos clase de política? o.o

Las demás: (suspiran indignadas)

Brisa: pues cuantas clases tuvimos?

Terra: política

Aquamarine: economía

Flarion: modales

Terra: Etiqueta

Aquamarine: diplomacia

Terra: historia del arte

Flarion: historia general

Brisa: no teníamos también educación física?

Aquamarine: eso no era educación física brisa, fuiste tu la que se puso a brincar por ahí durante historia del arte ^^U

Brisa: ah.. Por eso que la momia arrugó la cara?

Flarion: brisa... esto no es un juego

Terra: en serio, debemos hacer esto bien.

Brisa: OK... lo intentare u.u

Terra: si quieres, te prestare mis apuntes! ^^

Brisa: (los toma y se pone a ojearlos como si estuviera muy concentrada)

Terra: te aseguro que estudiando mucho...

Brisa: no entiendo!

Terra: pero si apenas y los has visto!

Brisa: pero... No entiendo que dice aquí

Flarion: por que lo tienes al revés ¬¬

Brisa: ah… (Le da la vuelta a los apuntes) UPS!

Aquamarine: saben? cuando sea reina prohibiré el uso de zapatillas y lo cambiaré por pantuflas, que les parece?

Brisa: y si cambias el uso de vestidos de gala por pijamas?

Aquamarine: tentador...

Terra: ni se te ocurra...

Brisa: saben hermanas? creo que las clases les han afectado el buen juicio, que tal si salimos de aquí y buscamos a los chicos?

Flarion: no es muy común que yo te diga esto pero, buena idea brisi!

De vuelta otra vez en Adabat…

Las tortugas ya habían terminado de almorzar gracias a la amazona que los había invitado a comer. El maestro Splinter estaba ocupado entrenando junto con el gran patriarca así que sintieron que ya era hora de dejar su curiosidad de explorar este planeta y divertirse un poco

Kiara dejo a Nita en el suelo mientras les explica el juego.

Éste consistía en que tienen que atrapar a la lemming en el menor tiempo posible, si bien no era original pero la idea de perseguirla sonaba divertido

Miguel Ángel: eso es todo? Jajaja es pan comido! Yo voy primero si no les molesta muchachos!

Kiara: te aconsejaría que no te confiaras tanto mikey ^^U

Miguel Ángel: verás que la atrapare en menos de lo que canta un gallo! (confiado)

Rafael: deja de hablar y empieza!

Comienza el juego, el chico verde se mostraba muy confiado ante la situación y pensó que sería buena idea lanzarse hacia el animal para así atraparlo fácilmente pero Nita se dio cuenta de la acción usando su esfera que tiene en la cabeza y rápidamente lo esquiva haciendo que miguel ángel golpeara su cara contra el suelo levantado una pequeña cortina de polvo

Miguel Ángel: ayayay! Eso me dolió! (se levanta)

Nita: (se ríe divertida cubriendo su boca con sus orejas)

Leonardo: jaja! eso le va a dejar una marca ^^

Donatello: jiji! hasta a mi me dolió ^^

Kiara: (suspira) por eso le dije que no se confiara…

Rafael: jajaja (ríe algo altanero) suficiente mikey, este es un trabajo para una tortuga de verdad!

Miguel Ángel: (sobandose la frente) cierto... Tu cabeza es tan dura que dudo que te duela caer así

Rafael: (lo ignora) lista o no, Nita ahí voy!

Salió un jugador y entró uno nuevo listo para atrapar a Nita.

Obviamente estaba que Rafael no iba a cometer el mismo error que su hermano así que decidió usar otra estrategia.

Persiguió a la lemming que corría a unos pasos de distancia hasta acorralarla en una pared, amago hacia la derecha con la finalidad de engañarla y atraparla por la izquierda, pero la pequeña criatura usó su esfera enterándose de la acción y saltó sobre su propio eje, haciendo que el quelonio fortachón se golpeara contra el muro mientras Nita volvía a reírse como lo había hecho anteriormente con miguel ángel

Rafael: deja de reírte! (gruñe enojado) me las vas a pagar!

Miguel Angel: oye rafa, no que ibas a demostrarme como lo hace una tortuga de verdad! Jajaja! ^^

Rafael: ya cállate mikey!

Leonardo: cálmate rafa, recuerda que sólo es un juego

Donatello: jajaja! Parece sencillo pero los animales pequeños son muy difíciles de atrapar

Rafael: Crees hacerlo mejor que yo genio? demuéstralo!

Donatello: em.. No gracias, yo paso.

Rafael: que...? asustado de que una pequeña lemming te haga quedar en ridículo genio?

Donatello: como a ti?

Rafael: (frunce el ceño enojado)

Donatello: además… Yo pienso recurrir a otros medios...

Rafael: ejemplo?

Donatello: luego te diré, es una estrategia infalible

Rafael: si claro ¬¬ segurísimo que estas inventando que se te ocurrió una gran idea por que la verdad no se te ha ocurrido nada

Donatello: a menos que pensara que ibas a pensar que no tenía nada pensado y mientras te confundía con una pregunta extra larga yo formulo un plan maestro que ya tenía previamente planeado

Miguel Ángel: entendiste lo que acaba de decir?

Rafael: por supuesto que no!

Donatello: mientras tanto... Leo te cedo mi lugar en el juego, en lo que regreso (se retira)

Leonardo: ok... (nota que Nita salta hacia su cabeza) hey, si estas aquí arriba será muy fácil atraparte... (En eso la lemming se deja caer de la cabeza de leo y cae de pie en el suelo con una risita)

Miguel Ángel: órale! Nita puede caer de pie igual que klunk!

Kiara: aparentemente doni participara después, que dices leo? Además… (nota que la lemming le saltaba hacia su alrededor) te esta invitando a que juegues con ella ^^

Leonardo: esta bien…

Leonardo aceptó unirse al juego pero no se arriesgó a realizar ninguna de las estrategias que habían utilizado sus hermanos anteriormente, así que sólo se limitó a correr tras la lemming tropezando repetidamente en el proceso.

Tras varios intentos fallidos, el espadachín no consiguió atrapar a Nita, a pesar que era pequeña era rápida y, al parecer, siempre tiene algo planeado para escapar de la captura

El juego era tan divertido que no paso mucho tiempo en atraer la atención de los aldeanos que rodeaban cerca

Leonardo: [no puedo creer que no pueda atraparla…]

Miguel Ángel: oye kiara! a Nita no le molestaría si los tres intentamos perseguirla verdad?

Kiara: pues... no me preguntes a mí, pregúntale a ella

Miguel Ángel: tú que dices Nita? Podemos jugar tres contra uno, pequeña cosita bonita?

La pequeña pareció aceptar la idea de que Rafael y Miguel Ángel se unieran a Leonardo, pues comenzó a dar unos cuantos altos con efusividad, así que ahora no era solo una tortuga, pero igual la tarea era complicada, quizá aún más que antes, pues ahora había 3 tortugas corriendo tras ella e intentando acorralarla desde diferentes direcciones.

Pero no era complicado para Nita, ella escapaba de ellos con suma facilidad, en cambio los chicos chocaban unos con otros

En uno de sus muchos intentos fallidos por atraparla, cada uno corrió en dirección hacia ella mientras la lemming se mantuvo estática en su sitio y en el instante en que parecía que la capturarían, dio un salto vertical de forma que cuando los tres se abalanzaron sobre ella quedaron uno sobre el caparazón del otro, y la pequeña lemming aterrizó sobre los tres con una risita.

Miguel Ángel: Nita, podrías quitarte de encima? ^^U

Leonardo: ¬¬ podrían quitarse los tres de mi caparazón? No son exactamente ligeros como una pluma...

Kiara: (suelta una pequeña carcajada)

Rafael: oye no te rías!

Kiara: lo siento, no pude evitarlo!

Donatello: (aparece y se le acerca aunque seguían separados por una gran distancia) oye Nita! mira esto! (la llamó mostrándole lo que parecía ser una gran pieza de dulce) {yo: a Nita le encantan las cosas dulces}

Nita: (aunque ya había captado cual era el plan de donatello para capturarla, un dulce de gran tamaño era algo que no cualquier podría ignorar... así que corrió directo al genio y comenzó a correr entre sus piernas, haciéndole caer, mientras que ella se llevaba el dulce)

Donatello: (aún en el suelo confundido) que raro... pensé que funcionaria (se levanta)

Rafael: Y SE SUPONE QUE TU ERES EL GENIO?

Donatello: ¬¬

Rafael: eso hasta lo pude haber pensado yo

Donatello: entonces porque no lo intentaste?

Rafael: cierra la boca!

Nita: (seguía riéndose hasta que siente alguien la atrapa desde atrás) o.o

Las tortugas: maestro!

Kiara: viva! El maestro Splinter logró atraparla! ^^

Gran Patriarca: (aparece) ahora entiendo porque se había reunido tanta gente

Las tortugas: (observan a su alrededor y se ponen muy rojos por que los hayan visto siendo humillados por la lemming)

Rafael: kitty... crees que Nita le cuente de esto a las chicas? (ya podía escuchar la risa de flarion resonar en su mente)

Flarion: que Nita no nos cuente que? (aparece)

Las tortugas se levantan del suelo como un resorte y ven con mucha pena que su peor pesadilla en ese momento se acaba de volver realidad

Rafael: nada... nada...

Miguel Ángel: que nos hemos divertido mucho en el pueblo y que hasta la gente nos quiere mucho!

Donatello: mikey... no sabes mentir ¬¬

Kiara: chicas, que hacen aquí? No deberían estar en el palacio?

Aquamarine: olvídalo, tanto usar esos zapatos tan altos miren como me han dejado los pies (los muestra y están algo enrojecidos) y lo peor es que me esta empezando a doler T-T

Todos: (hacen una mueca de dolor)

Flarion: yo en cualquier momento iba a golpear a esa vieja mandona que tenemos de instructora! ù.ú

Terra: institutriz flarion, el término correcto es institutriz (le corrige)

Flarion: me importa un comino como se diga! El chiste es que es una vieja bruja amargada y de mente cuadrada!

Aun se encontraban riendo por la forma en que Flarion degradaba la imagen de la institutriz estricta a una vieja y amargada bruja pero en medio de la conversación, un joven de cabello negro y ojos color miel aparece cojeando con algunas heridas en varias partes de su cuerpo y con la ropa rasgada y rota, signos que estuvo en una pelea muy difícil caminando junto con una rama.

Estaba muy agotado y no tarda en caer al suelo rendido del cansancio.

De inmediato Kiara se apartó de los demás para auxiliarlo, acto seguido los otros la siguen detrás

Kiara: (lo toma entre sus brazos) Kuyén! Kuyén! Me oyes? Habla, que sucedió?

El muchacho de los cabellos oscuros apenas logra abrir sus ojos para observar quien es la persona que tiene enfrente

Kuyén: kiara... un ataque... yo... debía... traer refuerzos… (Voz entre cortada)

Kiara: tranquilo, estas a salvo ahora…

Flarion: dinos, quien fue el que te ataco! (Dice con fuego en sus manos)

Aquamarine: (la toma del hombro) no actúes en forma precipitada

Kuyén: (observa a los otros) pero quienes…

Kiara: luego te explicaré todo con detalles, primero dime quienes fueron los que te hicieron esto

Kuyén: volvieron… Están… en el bosque del silencio… (Su mirada se nubla y pierde el conocimiento)

En ese momento, se empieza a escuchar cuernos y tambores los cuales son señales de alarma que están bajo un ataque. Los aldeanos empiezan a correr asustados en varias direcciones procurando ocultar a los niños del peligro dentro de sus casas

Leonardo: que sucede?

Kiara: recuerdan que les dije que había criaturas extrañas en el bosque? (Toma su lanza) volvieron y no son nada amigables

Rafael: (sacando sus sais) por fin algo de acción! Jejeje…

Miguel Ángel: viejo… Apenas llevamos escasas veinticuatro horas aquí -.-u que clase de vacaciones son estas?

Donatello: ¬¬ estas no son vacaciones mikey

Gran patriarca: yo me encargaré de kuyén, ustedes vayan inmediatamente al bosque! (les ordena)

Todos: si gran patriarca! (se van corriendo)

Van corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección al bosque, guiados por kiara.

Rafael: Vaya! finalmente te voy a ver en acción flari

Flarion: mejor da gracias de que peleas conmigo y no contra mí...

Rafael: uy que miedo... (Sarcástico)

Miguel Ángel: (le grita desde su posición en la parte de atrás) rafa no es momento para cortejar a flarion!

Brisa: si flari y tú no te dejes llevar!

Rafael y flarion: CALLENSE!

Leonardo: ya van a empezar?

Aquamarine: no puedo creer que en una situación como esta sigan con esa conducta (resignada)

Kiara: no es el momento ni la hora para comenzar una pelea entre ustedes chicos, concéntrense estamos en peligro

Rafael: luego me las pagas mikey!

Flarion: brisa, despídete de tu postre de hoy!

Splinter: dense prisa, es posible que ya hayan acabado con todo el bosque!

Todos: si maestro!

Por fin llegan al lugar de los hechos, todos quedaron impactados por el suceso: el bosque estaba destruido, habían acabado con casi toda la vegetación.

Los árboles estaban quemados y partidos por la mitad, los animales salían corriendo asustados, las aves huían volando despavoridas, el fuego consumía todo a su paso convirtiéndolo en cenizas, era un caos total que parecía no desaparecer

Más adelante se podían ver a los zorgons al asecho.

Eran unas extrañas formas reptiliceas carnívoras gigantes de color morado con escamas, ojos rojos, garras largas y filosas que parecían unas navajas, se acercaban lentamente a unos indefensos lemmings que se encontraban acorralados en una cueva luchando por sus vidas

Uno de ellos pudo atrapar a un lemming bebé de su pata y éste comenzó a gritar, señal que estaba muerto de miedo.

Ese monstruo estaba a punto de comérselo de un sólo bocado pero antes de que lo hiciera, una poderosa bola de fuego logra golpearlo haciendo que suelte al animalito

Flarion: vaya... definitivamente ese es un rostro que solo una madre podría querer... (Dice con un gesto de orgullo y una mirada decidida)

Terra: si hay algo que realmente me molesta es que ataquen a animales indefensos! (Enojada)

Brisa: no te ofendas terra, pero por un momento te viste igualita a flari ^^

Aquamarine: brisa no es hora de bromear!

Kiara: ahora amigos… A pelear! (Se lanzan al ataque todos juntos)

Comienza el combate, reptiles mutantes contra los peleadores del planeta tierra y del planeta zathura

Miguel Ángel: sabes rafa? Por un momento pensé que no podía haber un reptil más feo que tú en todo el universo pero parece que me equivoqué

Rafael: tienes suerte de que esté ocupado! (dice peleando contra varios reptiles a la vez)

Leonardo: menos charla y más acción! (les dice a los menores mientras bloqueaba los ataques de los reptiles)

Rafael: quieres ver acción? Yo te daré acción! (derriba a tres al mismo tiempo)

Flarion: (patea a cinco de ellos a la vez)

Kiara: vaya, si que es fuerte! o.o

Rafael: ahora entiendes porque me gusta tanto?

Donatello: (sin parar de pelear) Tomando en cuenta el numero de estas criaturas que hemos derribado en tan poco tiempo (esquiva un zarpazo) el numero de ellos parece aumentar cada vez que nos atacan (rafa lanza su saiz a uno de los que están detrás de él) Gracias rafa! (continua con su extraño monologo) yo diría que tendremos suerte si logramos deshacernos de estas cosas!

Terra: (se acerca a donatello y termina espalda con espalda) permíteme! (Con sus poderes crea una gran grieta en la que caen las criaturas)

Donatello: buen plan!

Aquamarine: menos coqueteo y más pelea! (dice congelando a sus oponentes)

La intensa pelea aún continuaba, la amazona tenia razón, eran bastantes fuertes y la cantidad iba en aumento a medida que progresaba la pelea, parecían interminables.

Mientras que crecían el número de esos monstruos, las fuerzas de los demás cada vez disminuían, hasta que…

Aquamarine: (con su poder dirige el agua como un látigo para derribar a tres criaturas que venían contra ella, pero descuida su espalda...)

Leonardo: (observa como una de las lagartijas salta en dirección a aqua que está de espaldas) Aqua! cuidado!

Aquamarine: AAAAAHHHH! (Es golpeada desde atrás hacia una enorme roca que parecía un muro)

Leonardo: aqua! (Va hacia su ayuda pero su camino es bloqueado por tres zorgons)

Brisa: apártense de mi camino! (Manda a volar a sus oponentes con una fuerte ráfaga de viento pero aparecen más de ellos)

Flarion: (detiene el ataque del reptil, el cual era una mordida, con sus manos y forcejea) que alguien ayude a aqua!

La joven intenta hacerles frente usando sus poderes acuáticos pero la superaban en fuerza y en número, trató de alejarlos usando su látigo de agua contra ellos pero sin éxito, luego utiliza su aliento de hielo para congelarlos y lo consigue, pero al poco tiempo el hielo se derrite y los zorgons logran romperlo

Sus amigos intentaba en ir hacia su rescate pero esos malditos monstruos les impedían el paso haciéndolos pelear contra ellos dejando a la pobre chica indefensa

Aquamarine estaba acorralada, no tenía escapatoria, esos zorgons se le acercaban lentamente como si fuera una presa. Intentaba hacerles frente y defenderse con sus técnicas de agua pero estaba muy agotada y sus poderes no hacían mucho efecto.

Uno de ellos da un gran salto y lanzándose en picada trata de atacar con sus filosas garras a la rubia que ahora estaba arrodillada y cubriéndose con sus brazos

Aquamarine: AAAAAAHHHHH!

Todos: AQUAMARINE!

De repente, entre los matorrales, sale una silueta desconocida que aleja al zorgon de Aquamarine con un movimiento rápido de su espada.

Varios zorgons atacan al desconocido defensor de Aquamarine, pero algo sucede, los pocos zorgons que aún están en pie se retiran dejando solo un rastro de zarpazos en los troncos de los árboles y destrucción.

¿?: Volverán… (Oyen decir al salvador de aqua) estas bien? (le pregunta el muchacho de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules)

Aquamarine: si… (Dice algo dudosa no dejando de ver sus ojos)

Kiara: pero si es Zenaku! (entusiasmada)

Aquamarine: (mira a kiara) [Zenaku dijo?...]

Zenaku: creo que aparecí en el momento justo… (Guarda su espada en su funda)

Kiara: si, gracias por salvarnos ^^

Rafael: increíble… o.o

Leonardo: vio eso maestro?

Splinter: si hijo mío, ese muchacho tiene una gran habilidad del manejo con la espada

Flarion: ah? Quien es él?

Brisa: no lo sé pero… Vaya que es guapo!

Terra: brisa… No te estas olvidando de alguien? ¬¬

Brisa: ah es cierto! ^^U

Mientras los demás intercambiaban comentarios acerca del desconocido guerrero que le había salvado la vida a Aquamarine, la mayor de las hermanas se mantenía mirando fijamente a los ojos a su salvador, el cual hacia lo mismo, parecían estar buscando una señal en el rostro del otro para despejar todas las dudas que se escribían dentro de su mente.

Ese contacto visual era tan intenso que el resto del entorno parecía desaparecer hacia su alrededor, no había sonido ni imágenes; solo el caótico vacío en donde lo único a lo que prestaban atención era a los ojos opuestos.

Aquamarine: (se pone de pie) no sé porque pero… Siento que ya te conozco…

Zenaku: admito que ustedes me dieron la misma impresión cuando las vi... pero no recuerdo donde las he visto antes...

Kiara: aqua, no lo recuerdas?

Aquamarine: en estos momentos no… Se que he visto su rostro pero no sé porque… (Dudosa)

Kiara: esta bien, te refrescare la memoria… Recuerdas que, cuando eras niña, que además de jugar con tus hermanas y tu madre, siempre había un niño con ustedes que las esperaba para pescar en el río?

Aquamarine: si, lo recuerdo…

Zenaku: yo también…

Kiara: exacto ^^

Aquamarine: entonces… (Mira nuevamente al chico y sus ojos se abren de emoción y sorpresa) Zenaku! (corre a abrazarlo casi al borde de las lágrimas)

Zenaku: (corresponde al abrazo) aqua… Que bueno que estas bien…

Rafael: me perdí de algo?

Leonardo: (aparece la vena de los celos otra vez pero se queda calladito)

Miguel Ángel: lo conocen?

Brisa: pues… La verdad no lo sé…

Aquamarine: chicas, vengan! Es Zenaku! (Dice alegremente)

Terra, Brisa y Flarion: Zenaku?

Zenaku: hola (las saluda gentilmente, como lo hacia cuando era niño)

Terra, Brisa y Flarion: ZENAKU! (Corren a abrazarlo casi al punto de tirarlo al suelo)

Terra: vaya! Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos (dice mirándolo de pies a cabeza)

Zenaku: lo mismo digo (sonriéndoles)

Rafael: (se cruza de brazos) e-ejem digo! flarion, como que estoy aquí pintado no?

Miguel Ángel: brisa ya no me quieres! T-T

Donatello: ya hermanos cálmense! aprendan de leo, que él es el único que esta sereno, verdad leo? ^^ Leo? o.o

Leonardo: (mirando la escena con una notable molestia)

Donatello: (admite para si mismo que esta celoso...pero... se tiene que contener, por que no seria algo inteligente de su parte)

Splinter: cof cof (llama la atención para que mantengan la compostura, en especial Leo que ya lo estaba preocupando con ese comportamiento tan raro en el)

Las chicas: (miran las expresiones de las tortugas y empiezan a reír)

Rafael: puedo preguntar de que se ríen?

Terra: olvidamos decírselos, Zenaku es un viejo amigo de nuestra familia

Aquamarine: (vuelve a abrazarlo) el cual extrañamos mucho.

Leonardo: [seguro que si…]

Kiara: me alegra mucho que estén los 5 juntos de nuevo ^^

Donatello: (se le acerca) Zenaku verdad? Primero y principal gracias por ayudarnos pero como supiste donde encontrarnos?

Zenaku: eso es porque siempre estoy en los bosques entrenando

Kiara: así es, este chico muy rara vez va al pueblo ¬¬

Flarion: (se aferra a su brazo) hey zen, cuéntanos todo lo que haz hecho en estos años

Rafael: (muy molesto o mejor dicho celoso) de vez en cuando es bueno dejar que respire no crees!

Leonardo: tranquilo rafa…

Miguel Ángel: hay algo que no entiendo, porque no nos atacaste apenas nos viste?

Rafael: si, eso es lo que han intentado hacer los aldeanos desde que llegamos ¬¬

Zenaku: porque no percibo malas intensiones aunque su apariencia tal vez diga lo contrario, además salvaron el bosque de esa amenaza así que no hay razón para que deba eliminarlos

Rafael: ajá si claro... ahora resulta que somos el arma secreta ¬¬ (sarcástico)

Leonardo: nadie dijo eso rafa

Miguel Ángel: órale! Como le haces para saber las intenciones de los demás?

Donatello: supongo que... esa pregunta te la podría contestar leo

Splinter: es por su concentración miguel ángel, ha llegado a un grado tal de armonía con la energía universal que puede percibir las energías de los individuos

Miguel Ángel: tú no podrías explicar eso doni? Que pasó? No puedes pensar? No te tomaste tu chocolate esta mañana?

Donatello: mikey, yo no tengo la paciencia que se necesita para contártelo a TI

Kiara: amigos, es hora de volver pero con la cabeza en alto ya que ganamos la batalla contra los zorgons! (Voz triunfante alzando su lanza)

La noche no tardó en caer en el pueblo de Adabat y ahora se encontraban festejando el triunfo sobre los zorgons y para ello, decidieron organizar un festín en honor a los héroes del planeta tierra, por supuesto sin olvidar a los suyos primero.

El gran patriarca les había dado su bendición y una medalla de oro como recompensa por su valor y agradecimiento por salvarlos de aquellos monstruos, ahora los aldeanos estaban en deuda con ellos.

Había grandes hogueras cocinando algunos mariscos; en el centro se había instalado una tarima sobre la que algunos pueblerinos pudieron instalarse como orquestra de la fiesta, había mesas repartidas por todas partes y, aunque no estuvieran, lo que se dice, repletas de comida, le daban un toque muy animado a la escena.

Las chicas estaban vestidas como toda una princesa, adornadas con sus tiaras, pulseras, anillos, etc. aunque a ellas no les agrade la idea de vestirse de rigurosa etiqueta en frente de tantas personas.

Creían que las hacían ver como ''las más ricas'' del pueblo haciendo creer que ellas no encajaban en la fiesta por su manera de vestir pero aunque intentaran rehusarse vestirse así, obligatoriamente tenían que hacerlo

Aquamarine: chicas, no saben donde esta zen? (lo busca con la mirada)

Flarion: no puede desaparecer en un momento así, donde se metió!

Brisa: vayamos con kitty, tal vez este con ella (se van hacia donde estaba kiara, la cual estaba acompañada comiendo con las tortugas)

Terra: hola kitty, no has visto a zen?

Kiara: (suspira) otra vez se fue…

Flarion: como que se fue?

Kiara: a zenaku nunca le gustaron las fiestas y es muy extraño que visite el pueblo, siempre esta en los bosques entrenando día y noche…

Rafael: resumiéndolo, es un aguafiestas ¬¬

Flarion: oye rafa, no hables así de él!

Rafael: porque de repente lo defiendes! (Le contesta)

Aquamarine: por favor no empiecen a discutir justo ahora! (les suplica)

Terra: si, arruinarían la fiesta

Miguel Ángel: pues mira a tú alrededor, nadie esta bailado así que esta fiesta no es muy animada que digamos ^^U

Donatello: mikey tiene razón, con esa música van a poner a dormir al todo el mundo en menos de un minuto

Aquamarine: en serio? (Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja)

Flarion: conozco esa sonrisa ¬w¬

Aquamarine: me leíste la mente ^^

Kiara: aqua? Chicas? que van a hacer? o.o

Brisa: pues… Nada más vamos a animar esta fiesta a nuestro estilo! (Se retiran)

Como lo habían dicho, harán que esta fiesta cobre vida a su propio estilo y para ello subieron a la tarima pidiendo a los músicos que estaban les dejaran los instrumentos, eso hicieron y las chicas se pusieron en posición y comenzaron a tocar

Era un género musical muy común para ellas y para las tortugas, pero para los aldeanos era algo sumamente nuevo y desconocido.

Verlas ahí arriba llamó mucho su atención y empezaron a reunirse preguntándose entre ellos que es lo que harán… sobre todo vestidas como princesas!

God knows

I run past others with a parched heart.  
Sorry, I can't do anything.  
You won't even let me  
Share our pain together.

To live on without tarnish,  
I face your back and head out without looking back  
on the lonely rail

(Chorus)

I will follow you.  
No matter how agonizing the world is,  
you will shine even in its darkest corners.  
Cross over the end of the future,  
my weakness will not shatter my spirit.  
My way is overlapping with yours.  
For the two of us, God bless...

This warming affection that reaches me,  
It melts my reality and roams my heart.  
I don't need a reason for wanting to meet you,  
just my overflowing feelings, lovin' you

For now, let's paint a beautiful dream  
and chase after  
for your lonely heart

(Chorus)

Stop it; it's not like you to lie.  
Look at my eyes and let's talk about our future.  
I am prepared,  
Even if the future is bleak,  
I might be able to change destiny if I become stronger.  
But for my wish to come true,  
everything is God knows...

(Prechorus)

You are here, I am here.  
Everyone else has disappeared.  
While we paint the beauty of this fleeting dream,  
we trace out the lines of our scars.

That's why I will follow you.  
No matter how agonizing the world is,  
you will shine even in its darkest corners.  
Cross over the end of the future,  
my weakness will not shatter my spirit.  
My way is overlapping with yours.  
For the two of us, God bless...

(Solo de guitarra de Flarion)

Una vez terminada la canción, los aldeanos quedaron maravillados con su enorme talento y mucho más por el solo de guitarra de la chica del cabello corto, nunca se imaginaron que a pesar que eran princesas pudieran cantar y tocar juntas… Increíble! Simplemente era increíble!

Donatello: hahaha! no las pueden alejar de la música ^^

Miguel Ángel: exacto! (Muy entusiasmado)

Rafael: [se ve linda cuando se enoja pero haciendo esos solos… es demasiado…)

Leonardo ve la amplia sonrisa de su princesa, nada se compara a la expresión que tiene cuando canta. Él sonríe débilmente, está feliz de que la chica del agua haya recuperado algo que pensaban, quedaría en el pasado, pero la sonrisa se le borra al recordar la forma en la que Aquamarine reaccionó al encontrarse con ese chico Zenaku...

Pero él no era el único con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, sus hermanos también habían dejado de poner atención a las chicas (por momentos) al llegarles el mismo pensamiento sobre Zenaku. Cada uno suspiró desde su respectivo lugar mientras observaba la sonrisa de su respectiva chica.

Kiara: wow! Chicas eso fue impresionante! No sabía que cantaban así! Toquen otra vez! (Muy entusiasmada)

Las tortugas: si! Otra! otra! otra!

Todo el pueblo: (aplausos)

Gran patriarca: interesante música la que han aprendido nuestras princesas.

Splinter: créame shen long, luego de un tiempo deseará que no lo hubieran hecho.

Gran patriarca: por que lo dice splinter?

Splinter: verá, esa música hipnotiza a todos los que la oyen a moverse instintivamente.

Gran patriarca: hahaha! En otras palabras, es peligrosa para quienes no saben bailar

Splinter: en efecto!

Aquamarine: que no le sorprenda gran patriarca

Terra: si, recuerda que solíamos cantar las cinco cuando éramos niñas!

Miguel Ángel: las cinco?

Brisa: SI! Nosotras y kitty!

Kiara: bri-brisi no digas eso! yo nunca he sido buena cantante...

Flarion: ah... se me olvidaba... no solo le tenías miedo a la oscuridad...

Aquamarine: aun tienes miedo de cantar en público?

Kiara: solo un poco...

Leonardo: pero porque no puedes?

Kiara: no lo sé pero cada vez que subo a un escenario, me congelo… Mientras que estaba con ellas cantaba todo el tiempo pero desde que se fueron no he vuelto a cantar… (Algo triste)

Rafael: veo que tus temores son mas fuerte que tu

Aquamarine: tranquila kitty, te ayudaremos a que no sufras más de pánico escénico ^^

Mientras que en el pueblo la gente se divertía y se desarrollaban eventos que los quelonios y las princesas no olvidarían, Zenaku se mantenía alejado, en el bosque, observando la luna (no por nada solían llamarle "el lobo solitario")

El chico se mantenía en la copa de un gran árbol, contemplando el hipnotizante resplandor plateado de la luna, estaba muy concentrado en memorizar cada detalle de su blanco rostro, sentía que sino lo hacía se perdería una parte importante de ella... como lo había hecho con las cuatro princesas que significaban tanto para él...

Zenaku: las extrañé tanto...

Se atreve a admitir en voz alta, sin dejar de lado su tarea de analizar la superficie del astro nocturno y sin dejar sus otros pensamientos

¿Habrá sido lo mejor para sus hermanas volver? ¿No sería muy arriesgado que ellas formaran parte en la lucha? Ya las había visto pelear antes (y también a los amigos terrestres de éstas, sea de paso) y parecía que se pudieran cuidar solas... Pero no podía deshacerse de ese sentimiento que le daba a cada momento la sensación de deber protegerlas...

Zenaku: es difícil creer que han pasado 15 largos años desde la última vez que nos vimos… Han cambiado bastante y se han hecho más fuertes… (Pequeña pausa) no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que aqua se parece a akhuna, de no ser por su color de ojos serian iguales (les llega imágenes a su mente de ella y de su madre) quisiera saber que habrán hecho en estos años, como fue su vida en ese planeta llamado tierra? Creo que me estoy preocupando demasiado (algo irónico) con esta batalla dejaron en claro que ya no son unas niñas pero… Hay algo en mí que dice que debo estar ahí para ayudarlas, es natural, después de todo ellas son… {Yo: quédense con la duda =P)

Las pacíficas nubes que rodeaban al blanco rostro del cielo siguieron al viento, la noche se pintó de estrellas y el cielo pudo admirar las dos caras de un mismo pueblo: por un lado, la gente que festejaba el triunfo de ese día, la música, los amigos, la familia... En el otro, se admiraba a quien nunca había necesitado recurrir a las palabras, a quien vivía en el silencio, en las sombras, cuya mente se mantenía en un mundo más allá formando un intrincado tejido de incertidumbres, ambos con la misma pregunta en sus mentes, la pregunta más importante... ¿Qué pasará mañana?

P.D.: muchísimas gracias Horus Diógenes! Sos una genia! XD y a todos aquellos lectores que dejan rewiews y siguen la historia…


End file.
